A Study In Crime
by eternal-guardian10
Summary: What happens when a transfer student from the States meets the famous online detective? Co-written with theD0ct0rD0nna
1. The new girl

**Don't own Sherlock or any of the characters. The only ones I do own are Zoe Tyler, Walker, and Maddy Holloway. I am doing this story with theD0ct0rD0nna and we both hope you enjoy this! **

Walking up the third flight of stairs, Zoe spotted room 321. Opening the door she saw another girl just finishing unpacking. Coming into the room, she dropped her bags on the empty bed across from the girl. The sound of the bags hitting the mattress made the other girl turn.

"Hi," Zoe said with a smile. "I'm your new roommate."

The other girl smiled. "Alright how's it going? Wasn't aware I was getting an American."

"Really? Wasn't aware I was getting Brit," Zoe smirked cheekily.

The other girl laughed. "Well you are in the UK girl."

"True," she smiled and held out her hand. "Zoe Tyler."

"Well Zoe Tyler it is well good to meet you. I'm Maddy Holloway." The two girls shook hands. "So where about the States are you from?" Maddy asked as Zoe began to unpack.

"I'm from Huston, Texas," Zoe explained as she put her things away. "I got into this study abroad program that my school has."

Maddy finished putting things away and sat on her bed. "Oh a study abroad program. Must have cost a few pounds for you to come across the pond. Welcome to England."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks. But it hardly cost anything. I'm a military brat, Marines specifically. The government is paying for my education and the university back home paid for half the trip."

Maddy leaned her back against the wall her bed was up against and whistled. "Well, well. La tee da Miss Marines."

Zoe faced her and gave her a formal salute. "Hu-rah!"

The two girls laughed. Zoe took this time to take a quick study of her roommate. Her over active brain went to work. It picked up every little detail of this Maddy Holloway, taking in every crease in her clothing to the way she smiled.

Without being able to stop herself, Zoe slipped with, "Sorry about your boyfriend."

Maddy's smile dropped. She paused before speaking. "Oh…yeah…that…" Zoe turned back to her unpacking. As it got quiet, Maddy began to wonder. "How'd you hear about Walker?"

Zoe kicked one of her duffle bags under her bed and fixed her sheets. "Scuttlebutt."

"Scuttle what now?"

Zoe laughed as she continued to fix up her bed. "Sorry. Scuttlebutt is Marine code for gossip." Maddy nodded. After finishing with her bed, Zoe sat down and looked to her roommate. "Do you really want to know?"

Maddy shrugged. "If you don't mind." She waited for the girl to speak, Zoe's face an unreadable mask.

Taking a deep breath she began, hoping this girl wouldn't hate her guts afterward.

"I can tell that you that you're from London. Born and bred, you lived here all your life. You just started college this term. Which makes you around 19-21, give or take. You can be a smart alleck when you want to be and you're loyal to your friends. You were in a long term relationship with Walker. But you dumped him because of something he was involved in. He's tried to call you the last five times within the last two days. Three times within today alone."

All went quiet in the room again. Zoe sat on her bed waiting to be criticized and mocked. But nothing happened. Maddy sat on her bed, mouth gaping.

"How the bloody hell did you…I didn't even…wow," she finally responded. Zoe's brow furrowed.

"That's it?" she asked a little shocked. "No 'predict the future' crap?"

"No that was utterly amazing!" she said in awe. "How'd you do that?"

Zoe, still unsure if this was a joke, asked, "Seriously?" Maddy nodded. Zoe shrugged. "I always could do it since I was five. It just comes naturally. I _see_ what others miss. For example you don't have an accent like other people do here in the city. Well, different parts of the city. And you have that 'vibe' of loyalty."

"Hu," Maddy answered lamely. "Well that is some party trick you've got there. Sure you'll be popular in no time round here."

"Or be to 'go-to' person for cheating on exams." Zoe shook her head. That had happened to her way too often. Every school she went to she thought she was making friends but most of them just wanted her for her brain. But Maddy didn't seem this way thankfully. "Still want to know how I knew about Walker?"

Maddy froze at the mention of his name. "Yeah. How'd you figure that one?"

"Your face, phone, and necklace," she listed on her fingers. "Your face. When I said 'sorry about your boyfriend' you were sad and thinking about him. People are always like that when they think of a dead family member or a lost love. Your phone. It's showing that you have five missed phone calls. Plus, you are charging it and it shows the times when he called you. And lastly your necklace. It's old. I'd say about two or three years old."

She took a closer look at it. "It could be a Christmas, birthday, or anniversary gift. But girls in a long term relationship keep items of anniversary more than they would with birthdays or any other holidays. Sentimental value. Plus you were touching it when I said I was sorry."

As Zoe spoke, Maddy hadn't noticed that her fingers were tangled in the chain of the necklace. When Zoe mentioned the item, Maddy quickly took her hand away from the necklace.

"It's our four year anniversary today," she said with a sad smile. She shrugged. "Or well it's supposed to be. Call me a sentimental sap," she laughed. "Bravo you."

"Or a hopeless romantic," Zoe blurted. Catching herself, Zoe looked away from Maddy. "Sorry. Guess that was rude of me."

Maddy shrugged. "Makes me sound like a character in a Disney movie." She smiled. "I like that a lot better."

The girls laughed. Zoe was glad everything seemed to be going well. As she finished putting her clothing away she thought of something and turned back to Maddy.

"Promise you won't tell anyone I can read them like a lie detector?"

Maddy picked up on the hint of worry. "You're my mate. Wouldn't rat you out like that."

She smiled. "Thanks. Oh and heads up, I'd stay away from the guy in 313. He's cheating on both his girlfriends. And they are best friends."

"Oh? Well good thing you told me. We were flirting this morning while I was moving in."

Zoe winced before turning back to her clothing. Once that was done she got her phone and hooked it up to her charger. Setting the phone down she pulled out her class schedule.

"So what do you got this term?" she asked Maddy.

Maddy got up and grabbed a paper off her desk. Coming over to Zoe's bed she began to read out her classes. "I've got Anthro 101, English 102, Art History 45, Advanced Math, and Core Humanities. You?"

"I've got World Civil 1, Kine class- kickboxing, AP 1, Advance Math, and English lit," she read out. "Huh. Looks like we are in the same math class. Cool."

"Brilliant," smiled Maddy. "Should be interesting. Hear this Professor Brooks is good."

"Depends on who you're asking. All the girls drool over him but the guys love his lessons."

"Heard he is an arse when it comes to grading though." Maddy made a face. She hated grades, especially when the professor graded toughly.

Zoe nodded in agreement. "I heard that."

Maddy smiled. "So are you peckish? I could go for a jammy dodger right now."

"I can eat," she nodded. "Haven't had a good decant meal in a while. Don't eat when I concentrate on things." A wicked look came into the girl's eyes. "Want to watch people and I can tell you things about them?"

Maddy's smile widened. "Girl you and I are gonna be well off as roomies."

The two of them laughed and hooked arms as they walked out of the dorm.

Zoe spotted four adulterers, one lawyer, three teachers, one teenage mom, and four who needed to come out of the closet. Maddy watched in amazement and awe as she picked them apart by simply looking at how they walked, if their hand was in their pocket, or the way their hair flowed in the wind.

"Well I have to say you have a keen eye. All of that in an hour," she clapped.

Zoe shrugged. "Like I said, it comes naturally. Plus you can do it too you know."

"Me?" You mad?" she laughed. "I'm not that bright."

Zoe frowned. "You're putting yourself down. You don't have to do that anymore. Especially not now with you away from Walker."

Maddy gave her a puzzled look. How did she know Walker used to make Maddy feel like a pile of rubbish? "Yeah well he was a ditch in my life. Not out of it yet."

"You'll get out. You just have to stop living in the past Maddy. Move on, you know?"

Maddy smiled. "I knew you'd be well good for me." She put her arm around Zoe's shoulder. "My upbeat Yank."

Zoe placed her own arm around Maddy. "My smart ass Brit."

Laughing Zoe began to search through the crowd. She was determined to show Maddy she could 'dissect' a person as she had. Searching she finally found a good one. Zoe spotted two men sitting on a bench. One was a lean blond in a sweater vest and carried a cane.

"Alright Maddy how about that one?" She nodded to the men sitting on the bench across from them. "The blond in the sweater. Go on, what can you tell me about him?"

Maddy looked to where she was talking about. "That bloke? Hmm. Alright…let me see…" She tried to study him like Zoe did. "Uhm well…he and the dark haired bloke are together? Romantically I think. His knees are pointed towards the other man almost intimately."

Zoe shook her head. "No. They are old college buddies. The reason why his knees are pointed like that is because of the war wound he has."

Maddy burst out laughing. "Well I was off. Told you I was rubbish at this."

"You just need practice that's all," she smiled.

"Yes Master Zoe." She gave a bow.

Finishing her drink, she threw it in the trash. "C'mon then grasshopper. Better get going. Classes start tomorrow."

Maddy and Zoe stood and began to head back to campus. As they walked, they pasted the two men sitting on the bench. The blond Maddy had tried to analyze watched them walk by as the other man continued to talk.

The next day, the both of them met in the hall just outside their math class.

"Hey how is your first day so far?" Zoe asked.

Maddy ran a hand through her hair and let out a huff of breath. "Horrible. I already have two projects due next week. You?"

"Three test in two weeks."

Maddy made a face. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

Looking to the door, Maddy asked, "So ready for the infamous Professor Brooks?"

Zoe shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Together they entered the lecture hall. A majority of girls filled in the first couple of rows, all giggling and fidgeting in their seats. Maddy and Zoe rolled their eyes and made their way to the top rows of the class. There they found seats and sat next to each other. A few minutes later the door opened and the professor came walking in.

All eyes watched as he walked to the board and began to write. It was so quiet in the class, all waiting in anticipation, the only sound was the chalk hitting the board. Finally he set down the chalk and turned on the class.

"Good afternoon class. This is advanced math. If you are rather dull I suggest you leave now. I can't be bothered with dull minds," he drawled.

Zoe leaned in and whispered, "Well see yeah then Maddy." Maddy laughed and hit Zoe's arm.

Professor Brooks waited a few minutes but no one got up and left. He raised his brow.

"Well then all of you think you are bright enough? We shall see."

With that he passed out the lesson. As he went through the problem, Zoe got all of hers done before he even finished with the second problem. Maddy looked over and shook her head.

Nudging her friend, she said, "How about waiting for the rest of us Zoe?"

Zoe smiled and shrugged as she mouthed, "Sorry." Maddy shook her head and smiled.

"Now then," boomed the professor's voice. "Before class ends I would like to inform you there will be no makeup exams. If you miss a quiz you will get an F. If you interrupt the lesson with a mindless thought or are late to class you will get an F. I expect all my students to use their brains. Understood?"

The class agreed before being asked to hand in their work. As the class filed out of the hall, Professor Brooks called for her to see him. She walked over to his desk with a glance to Maddy.

"You can go," he said directing a quick gaze to Maddy.

Maddy shook her head. "I'll wait for her thanks."

Professor Brooks smirked as he watched her take a stance by the door to the classroom. He riffled through the student's papers before turning his attention back to Zoe.

"This work you did," he said holding up her paper, "not one problem wrong. On the first day no one ever gets any of these right. Impressive."

Zoe tilted her head a little. "Uhm thanks." She looks him over but can't get a read on him, making her feel a little uneasy.

He nodded and looked through some of the other papers. "I look forward to seeing more of your work. As for your friend," he added nodding towards Maddy, "she got half of them right. You two are exceptional."

Zoe smiled and waited for him to say something more. But he simply waved for her to go. Zoe made her way over to the door quickly.

"What did he want?" Maddy asked as Zoe reached her.

"Don't say anything. Don't look back. Wait till we're around the corner," Zoe said as they walked out of the classroom.

The two of them hurried down the hall till they were a good distance away from the class. Finally around the corner, Maddy looked to her friend. What had her so panicked? Zoe looked around the corner to make sure Professor Brooks wasn't watching or following them.

"Okay that was really weird," she said finally breathing with ease.

"What? What did he do?"

"Nothing. He said that I got all the problems right and you got half of them right."

"Oh well yay us," Maddy said with a smile.

Zoe shook her head. "But I couldn't get a read of him Maddy.

"Maybe you're broken." She tapped Zoe's head. "Testing, testing. One, two, three. Testing."

Zoe glared at her friend. "Don't quit your day job kid."

Maddy laughed. "Oh come off it Zoe. Not going to be able to read everyone."

"Oh yeah? Then how do I know that your Anthro professor is sleeping with your Art History professor?"

"How…"

"Child's play," she answered with a sigh.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Whoever marries you will have his hands full."

Zoe ignored Maddy and stalked back to the dorms before her kickboxing class.

**Hope you all like this so far! Okay so let's have a little Sherlock quiz! Who can name the two men on the bench in the park? **


	2. Author's Note

**AN- Really sorry about the updating, something went wrong with it. **

**Okay, time to cover a few things; me and theD0ct0rD0nna will be switching writing the chapters. I'll be doing Ch.2 and theD0ct0rDonna will be doing the next one.**

** Next, it will take time to have Ch.2 updated. I've already got it written it out, just need to add some details and fixing it since it got messed up. It's at that time of year again when I have last minute projects and papers that are due right before finals, so please bear with me. I haven't forgotten you all.**

** Lastly, thank you all that have added me to your author alerts. I will keep the quiz up, so if anyone wants to have a go with it; feel free to submit your answer. I will have a hint in the end of the chapter so you can figure out who it was at the park bench.**


	3. The online detective

**Hey everyone! Ok, here's chapter 2 like I promised. And two people guessed right on the quiz. They are Kakashi Forever and Mystical-Mist-Devil. **

** Disclaimer- I don't own Sherlock. But if I did; we wouldn't have to wait ANOTHER 2 years for another season! **

A month passes into the fall semester as Zoe comes back from her English lit. class, she walks into her dorm room and sees Maddy there. She tosses her backpack to the floor by her bed.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Maddy runs a hand through her hair and replies, "Fine. Hey, did you get the last problem for math? I can't seem to get the right answer."

Zoe goes to her bag and starts to dig around and pulls out her binder for that class. She opens it and gives her the assignment. Maddy takes it and looks over it.

"….x=75p? Ugh, I was way off."

Zoe puts her bag down again and answers, "Yeah, I was going to put in 65. But I double checked. I didn't carry the one over."

Maddy erases her work and starts over again. "I think I'm starting to hate Brook."

Zoe goes and takes her work out clothes from her bag and puts them in the hamper to be washed. "Funny, he loves me. But hey, at least you've got second place. Totally beat Richardson out on that." She tries to console her friend.

Maddy still works on the problem to get it right and retorts, "Ugh, Richardson. He thinks he's God's gift, and you little miss teacher's pet."

Zoe puts her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I never asked to be."

Maddy shakes her head and smiles. The girls chat and work on their homework, then Maddy's phone goes off. She looks at the caller id and makes a face.

"Ugh, this is the seventh time!" She answers and shouts into the phone, "Piss off Walker!" Then she hangs up.

Upon hearing the anger in her friend's voice, Zoe comments "You should really change your number."

Maddy sighs and says, "Yeah, I'll do it when I don't have projects and math homework coming out of my ears. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Zoe doesn't look up from her homework that she's typing out and response back, "Maybe you should report him."

"I have. It doesn't seem to affect him. It's been three months since I chucked him and he's called me more times than we were together."

Zoe pauses from her typing and thinks about the past months. Then she asks, "Do you know why he would call you back? Doesn't it seem odd that he would call you three days after you dumped him?"

Maddy answers with, "Yeah, it seems odd. But then again, Walker wasn't a traditional boyfriend."

From her bed, Zoe says, "Normally, I would say that he's desperate." She goes back typing. "But, he doesn't strike me as that type."

Maddy laughs, "Walker? No he's not desperate, nor is he romantic. His idea of a first date when we were 16 was to jack a car.

Zoe laughs as well. Then she closes her laptop after saving her paper, she stretches her arms out and says, "Want to get dinner?"

"Yeah let's go. I can't look at this math homework anymore. I'll go mad."

Zoe laughs and they leave their dorm room and make their way to the mess hall. After eating, Zoe asks, "How do you want to handle Walker? You could always get a restraining order or block the call."

Maddy already knew the answer for this one. "A restraining order would only encourage him, blocking the call….well; he's a bit of a hacker." She laughs. "When I went looking for a bad boy at 16… I really picked a good one huh?"

Zoe tries to cheer her up. "Yeah, my mad Maddy sure knows how to pick 'em."

She sighs and tries to think on how to help her friend. Drumming her fingers against the table, she spots a newspaper left at the end of the table they are sitting at. Going over and picking it up, she goes back and sits down again. Skimming the front page, she spots a column article about an online detective.

Thinking out loud, "What about outside help?"

Maddy is confused and asks, "How do you mean?"

Zoe shakes her head about the idea and puts the paper down. "Ignore what I just said. Why not tell your parents? I'm sure they can help."

Maddy doesn't let the first idea go. "No. no. no. You said outside help, show me."

Zoe slides the paper over the table to her. She asks again, but already knows the answer. "Why not go to your parents?"

Maddy takes the paper and reads out loud, "'Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and bachelor John Watson solved the crime of suicides.'"

Zoe pushes on with her question, "You're avoiding the question, and no."

Maddy doesn't answer her and keeps reading the article more. "What question?"

Zoe warns her, "Maddy…."

She finally looks up and says, "Look, my parents and I… well; they pay the tuition, but there's no love really."

Zoe just nods and lets the subject drop. Knowing what her friend is thinking; she says, "The answer is still no."

Maddy tries to convince her, "Aw, Zoe. C'mon, have you heard about this bloke? Look, he and this John Watson solved this thing within a day." She starts reading," 'Sherlock Holmes, one of the greatest minds has saved countless people from more killings.'"

Zoe isn't convinced. "No. Besides, it was a dumb idea in the beginning." Zoe sees the puppy dog look from Maddy. "Oh, all right." She sighs out and adds, "I'll go with you. But so you know, I did say no in the first place."

Relieved; Maddy says, "What can it hurt? I'm at my wits' end with Walker."

"Is there a way to contact this guy?" Zoe asks.

Maddy starts to look over the article. "Um…I have a site address. It's a blog by Doctor John Watson. Guess we could try that."

"You do that."That's was all Zoe had to say.

They went on Saturday that week. They get out from the cab after paying the driver; they walk up to the door. Zoe looks to Maddy and asks, "Ready?"

"Yup." Maddy knocks on 221 B Baker Street.

The door opens to an old woman in a conservative purple dress. Zoe starts studying her. _Kind old lady, she's a widow. Her husband has been dead for some time. Been baking recently; she likes the guy that runs the café next door. There are two tenants here, but she treats them as her own. She's the landlady._

"Yes?" the woman asks.

Zoe nudges Maddy to answer.

"Um…hi. We're looking for-"She gets cut off by the woman.

"Sherlock and John? Come in dearies."

The girls nod their thanks and walk inside. Once inside, they hear gunshots coming up the stairs. The landlady sighs and Zoe looks up questionably.

"Oh dear, he's at it again", the landlady calls up the stairs, "Sherlock, we have customers! Please don't kill them."

Maddy looks at Zoe; she says, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Zoe shoots a look to Maddy. "Oh _now_ you don't want to be here. You're paying for the next trip!" She looks up the stairs, trying to help Maddy. "Maybe he's really bored and just redecorating the wall up stairs?"

Maddy was about to speak, footsteps come running down the stairs; it's the same man that they saw in the park. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and sees them.

The landlady sees him and says, "Oh John dear, these two girls need your help I think. But Sherlock…."

Then John says to her, "Not the best time to bring them up Mrs. Hudson. He's got the gun out again."

They all hear a couple more shots go off up stairs. Mrs. Hudson calls up, "Oh my wall! This is coming out of your rent!"

Zoe tries hard not to laugh, she bits her lip. She asks Maddy, "Still want to go?"

"Um.."

John turns to the girls and says, "Sorry about this…did you say you needed help?"

"Yeah….but I think I can sort it out." Maddy replies.

Zoe keeps silent and observes John. She likes him already.

"Oh please don't let him-"John points up stairs, "put you off. I think he's calmed now."

A voice from upstairs calls out, "John where is the rest of the ammo?"

John sighs; then asks Maddy, "Are you sure you don't want help? A case is what he needs right now."

Maddy glances upstairs and back at John, "Alright."

John smiles at Maddy and leads them upstairs. When they walk up into the living room, they see man in a button suite shirt, black slacks, and in a blue dressing gown. Pacing the room with a gun in his hand.

John tells the man, "Sherlock, we have clients. Please behave."

The man stops pacing and throws the empty gun onto the couch. He turns to them and starts to study them.

"Sherlock this is…sorry girls. I didn't get your names."

"Maddy Holloway."

Zoe does her own studying of Sherlock, but still answers. "Zoe Tyler."

"Nice to meet you both, "John says to them. "Now you, Maddy; said you had a problem?"

"Yeah, an ex boyfriend problem", Maddy confirms.

Sherlock looks bored already, but is willing to listen. "Tell us, don't be boring."

Maddy looks between John and Sherlock, then she tells them. "Um..my ex,Walker; well we.. or I chucked him three months ago and he hasn't stopped calling me."

Sherlock takes a minute and says, "Boring. Good day Miss Holloway."

John sighs. Maddy puts her hands on her hips and asks, "Are you always this much of a prat?"

Zoe makes a comment as well. "Hey! You can't dismiss her like that."

Sherlock looks at Maddy and raises a brow. "A prat am I?"

"Yeah, and a royal one at that."

Zoe is getting frustrated with how Sherlock is treating Maddy and the fact that Maddy won't tell him that she has been threaten by the phone calls.

"Oh, it's way more than that Maddy," Zoe comments and sticks her hands into her jean pockets, "he's an arrogant jerk who simply won't take your case."

Sherlock throws the girls a look.

"God, you know I thought you could help me. I read about you and you seemed like this…hero to me." Maddy says to him. "But I was wrong. You're nothing but a fake, sorry I wasted my time. C'mon Zoe."

"We are wasting our time here, "Zoe agrees. "We should go to the police."

They turn around and start walking to the stairs. Sherlock's voice calls them back, "You'll waste more time there Miss Tyler. Come back, I'll take the case."

"You will?" John asks.

Zoe stops by the doorway and turns to face Sherlock. Not believing him, "Why the change of heart?"

"I can't let this poor girl keep getting abused by this Walker, can I?" He answers her. He walks over to Maddy and places his hands on her shoulders, and studies her. "Not sleeping are we Maddy? Threatening you is he?"

"How'd you..." Maddy questions him.

"Not important," he waves it off. "Now I have never had someone call me a prat or a arrogant jerk...except for John here. You two girls are quiet impressive."

After hearing Sherlock saying his findings out loud; Zoe isn't surprised by it. She is saddened that Maddy didn't say anything to her, even when she's her friend. Sherlock sees Zoe's reaction to all of this.

Sherlock then turns to Zoe and says, "You saw it too, didn't you? You know she is hurting."

Maddy turns to her as well and questions, "Zoe?"

Zoe answers with a sad small smile, "It's the same thing with your parents, I won't force it out of you May. I want you to tell me when you want to. And to answer your question about him knowing," she nods her head to him, "'gut feeling'." It's their code word that they use when she does a reading in public.

"Holy zombie Jesus, I'm surrounded by all knowing brains. Is nothing private anymore?" Maddy says in shock.

"Welcome to my world." John comments. He leads Maddy to sit down in a chair that they use when they have clients.

Sherlock then turns his attention back to Zoe. Noticing it, she asks; "Yes Mr. Holmes?"

"Do you have any other 'gut feelings' about your friend or this Walker?"

Zoe looks between him and Maddy. She recalls from memory and tells him, "Yes, 5 texts a day and 4 phone calls. Saw him on campus two days ago."

"You saw him on campus?" Maddy asks and pales at the thought. John puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Seems we have a stalker on our hands, how fun! Haven't had one of those in a long time." Sherlock says a little bit too happily.

"Sherlock, I think it might be good for them to stay somewhere off campus for a bit." John tries to get him back onto focus.

Zoe doesn't like the idea of being somewhere else. "I can look after myself. And just hiding isn't going to be doing us any favors. Maddy, didn't you say that he can hack?"

"Yeah, he's a hacker." Maddy confirms. "Look, I'm not staying anywhere else. Walker will find me wherever I go anyway."

"Then we should find him first. Agreed Sherlock?" John states.

Sherlock doesn't answer, he's already thinking about the case. John sighs.

"We should go, let you get started." Zoe says.

They start to head out again, but Sherlock calls to them. "Zoe, keep a close watch on Maddy. I have a feeling that Walker might try and take her. Not sure when he will try something."

Zoe nods, "Got that covered."

John walks them to the door. Once outside they walk down the road. Maddy turns to Zoe and says, "John…he's the one we saw in the park."

Not hearing her, Zoe asks Maddy; "How much do you know about fighting? And not that childish fighting either."

Maddy shrugs and says, "Not much, why?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to fight. That's the best thing about being a devil dog's daughter; the Corp teaches you how to fight."

They continue to walk down Baker Street, trying to find a cab. Zoe then answers Maddy's question, "I already knew it was John in the park. You beat the time I was timing you."

"You were timing me?"

"Don't make it sound like it's one of Brook's tests!" Zoe laughs. "Knew the minute he walked down the stairs. But I'm glad that you recognized him from the park."

"So I passed?" Maddy questions.

Zoe nods. They come to the main road, she asks Maddy; "What did you think of Sherlock?"

"He's a git, but a smart one."

Zoe grins, whistles and shout out, "Taxi!"

It zooms by, Maddy laughs at it. "That's no way to hail a cab mate." She holds out her arm and yells, "Oi!" A cab stops in front of them.

"Always worked back home, especially in New York." Zoe says in amusement.

Maddy shakes her head and laughs. "Welcome to London."

They climb in and tell the driver to go back to the college. On the ride over there, Maddy asks what Zoe thought of Sherlock.

"You want to know what I thought of him?"

"Yeah, you make it seem like I asked you to tell me a dark secret."

Zoe shakes her head and says to her, "All right, you asked for it. He's a totally arrogant jerk, but he's extremely smart; more than me. He's got family problems as well. Doesn't get along with his older brother; bet it makes Christmas interesting to say the least. But he's best friends with Dr. Watson. Won't be too surprise the next time we meet, he'll read us too."

"How do you do all that and stay sane?" Maddy asks in awe.

"By hanging out with 'normal' people. If I try really hard; I CAN block it all out. But I'll just have a really bad headache in the end."

"Fun stuff, what about Watson? Get anything off of him?"

Zoe smiles and replies, "Military vet, got injured in battle. Strong morals and just moved in Baker Street not too long ago." She then lowers her voice and whispers to Maddy, "He was the one that shot the serial killer in the papers." Then speaking normally, "But if I were to bet anything; I'd say he wasn't enlisted. I'd say at least a captain."

"Impressive, I knew he was a good man."

Zoe nods, "Yep, now for Mrs. Hudson; I wonder if she knows that guy she likes that owns the café is already married? But she's nice, I like her."

"Dear Lord, you really do see everything."

She gives her a playful grin, "Of course my dear Maddy."

They finally get to the college, Maddy pays the driver. Zoe turns to Maddy and says, "Now, for today; we need to start your training."

"Yes I am ready to kick some Walker ass!"

Zoe smiles and says, "Let's go to the gym. Hardly anyone is there."

After changing into some workout clothes, they go to the gym. Zoe gets some gear for Maddy and leads her to the boxing bags and mats. She passes Maddy the head gear and gloves.

"Right, what do I do first?"

After strapping her gloves on, "I'm only going to teach you the basics, the same thing that my dad taught me. But I asked his partner to teach me more, I'll teach it to you later. First, I'm going to show you how to defend yourself, and then go offensive. Okay?"

Maddy nods. They go through the first lesson in an hour. By the end, Zoe is slightly breathing hard and Maddy is panting.

"Feeling okay?"

"I feel like jelly. Is that normal?"

Zoe nods. "You get use to it. Isn't that right ?"

Maddy looks over Zoe's shoulder and see John and Sherlock. She quickly tries to look presentable as they come over. Zoe rolls her eyes.

"Well done Maddy. And yeah, you'll get use to it.

"Any news?" asks Zoe.

"Dug into Walker's background, seems your ex is working for dangerous people Maddy." Sherlock answers.

"Brilliant." Maddy says. Zoe pats her shoulder, then she asks; "What now?"

Sherlock studies Zoe. "How did you know John was behind you?"

"Ah, now that would be telling."

He smirks.

"'Sides, I _know_ you know how I knew. No point repeating one self, right?"

"Um, except for the normal people." John gestures to himself and Maddy.

Zoe gives him a small smile. "Sorry about that, it was the window." She gestures with her head to the window that shows the studio for the yoga classes.

John nods in understanding.

"So Walker is an absolute threat to mea then, Mr. Holmes?" Maddy asks.

He then turns to look back at Maddy, "Not until he does something."

"That's comforting." She relies dryly.

Trying to cheer up her friend; Zoe says to her, "It'll be all right."

"Aren't you going to ask how we found you two?" Sherlock wonders.

"Why?"

"Sherlock, don't play games. Just do your show off thing and be done with it." John says tiredly.

Maddy and Zoe look at each other, thinking on how this sound exactly likes them half the times they are in the classroom or out on the streets.

"I'm hurt you think I'm a show off John." Sherlock says in mock hurt.

"I'd have to agree with Dr. Watson, you do LOVE to show off." Zoe comments.

Sherlock turns a sharp gaze at her. Zoe tilts her head at him, silently challenging him. John and Maddy glances between them.

"Oh for the love of…c'mon you two, you're both pretty and have massive brains. Out with it Mr. Holmes, you are driving me round the bend." Maddy says to them.

John laughs at the scene.

They both continue to stare at each other, daring the other one to say something. Maddy snaps her fingers between them. "Oi, you going to tell me something before I age and die here?"

They ignore Maddy and continue to stare at each other, trying to figure out each other.

"Forget you prat. Zoe, have fun with him. Dr. Watson would you like to get a bite with me?" Maddy said in frustration of the display of things.

John nods, but is nervous about leaving the detective with Zoe. Afraid that he'll say something that'll offend her and she'll slap him for it.

"Trust me, they will be fine." Maddy says, trying to get John to leave with her so they can work it out in their own weird way.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

They both leave; Sherlock and Zoe still have their stare down. Then she finally asks, "Well, are you going to 'show off' or what?"

He starts circling her; she stands still and follows him with her eyes.

"No point now. Maddy and John are gone now." He says to her and stops back in front of her.

Not believing him; Zoe says back, "Still have an audience. Go on, impress me. Show me what the great Sherlock Holmes knows." She holds her arms out to the side, giving him permission. Then she lowers her arms and waits to hear what he has to say.

"You're Zoe Kira Tyler, a natural dirty blond is extremely smart. Top graduate in your high school class, went to the University of Houston for a semester. But signed on to study abroad in London, you also come from a marine family. Your dad is gunnery sergeant and your mum is a civilian nurse. You can 'see' things like me, but don't use your 'gift' like me. You don't want to be noticed and do 'party tricks' as you call them. You can be sarcastic when you want to be; but you're also very loyal to your friends and family."

Zoe nods, showing that he's right on every account. "I'm curious on how you found out about my middle name, but I don't need to know. Knowing you, you had to find out about Maddy's past. You must have found about my records as well, right?"

"Child stuff." He confirms for her.

"Since you said that I'm 'gifted' like you, mind if I tell you what I see?"

He doesn't say anything but narrows his eyes at her. "If you can." He challenges her.

"You're extremely smart. You come from money and have one older sibling." She pauses when narrows his eyes at her again, but she continues on. "But you two are not on friendly terms. You're rude, egotistic, and arrogant. You only meet Dr. Watson once before asking him to move in with you. You also helped out Mrs. Hudson before as well. You also play the violin, if that's what you call playing. And when you're _really_ bored, you shoot at the walls."

He claps before saying, "Bravo."

They continue to look at each other, not really sure on what to make about each other or not even sure they can trust each other. Across the street in the same café that they went to on their first day, John and Maddy are sitting across from each other talking.

"So Dr. Watson, how'd you end up with Sherlock Holmes?" Maddy asks.

"That's a funny story. Wait, weren't you the girl at the park a month ago?"

Maddy nods. "You remember me?"

"Well, mostly your friend. If I remembered correctly; she has green eyes right?"

Maddy is a little disappointed but still answers, "Oh you remembered Zoe. Yeah, she does."

"Cos today, she has blue eyes, not like Sherlock's. Mind you, but a shade different; you know? That's how I remembered you. You were with her at the time."

"Yeah her eyes change from time to time."

He nods and drinks more of his tea. "Right, you asked how I meet Sherlock. Well, it was friend that introduced us at the hospital. How did you meet Zoe? You two are very different from each other." He pauses from drinking and thinks. Mutters out loud, "Oh God, she's like a female version of Sherlock! She's not rude like him, is she?"

Maddy starts laughing, "She has her moments with certain people. We're roommates at the university, met her at the start of the term."

He nods at that, seeing on how Zoe would act if something did cross her. "She doesn't shoot at walls when she's bored does she?"

"No, not this time around."

John laughs at that. Then they both hear a voice say, "Aw, c'mon May, you know that I don't shoot at walls when I'm bored. I may be a Texan, but that doesn't make me trigger happy."

They both turn and see Zoe and Sherlock standing in front of the table that they are sitting at.

John smiles at them and comments, "Hello you two, see that you didn't kill each other."

Sherlock and Zoe glance at each other before Zoe says, "We've come to a….understanding."

They both sit at the table, Sherlock with John and Zoe with Maddy.

"What understanding is that?" Maddy ask with curiosity.

"From one 'gifted' to another." Sherlock answers to her.

"Yeah, okay and…?"

Zoe smiles at her and says, "Don't worry about it."

Dropping it for now, Maddy says; "Right. So the Walker problem…anything I should do?"

"Do nothing, not until I tell you. Just keep up with your lessons." Sherlock tells her.

Shrugging; Maddy tells him, "Well you're the all-knowing consulting detective so I trust you."

That gets a smug smile out of him. Zoe and John just sigh. Zoe shakes her head and says, "Just had to encourage him…"

"Yeah well, don't be too happy Holmes. Don't make me regret trusting you." She informs him.

"You've got nothing to worry about Miss Holloway."

Zoe and Maddy then leave the café to go back to the campus. Once they are gone, John turns on Sherlock. "What's wrong with you?"

Sherlock gets up and takes Zoe's seat by the window, "What do you mean?"

"Can't you see that the girl is worried out of her mind? She's not only put her trust in you, but her life as well. This ex of hers could be life threatening."

He just waves it away. "She's got her friend to look after her, she's teaching her." Then he takes a closer look at John; then comments, "Oh, I see where this is going."

John narrows his eyes at the detective. "What are you on about?"

"You really think Maddy Holloway is going to fall for you? She's isn't the type that would be."

John gives him a look. "You think I fancy her?" He laughs at the thought. "Don't be daft."

"You're in a relax state right now." Sherlock tells him, "Haven't been like that since that doctor down at the surgery. What was her name?"

"Sarah." John growls out. "And I'm not in a relaxed state. How can I be with you around? I don't fancy Maddy."

Not paying attention, he continues on. "Sarah that was the one. Moving on; Maddy Holloway will be safe with Zoe Tyler for the moment."

"Hope you're right." John then thinks and tells the detective. "You're not using her for bait are you? Trying to get Walker to come out of hiding?"

He doesn't answer, just looks out the window. Then John calls him out on Zoe, "If you believe I fancy Maddy, then you take the shame for Zoe."

"Don't be stupid John, that's Anderson's job."

"Take the shame. You like her; she has your level of intelligence. Admit it, you fancied and hooked."

"Now that's insulting. She's an amateur at best. One day, she'll be good."

John rolls his eyes.

"We should leave as well. We've wasted too much time; need to get back to Baker Street."

They leave the café and head back to Baker Street.

Once Maddy and Zoe made it back to their rooms, they shower and changed; they talk about what happened. Zoe is laying across her bed when Maddy asked what happened with Sherlock.

"So, what did sir git and you talk about?"

Zoe smiles and says, "Oh you know, the usual. Traded stories, talked about our life stories."

"Sounds dull, how arrogant is he then?"

Zoe turns her head to look at Maddy, "Like Richardson."

Maddy makes a face. Then she asks her friend for advice, "Do you think I made a mistake in going to Holmes?"

"You didn't go to him for a social visit. You went because your life is in danger, you made the right call."

Maddy flops down on her bed; so she's looking at her best friend upside down, "I hope so."

Changing the subject for her friend's health; Zoe asks, "So, what's with you and the army doctor?"

"Watson?" Maddy ask confused, "Nothing, why?"

"Uh-huh, can't lie to me. Lie detector, remember?"

Maddy blushes because she got caught, "He's sweet." Then she shrugs, "And I have to say pretty fit."

"He's ex-army." Zoe says, stating the obvious. "But it's nice to see you relaxed and smiling again."

She smiles and shrugs again, "There's just something about him you know; and what about you and that Sherlock bloke? Saw some chemistry there."

Zoe raises her brow at Maddy. "You watch way too much TV Maddy."

Maddy laughs and says, "It's not my TV rotted brain here Zoe. I swear you two were practically electric."

Zoe snorts at Maddy for saying that. "Whatever. We just have an understanding, that's all."

"Some understanding. What's the understanding? That you two want to snog each other?"

Zoe grabs one of her extra bed pillows and throws it at Maddy. "Mind out of the gutter Holloway, the understanding is more like a truce."

Maddy laughs, "Yeah, a 'truce'."

Zoe shakes her head. "Believe what you want, still isn't going to change on how we view each other."

"Whatever you say Yank."

"Hopeless romantic Brit."

Maddy smiles, "That's me all over."

Zoe chuckles.

Two weeks pass by; Zoe continues to teach Maddy on how to defend herself and how to go on the offensive and how to disarm and take apart a gun. On one session, she teaches her on how to attack with a knife. She uses one of the fencing swords that are there for the beginners.

Swishing the small sword; Maddy comments, "I'm getting pretty good at that."

Zoe adjusts her arm guards and says to her, "Okay, come at me with everything you got. Don't hesitate, I'll be fine."

"Alright….here goes nothing."

Maddy launches into attacking Zoe with the fencing sword. She dodges and out maneuvers, but she still disarms Maddy.

"Bugger." Maddy says after it's all over.

"You're doing a lot better this time around, lasted 20 minutes longer." Zoe says to try to cheer her up.

"Yeah, well let's hope when Walker does come I'll last and stay alive."

"You will. Want to know why?"

"How's that?"

"Cause you got me. I'll be backing you up when he shows that mug of his."

Maddy smiles, "Boy better keep himself hidden with us two on the loose."

They laugh and get their stuff from the lockers after changing. Zoe puts up the fencing sword and walk out of the gym. They walk across the yard to go back to the dorms. She spots a guy under one of the street lamps that line up the pathway.

"Hey May, what does Walker look like?"

"Uh, about 6', spikey dark brown hair, thin, strong."

"Hmm, and eye color?"

"Green, why?"

Zoe takes another look at the guy she sees some distance away from them.

"He's here."

**HA! Nice cliff hanger right? So I'll turn ya'll to theD0ct0rD0nna for the next chapter. **


	4. The other Holmes

"What?" Maddy spun around. Sure enough there he was, like some kind of ghost haunting her. Zoe and Maddy came to a stop. Walker unhitched himself from the lamppost he was leaning against.

Zoe grabbed Maddy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here," she whispered as Walker reached them.

"What the hell are you doing here Walker?" demanded Maddy. Zoe stepped back a little to let Maddy deal with him. But she made sure that if she had to step in she was close by.

"I missed yea babe," Walker stated innocently.

Maddy shook her head. "Bullocks."

Zoe smiled, thinking to herself, "_Atta girl_."

Walker sighed. "C'mon babe…"

"Why are you harassing me?" Maddy crossed her arms over her chest. Walker took a step towards her but Maddy didn't budge. Zoe readied herself to intervene.

Seeing Zoe over Maddy's shoulder, Walker took another step towards Maddy. "Mads can we talk somewhere…private?"

"Forget it you. We stay here," Maddy commanded. She was done with letting him push her around.

Walker directed a sharp gaze towards the other girl. "And who are you exactly then?"

"Zoe Tyler. Better do as she says. Got quite a temper on her," she said nodding towards her mate.

"You don't have to tell me about my bird thanks very much," he bit back.

"I'm not your bird," Maddy spit out. "I chucked you. Remember?"

Zoe snorted with a laugh. "Bird? Seriously? What is this, the fifties?"

Walker's hands balled into fists. He was getting tired of these snarky women. "Shut it you," he pointed at Zoe.

"You shut it!" Maddy uncrossed her arms and took a step towards him. "You can't talk to her like that."

Walker opened his mouth to retaliate but a certain sight made him close it. He glanced over her shoulder and then back to her. "We're not done with this. I'll be seeing yea Maddy."

The two of them watched him walk off. What just happened? Maddy tried to grasp the idea that she might have won this row. As they stood watching Walker run off a voice came from behind them.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him. Was it girls?"

The two of them jumped at the voice and turned to see Professor Brooks. Maddy felt a little embarrassed that he had witnessed the row.

"Oh professor," she said with an apologetic smile. "Don't mind my angry ex."

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't too nice of him though."

Brooks looked between them and then to the direction Walker had gone in. "You sure you two are alright? Need me to call the police? Wouldn't want my favorite students to get hurt."

Zoe smiled. In a teasing tone she said, "Oh so we're your favorites hu?"

He chuckled. "As if you didn't know Tyler. You two are the only ones with brains in that class."

Zoe glanced to Maddy and then back to Brooks. "And Richardson sir?"

"A dunce," he answered frankly.

Maddy nodded. "I knew it."

Zoe grinned as he chuckled. "But if it isn't too much trouble sir, can you call campus police and let them know about Walker?"

Brook's grin dropped as the conversation turned serious again. "Of course, of course. Maddy you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks sir."He nodded and gave them a smile before walking on. "Well that was eventful."

"Yeah," Zoe answered dryly. "C'mon let's get out of here."

Getting back to the room, the two girls unwound.

"Sure you're okay?" Zoe asked looking over to her mate.

"Surprisingly yeah," she responded with a confident smile. "I feel better knowing that I can face him."

Zoe nodded. "That's good." It went quiet for a moment as she thought over everything that had just happened. "May he would've taken you by force if Brooks didn't show up."

"And we would have kicked his sorry ass!" Maddy got into a boxing stance and laughed. When Zoe didn't return the gesture, Maddy's smile dropped. "Right Zoe?"

"We could have," she answered slowly, "but he had a gun. You don't bring a knife to a gun fight."

Maddy paled a little. "Walker…he…had a gun? I didn't even see it."

Zoe nodded. Thinking back she could picture it all so clearly. "It was hidden under his waistband. He would have no problem firing it."

"My gran said he was no good," Maddy said plopping down on her bead. She let out a little laugh. "She said it and did I listen? No cause I'm so thick!"

"We're all human," Zoe said sympathetically. "We make mistakes. Wonder how we can contact Sherlock to let him know what happened," she added more to herself than Maddy.

"Bet you don't make mistakes," Maddy said with a shrug. "As for Holmes…guess we could just go back to Baker Street."

"Hey I've made plenty of mistakes. I just don't share them. But yes, going back would be good. Want to go on a trip to 221 B?"

Maddy smiled and got up from her bed. "Yeah. Besides it means another chance to see Doctor Watson."

Zoe smirked at Maddy. "Should I be expecting a wedding invitation soon?"

They walked out of their room and locked the door. "If the invitation if for your marriage to Sherlock then sure."

"You're still on about that?" Zoe shook her head.

Maddy nodded. "I'm still firm that you and Sir Git are made for each other. What are the odds you two have the same brain? Match made in weird heaven."

"Just because everyone plays Russian roulette doesn't mean when it's my turn I'm going to put the gun to my head and pull the trigger," Zoe scoffed.

"So dramatic," Maddy said as they walked off campus.

"Nope," Zoe popped the 'p'. "Just realistic." Maddy smiled and shook her head.

Maddy knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes before John answered the door.

"Oh…Zoe, Maddy."

"Hey Doctor Watson," Zoe said with a smile. "Is it safe to enter this time?" she joked.

He smiled. "Yea course. C'mon in girls."

John shut the door after them and lead them up the stairs. They found Sherlock sitting in his chair, hands clasped together in front of him.

John cleared his throat to get Sherlock's attention. "Holmes, Maddy and Zoe are here."

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at them. "He showed up."

"Yeah," Maddy answered looking to her feet. "He showed."

John looked to her with concern. "When?"

"Couple hours ago."

"What did he do?" questioned Sherlock.

Maddy shrugged. "Just talked. A wad of bullocks but…"

"He had a gun," Zoe blurted. "He had no problem using it against me or Maddy."

"He pulled a gun on you?" John's tone betrayed the horror and concern he was trying not to let take over. Sherlock looked to his flat mate and rolled his eyes.

"Well he had the gun," explained Maddy. "But he didn't show it."

A small look of relief came into John's expression. Sherlock and Zoe watched the good doctor and the girl. Maddy and John locked eyes for a moment, exchanging a look of care and relief.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked demanding attention again.

Zoe looked to him. "Who? Me or Maddy?"

"Don't be daft," he answered in an impatient tone. "I mean both of you. Are you alright?" he demanded.

Maddy ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. Yeah we're fine. Our math professor came and scared him off."

Zoe took a strong stance. "I'm always alright. Always. Grew up around guns." She shrugged. "It's nothing new."

"Well good for you," Sherlock said in a tired tone. "Now let me think. All of you shut up."

He closed his eyes and placed his hands in a prayer position under his chin. Zoe looked over to John and Maddy. She mouthed, _"Whatever_."

"Heard that Zoe," Sherlock said, eyes still closed. "Now hush."

Zoe blew her bangs out of her face. The two girls looked around the room while Sherlock 'thought'. John sighed.

"You might as well take a seat. Might take some time. I'll get Mrs. Hudson for tea."

Maddy took John's chair as Zoe decided to lean against the wall. She crossed her arms and let her head fall against the wall. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. John walked over to the stairs and called down to their landlady.

"Mrs. Hudson have we got anything in?"

"Not your housekeeper," she called back.

Zoe smirked and opened her eyes. Unhitching from the wall she walked over to where John was. "Please Mrs. Hudson? Maddy and I were assaulted today. I think it would help Mads a lot if we had some tea."

Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs and gave the girl a soft look. "Oh dear! You poor popets! I'll be right up with some sandwiches and tea…just this once."

Zoe gave her a thankful nod. Turning she found John and Maddy looking at her surprised. "What?"

"Good way to manipulate the old nanny," Sherlock said. His eyes were still closed but he had heard everything.

"That was just rude," Zoe stated. "And that was something I got from my mom. She did that to one of the doctors when they were hazing a new nurse."

Sherlock peeked over at her. But Zoe didn't see it. A few moments later Mrs. Hudson appeared with a tray of tea and food.

"You poor dears. Such lovely girls being attacked," she fussed. "What's wrong with the world?" Zoe and Maddy helped take the tray and set it down. Mrs. Hudson hugged them. "Poor girls!" Pointing a finger at Sherlock she demanded, "You had better help them young man."

Sherlock raised his brow at her. Maddy and Zoe exchanged looks as Mrs. Hudson finally let them go. John cleared his throat, guiding Maddy and Zoe away from Mrs. Hudson.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson…think you're making them a bit nervous."

She waved his comment away. "Of course I'm not. Right dearies?"

Maddy shook her head. "Uhm nah it's all good. We're tough birds. We can handle it," she directed a smile at John.

Zoe shook her head in agreement with Maddy. "No Mrs. Hudson. Not bothering us at all."

Mrs. Hudson smiled and nodded. She left the room as they started to pass out tea and food. The three of them sat and talked a little as Sherlock thought. After an hour Maddy couldn't take it anymore.

"You done thinking or what?" she finally voiced. No answer. "Oi Sir Git you done?"

Still no answer. Then the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caught their attention. Sherlock's eye ticked with the sound. The footsteps stopped as a man came jogging into the room a little breathless.

"We need you," he said by way of greeting. Before continuing he took notice of the two girls. "Sorry, excuse me ladies. Uhm private matter of police business if you don't mind…" He gestured for them to leave.

Sherlock's eyes opened and looked at the man. "They stay."

Maddy and Zoe looked between the two. Sherlock was not giving up and the man was hesitant.

The man looked to them and then back to the consulting detective. "This is police…_official_ police business. Can't have the public mucking about…no offense girls."

"Yeah no, we understand." Zoe set down her tea. "See yea later. C'mon May." The two girls made for the door.

"Don't move," Sherlock pointed to them. "Not one muscle. They stay Lestrade. What you've come about concerns them. Especially Maddy."

Zoe and Maddy stopped just by the door. A confused look came over Maddy.

"What's it got to do with me?"

"It's about Walker," John stated. Sherlock nodded, impressed with John's ever growing skills.

Within seconds Zoe put it all together. Placing a hand on Maddy's shoulder she said, "He's dead."

"Very good," Sherlock said pleased. Lestrade looked at her surprised. How had she known?

Maddy looked between Sherlock and Zoe. "What? Are…are you sure? I mean is he really gone?"

"Who are you? And how did you bloody know?" Lestrade asked training his eyes on Zoe.

Zoe shrugged. "Just part of the public that would 'muck up' the murder investigation."

"Right look you lot I don't have time for smart ass Americans. Sherlock will you come or not?"

Sherlock bounces up from his seat. "Of course we'll come! How could a murder be passed up? John grab your coat. Girls come along." Sherlock and John followed Lestrade out of the flat. Zoe and Maddy trailed behind.

"You okay May?" Zoe asked after a moment.

"Is he really dead? Is he gone for sure?"

Zoe's brow furrowed. "Yeah…he is. But May they more than likely need you to identify the body. Think you can?"

She nodded as if in a daze. Walker was gone, dead. He was never coming back. What a concept to grasp. Lestrade looked back at the girls and shook his head. He turned and lowered his voice so only Sherlock would hear.

"Can't believe I let you bring tweedle dee and tweedle dum along." Sherlock ignored the comment as they all piled into a taxi.

The taxi arrived at the destination within twenty minutes. The girls stared at the abandoned house they were pulling up to. As the taxi came to a stop and they piled out, a man in scrubs came walking towards them.

"About time," said the man impatiently. "Now my team is almost done so wait here and don't muck it up."

Sherlock dug his hands into his coat pocket. "Anderson what have I told you about talking? You've just lowered the IQ of the whole country." John smirked. Zoe smiled mischievously. Time to have a bit of fun.

With a playful smile she skipped up to Sherlock and linked her arm with his. John had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Lestrade looked at Zoe with a strange look as Maddy began to laugh, covering it up with a cough. Sherlock looked down at Zoe questioningly but keeping his cool.

"Want to screw with him?" she whispered to Sherlock. "Play along."

He kept his face a blank mask but let her continue. Arms linked together the two of them walked up to the house. They walked up the steps, meeting a woman on her way out.

"Oh great freaks here," she said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Donovan. Still talking the side job of Anderson's mistress I see."

Donovan opened her mouth to retort but stopped upon seeing Zoe's arm linked with his. "What's this?"

"Are you that thick? We're together obviously," Zoe answered cheekily.

Donovan glared at her, earning a smirk from Sherlock. He lead Zoe around the annoying woman and into the house. John and Maddy followed after them in awe of their friends. After getting deeper into the house, Zoe finally un linked her arm with his.

"Had your fun?" Sherlock asked.

"Yup," Zoe said proudly. "Give it a couple of minutes and you'll have them running in circles."

"They were born running in circles." He smirks. "You're more devious and brilliant than I thought."

Zoe gave a mock bow. "Ah now I can't take all the credit. You played your part well too."

John coughed. "You two done flirting? We have got a murder on."

The two of them glanced at each other before Sherlock moved into the room where Walker's body was. Maddy walked through the house like a zombie. She followed John and Zoe silently into the room. She paused upon seeing Walker lying on the floor.

It didn't seem real. It didn't look real to her. Surly he was just playing. Surly he would pop up and they would yell surprise and Walker would hold her and smile. Like he used to. Zoe saw her friend pale and squeezed her shoulder.

"How you holding up?" John asked as he came over to Maddy.

"I just…he's really…" Maddy felt her voice catch in her throat. John was going to say something but Sherlock called him over to the body.

"Tell me John, what do you see?"

John looked at the body. Walker was beaten up roughly with a gunshot in his back. "I'd say he was beaten before shot. Been dead for…six hours. Obviously didn't shoot himself so we can rule out suicide."

"Good John," Sherlock patted him on the back. "Very good. Except you missed everything important."

John sighed. "Of course. Have at it then Sherlock."

"Walker had his own gun. He got a shot or two off before it was taken from him. One shot is lodged in the wall. The other hit someone. HE bit his attacker and then tried to climb out the window before getting it. He was also clutching a picture in his left hand. Most likely one of Maddy."

Maddy looked over to Zoe. With her eyes she asked if it was all true. Zoe nodded. Slowly Maddy walked more into the room and knelt by Walker.

"Oh Walker," she said in a small voice. "What did you do?"

John and Sherlock watched her. Sherlock walked over to Zoe. "Did she care for him much?" Zoe tapped her neck to signal Maddy's necklace. Sherlock nodded. "John maybe you should take her to get some air."

John nods and helps Maddy up before leading her out of the room. Sherlock gave the body another look while Zoe stood in the doorway.

"She might have nightmares for a night or so. Be aware."

Zoe looked out a window. "Yea I've thought of it…"

"Course you have." He stood and looked to her. Zoe didn't answer, she just looked at the window seeing something different about it. "What do you see?"

Zoe went over and stood in front of the body. Tilting her head to the side she thought. "Aim the gun at me," she directed him.

He grabbed the gun and stood in front of her. Aiming the gun at her he waited.

"So if walker was standing here…" She moved a little closer to the body. "And the killer would've left by going out the window…Now why does the window sill look so old? It would never hold…"

"I see," Sherlock said in a distant voice. "And…"

"There are wood shavings on the floor. I can understand dust, since that window is old. But why is there wood shavings on the floor? Its like someone was trying to dislodge it."

"Bravo." Lowering the gun he walked over and looked at the sill with his pocket magnifying glass. He picked up a shaving and looked it over.

"Anything?"

"Dislodged indeed…"

"What's so important that they would dislodge a window sill?"

"That's what we need to figure out," he said looking to her. "Wonder if Walker can tell us anymore?"

Just then Lestrade came in with a medical team and a gurney. "We're taking the body to St. Bart's. You can continue over there."

"Fine. where are John and Maddy?

Lestrade moved to the side for the medical team. "Outside."

Zoe walked out of the house and saw John talking to Maddy. Sherlock came up beside her.

"Looks like we have an infatuation on our hands."

Zoe tilted her head to the side to study the scene. "Mom always said that change is good. At least when I was still in grade school and didn't want to move again."

"He is my Watson," he said defensively. "And your Maddy means to take him from me."

Zoe looked back to him. "Not all change is bad. Like you've never had a friend before, now you have John. See right there is a good change."

With that Zoe walked over to where John and Maddy were.

"If you have any troubles, sleeping or need to talk, call me," John finished as Zoe came over.

Maddy nodded. "Thanks Doctor Watson."

He smiled. "You can call me John."

Maddy smiled back at him. Zoe placed a hand on her back. "Let's head back May. Don't see the point of staying around here."

"Right okay. Thanks again…John. Be seeing you and Sir Git I guess."

John smiled just as Sherlock joined him. Zoe turned to Sherlock.

"Thanks Mr. Holmes for everything. All you're help has been much appreciated," Zoe nodded, leading Maddy towards the street to catch a cab.

"You two aren't done yet," he said before they got too far. "We're going to St. Bart's."

Maddy turned back towards him. "What do you mean we're not done yet?"

Sherlock looked at them as if the answer was obvious. "Need to see more of the body."

He walked off past them to get a cab. Zoe turned to look at John. "He's not serious is he?"

John sighed. Sherlock called for them to hurry up or they could get their own cab. "Afraid so. C'mon girls."

Maddy and Zoe followed John and Sherlock through the hospital.

"Minds telling us why we are here?" voiced Zoe.

"What a dull question," Sherlock responded. "I would expect that from a no mind like Maddy but you?" He turned and gave Zoe a disapproving look.

Maddy punched Sherlock's arm, startling him. They stopped walking as he looked to the girl.

"You can't talk about me like that," Maddy said pointing at the bane of her existence. "Do it again and I'll hit those high cheek bones up into your skull next time."

Maddy turned and continued down the hall to a sign that pointed to the morgue. Sherlock looked to John for support. John just shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

"You deserve that." John trotted off to catch up with Maddy.

Zoe shook her head. "You're asking for it. Now let me ask again…why are we here?"

"New fresh eyes. Even my genius, I hate to admit, misses things. John will vouch for that." He began to rub his arm. "That really hurt."

"Good. Shows you're human after all."

With that they continued into the morgue. Coming into the room they were greeted by a mousey looking woman in a lab coat.

"Oh Sherlock thought you might be in. Hello John," she said with a friendly wave. John smiled and nodded to her. Finally she looked to the two girls. "Oh hell. I'm Molly."

"Alright I'm Maddy Holloway. This is Zoe Tyler."

"Nice to meet you," Molly beamed at them.

"I believe a body was just brought in. A Mr. Walker Justine," Sherlock interrupted.

Molly nodded and walked over to a stretcher with a sheet draped across it. "Yup here he is."

Sherlock walked over, Molly standing close to him. John, Maddy, and Zoe stayed off to the side as he looked the body over once more. Molly looked to them.

"So who's the stiff?"

"My ex," Maddy spoke up.

"Oh I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I just thought he was another nobody. No I mean…what I meant was…"

"Molly stop talking," drawled Sherlock. "Zoe come here please.

Molly looks startled as Zoe walked over to the body. "Is…is this alright? I mean with Lestrade and all?"

Sherlock waved it off. "It will be."

"Wouldn't bet on it," mumbled John.

"What are you looking for?" asked Maddy. "Thought we figured out how he died."

"Time to find out why," Sherlock said looking to her. "Now Zoe take a look. I wont ask again."

Zoe sighed but did as he said. She walked around the body letting her eyes take in every bruise, cut, and scrape.

"Well?" Sherlock asked after a moment. "Come along now. You work faster than this."

Zoe glared at him. "Maddy's life is on the line. You want speed or efficiency? This isn't a simple crime here."

Sherlock dragged a stool up and sat, sighing loudly. Gesturing for her to continue he rested his chin in his palm, resting his elbow on a table. Zoe continued to look at the body but turned to Maddy.

"Mads is there anything else? Anything at all?"

Maddy looked to Walker lying on the table. She shrugged. "He was involved with some rough blokes. He owed a lot of money to different people. One of them could have…" She paused for a moment.

Zoe began to pace thinking things over. "Hacker, four year relationship, got dumped, got beaten…wait…She stopped and turned back to Maddy. "Oh May…I'm sorry."

Maddy looked between her and the silent Sherlock. "What now?"

"He was tortured before and after the beating." A couple tears dropped from Maddy's eyes. Zoe began to pace again. "So tortured, had a gun when he saw us….he was scared! Hacker, hacker….May what did Walker hack?"

"Everything," she said wiping her eyes. "School data, personal data, government data…anything he could get into."

Zoe stopped and twirled around to face her. "What?"

Maddy shrugged. "Just before I chucked him he had me come round to his flat. Walker wanted to show me something. He had hacked into the files of some well to do government man. Said it was for a hit job or something. Called the cops on him that night but they didn't find anything."

Sherlock jumped up from his seat. "Which government?"

"Ours."

Zoe cursed. "I knew I've seen this type before. How could I not have seen it sooner?"

Molly moved over to Sherlock. "Uhm Sherlock…I really need to start the paper work on this…" She stopped and looked to Maddy. "Passed, deceased, person…uhm…"

He ignored her and turned to Zoe. "You've seen this before?"

"Well not seen persay. Just through scuttlebutt. I know who did this."

"You do?" questioned John.

Zoe nodded. "Sebastian Moran."

John's eyes widen with recognition. Maddy, Sherlock, and Molly look at them confused. John dragged a hand over his face.

"Of course. I should have guessed." Zoe nodded grimly. "If Walker dealt with government hits…of course its Moran."

Zoe's brow stitched together. "Isn't he supposed to be in Levinworth?"

John nodded. "We supposed to be but if you know him like I do, he never follows orders."

Zoe snorted. "Yes. Crazy psycho. How could he just shoot unarmed civilians like that?" She recalled hearing about the trial. Everyone on the base was talking about it. Even her parents discussed it more than once at home.

"Holy hell," Maddy breathed. "Who is this guy? What did he do to Walker?"

Zoe turned to Maddy and annoyed looking Sherlock. "A special ops army man. Mostly green barrette. He was dishonorably discharged because he went against orders. But it gets even better, he killed unarmed civilians in Afghan. He was retried, and was supposed to be sent to Levianworth for life imprisonment."

"Obviously," John said pointing to Walker, "he didn't do what he was supposed to. Must have escaped his guards…or someone helped him escape."

"And then he tried to get back with you Maddy. Or warn you at least," agreed Zoe.

Maddy let out a startling laugh. "Some warning. Stalking me round campus. Nonstop calls, showing up with a gun! Stupid git."

"Unconventional boyfriend," Zoe reminded.

"Maybe I should have listened to him."

"We need to find this Moran character," Sherlock finally spoke.

"Good luck with that," Zoe laughed. "He's gone, no one ever heard from him."

"Well good thing I'm not a no one then," smirked Sherlock.

Thanking Molly for her time, Maddy and Zoe headed out of the hospital. Once in the cab Zoe turned and hugged her friend. Maddy hugged her back, letting out a few sobs.

"It's alright," Zoe comforted. "Just breath."

After calming a bit Maddy looked at her mobile. "Bugger we've missed math. Brooks is going to kill us."

Zoe winced. "Not looking forward to that meeting."

Getting back to campus the two of them rushed to get to their other classes. At the end of the day they met in the cafeteria for dinner. As they ate, neither talked about the events of the day. They tried to focus on other things to take their minds off the thought of Walker's body lying in that house. While on their way back to their room, Brooks caught them in the hall.

"Well, this is a first." He shoved his hands into his pockets. " My top two students not being in class today."

"We had no excuse sir," Zoe explained. He gave them a questioning look.

"There was a death sir….my ex. I needed Zoe for comfort," chipped in Maddy. "Should have emailed you. My fault sir. Sorry sir." His expression softened.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Holloway. My condolences. But yes please next time just let me know. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will sir. Sorry again." He nodded before sending them on their way.

**Ugh sorry bout lack of update. Don't kill me. Here is the next bit. Thanks to those who have reviewed and who have been reading this story. Right then you lot, eternal-guardian10 will take it from here. **


	5. A new case

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who put this on their story alert and me on their author alert. It really means a lot. Ok, before the story; got a couple of things to say-**

** Since finals are over with, I should have some time to update. IF it's not being interrupted with me finding a job.**

**And some Sherlock news: did you know that Benedict Cumberbatch was named the Sun's (LA newspaper) sexiest man alive? All influenced by TUMBLR, he even beat out David Beckham!**

** If you haven't seen it, check out Cumberbatch's interview when he and Moffat were in NY to promote s2 on youtube. **

** To all my American readers, watch s2 on PBS. If you haven't they should be playing it again (check your local listings). Or if you miss it, then it's on the PBS website.**

**There's also another quiz at the end of the story. Just send in your answers in the reviews page or PM me. **

**And now, onto the story!**

Zoe and Maddy finally get to their room.

"Think I'm going to keel over soon." Zoe comments and drops onto her bed.

"We've had a long, stressful day." Maddy agrees.

Zoe grunts from her pillow, she hears Maddy say, "I need to shower. I feel like I smell of death and that place they found Walker."

"Nice image May." Zoe mumbles out from her pillow.

Maddy goes and takes her shower and comes back an hour later in pjs. Then Zoe goes and takes her shower and comes back dressed for bed. They talk for a while.

In a sing song voice Zoe says, "Maddy and John sitting in a tree K I S S I N G…"

"Shut it you. He's just being nice, that's all."

"Really? Then what's with the first name basis?" Zoe asked, but already knows about John's crush on her.

"HE told me to call him John. I was perfectly happy calling him Dr. Watson."

"Uh-huh, Then I guess I was wrong with the closeness with you two when you were outside then. Plus Sherlock thinks you're going to steal his friend."

"Oh for the love of…alright, so what all that then? With you and him?" Maddy fires back at Zoe.

Zoe replies in a duh voice, "I was bored."

"Bored?" Her friend asks to hear if she heard right. "Rubbish! You did it because you fancy Mr. Tall, Dark, and Rude."

Zoe looks at her like she's crazy. "Now look who's talking rubbish. I told you that I was bored. Unlike _some_ people, I don't shoot walls. I mess around with people."

Then Zoe's phone goes off with a text message. She gets it from the night table near her bed.

_Unknown: How is she holding up?_

Zoe looks up from her phone and looks at Maddy before replying back to Sherlock.

_She's holding up as best as she can. - Tyler_

_Unknown: Good. Come if convenient._

_What? Seriously? It's like-_ She looks to her alarm clock. _9:55. –Tyler_

_Unknown: If inconvenient come anyway._

"Argh!" Then types back, _ No. – Tyler_

Maddy looks at Zoe and asks, "What is it?"

"Sherlock."

Then another text comes, _Unknown: If inconvenient come anyway._

_No. How did you even get this number? –Tyler_

_Unknown: You insult my intelligence by even asking that._

"Duh!" Zoe says to her phone.

Suddenly, Maddy's mobile goes off with a text alert.

_New text: If convenient come at once Maddy._

Maddy looks to Zoe, "He has my number too? What does he want, what if all of this is convenient?"

"God knows what." Zoe says frustrated. Then she gets under the covers and pulls them over her. "Don't. He's just bating you."

_New text: Maddy we found something on Moran. Come at once._

"Zoe….he says he found something."

Zoe groans and sighs out loud. Pulling them off of her she says, "If we get caught after hours, I'm kicking your butt."

"Please, I'm a pro at sneaking out."

They get dress to go outside in the cold and grab their coats. They get off campus without a problem. After walking some distance before hailing a cab; Zoe says, "God, its freaking COLD!"

She zips up more of her black leather jacket that is covering her grey hoodie, despite wearing layer clothing underneath.

"You'll adjust." Maddy states and gets a cab for them. She tells the driver, "221 B Baker please."

"Ha! Try living in Alaska during the winter. I didn't like it one bit."

Maddy smiles at her. They finally get there and pay the driver, walking up to the door they knock. Mrs. Hudson opens the door.

"Oh hello girls, it's a terribly late."

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson," Maddy apologizes. "Sherlock called us here."

Mrs. Hudson steps aside and lets them in. They go up the stairs. Sherlock and John are sitting in their chairs; papers are all around the floor.

"You rang." Maddy states by letting them know they showed up.

"This better be good. I've got a class at 9am." Zoe comments.

John looks to them confused and sighs, "Sherlock I told you not to bother them. I'm sorry Zoe and Maddy."

"It's okay Dr. Watson." Zoe lets him know. "Now Holmes, what did you find?"

"Moran has left a string of murders behind him. It must be my birthday for him to be this sloppy."

"That's just sick." Zoe states.

Sherlock looks to John, "Not good?"

John just shakes his head to let him know.

Zoe rubs her face, "Okay…so he's getting sloppy. Anything else?"

"We think we can trace him through these murders and find him." John says.

"Oh good, so now you want to swan off after a psycho." Maddy replies.

"And you couldn't do this over the phone because….." Zoe wonders.

"I hate talking on the phone." Sates Sherlock.

"Or text!" Zoe fires back at him.

"Good. That's brilliant. We're going home now." Maddy lets them know.

"Bye." Zoe says to them. They start to walk to the stairs.

"It was too much info to put into a text!" Sherlock says and steps in front of them. "I need you two here."

"Let them go home Sherlock." John says tiredly.

Zoe gives Sherlock a look, "Yeah right! You don't _need_ us here. We're going to your dorms to sleep. If you _actually_ need us, text us. Night .

They push past him. John rubs his head, "That was really good. Well done Sherlock."

He looks after us when they got down the stairs. They get back to their dorm without getting caught. After closing the door and locking it Zoe says, "I can NOT believe that man!"

While changing for bed again, Maddy shrugs; "I know he is trying to help but….he just does it the wrong way."

Zoe grunts and gets into bed. After Maddy is settled down she says, "Night Zoe."

From under her bed covers, she says sleepy; "Night Maddy."

The next two days pass by and they take their midterms. After their math midterm, Maddy comments; "I think I totally blew that."

"You did fine." Zoe reassures her.

They're at the Quad eating their lunch.

"I looked at number one and freaked. Brook is going to be pissed."

Zoe shakes her head. "You're stressing over it too much. Just breathe May." She pops her last grape in her mouth.

"I am breathing. The question is, will I continue to do so when I get my grades."

"Hey you studied remember? All those hours together in the library?" Zoe reminds her.

Yeah and remember all the nights I've woken you up with my nightmares? I feel like I haven't slept in a decade. Sorry by the way….the nightmares won't stop."

Zoe shrugs and says, "Its okay. Marine brat, remember? My dad came home with nightmares too. It'll stop, but it won't get any easier."

"I feel like such a wimp. One dead ex and I freak for weeks."

"But it shows that you're human." Zoe states.

Maddy nods, they continue to eat. She looks over Zoe's shoulder and sighs.

"Why are you sighing like that? Don't tell me, Sherlock is behind me."

"Very good." Sherlock says behind her.

Zoe closes her eyes and drops her head. "Oh God…."

He sits down next to her on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"Maddy asks.

"At least he didn't drag us half way across the city this time." Zoe jokes at Maddy.

They start laughing; a sour look comes to his face.

"Where's John? Is he not with you?" Maddy asks while looking behind him.

"At work, so dull."

Zoe rolls her eyes. "And you're here because…."

"Curious to see how the average uni student lives, it's horrible and dull."

A smile tugs on Zoe, "You ran out of bullets, didn't you?"

He hesitates, "….John removed all the bullets from the flat."

Zoe smile's grows, "And Mrs. Hudson took your skull too."

He makes a face.

"Aww poor consulting detective." Maddy says in sympathy.

Zoe starts laughing and leans up against Maddy's shoulder for support. He narrows his eyes at her.

"Okay…." Zoe's laughter dying. "So now you've seen college life. What do you think?"

"Dull, boring. Boys trying to shag every girl they can. Girls dumbing themselves down to see more appealing…honestly why do you two waste time here?"

Zoe glances to Maddy before looking back at Sherlock and says, "To have fun."

"Don't try and explain it Zoe." Maddy advisor her. "He doesn't know what fun means."

Zoe smirks, and then Sherlock goes through her backpack that is near them.

"Hey!" Zoe tries to get her bag back.

He slaps her hands away and continues to go through it. She slaps his hands in return and goes after the bag again.

Maddy laughs, "You two sure know how to have a lover's quarrel."

"Shut up Holloway." Zoe growls at her. She jumps him and they land on the ground. "Give me back my bag!"

He lets go. "Interesting classes you have. Getting an A in all of them, but you are not so into your English class are you? You're last graded essay all crumpled up at the bottom while your other books crush it all the more."

"God, you're creepy sometimes." Maddy tells him.

Zoe looks down at him, open mouth. Then she snaps out of it, "The theme sucked. And it was a B; most of the class had C's and D's." She tosses Maddy her bag so it's away from him; she sets it on the other side of her.

Still sitting on top of him, Zoe crosses her arms, looks down and says; "You had no right."

He just shrugs.

Zoe rolls her eyes and sighs. Then she gets off of him and sits next to Maddy.

"So, any more news on Moran?"

He stays on the ground and puts his hands behind his head, "At the moment, no."

"You got stuck. Told you couldn't find him that easily."

"Ye of so little faith." He tells Zoe. "We found him, but he got away. What do you have to say now?"

"That he got _away_." She answers cheekily.

Sherlock gives her a sour look. "At least he knows he is being watched."

She looks up at the sky and watches the clouds pass by. "And that makes him even more dangerous."

"Brilliant. Even more so, I'm late for Anthro." Maddy says to them.

"Good luck. Make sure that you've got your notes for Ch.12. Pop quiz, but she'll let you use your notes." Zoe tells her.

Maddy pauses when she grabs her backpack. "You're not even in that class. How'd you…oh forget it. Laters."

Zoe smiles at her friend and says to her when she leaves, "You're welcome!"

Sherlock also watches her when she leaves, "I don't see what John likes her so much."

Zoe turns to him and talks to him like he's a child, "Seriously?"

"She has average intelligence. John is at least a little brighter than her. She is sarcastic and John can do a little better."

Zoe fixes him a glare that her mom would be proud of. "It's called chemistry."

"Chemistry. Anyone can have chemistry. You and I could have chemistry."

Zoe looks at him and starts laughing, "Oh, don't flatter yourself!"

He looks at her with a blank expression.

She shakes her head at the idea. Using her bag as a pillow, she lays down at watches the clouds go by. "So what are you REALLY doing here?"

"Have to observe Miss Holloway. See if she had any hand in the killing."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I can tell you she didn't do it."

"Don't know how many times I've heard that." He tells her. "Just need to be safe."

Zoe sighs out, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Some of the sweetest people can be the deadliest." Advising her. "Just keep that in mind of your dear roommate."

"I've seen horror movies you know." Zoe tells him in a duh voice.

He shrugs and stands up. "I have to go observe."

"You have fun with that." She says from her spot, not moving from it.

He nods and walks off.

Zoe closes her eyes and breaths out slowly. Then she hears an Irish voice above her.

"Everything alright?" Brook asks.

Zoe opens her eyes and stands up quickly and faces him. "Yes sir."

He smiles at her, "Don't have to call me 'sir' Miss Tyler. It's university not the army."

Zoe smiles in amusement and responds, "If I did that, my parents would kill me for not showing manners. And my family is Marines-sir."

He nods. "Well then wouldn't want to have to disrespecting your upbringing. So how is Miss Holloway holding up since the death…who was it? Her ex?"

She nods, but feels uncomfortable since she still can't get a read on him. She hides her discomfort. "As fine as anyone can be. Yes, it was her ex that had died."

"Poor Maddy, can't be easy."

Memories of past funerals come to her mind. "No death is sir."

"Too right Miss Tyler. Well, I am anxious to grade your midterms. Think you two probably will have the best grades."

"When will they be posted?" Zoe asks.

"Oh I should think in a couple of days." He tells her.

Zoe nods absent mindly. She still can't get a read on him after talking to him this long.

"Was that your….friend? Boyfriend?" He refers to Sherlock who was sitting with her awhile ago.

"Boyfriend? Oh, no. God, no. That was….an aquantice."

He laughs. "I see."

Zoe shakes her head at the thought of Sherlock being her boyfriend.

"So how do you like the UK so far?" He asks her.

"It's different, good different. Does it get this cold in October?"

He nods, "Afraid so."

She runs a hand through her hair. "Oh well."

"You'll adjust." Brook encourages her.

"I didn't do well in Alaska. And that was COLD."

He laughs, "I bet."

She smiles warily from the memoires when her family was stationed in Fairbanks.

"Well I best be off. Have a good rest of midterm's week."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you."

Brook smiles at her and walks off.

Zoe picks up her bag and head back to her room. Maddy comes back from her Antro class and walks into the dorm room.

"Hey, how did the quiz go?"

"Kicked its butt. Didn't even need my notes." Maddy tells her proudly as she plops down onto her bed.

Zoe smiles and tells her, "Atta girl."

"So what did you and Sherlock get up to?"

"Talked about you and John, then he asked why he would be interested in you. I said because you two have chemistry."

"He really doesn't want me with John does he?" Maddy asks in a sad voice. "And what did you say to the chemistry thing?"

Zoe lays back onto her bed, "That obvious? I laughed and said not to flatter himself."

"Good, he needs someone to laugh in his face." Maddy said approvingly of her friend's actions. "But the whole John thing, he acts like….like I'm stealing him. I mean it won't happen. John is not interested."

"Shouldn't he decide that for himself?" Zoe says in trying to give her friend hope.

Then Zoe gets a text. After looking at it she asks Maddy, "Do you feel up for a social visit? John wants us to come over."

She shrugs. "Sure, why not."

They get into a cab and head to Baker Street. They walk the rest of the way. Zoe is the first to notice a black car following them, then Maddy says; "Okay this might just be years of paranoia building but…we're being followed. Am I right?"

Zoe sighs and responds, "Wish you were wrong. Run?"

They start running down the street. The car picks up speed as well. They are almost to the familiar door, but they are cut off when a bike messenger comes at them. They have to make a sharp stop; they're still off from the café and 221 B. The car stops in front of them. A woman in a business dress steps out and looks from her phone to them.

"You two are supposed to come with me."

"Bullocks, we're not going anywhere with you." Maddy spats at her.

"Crazy lady says what? What makes you think that we're coming with you?" Zoe questions her.

The woman sighs and says to them, "I really don't want to have to pull a gun on you."

Zoe studies her and says, "Fine."

Maddy looks at her, "Really? We're going with her?"

"The gun is within reach," Zoe confirms what the lady said. "And she's got orders from on high. I'm curious who her boss is."

Sighing, Maddy asks; "Life is never going to be normal is it?"

"Welcome to my world."

They get into the car and it drives off to its location. They drive for a bit before coming to an old warehouse.

"Where did you bring us?" Zoe asks the woman.

She doesn't look up from the phone she is texting on. Zoe sighs and gets out with Maddy following her. They walk into the warehouse; they see a man in a business suite with an umbrella standing a few feet away from them.

"Welcome girls, heard that you gave my team a run for their money."

Zoe sticks her hands into her out jacket pocket and studies him, "We try."

He smirks, "Yes, I'm sure you two are very troublesome."

"Only when it counts." Maddy states.

Zoe tries to read him more, but only gets 'government worker'. She needs more time to read him.

"So, who might you be? I'd like to know who my kidnaper is if you don't mind." Maddy tries into telling them who he is.

He gives Maddy a smirk and turns his attention to Zoe.

"Can you guess who I am?"

"Why should I?"

"Come now. I know you are like him, a brilliant mind like Sherlock Holmes."

Tilting her head to the side, "And what? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

He shrugs, "Most are."

"All I hear is blah blah blah, 'Look at me I have an umbrella'." Maddy says.

Now Zoe smirks at him. "You have your answer, I'm not like 'most people'."

"Sherlock Holmes has employed you two." The man continued on.

Zoe and Maddy look at each other before they start laughing. He gives them a strange look.

"Oh, that was a good one." Zoe comments.

"'Employed us'? More like shows up when he wants, calls us half way across town for no reason, and harasses us." Maddy corrects him.

"I don't think my phone bill is going to cover the texting he's done." Zoe adds to the list.

"I will cover that if you do something for me." The stranger tells them.

"Forget it old man." Maddy waves him off.

"Yeah, not interested," Zoe agrees. "What I AM interested is for you to get me and my friend here back to where you kidnapped us."

"You two haven't heard my proposal." The man counters. "I am willing to pay a pretty sum."

"How stupid are you? Really, what makes you THINK we'll be interested?" Zoe questions him.

"How much is a 'pretty sum'?" Maddy asks.

He gives them a triumph smirk. "Enough to pay off your university bills Miss Holloway."

"For how long? Are we talking all the years here?"

He nods.

"In exchange for what? Selling our souls?" Zoe asks snarky.

Maddy whistles in what he's willing to pay. "Well, you know how to capture a girl's attention."

"Glad to hear it." He says to Maddy. "All I'd want is for you two to…hang around . Watch over him."

"You mean spy on him." Maddy states.

"No." Zoe tells him.

"Quick to answer. What say you Miss Holloway?"

Zoe looks to her.

"It's good money…" She tells him, "But it's dirty money. If you want us to spy, so" She flicks him off, "jog on."

"Adios. Oh wait wrong country. Cheerio!" Zoe tells him.

They both walk away from him and head to the warehouse entrance.

"You're leaving?" He questions them as they continue to walk away. "Without knowing who I am?"

Zoe turns her head to glance at him and continues to walk away. "Oh, I figured that out. Nice to meet you…Mr. Holmes."

They get back on the streets, and then Maddy asks her, "There's two of them?"

"Yup, had to buy more time to figure it out."

"Brilliant. That's what the world needs, two Holmes."

Zoe laughs. Then they hear a car coming up behind them with Mr. Holmes calling them from the window rolled down.

"Oh, what does he want now?" Maddy asked tiredly.

"Be careful in the company of Sherlock." He tells them.

"I could say the same about you." Zoe tells him.

He smirks and drives off. They hail down another cab and get to Baker Street. After knocking on the door, Sherlock answers it.

"Hey there." Zoe greets him.

"Took you two long enough."

"Whatever is John upstairs?" Zoe asks.

He nods and lets them in. They go upstairs, John is sitting in his chair and then he sees them when they come up. He stands quickly, "Maddy, good to see you."

"Hey John." She greets him back.

Zoe looks on, very pleased by the interaction. Sherlock looks annoyed about it.

"Hi Dr. Watson." Zoe greets him as well.

"Oh Zoe. Hey, how you two been?"

She shrugs, "The usual. Oh, nearly forgot," She then looks to Sherlock. "Meet your brother the way over here."

He makes a face. "Did he offer you money?"

"That and he would've paid for our schooling and phone bills." She lets him know.

"John, remind me to flatten the tires on my brother's car."

"Whoa, easy now. We didn't sell our souls, we didn't take his offer." She corrects him.

"I know you didn't. Though maybe Maddy should have. God knows how long she'll need schooling."

She glares at him. "Lord I hate you."

He smirks at her.

"Okay children calm down." John tells them.

"Don't make me separate you two." Zoe backs him up.

Sherlock and Maddy glare at each other.

"Git."

"Lower intelligence."

"Some comeback Mr. Brain."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He tells her.

"Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity." She snaps back at him.

"Alright Sherlock, leave the girl alone." John tells him.

"Defending your love John? How noble."

"How do you put up with this?" Zoe groans at him.

He shrugs and narrows his eyes at the detective. Zoe grabs Maddy's hoodie before she can take a swing at the detective. She then drags her to John is standing at.

"Aww, let me deck him just once." Maddy begs her friend.

Zoe lets go of her friend and tells her like she's 5 years old, "No."

"C'mon Maddy, we can go in the kitchen and get some tea going." John tries to persuade her to join him.

She huffs, but goes with him into the kitchen. Sherlock moves to the kitchen to view them. Zoe sighs out loud.

"Oh, for goodness sakes."

She goes up behind him and grabs the back of his suite jacket and drags him away from the kitchen. She moves them more into the living room.

"What are you doing?" He questions her.

She doesn't answer him as they get close to the sofa. She lets go, moves in front of him and shoves him down onto the sofa. She stands in front of him and crosses her arms in front of her. "You leave them alone."

He narrows his eyes at her.

She narrows hers right back at him. "Seriously, you're acting like a 12 year old whose best friend is going out on a date and didn't invite you."

"Walker is barely cold in the ground and she is already going after John." He defense himself.

"Wow, you sure know how to talk romantic." She says dryly. "And in case you forgot, _she_ dump his sorry hide and _he_ threaten _HER WITH A GUN_. This is the closest thing she's got to normalcy. I know you don't care about us, but if you _ever_ cared for Dr. Watson; back off."

"Who said I didn't care about you?"

"We've barely meet more than a week ago. You don't have feelings for clients that you've just meet." She tells him logically.

"You think you know me so well."

She shrugs, "And like you do with me."

John comes back in and announces, "Kettle is boiled."

He sees Zoe in front of his friend sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed.

"You two getting on alright?"

Zoe gives Sherlock one last glance before heading to the kitchen with John, Sherlock follows them. Maddy pours tea while John searches the fridge.

"Uh, I don't think you should check the freezer." Zoe tries to warn him.

John does it anyways. Maddy ask her friend, "You okay?"

Zoe is about to respond when they hear John freaking out.

"Told you so." Zoe says.

"What is it?" Maddy asks while looking around his shoulder. She looks into the freezer and sees a hand on a plate.

"Oh. My. God." Maddy says in shock.

"Yeah…." Zoe comments.

"Sherlock!" John yells.

"It's an experiment." He states like it's the obvious.

"I'm going to be sick." Maddy says.

"Not again!" John scolds him.

Zoe leads her friend out of the kitchen. Sherlock smiles at her pale face, Zoe catches it and glares at him. She helps Maddy sit down in Sherlock's chair.

John comes out of the kitchen looking furious, but he looks at Maddy and softens. He starts apologizing to her. "Maddy I am sorry. Let me get something to calm your stomach. Or better yet, why don't I take you out?"

"Out…out where?" Maddy questions while griping her stomach.

"The café next door." Zoe offers. "You can still be close by if you need us."

"How about it? Let me take you there and get you something to eat or drink."

Maddy nods and they leave to go to the café. Seeing this, Zoe gives Sherlock a smug smile. He makes a face.

Zoe gives him a smug look and says, "Be you didn't see that coming."

He sighs, "John has his heart set on her….guess we will be seeing more of each other then."

Now it's Zoe's turn to make a face. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'll visit; but not very often."

"Come along now Zoe," He starts to walk to her, "You like me."

She gives him a bored look and walks away from him. "Uh-huh, whatever. Later."

"Later." He tells her.

She waves her hand in the air and walks out. She stops in front of the café window and sees Maddy and John laughing, which causes her to smile. Turing around in the right direction, she walks across the street to get to get a cab back to the campus and texts Maddy that she'll meet her back at the dorm. What she doesn't see is Sherlock watching her leave through the window.

Maddy doesn't get back till much later. When she walks into her room she sees Zoe on her bed reading a book.

"Welcome back. How did it go?" Zoe doesn't look up from reading.

Maddy plops onto her bed. "Great. John made me feel so at ease."

Looking up from her book, she gives her a smile. "That's good to hear. Guess you'll see more of him then."

"Yeah and you'll see more of Sherlock." Maddy tells her.

Zoe shakes her head no. "Nope, I won't."

Maddy shrugs, "If you say so."

Another three days pass and they finally get their midterm grades.

"Ugh! I knew I blew math." Maddy calls on it.

They are sitting under one of the trees that are scattered around one of the buildings. Zoe takes her paper and looks over it. "But it's not too bad. At least you got a higher grade though."

"Higher than what? It's a C Zoe."

"It's still passing. It shouldn't affect your final grade." She waves off her friend's worry.

Maddy takes the test back and flips to the last page. "Brook wrote a note for me to come and see him. Great."

"Funny, he did the same with mine." She sighs out. "C'mon, might as well get this over with."

They get up and head for Brook's office in the math building. Zoe knocks on the door. They hear him say, "Come in."

They walk in and stop in front of his desk, he is writing something.

"Sit."

They drop their bags and sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. He puts up whatever he is writing in his desk. He looks at them and shakes his head, "Your tests…..I'm in awe."

They look confused at him. "What?" Ask Zoe.

"How could you two have done so horribly? Maddy…..a C?" Maddy looks down ashamed. "You've gotten B's on everything. What happen? And Zoe my A student….a B-?"

"Just stress from the rest of our midterms professor." Zoe lamely explains.

He gives her a look. "All students are under stress and are still able to maintain their current grades. Richardson kept his B, Green kept her grade, as did many of my other students. I expect more from you two."

They stay silent.

He shakes his head again. "Girls whatever it is don't let it affect you finals. Understand?"

They mumble yes.

He looks at them for a long moment, "Dismissed."

They get up and walk out. Walking out of the math building, Zoe comments, "Well, that went well."

"Think he hates us?" Maddy asks her.

Zoe adjusts one of her backpack straps, "Nah, more like disappointed." She assures her. "But I can deal with that. Like I said, it won't affect our final grade….much."

She shrugs, "Yeah, it's only the halfway point in the term. We have time."

Zoe nods in agreement. They continue to walk down the path away from the math building. Then her phone goes off with a text.

Groaning, "That's 10 in the last hour and a half. Doesn't he get it that I won't answer?"

"Aww, he just wants your attention." Maddy teases her.

Zoe makes a face. Then gets another one. "That's it! I'm blocking him. I'm going to make Fort Knox look like a kid's fort when I'm done."

She takes out her phone and erases all of the messages. Then she starts working on blocking him.

"Do you even look to see what he says?" Maddy questions her.

Still 'fixing it'she response, "Not really. Just 'come to Baker Street when convenient', such a pain."

"Is that all he says? Nothing about Moran or Walker's death?"

She pauses, "No….but he did asked if you were going to come by last night. Still being a 12 year old."

Finally she got it working. "Ha! Suck on that Holmes!" Zoe crows.

Maddy laugh, "I feel like I need to give him a peace offering or something so he'll leave John alone."

Zoe shakes her head. Then she gets a text, seeing on who it is; her face drops.

"WHAT?" She curses in Arabic and Spanish that she learned from her dad's platoon.

Maddy laughs at her friend's reactions. "He good, have to give him that."

Zoe growls out in frustration and types back.

_WHAT? – Tyler._

_Unknown: Hello_

"Seriously?" She gaps at the screen. "I give up."

She shuts her phone off. Sighing in relief "Can't text me if I have my phone off."

Maddy shakes her head, "No, but he can follow you around campus." She points behind Zoe.

Zoe spins around and sees him. Saying under her breath, "Stalker."

She laughs and waves him over to them.

Zoe swats her arm, "Don't do that!"

He walks to them.

"Good day Mr. Holmes." Maddy greets him.

Zoe focuses her gaze to the ground and adjusts her bag strap again.

"Miss Holloway…..Miss Tyler."

Zoe nods in acknowledgement, but doesn't look up.

"Come to see a bit of campus life have you?" Maddy asks him.

Zoe finally looks up.

He shrugs, "Just having a look about…."

"Following us." Maddy corrects him.

"Following you." He tells her.

"Why? What have I done?"

Then he looks to Zoe, "Zoe knows why."

Zoe rolls her eyes and tells her, "He 'thinks', Using air quotes, "You killed Walker."

She laughs, "I'm sorry what?"

"He said it, not me." Zoe looks around them. They are standing between the math/science building and the library.

Maddy looks to Sherlock. "That right?"

He nods.

"You two have fun with that, later." Zoe walks off.

"So you think I killed him?" She shrugs, "What proof is there?"

He ignores her and calls to Zoe, "Zoe come back."

"Oi, mister I'm talking to you!"

Zoe calls over her shoulder, but continues to walk away from them, "Why?"

They take off and start to follow her. She hears them catching up and stops and spins around in front of them. "Oh no. You and Maddy talk it out. I'm not involved in this one."

"I'm trying! But Sir Git won't listen." Maddy hits his arm.

He shoots her a glare.

Zoe rolls her eyes. She spots someone down the path from them, the color drains from her face.

"May, Sherlock….get back."

"What?" Maddy ask.

She grabs their hands and shoves them behind a shrub wall next to them. Zoe stands in front of the wall and wait as a man walks down the path to her.

**Yeah, another cliffhanger. Can you guess who it is? Send in your answers through the reviews or PM them. If anyone is an artist, by all means; let your imagination unleash and draw to your heart's content. Now I send you all to theD0ct0rD0nna. **


	6. The other Woman

He is a tall lanky man, his dirty blond hair ruffled into spikes going every which way. A cigarette hangs from his lips, a hunting knife is concealed in his right boot.

" Been a while...Moran," she said as he reached her.

" Zoe Tyler. I'd say it's a pleasure but..." He shrugged and blew out smoke.

Zoe shoved her hands in her pocket. "Yeah...sorry about my parents's testimony that sent you to Levinworth. Oh, wait no I'm not." She looked him over and saw the knife. "Old habits die hard?"

"Especially when I stick the blade into the heart of old habits." He shifted his weight. "So college life here...interesting choice. Let me guess your father shipped you off did he?"

Zoe smiled. "Ha! Nope, came here on my own choice. Mom doesn't like it when dad goes to the sandbox, but I think she's getting over the fact that I would come half way around the world for college. Do you realize how long it has been?"

Looking him over she realized it has been five years since they last met. She was only eight when they had first been introduced to each other. It was strange to think she had known this crazed man for so long and had never been nervous around him. She was in middle school when she ran into him on the base and then again her freshman year of high school.

"Yes I know," he said taking a drag from the cigarette. He blew it out straight at her face.

Zoe waved the smoke away. "Since when did you start smoking?"

He chuckled. "Since I was ten."

"Nasty habit, you'll never get a girl like that."

"Who needs one girl when I can have any I want?" he asked as smoke crawled out of his mouth.

She snorted. "Now that's a lie. Don't delude yourself Moran. We all know what happen at Quanitco during Memorial Day."

Zoe could remember perfectly how her parents told her never to go near him. His report of assault was chilling to hear about and would strike fear in any parent with a daughter.

Moran smirked wickedly. "Speaking of...where's your little friend? Saw that roommate of yours walking about couple days ago she is fit. Think she'd be interested ?"

" She's not interested in a dishonored discharge psycho," she defended.

Seeing that he hit a nerve cause his smirk to deepen. "I see. Well maybe I'll have to ask her and get her answer." He saluted her. "Tyler...cheers."

With that he turned and walked off. As he walked away, Zoe could feel Sherlock and Maddy come out of hiding and stand by her side.

"Maddy you stay away from him," Sherlock commanded in his deep voice.

Maddy looked to him. "No shit."

Sherlock turned his gaze to Zoe. Ignoring him, she kept her eyes trained on Sebastian Moran.

"You alright?" voiced Sherlock.

" ...'something wicked this way comes'." Zoe shook her head and turned to them. "Let's go May."

As they walked in the opposite direction of Moran, Zoe began to think. Maddy looked to her roommate and took note of her 'thinking' face.

"Don't make the face," Maddy groaned.

"...what face?" Zoe asked in a distracted tone.

"_The_ face. The one that says you've gone off into Neverland and come up with some weird plan or idea."

Zoe shot Maddy a look, trying to ignore the amusement in Sherlock's expression. He knew this conversation well. "You never had a problem with it before."

"No that's because before I didn't have some psycho cigarette smoking, military, creepy bloke wanting to ask me out."

Zoe shrugged. "True. But you don't have to do anything, just go be with John. I'm just going to talk to Moran."

"That's idiotic," offered Sherlock. "No point in talking more to Moran. Why don't we all go back to the flat, together, and try and piece together how exactly Walker got mixed up with Moran."

"Oh trust me, he always _loves_ to talk. Just need to set up a meeting with him," assured Zoe.

"Fine and we will do so when we have more information to fight with. Come along you two." He walked ahead of them.

The two girls sighed but followed him nonetheless. Finally they reached the flat. Coming upstairs they dropped their backpacks on the floor making themselves at home.

Maddy looked around. "Where's John?"

"At the market," answered Sherlock as he tossed off his coat and scarf.

Maddy lounged on the couch as Zoe got her textbook and plopped down in Sherlock's chair. Getting comfortable, she got out a highlighter and began searching for things to help for her paper. Sherlock joined Maddy on the couch and asked her relentless questions about Walker.

"Is there anything else that you can remember?"

Maddy tried to think. "Uhm...well his brother was in the army. That might be how he knew Moran."

Sherlock perked up with interest. "What happen to his brother?"

Maddy looked down at her hands. "Got hit in the war, passed away. It was a really tough time for Walker."

"Anything else?"

"Uhm...Walker went off the deep end when his brother passed. He said he had a 'friend' to help him cope but he would never tell me who it was."

The sound of the door opening and closing reached them. John came up the stairs not long after with bags of groceries. Finally coming into the room he noticed the girls.

John smiled. "Maddy didn't know you were popping round today. Hello Zoe."

Zoe continued to highlight her book. "Hi Dr. Watson."

"You can call me John as well Zoe," he said taking the bags into the kitchen.

"If I did that, my mom would kill me," she smirked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Seriously just call me John. I won't tell if you won't," he smiled.

Zoe looked up from her book and smiled back. "Mum's the word John."

John smiled and finished putting food away. "So anything exciting happen?"

"Oh, just met Moran. Still smoking," she answered as if it was nothing.

John paused. "What?"

"Apparently, our dear Zoe knows him," Sherlock drawled.

John looked to her. "How do you know him? What did he do?"

Zoe answered both questions. "It was my parents' testimony that was the final nail to his coffin. "And all we did was talk."

John nodded. "And you're all alright? He didn't hurt you did he Zoe?"

"Nope, unless you count his smoking."

"And I do," Maddy added. "We could smell that stuff a mile away."

"Could you hear what we were talking about?" Zoe asked looking between her and Sherlock

"Every word," confirmed Sherlock. Zoe nodded.

"So what do we do about Moran? Do we follow him? Let him go? Call the fuzz?" questioned Maddy.

Sherlock pressed his hands together and thought. "Wait until we have a better plan."

Zoe crossed her arms. "What better plan is there?"

Before he could answer, a woman's voice cut in. "Well there is always my way."

They all looked to the owner of the voice. The woman stood in the doorway in an expensive dress, high heels, and her hair and makeup done very precisely. Sherlock made a face at her presence.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead or hiding Irene?" asked a confused John.

Walking into the room she answered, "Supposed to but where's the fun in that my dear John?"

"Either way, it's nice to see you alive. And not on a autopsy table."

"Well thank you," she smiled. "And you Sherlock? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sherlock made sure to keep his expression clear. Irene looked around the room and finally took notice of the two girls. Her eyes lingered on the one sitting in Sherlock's chair.

"Didn't know you two were getting domestic with the opposite sex. Especially since you two are already such a cute couple." She smirked at John and Sherlock who were scowling.

Still highlighting, Zoe responded, "If you're talking about Maddy and John, then yeah. But don't rope me up with him Irene Adler."

"You know me?" she asked intrigued.

Zoe finally turned her attention to her. "I do watch the news. I'm surprised that it took them that long that you were sleeping with both partners." Irene smirked.

"Then what's this 'brilliant' plan you have?" interrupted Sherlock. "Here's a better question, why are you here?"

"I've missed you Holmes," she said innocently.

John looked at The Woman in surprise. Maddy looked over to Zoe to see her reaction. Zoe had gone back to reading but Maddy knew she was listening. She knew her roommate was just as interested.

"And this 'plan'?" pressed Sherlock.

"To beat Moran at his own game. He thinks he has outsmarted you. So outsmart him first," was the answer.

"How?" inquired John.

"Sherlock, the great brain should know." She smirked and waited for him to go to work.

"By giving him Maddy's necklace and Zoe," he finally answered.

"My necklace?" Maddy looked to Sherlock confused.

"Didn't you ever think how weird the design is? That pennant hanging off the chain?" Zoe nodded to the object hanging around her friend's neck.

Maddy placed her hand over it. "No."

"Take another look May."

Maddy took off the necklace and looked at it. It looked like a normal pennant but the end looked light it might open. Maddy fiddled with it until she finally got it open. The end popped off revealing it to be a USB drive.

"And that's why the window sill was moved," Sherlock said taking it from her. "He was looking for it."

"Brilliant," Maddy huffed.

"And we are giving him Zoe because…" Irene broke in.

Zoe answered. "Because it was my parents who sent him to jail."

"There we go," Irene said as if it were so simple. "See? Settled."

"No!" burst Maddy. "Not settled! I'm not handing over my necklace or my mate to that loon and then just swan off and leave her to die or something."

"It'll be okay Maddy," assured Zoe. "I'm not going alone."

"Of course not," Sherlock said hitting Maddy on the back of the head. "Don't be daft. John will go with her. Zoe will need the extra protection."

"You better make sure this is fool proof," Zoe said giving Sherlock a look.

"Calm down. It will be fine. Now Maddy give Zoe your necklace."

Maddy hesitated. Zoe stood and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. She promised not to lose it or let any harm come to it whatsoever. With a sigh Maddy handed it over. Zoe tucked it into a pocket and grabbed her jacket.

"Better leave now John," she said handing him his jacket.

"Any ideas where he might be?" John asked putting on his jacket.

Zoe nodded. "Oh yeah. I've got an idea all right."

The two of them headed out. John grabbed his gun on the way, making sure it was loaded. Maddy and Sherlock stood and watched the two of them walk down the street from the window. Irene shook her head.

"They'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Maddy asked over her shoulder.

"She has John with her. Now Sherlock…let's have dinner."


	7. Striking a deal

**Right, first things first. The ones that got the quiz right were ithinkiamaunicorn and Gwilwillith. Congrats guys :D **

**Ithinkiamaunicorn- nice ship name- Zoelock. I like it! **

**And thanks again for the reviews! Onto the story!**

Sherlock turns away from the window next to Maddy and looks to Irene and says, "Not hungry. Besides, I have to baby sit." He nods to Maddy.

Irene sighs in disappointment, "Another time then."

"You can go if you want." Maddy says to Sherlock. Feeling like she is intruding on a date or something. "I'll be fine."

"I think John and Zoe will kill me if I didn't keep an eye on you." He informs her.

Irene then turns around and goes to the stairs, but she says to him while walking across the threshold; "I'll be seeing you again Sherlock."

He doesn't acknowledge her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Maddy ask curiously.

He doesn't say anything. He goes over to the desk and picks up his violin and starts playing.

Sighing, "You really don't like me, do you?"

Silence, but he continues to play and start walking around the room.

"Your silence says it all." With that, Maddy goes to John's chair and plops down in it.

Across the city, John and Zoe are walking in one of the central parks in the city. Discreetly, Zoe pulls out the necklace and starts to fiddle with the USB. She uses her finger nail and pulls out the main chip and puts in her back pocket. Putting the necklace back together, she hides it in her front pocket and glances at John. He didn't see what she did.

They continue to walk along one of the paths, the street lamps lighting their way. In the distance, they see a park fountain. Moran is there.

"Right, there he is. The bugger." John comments when they see him in view.

"Yeah. Think you can give me some cover fire over there?" Zoe nods to the trees that are nearby; but can hide him from view, giving him a perfect view to see everything.

He cocks his gun, "You got it. Be careful Zoe."

"Simper fi." She tells him.

John then goes to the trees and takes cover. Zoe walks out of the shadows and stops under a street lamp.

"Moran, you do know that smoking is bad for your health right?" Zoe says to him, alerting him of her presence.

He blows out smoke, "You know I could care less right? There are so many other things out there that can kill you. Smoking is the least of them."

"True." Then she rocks on the back of her Converse heels. She starts to taunt him a little, "Take for example: there's cancer, diabetes, food poisoning, and….murder."

"Hmm….guns, blades, cars, hell; even planes can kill you." He plays along and adds to the list. "But murder….that's a special one. Don't you think?"

"Yup." Zoe stops rocking on her heels and says, "And you're really good at it, being an ex- Special Ops and all. Bet you would've sucked as a Marine though." She hits his ego.

He looks at her with a blank expression.

"But we all know why you're here in London." She stops kidding around and cuts to the chase. "Seriously, did you really think I wouldn't have noticed?"

"Notice what pet? The string of hits I left behind me? Or do you mean the cold body of that git your mate was dating?"

Zoe's mind flashes to Maddy's pain when they were in the morgue. She keeps her emotions in check, knowing that showing it wouldn't help her at all. So she clenches her jaw and replies, "Please, I _already_ knew about the people you killed when I was a freshman in high school. And moving the window sill? Nice hiding spot. Too bad you forgot about the wood shavings."

He shrugs, "hiding my trail wasn't a priority. Slitting Walker's throat was. How did little Maddy like seeing her bloke all spread out on the floor like I left him?"

Keeping her emotions in check; she moves him away from the topic of her friend, "You know what I've got right?"

He nods and blows out more smoke from his cigarette.

"Tell me, what's so important about the USB? What's on it?"

"Nothing special, just something the boss wants." He shrugs. "Nothing to worry your head about poppet. Hand it over."

Forgetting that he's British, since she cut off all ties from him since the beginning of assault charges and the trial. "Poppet? Pet? When did you get native? And who hired you? You're a freelancer. Never thought you would actually take orders, remember what happened the last time you did?"

"You forget love, I was born and raised in the UK and this boss…well, he is different. Worthy of orders he is. He is the right type of boss for me." He tells her.

"Oh great, another psycho with a gun. Just what this world needs." Zoe says dryly.

He laughs, "He has no need for a gun when he's got me. Afraid he's just a proper psycho. Hand it over Zoe."

He takes a few steps to her; she walks back away from him.

Sighing, "C'mon now, don't be difficult."

"You know that you'll just kill me if I do."

He stops walking, which makes her do the same. Looking at her curiously, "Now where did you get that idea?"

She looks at him wearily, "What guarantee that I have if I do hand it over to you? After all, it was my parents that sent you to jail."

He smiles at her, "Guarantee huh? Alright how about this…. I won't kill you now because my boss and I have plans for you and Maddy later on. He needs ya alive. That guarantee enough?"

Can't helping herself; she says cheekily, "Can I have that in writing?"

"Afraid my word will have to do for now darling." He holds out his hand for the USB.

Zoe digs it out of her pocket, knowing that the chip is safe in her back pocket. She then twirls the chain around her finger, "All of this over a necklace…."

"Afraid so." He nods.

Moran then makes a grab for it, seeing it coming; she punches him in the nose hard.

"That was for Maddy." She says in satisfactory, seeing his nose bleed a little.

He shakes his head and rubs his nose, wiping away the blood. "Alright you, you get that one shot. Now hand it over."

She then clutches the necklace into her fist. "No."

He pulls a gun out of his waistband. John comes to Zoe's side with his own gun out.

"Drop it Mroan." John orders him.

He just trains the gun on Zoe.

"I said drop it." Using the same tone that he used on the Golem.

Finally taking notice of John. He fixes his eyes on John, but doesn't let the gun ease up from Zoe.

"You look familiar, have we meet before?"

"Take a guess Sebastian." John bites out.

Moran thinks for a second before it comes to him. "Captain John Watson of the 5th Northumberlan Fussionarge. Tell me, how's the gunshot wound?"

"A bit stiff. How's the lunatic brain of yours?" John spats at him.

Moran smirks at John, and then turns his attention to Zoe again.

"Be a good girl and hand it over Zoe."

"Drop dead traitor." She snaps at him.

"I'm getting impatient."

Moran cocks his gun and Zoe's training kicks in. She loosens her fist with the necklace in it. Using both hands, she forces his arms up when he fires the gun. The shot rings out. Moran then takes this opportunity and grabs the necklace from Zoe.

He runs away from them, Zoe and John chase after him. They continue down the park, but lose him.

Panting, Zoe shouts, "Dang it! He got away!"

Gaining his breath back; John tells her, "We did our best; at least we're still alive."

"Yeah." She agrees with him.

"C'mon, we should head back."

They start walking to get out of the park. Zoe starts giggling, "He didn't even figure it out!"

"Figure what out?" John asks her.

They get out of the park and into the night life of the city; she tells him, "The chip! I took it out of the necklace."

"Good thinking." He tells her approvingly.

"Yup." She smiles at him.

Then a black sleek car comes up beside them along the sidewalk.

"Oh what does he want now?" John sighs out loud.

The window rolls down, Mycroft calls out "Hello John."

"Hello Mycroft." John answers him. "Here to offer more money for spying?"

He smirks at him, and then looks to Zoe.

"I'd like the chip if you don't mind."

"That's not for me to decide. I'm holding on to it for Maddy, you need to talk to her." She informs the other Holmes.

He sighs, "Then get in the car and I'll drive us back to the flat."

They get in and drive off to Baker Street. They get out and walk in and up the stairs.

Hearing the car outside, Maddy rushes to the window and sees them walk out of the car.

"Sherlock, they're back!" Maddy shouts out.

As soon as the trio got up stairs, Maddy ran to Zoe and hug her.

"Whoa, easy." Zoe said to her friend who almost knocked her off balanced, but returned the hug.

As soon as they let each other go, Zoe gives Maddy the chip. Maddy look at her questionably, Zoe gave her a look and Maddy understood that it's part of the USB. She put it in her pocket.

"Everything alright? How'd it go? What'd he do?" Maddy question her.

Before Zoe could explain, Maddy saw the blood on Zoe's hand when she punched Moran.

"Zoe….what happened?" She asked in concern.

Looking down, Zoe sees the blood. She shrugs and says, "Oh this? A gift to Moran."

"Yeah, she clocked him pretty good." John says when he witnessed it himself.

Maddy looks somewhat pleased, Mycroft sighs, and Sherlock has a blank expression.

Maddy then goes over to John and gives him a long tight hug, which he returns. Zoe goes to the kitchen to clean the blood off.

Sherlock turns to his brother and says, "Mycroft….any reason why you're here? Besides bribing my friends with money to spy on me."

Catching on what he said; Mycroft responds with a raised eyebrow, "Oh so you have 'friends' now?"

"I said friend." He corrects him.

"Of course you did." Not believing his little brother. "I'm here to ask Miss Holloway about the chip that Miss Tyler took out of the necklace. Very clever of her to do so."

Sherlock smirks, "Very. Maddy, my brother here needs a word."

Sherlock leaves and goes into the kitchen, John goes to his room for a moment.

Turning to Maddy; Mycroft says, "Maddy, I need the chip."

Pretending she doesn't know, "The chip? What chip?"

"In the USB. Miss Tyler took it out before they went to see Moran."

"Why should I give it to you?"

"It has government secrets on it. Therefore, government property." He tells her.

"Government property hidden in _my_ necklace, therefore mine." She counters.

Mycroft frowns, "Then what would you do with it? Sell it?"

"Keep it." She answers. "Just in case I need to bargain with it later."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you then Miss Holloway."

"Do as you please Mr. Holmes, but the chip is mine. Ta." She ends the conversation.

He gives her his patented sneer and leaves.

Maddy just shakes her head over the whole thing. Zoe is leaning up against the door frame of the kitchen with her smirk.

"Well done Maddy." John tells her when he comes back into the living room, after hearing the whole thing.

Sherlock walks by Zoe with his own smirk.

"Thanks. Figured it is my property after all." Maddy tells John.

Zoe unhitches from the door frame and walks into the room. She tells her, "It is technically. He wanted me to give it to him when me and John gout out of the park."

"Thanks for not forking it over."

"Any time."

"So what did Moran say?" Sherlock moves on.

"He admitted to killing Walker and that he's working for someone." Zoe informs him.

"Working for who?" He questions.

Zoe shakes her head, "He didn't say."

He nods, "That's fine. At least we know a little more."

Zoe looks at her watch and says, "We should be getting back. It's 5 till 10."

"Night boys." Maddy bids them farewell.

"Night Maddy, Zoe." John tells them.

"Thanks again John." Zoe tells him.

They gather their things and leave, once they are gone; Sherlock turns to John and asks "What really happened?"

John tells him everything that he heard.

Sherlock nods, "Zoe is more involved than she likes to believe."

"How so?" John wonders.

"Her parents put Moran in jail with their testimony. Moran wouldn't let this go if he did get the chip. He would've killed her as well. Why would he ask if her father 'shipped' her off as well?" Sherlock states.

"Trying to see if her parents are with her or not? Or getting under her skin and suggesting her parents don't care and would just 'ship' her off?" John supplies.

"The latter. From the way she acts and her manners to you, she loves them. And in return, they love her as well." He tells his friend.

John nods in understanding.

They get back to their dorm. As they get ready for bed, Maddy ask what happened in the park. Zoe tells her.

"…and then we met up with Mycroft and got back to the apartment."

Maddy shakes her head, "Life was so simple before all of this and now…it's like one tangle mess."

"Yeah, I miss the days when it was just school and work to keep us busy." Zoe agrees with her.

Maddy lies down on her bed and buries her face in her pillow.

Zoe flops onto her bed. She makes a random comment, "It's a good thing that one of my classes is cancelled. Only have to deal with one class."

Then Zoe's phone goes off with a text. Groaning, "Oh God, what does he want now?"

"Tell him to bugger off." Maddy replies in a muffled response.

Zoe laughs and leans over onto her side and picks up her phone off from the night stand. She opens it without looking at it.

Maddy turns her face to her and says, "What does it say?"

Zoe sighs and tosses her the phone. Maddy catches it and reads it.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? Is this what karma really is, the human form of Sherlock Holmes?" Zoe wonders.

"It's not even from Sherlock." Maddy tells her. "It's some other unknown number."

Maddy then sits up and reads it out loud, "It says 'Thanks for the gift pet. The boss will be pleased. Hope to see you and your mate around. Cheers.'"

"Moran." Zoe hisses in anger. "How the freak does he know my number?"

Maddy makes a face and says, "A psycho and a stalker. What a catch huh?"

"Yup, this is karma." Zoe responds. "Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that prank in the 5th grade." She thinks over it. "But it was worth it at the time….."

Maddy shakes her head over her friend's past actions and tosses back her phone. Zoe catches it and plugs it to be recharged.

Turning off the lights, they fall asleep from exhausting day.


	8. Happy birthday

The next day, Zoe sat in the library casually reading. Sitting on the second floor, she received a message from her parents wishing her a happy birthday. With a smile she sends back a message of thanks. Soon after she received another message from Maddy with another birthday wish. Another message of thanks went out to her roommate. Just as she got back into her reading, yet another text came through.

Zoe sighed . "Might as well get it over with." Looking at her phone, she cringed seeing the message was from Sherlock.

**Heard it's your birthday. This is John btw. Sherlock stole my phone, so I took his. **

Zoe giggled and breathed easier. Thank God it wasn't actually Sherlock.

**Hey John! Did Sherlock 'borrow' your phone because he his?**

**No he just took it from me and is racking up my bill. So I'm doing the same to him. **

Zoe laughed. **Ah, karma at work lol! Btw how did you find out today is my birthday? **

**Maddy told me the other day when I rang her. **

She cooed at that. It was cute to see the relationship between Maddy and the good doctor develop. **Please don't tell Sherlock. He'll rack up my phone bill again. **

**Lol I'll keep it hush, hush **

**Thank you! Oh how's Mrs. Hudson? Is her hip acting up due to weather? **

**She is fine. Whished you a happy birthday.**

**Aww, that's sweet of her. Tell her I said thanks. **

**Will do. **

Zoe smiled but it dropped as soon as another message came through. The ID of the message read: Doctor Watson. This made Zoe pale a little. Great the one person she didn't want to talk to. Ignoring his text, she sent another message back to John.

**He sent me a text!**

**Sorry =/ Tell him to bugger off. It's what I do. **

Zoe nodded to herself and typed out a message to the imposter Doctor Watson. **LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**All I wanted was to wish you happy and productive day of birth. Are these the manners your mother taught you? -_- Americans. **

Her mouth dropped open. Gaining back composure, she typed out a response. **Thank you? And **_**don't**_** say that against my mom. You never met her or my dad. You always seem to rack up my phone bill. Just bug John or shoot the wall next time. **

**I say happy birthday and this is the response it get. You assume it was out of boredom and not my general like for you. **

'**General like for you'? What are you talking about? You're not high or anything right?**

**Are you really that blind to how I admire finding another 'brain', as John likes to call me?**

**Wow you sure know how to woo a girl Holmes. I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that. And what about Irene Adler? She's smart. **

**I think flattered is appropriate. And Irene…her manipulative behavior is off putting. **

Zoe snorted and shook her head. **Not from where I was sitting that night. She likes you…**_**a lot**_**. **

**Can't say I've noticed. **

**Wow. And you say I'm blind? She was basically undressing you with her eyes! I thought I was back in high school. **

**You know you're racking up your bill by arguing with me over text…=} **

Zoe growled but was secretly pleased that her father put her on a new plan. Thank God for that bonus he got last week. **Shut it Holmes. **

**Make me… **

**Whatever. I'm not having a text argument with an emotional twelve year old. **

**You're no fun **

**Then I win. **

No reply came through. Zoe smiled triumphantly as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. "Sucker."

"I have been called a lot of 's' words, but sucker is a new one." Zoe turned to see him standing behind her.

Zoe closed her eyes tightly as she screamed inside. She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself. When she opened her eyes again, he was sitting across from her in the chair. He gave her a little wave, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I know this is karma paying me back. I shouldn't have messed with that cardiologist back in Fairbanks," she sighed.

"What is it with you and karma? Honestly give it a rest. You know what they say, karma is only a bitch if you are. So calm yourself. Honestly."

Zoe gapped at him. "How do you know I was saying that? Wait…are you calling me a bitch?"

He rolled his eyes tiredly. "If I were going to called you a bitch I would. But I'm not am I? No. Do try and keep up."

Feeling tempted to throw her book at him, Zoe held onto the object tighter to resist the urge. "What are you doing here? Still think Maddy is the killer?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Just set on annoying her. She is under the impression I don't like her."

"Well ten out of ten for observation," she responded sarcastically. "How do you even know it's my birthday? Only John, Maddy, and Mrs. Hudson know."

"Overheard John and Maddy's conversation," he said in a bored tone.

"Of course…" Zoe let her mind wander for a moment. She began to think of how her parents celebrated her birthday. Instantly she felt homesick and missed her parents.

His voice brought her out of her inner thoughts. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she said putting a bookmark in and placing the book back into her bag.

Sherlock watched her with curious eyes. He watched as she cracked her neck, result of sitting too long. As she stood, her back popped into place before she swung her backpack onto her shoulder and headed for the exit. Sherlock stood and followed behind her.

"How do you celebrate birthdays?" he suddenly asked.

This stopped Zoe in her tracks. "What? Why do you want to know?"

"Mrs. Hudson wants to do something special for you. I swear it's like she wants to adopt you and Maddy."

Zoe grinned. "Wait, are you asking because you're her messenger or because you want to know?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Both."

"To answer you're first question- just a small dinner. That's all I want. And for the second- you usually do it with friends and close family. They give gifts and the birthday person does whatever they want that day- usually. It just depends on them. Oh, and there's cake involved as well. But I don't do the cake part, never did like it."

He nods while texting all the information to Mrs. Hudson. Zoe shook her head. The two of them continued back to the dorms. At the door, flowers are waiting for her.

"That wasn't there when we left this morning."

Sherlock shrugged. "Maddy let me in this morning."

She looked to him with surprise. The flowers were a mix of her favorites. Gladiolus (strength of character) and cosmos (peaceful). The meanings are clear to her and she is shocked that he picked them out.

Picking them up she said, "Thank you Sherlock."

He gave her a quick smile, still texting. "We will see you two at the flat round seven."

Zoe just nodded absent mindedly and picked out one of the flowers. "Yeah… see yea."

With that Sherlock walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Well wishes

Zoe gets her laptop out and checks through her email. After sending thanks to a few friends that she managed to make in school and still keep in contact, she closes it and puts it aside and leans back on the pillows and picks up the flowers again. Still not believing that Sherlock gave it to her.

Maddy comes back from her classes and walks in the room. She sees Zoe twirling gladiolus in her hand, there's a cosmo in her hair, tucked behind her ear.

"Don't kill me for letting him in this morning." She begs, not knowing on how her friend will act to what she did.

Zoe looks up and continues to twirl the flower in her right hand. "I was going to, but you're forgiven. But tell me, why did you? Thought you two hated each other like cats and dogs."

Feeling relieved that she wasn't in trouble; she throws her backpack to the floor. "We do…but I don't know." She tries to explain. "He looked kinda pathetic just standing there with flowers."

Zoe snorts at the image, _Sherlock Holmes_ standing in front of her door with _flowers_ in his hand. "Yeah. Oh by the way; Mrs. Hudson is making me a birthday dinner. We need to be there at 7."

"Oh fun, can't wait." Maddy replies.

"At least John will be there." The birthday girl tries to help her friend look on the brighter side.

Maddy smiles. "Yeah…" But then stops smiling and says, "And no doubt Sherlock will hate me even more."

Zoe feels sorry for her, she tries something and says; "I know I'm going to regret this- but, what if I 'distract' him?"

Now it's Maddy's turn to raise her brow, "When you _say_ "distract"….."

Zoe frowns at Maddy's train of thought, "Shut up. Not like that! Just make sure he doesn't be himself. Oh, check out this text he sent me."

She tosses her phone over to her. Catching it, Maddy goes through the conversation that Zoe had not even two hours ago.

"Wow….you two sure know how to argue."

Zoe raises her brow at her. Maddy then tosses her phone back. She catches it and plugs it in. They talk to pass the time. Then they get ready an hour before 7pm and leave campus. They arrive to 221 B exactly on time. Zoe knocks on the door and Mrs. Hudson opens it.

"Oh, happy birthday dear!" Then hugs Zoe.

After she is done, Zoe says; "Thank you. But you didn't have to do all this." Indicating the dinner that she had made.

"Oh, I'm happy to love! Come in, come in!" She lets them in. They walk in and she directs them up the stairs.

Reaching the living room, they see it clean the first time. The girls see John and Sherlock setting out plates of food on a table while the gifts wait on the couch.

Seeing this as a perfect time to tease them, Zoe says, "Wow, expecting someone? I can ACTUALLY see the floor!"

They turn to them when they hear Zoe speaking. John smiles, "Our guest of honour."

Zoe smiles in return. He comes over and gives her a hug and she returns it. They all go over to the table and sit and start eating. They talk, right in the middle of the dinner; John asked "How did you learn to speak in Arabic?"

"What did you mean by that?" Zoe asks in return.

"Maddy said that you can speak in Arabic and in Spanish when you have your moments." John informs her.

Zoe shoots a look to Maddy. She at least has the grace to look sheepish.

Returning her attention back to John, "Oh, I learned from my dad's platoon and him when he was stationed in Afghanistan and Iraq and the Spanish from the hospital where mom worked."

John raises a brow, fully interested. "Where in Afghan?"

"One tour in Afghan- Camp Liberty. Two tours in Iraq- Camp Fellugia."

Zoe and John continue to swamp military stories. Then she tells them some the of the pranks that she pulled off in school, on base, and at the hospital."

"Oh, surely your teacher knew about it!" Laughs Mrs. Hudson when she heard one story from Zoe.

"Nope." Zoe says proudly. "Never did. Me and Sam got away with it. They still don't know who it was that spiked the coffee pot in the lounge with ink."

Everyone starts to laugh.

"You sure you never meet Sherlock before?" John questions. The stories reminded him of his flatmate's "experiments".

Zoe shakes her head, "First time away from the States."

Maddy turns to Sherlock who is sitting across from her from the table, "Don't tell me you did similar stuff too."

He's got a smirk, thinking back to all the pranks that he pulled on Mycroft and on his teachers.

"I'll take that as a yes." Maddy says when she sees his smirk.

"Yes, but they were more….complex."

"Speaking of complex", Zoe says. "How are Anderson and Donovan? Are they still confused?"

"They will always be confused." Sherlock tells her.

After they are done eating, the guys help Mrs. Hudson with the dishes. This gives Maddy and Zoe some time to themselves on the couch.

"Good birthday?" Maddy asks.

Zoe smiles and says, "Yup."

"Good." Maddy feels happy for her friend. Given what's happen to them recently, she's really glad that Zoe is having some fun as well and doesn't have to worry about a certain crazy gunman at the moment.

Once they are done, John and Sherlock sit down in their chairs. Feeling like it's a good time to open the presents, Maddy starts to hand them to Zoe. She gets a bracelet with red and gold like stones intertwine in it from Maddy. After thanking her friend, she gets another one.

Reading the tag, it's from Mycroft. Sherlock sighs.

"Do I open it?" Zoe asks, holding it like it's a bomb.

He nods and she opens it slowly. It's a jewelry box. Noticing the leather bound covering, she figures it's from an expensive store. More than likely a one that would cater to those that would have a large bank account. She lifts the lid open. There is a sapphire necklace on a velvet pillow, matching her eyes.

"Oh…." Zoe says.

John and Maddy has wide eyes, Sherlock keeps his face clear of emotions.

"How- how did he know about today?" Zoe wonders. Looking at the gift in awe and uncertainty, "Why would he give me a gift?"

"Initiative to spy." Maddy supplies.

She feels very uncomfortable with the gift. Snapping the lid shut, she gets another present. This one is wrapped in crimson paper with a black bow. Tearing it open, it's a clothing box.

Not recognizing anything about the plain white box, Zoe tears the tape on the side and opens it. Moving the white tissue paper aside, she pulls out a black elegant dress. Lying across her lap, Zoe takes a good look at it. Taking in the expensive material, it stops right about her knees flaring out, showing off her legs. The sleeves stop at her elbow and have a sweetheart neckline.

"Does it have a name from the sender?" Maddy asks while looking at the dress that her friend got.

Zoe looks around in the tissues, thinking it might be in there. She found a note card with '_**IA'**_ written on it.

Looking at the card; Zoe comments, "I don't even want to know how she figured out my dress size."

"Creepy." Maddy agrees.

Zoe nods and places the dress back in carefully. Then places the box that has the necklace on top of it and closes the box with the lid cover.

"Open another dear." Mrs. Hudson encourages her.

Maddy gives her another present. Opening it, it's a leather bound picture album with silver designs.

"It's lovely Mrs. Hudson. I promise to fill it." Zoe tells her.

Mrs. Hudson smiles. Getting a card from John, Zoe opens it and finds a gift card to a bookstore.

"Thank you John."

"You're welcome Zoe."

Mrs. Hudson goes down to her room for the night after wishing Zoe a happy birthday. After saying their good night to her, everyone talks some more. Zoe has her gifts piled near her foot. Eventually they get to the topic of Moran.

"Looks like you're on is hit list Zoe Tyler." Sherlock tells her.

"What? How-oh…." Zoe figures it out, putting two and two together- her parents' testimony.

"How are we going to catch him if he's going to be after her?" John asks.

"He'll most likely come to us won't he?" Maddy says.

Sherlock nods to let Maddy know she's right- for once.

"He isn't going to kill me- at least, not yet." Zoe reminds them.

"We'd never let him touch you." Maddy promises.

Zoe smiles at her friend's loyalty. But then adds, "I know. But he's got orders; he won't kill me for the time being." Remembering what he said in the park. His new "boss" wanting them alive for right now.

"When he comes, we will be ready." John assures her.

Zoe gives him a smile. It's a good thing that she befriended an ex-military personal, and a captain at that.

"Yes, Moran will hardly get the chance to create another corpse." Sherlock says.

"Charming." Maddy tells him.

"Oh, that's really a good way I _want_ to spend my birthday." Zoe says dryly.

He shrugs and looks to John. "Not good?"

"No, not good. Sorry, I'm trying to teach him good manners and good timing."

"Good luck with that." Zoe tells John.

They laugh except Sherlock. Then they hear Mrs. Hudson call from the bottom of the stairs, "Don't forget to let Gladston in. He nearly broke down my door last time!"

"Gladston?" Maddy asks them.

Zoe shrugs and John sighs. "It's Sherlock's dog. But I feel like it's more like mine since I ACTUALLY take care of him."

"Speaking of…you heard the old nanny. Let him in." Sherlock orders him.

"It's your dog! You let him in." John shoots back.

Sherlock makes an impatient sound.

"I'll let him." Maddy decides for them.

"You just sounded like a five year old. Didn't think that was possible." Zoe tells him.

Maddy gets up and go downstairs to let Gladston in. They all hear Maddy freaking out after she opens the door.

"What kind of dog is Gladston?" Zoe asks.

"Bulldog." John says and gets up.

"Oh….that's isn't good." Zoe comments. She remembers when Maddy told her one time when Walker was still alive, his neighbor's bulldog got lose.

Maddy comes up the stairs two at a time, she runs to John and stands behind him.

"He's friendly, I swear." John reassures her.

Then Gladston comes up. He's a bulldog; but a lot bigger than the ones that we usually see. Sherlock stands up from his seat and goes to the dog.

"Aww, poor boy." He pets the dog. "Did the nasty girl scare you?"

Zoe shoots a glare at him. "Leave Maddy alone. She isn't mean."

Gladston goes to Zoe and sniffs her. She offers her hand to smell, he loves her instantly. Maddy is still holding onto John.

"That's a first. You're the first stranger he's taking a liking too." Sherlock tells Zoe.

She's petting Gladston's head and says cheekily, "He likes me because I'm a devil dog's daughter."

Sherlock snorts at her reply.

"Aw, don't be jealous. It doesn't suite you. You're not being replaced, right Gladston?" Zoe says to the dog.

He barks.

Zoe laughs, and Maddy finally comes out behind John and approaches her friend and the dog. She slowly reaches down to pet him. He turns his head to her, but doesn't bite.

"He boy." Maddy greets him.

He lays down on the ground between the girls and lets them to continue to pet him.

"Oh whose a good boy? Gladston is. Yes he is." Maddy coos at him.

Zoe giggles while she continues to scratch his ear. John looks on approvingly, Sherlock just looks on.

"It's getting late, we should probably start off." Maddy announces.

Maddy helps Zoe with the gifts, after one final pat to Gladston; they say good night to the guys. John starts to clean up some of the wrapping while Sherlock watches us leave.

Once they reach the door, Zoe turns around and says; "Tell Mrs. Hudson thanks again. Oh, and thank you for the flowers."

They walk down the stairs and close the front door. John turns to Sherlock and asks, "Flowers?"

Sherlock goes back to the couch and gets his laptop out, Gladston sits down next to Sherlock on the floor. "Yes John, flowers." Then he gets a text from Irene.

"You…you gave her- flowers?" John asks again. It's hard for him to get his mind around the concept. That the detective would remember anyone's birthday, let alone give them a gift.

**Why wasn't I invited to the party?**

He looks up to John, putting the laptop aside he answers him; "Yes, flowers. Are you taking notes from Anderson?"

Then he texts Irene back. **It wasn't me who gets to decide who should be invited. It was Zoe.**

John glares at him, "You keep comparing me to Anderson and I'll be looking for another flat."

**What doesn't she like me? Or does she think I'm competition?**

After glancing from the text, he tells John confidently; "No you won't." John mumbles to himself as he contines to get wrapping paper off the floor.

**She doesn't have negative feelings to you. By the way; why send her a dress?**

**Thought it might be a nice change from the jeans. Plus thought you might like to see it on her ;)**

He rolls his eyes. **What makes you think I would? How did you find out what size she is?**

**Now that would be telling. And where is the fun in that? Oh Holmes just admit you are interested in the girl. There's a good lad.**

**Again, why would I? There is nothing that would make me interested in her.**

…**..why do I not believe you?**

**I will leave you to your delusions. Now answer this- why did Mycroft give her a gift? Is he trying to bribe her?**

**Suppose so or just trying to be nice. Who knows, he's not my brother.**

"Wish he wasn't mine either." Sherlock mutters.

"What was that?" John asks after he was done cleaning.

"Nothing." Sherlock waves it off.

"Right. Well, come along Gladston. I'll get you dinner."

He follows John into the kitchen. Sherlock texts back. **She called me an 'emotional twelve year old. I should be interested in that?**

**Very. She matches your wit…or maybe outdoes your wit. I like her. Maybe I'll have her for myself.**

He makes a face. ** Don't think she's like that. **

**What a shame.**

Zoe and Maddy finally enter their dorm building and pass by the reception desk. Jen, who is working at the desk hands Zoe a letter. She takes it and they go into the lift. They get off on their floor and enter their dorm room.

"What's the letter? From your parents?" Maddy asks when they enter.

"Dunno." Zoe says. Then her phone goes off with a text, it's from Mycroft.

**Did you like the gift?**

"Oh no…." Zoe says out loud and puts the gifts down on their study table.

**Yeah, why did you give it to me?**

"What's wrong?" Maddy says in concern.

"Just our favorite Holmes, wondering if I like the gift." Zoe tells Maddy.

**Why did you give it to me?**

**Just a gift.**

**Right, why do I feel like I owe you a favor for accepting it?**

**Don't owe me anything. Except that chip that Maddy has.**

Zoe snorts in disbelief. ** You take it up with her.**

**Or you could get it for me.**

**You ask her about that. I'm **_**not**_** your lap dog Mycroft.**

The texting stop, Zoe smirks. Then she reads the address from the envelope. It's from her parents. Tearing it open, she skims through it.

"Looks like I'm going to DC for the holidays. My mom's friend from the hospital invited us to stay with them till the New Year."

"Send me a post card."

Zoe has her "thinking face" on again. Maddy sees it and sighs, "Oh not again."

"No, it's a good one. I promise."

She gets her laptop open and sends a quick email to her family. "There. All I have to do is wait for a answer."

"Answer you what? What did you do?" Maddy wants to know.

"I asked my mom is its ok for you to come over for the holidays. Well, at least after Christmas to spend the New Year in DC."

"Why did you do that for?"

"To get away for awhile. You know, change of scenery. And you told me you would love to visit the States. What better way than to do that in DC?

Maddy smiles, "That's great….but my parents will never pay for it."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of having a best friend from the military." Zoe tells her confidently. "I'm not going the 'normal' way back home. I'm flying out via C-39. All I have to do is wait for their reply and get you a military pass and pack for a week's worth of clothes."

"Blimey." Maddy says impressed. "Better tell the folks I'll be out this holiday."

"Yeah, just need to wait for reply back. You'll love the Ryan family. They have a HUGE house, but I'll know for sure that they'll let us room together. But it'll be after Christmas. Maybe after 3 days the most for you to come over."

Maddy nods. Zoe gets a reply two days later from her mom by email. She texts Maddy to let her know, saying that her parents said yes. Maddy texts back 'great'.

Zoe smiles, excited for her best friend to spend time with her during the holidays. But then the smile is gone when Sherlock texts her.

Groaning, "Now what?"

**What is it now?**

**Need help.**

**Ask John for help. Why do you need my help?**

**Can't do it alone.**

Zoe looks around in her room. She already is done with her homework and not working that day, since her boss at the bookstore gave her the weekend off.

**Okay, what do you need me to help you with?**

**Get Irene's dress. Meet me at 34 Victorian St.**

Zoe raises feels both of eyebrows raise. "You've got to be kidding me." Getting the dress and the necklace that Mycroft gave her, she thought to herself; how bad can it be?


	10. Playing the part

**Hey guys, sorry about the almost one month late update. ^^; Anyways, here's the new chapter. I'll be updating the next chapter before the weekend. To all of my American readers, Happy early Fourth of July!**

**Now onto the story!**

After Zoe pays the driver, she goes up to the country club that Sherlock text the address. Walking up the steps, she says to herself, "Where is he?"

She sees him waiting at the door, walking up to him; "Alright I'm here. Mind telling me why I'm here with a dress I'm not likely to wear anytime soon?"

"Go change into the dress. You've got 10 minutes." Sherlock orders her.

Zoe gives him a weird look, but still goes do what he says. She comes out in 8 minutes later with the dress on. It fits her like a glove, completing the look with the necklace from Mycroft and black flats. Tugging on the dress to make it go lower, she says, "I feel like an idiot. Tell me why I'm here again?"

"You look fine if you'd stop tugging on the dress." Sherlock tells her.

Giving him a glare, "Didn't answer me. Why am I here?"

"Told you, I needed help."

Zoe sighs, knowing that's all she's going to get. "Okay, fine. What's the plan?"

"We act like a couple." Telling her the plan.

Zoe groans internally. "Okay, so we act as a 'couple', then what?"

"Then I get the info I need and we go. Luckily for you this has to deal with Moran and his 'boss'."

Zoe is interested really fast. "How?"

"Heard through the homeless network the 'boss' might be here, want to catch a glimpse of him."

"Okay, how do you want to play this out exactly?" Still unsure about playing a 'couple'. "You know, with this whole 'couple' thing?"

Sherlock takes Zoe's hand. "Follow me."

She follows him inside. He takes the backpack that has her clothes in it and put it in a 'safe place' near the entrance. They walk up to the desk where there is a receptionist.

"Name?" The woman behind the desk asks.

Zoe is about to reply, but Sherlock beats her to it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jameson."

Zoe fakes a polite smile and the receptionist buys the lie.

"Go in."

He leads her into a wide reception room, they take notice of everyone dress formally.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Zoe hisses at him in a low voice, "Mr. and Mrs. Jameson? Why couldn't I use a different fake name?"

"Dull. Besides, this way no one will question the bickering."

Zoe ignores his explanation and looks at the couples that are near them. Still having the fake smile on whenever someone passes by them, she tells him; "Oh look, he's cheating on his business partner and sleeping with said partner's wife." She comments to him subtly when she sees a business man walk by them, talking on his cell.

" No, no. Not the partner's wife. He's sleeping with the partner." He corrects her.

"Oh yeah, missed the button on his jacket. But still-", She sees a couple walking to them across the room.

Then she hisses at him again, "If we're 'married'" She says with distaste, "I have no ring."

He reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls one out, and then he discreetly slips it on her hand in time. He retakes her hand into his. The couple finally reaches them.

" 'ello." The woman says to them.

"Hello, I'm Kate Jameson." Zoe lies and says politely and puts her free hand on Sherlock's arm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ada Stark." The woman tells them.

"And her husband Owen." The man besides Ada says.

Zoe nudges Sherlock secretly to mention his name, since he hasn't yet.

"Lovely to meet you." He says, putting on an act. "I'm Josh Jameson and my wife. Wonderful party; no?"

"It's wonderful, yes. Is this your first time here?" Ada asks them. "I've never seen you here before."

"Yes it just so happens." 'Josh' answers her. "But we do like it, don't we Katie dear?"

'_Katie dear'? Please don't say that he's going to use pet names for me._ Zoe begs inside her head. She says sweetly like a new bride and smiles even more, "Oh, I'm really falling in love with this place. It was a very good idea to come here sweetie."

" Well wonderful! Just brilliant. So is there anyone you might know? Can we introduce you to some people?" Owen offers.

Zoe looks to Sherlock, to see if this is a way he wants to do it.

"Well, there was one I knew of….blast it all I can't remember his name though. Can you Katie?" Sherlock asks her.

Zoe pretends to think, " No- wait. It started with an 'M'."

"Well, let me see. 'M'…. well we have Mr. McKormick, Matherson, March, Moriarty, Madison, and McNeal." Ada provides. "Do any of those ring a bell?"

Zoe feels Sherlock tightening his grip on her hand that he is holding when Ada mentions Moriarty.

Continuing to act, Sherlock says "Hmm, no not….wait a tick. Did you say Moriarty? Yes, why by jove I think that's the one. Wasn't it pumpkin?"

Zoe internally cringes at the pet name and gag at the same time. "Yes, I think it is Moriarty. Can you point him out to us?"

"Of course, he is right over there." Owen points him out. "James Moriarty, fine bloke."

Sherlock and Zoe turn and see him over on the other side of the room. Zoe feels her stomach drop.

"Ah yes, Jimmy boy." Owen says to them.

Zoe can't speak at all; she feels her mouth going dry. How could she _not_ see it the first time? She looks away from Moriarty.

"You alright Kate?" Owen asks Zoe, seeing her distress.

Zoe slips back into character and says, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you want to meet him?" Ada asks them.

Saying at the same time, "No." "Yes."

Sherlock and Zoe look at each other.

"Kate, why don't we get a drink? The boys can go see Jim." Ada tells her.

"Remember to play nice with the other kids Josh." Zoe fake teases Sherlock.

He smirks at her. Zoe lets go of him and follows Ada to the bar, while Owen and Sherlock head for Jim.

Ada and Zoe leads her across the room, through the crowds. There are glass windows along the walls to see the lawn that stretches out. It would look beautiful during the spring.

"Right this way Josh." Owen tells him.

Sherlock doesn't say anything and follows Owen to meet Jim. They finally get to Moriarty. Jim rolls his eyes, but smiles at them.

"Owen," Jim greets him. "Good to see you. Is Ada here?"

"Yes, she is. She's with Kate Jameson. Josh's," He motions to Sherlock. "Wife."

"Ah, hello there. Josh…. "Jim hides a laugh at the name. "didn't think you'd be here. Good of you to come around."

Sherlock fakes a smile and shakes Jim's hand.

"What no hello Josh? No, 'how's it going mate?'" Jim smiles at him.

Sherlock smiles back, but continues to act. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. What do you do for a living?"

Jim gives him a wicked smile, "I think you remember Josh…don't you?"

Owen feels confused and lost at the conversation the two men are having. "I'm going to make sure that the girls are okay."

After he leaves, Sherlock turns to 'Jim'. "Oh, I remember what you do- Moriarty."

He chuckles, "Oh good. Thought you were getting a little mental there. Good to see you Sherlock, but seeing as this is a party...you're ruining it."

"Really?", Sherlock drops the act and questions him. "Didn't think you were one for social event like this. Isn't it a bit dull for you?"

"Oh yeah, extremely so. But the fun of it comes once they realize what I put in the drinks." Moriarty winks at Sherlock. "Not long now till the panic and fun begins."

Sherlock clenches his jaw. Meanwhile, Zoe is idling chatting with Ada. She keeps an eye on things, making sure that Moriarty doesn't see her face, but can still be able to see them. Ada then asks Zoe what she wants to drink.

"Oh, nothing for me thanks. Got to work later on." Zoe declines.

"Oh c'mon now. They've got lovely drinks here. How about a little champagne or a martini?" Ada tires to convince her.

"Really sorry Ada, but Josh is going to take me out tonight somewhere romantic. Wouldn't do me any good if I'm drunk." Zoe tells her.

"Aww, isn't that wonderful?" Ada sighs. "So romantic, your husband is. Owen hardly takes me out to, the lazy lump."

Zoe looks over her to do a quick 'read'. She's been seeing someone at the club. She feels sorry for her, even if she is lying through her teeth to help the Consulting Detective.

"Yeah…..I'm one lucky girl." Zoe tells her.

She smiles at her. "Sure are. So, how did you and Josh meet? You're American right?"

Zoe remembers what her dad told her about when people lie- alwaysbe specific when you lie. "I meet him on a business trip in New York."

"Sounds romantic."

Zoe fakes a laugh, "Yeah, it was."

Sherlock comes up besides her. Zoe turns to him and ask, "What is it Josh?"

He leans down to her ear and whispers "Don't drink anything. Moriarty did something to the drinks."

Zoe glances around the room. The affects are already starting, Ada starts to cough.

"Ada, you okay?" Zoe asks, making sure that she keeps her voice calm.

She continues to cough and shakes her head.

Going on a hunch, Zoe takes the glass from Ada and runs her finger around the rim. It's coated.

"Oh God….Ada how much did you have of this?"

"Couple of sips." She says through her coughing.

She puts the glass down on the bar counter. All around them, they hear other people start coughing. Zoe feels her medic side kicking in, from being in the hospital and the talks she had with her mom; kick in. She jumps over the counter, not caring about her being undercover.

She goes to the bartender and asks, "How many people did you serve?"

"At least half a dozen." He replies.

Zoe runs back to Ada, still behind the counter, "What did you have?"

She coughs, but still answers. "Gin and tonic."

"I need you to breath for me Ada, deep breaths." Zoe encourages her.

She ducks behind the counter and find the drinks. Zoe pours them into a mini bottle. She feels Sherlock watching her. But she's wondering why hasn't he done anything to help them.

Zoe pops back up with the bottle and looks at him, "Please tell me that you called for help."

"John and Maddy are on their way." He tells her.

"What? No, they shouldn't be here." Zoe tells him.

"Too late." He points to where John and Maddy come in.

Zoe sighs.

"Oh this is not good. Maddy, call Lastrade. We need to get this place quarantine." John says after looking around them. She nods and makes the call. He covers his face with his jacket. He walks over to Sherlock and Zoe by the bar.

"Why did you call me here?" He hisses at the detective.

"Needed a doctor." Sherlock plainly tells him.

"But Maddy as well?"

He shrugs, "She was bound to tag along, your girlfriend."

John huffs and goes to Ada to assist her. He then turns his attention to his friends. "Go alert security to block this off. We need to contain this."

They do as he says. Then Maddy goes to Sherlock and Zoe.

"Who was it? Who did this?"

"Moriarty." Sherlock tells her.

They hear the sirens outside, signaling that the police are outside.

"Whose that?" Maddy asks. They stand aside as Lestrade and his team go in the room.

Zoe keeps silent, clenching the bottle still in her hand. Maddy then sees her friend in the dress that she got for her birthday.

"….okay well John and I….or just me….I am extremely confused. One- why are you wearing that? Two- who did this?"

The questions snap Zoe into focus. "His idea to get into this place, and secondly; Moriarty did. He's Moran's boss."

Maddy looks to Sherlock. "Right." Then she looks back to Zoe, "So this Moriarty bloke is Moran's boss. Do we arrest him or what?"

"Useless now. He's gone." He snaps at her.

She sighs, "Well, that was a bust. So, what was the plan here Holmes? Find Moran's boss and have a nice little chat and then let him swan off? Brilliant you are, really."

"Nice to know that you have your priorities in order. Find the cure for those being poison." He tells her.

She glares at him and goes to see if she can help John. Mumbling as she walks by him, "Idiot."

Zoe then sighs. "Just had to push her, didn't you?"

She hands him the bottle and slips the ring off her hand and puts it into her outer suite pocket secretly.

He shrugs. "Well I was right wasn't I? People have been poisoned and she thinks about arresting the man responsible first. What if people die, then what?"

Fighting the urge to head slap him, Zoe responds. "She's scared. Finding out there's another psycho out there, it unnerves her." Then she says quietly, but he still hears her. "I'm scared as well." Then says to him normally, "Better start on that antidote."

She leaves him and goes to find her bag and changes. They all go to the hospital where the people have been taken to. The girls follow the boys into the lab.

"Let's see what he put in the drinks." John says.

He takes the bottle and gives it to Sherlock. They make the antidote, and then they give it to the doctors. Finally, they head back to Baker Street.

After walking into the sitting room, John runs his hand over his face. "Well, this has been eventful."

Zoe smiles a little. We hear Mrs. Hudson letting Gladstone come in. Not even a minute later, the clouds pour down and it thunders and lightening.

"Brilliant, just what we need to on our way back to campus." Maddy says.

"Perfect. Even the weather agrees with us." Zoe says dryly, agreeing with her.

"If you don't like it, stay here." Sherlock tells them.

Zoe looks out the window. "Hate to agree with you, but we should stay. It's going to get bad; you should turn off the lights. It's going to go out in about….3 minutes."

John lights the fire and brings blankets into the sitting room. He then goes to the fuse box and turns it off. They all get settled in. Zoe puts her bag down by the doorway and lies on the ground with her feet on the desk chair. Gladstone come over and leis down next to her. Maddy and John sit by the fireplace on top of some of the blankets. Sherlock goes and lies down on the couch. 3 minutes later the lights go out.

John and Maddy start talking. Zoe smiles at them and scratches Gladstone's ear. After awhile, Gladstone gets up and goes to Sherlock. Zoe listens to the storm outside, it's going to last all night.

Maddy leans against John and they fall asleep later on.

Zoe then gets up and sits in John's seat, Sherlock goes and sits in his. It's still raining outside, but not as hard like earlier.

Sherlock brings up what he heard from earlier that day. "So, you're scared huh?"

Zoe glances over at him, and admits; "I'm really out of my depth here."

He raises a brow.

She explains. "Guns, my dad's deployment, camping, tests, exams, moving to a new place; those I can handle without a problem. But to have a killer come after your friend….it's just too much to think about."

Sherlock looks at John. "I know how it is…..but you get used to it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She confesses. "That I would get used to it and forget what's like to be human." Zoe looks at Maddy and remembers their conversation. It seems like a life time ago when it happened. "Maddy asked me how I keep sane, I told her by hanging around with 'normal people'. I have few friends, fewer than those I can actually be myself. When I moved to a new school; it's hard to make new friends. But it's even harder to trust those without hiding what we do; seeing everything that everyone else misses."

"Well, lucky for you and me we found people like John and Maddy, people who care about us instead of what we can do."

Zoe nods in agreement.

"I think this was the best decision I made. I could've stayed in Houston and finished school over there."

"Why didn't you?" Sherlock asks.

Zoe smiles wryly. "Dad talked about his deployment. Even if he was fighting; he said that the culture was amazing. He told me; if I wanted to, I could travel. But not through the military, I wanted to see other countries as well and I thought of the abroad program back home. Mom wasn't happy when I told her about it. But she eventually agreed with it."

Sherlock then nods, understanding her move to the UK.

Zoe asks the major question, since she met him. "Why text me all those times? I'm sure John was around so you can bounce ideas off of him, or at least Gladstone." She nods to the dog who was sitting next to his chair.

"John is so dull and thick at times. I say something and he give me this look as if I have two heads. I need someone to talk to who understands my brilliance." He tells her.

Zoe scoffs. "I'm far from that. Just keeping up with you is like keeping up with back to back tests from Brook."

He smirks, "But you mange it perfectly."

Lightning flashes brightly and thunders, the windows shake a little from it. Zoe winces from the sound. She looks up to the ceiling, "Guess this is going to last all night."

"Most likely, should get some sleep. They've already checked out." He nods to Maddy and John.

Zoe smirks, "Yup, but I don't sleep during storms. They keep me up.

"Why's that?" He asks curiously.

"You know, even my parents don't know. Little storms I can; but big ones like these- they just keep me up. And here's the weird part: I don't feel sleepy the next day."

"Well then, guess it will be me and you pulling an all nighter." He informs her.

Zoe groans, he smirks at her reaction. Looking around the area, she sees a violin sitting on the desk table. "Can you really play?"

He looks at it as well and nods when he turns his attention back at her.

Suddenly, he gets up and kneels in front of Zoe. He takes her wrist; she raises her brow at the action.

"What are you doing?" She does the same thing to him. Zoe really does know what he's doing, it's the same thing that her mom does when she works in pediatrics, when she has to take the patient's pulse when they don't want to.

"Heartbeat like a jackrabbit." He says out loud.

"You're in my personal space. Of course it's going to go up." She says the obvious. "Strange, yours is going up too. But at a slow rate."

He shrugs and watches her. She watches him in return. He still hasn't let go of her wrist.

"Going to let me go anytime soon?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"You already took my pulse. What else do you want?"

Zoe takes a minute to run that through her head, she realize what she just said._ 'Aw, man! That sounded so wrong.'_

He smirks at her.

"Shut up Holmes. But seriously, you can let go now."

He does, but doesn't move away. She lets him go as well and rubs her wrist. He sits back a bit on the floor.

Zoe leans back in the chair. "You're that bored you had to check my pulse?"

"Wanted to see the affect I have on you."

"And your conclusion?"

"I make you nervous like a high school girl around her crush."

Zoe blinks at him and starts to laugh, but have to keep it down. "Wow, you really are full of yourself! I never really had a boyfriend during school. Sure I went out a couple of times, but stop since I always moved. That and they always lied."

"But you're not in high school anymore and I'm not some teenager." He counters. "Do you think I would lie to you?"

"You lie to John and to the police force. Don't think I haven't noticed you using the pathologist at the hospital." Zoe shoots back at him.

"I don't lie to John." Sherlock corrects her.

"Okay, but you didn't deny about manipulating the hospital or the police force."

He shrugs.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, that's what I thought."

He smirks at her. Zoe shakes her head.

Wanting to move from this uncomfortable subject, she asks; "Why are you going to stay up all night? I've got a reason to. Why are you?"

"I don't sleep too often." He states.

She nods in understanding. "How did you get Gladstone?"

"Found him wandering the streets." He answers.

Zoe grins. "Picking up strays before John?"

"John isn't a stray. Honestly the way you talk about your mate's boyfriend." Sherlock chides her.

"It was a joke. But John- wait, did you just say Maddy's boyfriend?" Zoe replies.

"…..you heard me."

She smiles at him. But then decides to pay him back for the 'school girl' comment. Zoe slides down from the chair and gets close to his personal space.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock questions her.

She tilts her head at him. "Really bored right now." She takes his wrist like they did earlier. Zoe keeps count of his heart rate, it's going up.

"What do you suggest we do about that?" He asks.

Pretending to think, she say; "I don't know. I'm sure I can ask for help on that. Know anyone?"

"Well, there's me." He answers her.

He takes her wrist again. Zoe makes sure that her heartbeat is steady.

"And what does the Consulting Detective say?"

He leans forward. " Anything. Could be talking or not talking. I prefer to shoot at the wall, but that would wake the couple."

The rain slows down, Zoe leans forward as well. Seeing how far she can push him.

"Anything?" She asks.

"Anything."

**Yes, I know I'm evil to leave it like that! But I will update again soon, don't worry. We haven't forgotten about this story! :)**

**Eternal-guardian 10**


	11. Unmasking the villain

Zoe is about to answer him when Mrs. Hudson calls from the doorway, she moves back into the chair.

"Oh Sherlock, there you are. Shouldn't the lights be back on yet?"

"I'd say in another hour or so Mrs. Hudson." Zoe answers her.

"I see." She says as she looks at the two of them. "Well, suppose it would just be best to get some sleep. Not much can be done without the lights."

Zoe nods in agreement and thinks, '_I'll bet my next paycheck that my friends back in the States can argue with that and suggest 'activities' that can be done in the dark.'_

Sherlock sits back and crosses his arms. Mrs. Hudson leaves them and goes back to her own apartment. Zoe gets up and rearranges John and Maddy onto the floor with the blankets, so that they won't have any back problems when they wake up. She places pillows under their heads and puts a light blanket on top of Maddy.

Getting an extra navy blanket she goes back to Sherlock and seats down across from him and wraps the blanket around herself.

"Comfortable?" He asks.

Fixing a spot, she says "Yup. Just because I don't sleep, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy comfort."

He nods.

Leaning back against the seat behind her, Zoe comments; "Really glad that this is Friday, no classes tomorrow."

"Who needs classes? Professors are all half wits to being with." Sherlock tells her. "Most of the time students should be teaching them. And most of the time, the students are dull children."

Chuckling, Zoe says "Yeah. I know that. But Brook is smart. I dare you to say that to him."

But inside, she winces from what she saw at the country club.

"Gladly will. I'll come to class with you and tell him then and there." He sees that Zoe reacts to his suggestion strongly, but doesn't say anything. "What's the matter?"

"No!" Zoe says loudly. But then lowers her voice and says, "Er, I mean; I was just kidding. Really, just a joke."

"What's the matter?" Sherlock presses. "I see it in you."

Zoe lies and replies "See what?"

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way. Your pupils constricted, shoulders went rigid, blinked too quickly. You're scared again." He points out.

'_Oh, you have no idea.'_

But Zoe continues to act, hoping he hasn't made the connection just yet. "Well, yeah. Just the thought of YOU telling off my math teacher. I don't want to be kicked out." Technically, it was half a lie. She really doesn't want him in class; correcting any of her teachers.

His eyes widen. "Oh….oh this is too good."

Now Zoe is confused, "Huh?"

He lets out a chuckle. "Your math professor is Moriarty….oh that is spectacular."

"Yeah….don't think that's going to fly." Zoe tells him. She is still in denial, hoping that what she saw and knows is a lie. "You know NO one is going to believe that. The school board would've done a full background check."

"Course they would have and he would have covered his tracks." He gets up and starts to pace, hands pressed together under his nose.

To avoid a headache if she contradicts him, she asks while she watches him pace; "IF he is Moriarty; why become a teacher at a college?"

"Because he's bored. Happens to the best of us." He response while continue to pace.

"Don't you dare rope me in the same spot with that psycho!" Zoe hisses at him. Just the thought is sickening.

He pauses and looks at her. "Did I say anything about you? I meant me and him….don't be selfish."

She raises a brow, "Now look who's being selfish."

"I have a reason to be."

"And that reason would be…?"

"That Jim Moriarty and I go way back therefore our brilliance is older, wiser than yours. It's hardly important right now."

Zoe looks at him wiredly. "Right…..whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Let's focus shall we?" He says, trying to get back onto topic. "Moriarty, the most dangerous criminal mastermind has been teaching you math for the past five or six months. How do we know he hasn't brain washed you."

"Trust me; I would _know_ if he was brain washing us." Zoe reminds him.

"Hmm…..right so what do to do."

"Nothing, just do nothing for now." She answers.

"What do you mean nothing?" He questions.

"He's been teaching there for 3 years, he's already been 'established' there. If you go after him like at the country club, who knows how he'll react. Do nothing for now, just wait till you have more evidence." Zoe tells him logically.

He plops down in his chair. "You're no fun; even John would tell me to spy on Moriarty."

"John isn't suicidal." She says dryly. "If you're that impatient, Maddy and I can spy for you."

"Good, thought you'd never ask. You and Maddy will spy on Moriarty and report back to me and John. This will require you to tell Maddy who your professor really is. I assume you haven't done that tonight."

Giving him a 'duh' look and looks at Maddy. She says wearily, "She isn't going to take this very easily."

Sherlock looks to her as well. "She'll be fine. I think she is getting stronger since Walker's death."

"It isn't that. The nightmares have stop," She agrees with him. "It's the fact that our math teacher is a wanted criminal, that's the thing I'm worried about when I tell her."

"What? You're worried she won't believe you?" He asks.

"Just the idea that our math teacher is out to get us. Yeah, I know it sounds really cliché, but it just sounds so…." She rolls her finger around in the air, trying to find the right word.

"Typical. Stupid. Ridiculous." Sherlock lists.

She snaps at the word 'ridiculous'. "Yup, that's the one."

"Well it is, but it's the truth." He states. "You two have to be careful, especially if Moran is prowling the campus."

"Creep already found out about my number." She says darkly.

Sherlock looks to Zoe sharply. "What?"

"When we got back at the dorms, he text me after the 'meeting' in the park." She informs him.

"Give me your phone." He orders her.

Zoe digs in her jean pockets, and then tosses him her phone. He messes with it for a bit.

"Better not break it." She warns him.

"Yes, yes." He says dismisses her warning. He fiddles with it and tosses it back to her. "There now, I have his number locked in my mind palace and you have it locked out of your phone. You may praise my brilliance now."

Zoe double checks to make sure that he didn't break it. Then softly laughs at what he said.

"God, you're more full of yourself than the first time I meet you!"

He smirks at her. Then Zoe's phone goes off with a text. She looks down at the number and whisper out, "Sherlock…."

"Hmm?"

She holds the phone out to him so he can read the sender, it reads 'Brook'. He makes a face. Zoe takes a breath to steady herself and opens the text.

"What does he say?" He asks her.

She reads aloud, "'**Reminder: turn in assignment 45, will be on your take home exam.**' I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days."

Sherlock looks skeptical, "Texting students. Texting students at two in the morning…why not just email? Check Maddy's phone. See if she got the same thing."

Zoe gets up and makes sure that she doesn't trip over the blanket that she's wrap in. She goes to Maddy's purse and gets her phone out. It has the same message.

"Same on Maddy's phone." Zoe tells him.

"If only I could know if all the other students got it as well." Sherlock says out loud.

Zoe texts Mariah, who was also in their class, she tells him that she got the same thing.

"So he's not targeting you two….not yet at least."

"Way to make me feel safe." She mutters. Zoe adjusts the blanket that fell off her right shoulder.

"He'll find out eventually that you two know John and me. If he didn't see you tonight, we maybe have a week or two till he finds out. No doubt Moran will be your shadow and discover something."

"Lucky me, I get my own stalker." Zoe says sarcastically.

Ignoring her sarcasm, he continues; "Yes, wonderful. Keep an eye on Maddy as well. Since Moran seems to have taken an interest, even if it is to get under your skin."

"He's always like that." Zoe says. She thinks of the assault charges.

He cringes. "Still wouldn't want anything to happen to her….or you."

"Worry about Maddy, I'm always ok." Zoe reassures him.

He smiles. "Aren't you just."

Now it's Zoe's turn to smirk at him, "Yup. Always am."

He keeps the smile as he looks to her. Zoe ignores the unnerving feeling the room has at the moment. She goes back to sit on the floor and leans back against the chair again. She folds her legs under her. Sherlock sits in his own chair, the smile gone.

An hour goes by and the street lights turn back on. During the time, Zoe calms herself down by meditating. It's what helps her with her overactive brain.

"Sure you don't want to sleep?" His voice cutting in.

She loses concentration, but keeps her eyes close. "No, not really. Not when there's only-" She counts the hours in her head. "4 hours until sunrise."

He shrugs. "Suit yourself." He starts playing the violin.

Zoe sighs a little and get back to her meditation.

He stops playing and looks to Maddy and John. He asks, "How can they sleep?"

Zoe lets a grin slip, but still have her eyes closed. "They're normal, that's why."

"Dull."

"Awesome really. They don't have to deal with seeing every lie and secret." She tells him. "Sure it's fun at times, but it takes the joy out of the surprise in life."

"You make it sound so….bleh. Honestly, have fun with it."

Zoe opens her eyes and looks at him. "Didn't you listen when I told you all those pranks I did? Plus, I did use them to my advantage now and then."

"Pranks….that is truly child's play."

"Fine, how would you do it then?" She questions him.

"Oh, annoying Anderson, solving crimes, bothering your flat mate, people watching, did I mention bothering Anderson?"

She grins. "By the way, did they figure out that we were just messing around with them? John told Maddy who told me that they think we're together."

"Still do." He smiles proudly.

Shaking her head, she states; "That's just sad of them. Just one time we link arms, they think we're together. How are they are on the police force again?"

He chuckles, "Lestrade needs to change the standards for hiring."

Zoe giggles, then she asks; "Where did you learn how to play?"

"My brother, believe it or not."

Zoe raises her brow, "Seriously?"

He nods.

"Does he always bribe people?"

"Since the day he came into this world."

Zoe coughs to cover her laugh. "That's a burn Holmes."

"Years of sibling rivalry." He says.

"I've heard of sibling. But that's not rivalry, that's a full blown weird relationship described as 'sibling rivalry'."

"Pretty much." He says, agreeing with her.

"So, we spy for you during the last part of the semester. What about during the holidays?" Zoe wonders.

"One of you will be here, yes?"

"Yes, she'll be here, but then come with me back home 3 days after said holiday."

"She can have the holidays with John and I."

"Whoa, did YOU just say that you're going to let Maddy spend the holidays with you?" Zoe asks in shock.

He sighs, "Yes, why?"

Zoe feels happy, knowing that this is a big step towards Sherlock and Maddy to not fight 24/7. She gives him a soft smile, "Oh nothing, nothing at all."

He gives her a look, "Right it's settled then? Maddy stays here, spies and has holidays with us."

Zoe nods. "At least until the New Year, she's coming with me back home."

He shakes his head. "She'll be here with John; sure she'll want to give him a New Year's kiss."

"Why wait till the New Year when Christmas comes sooner?" Zoe counters.

He sighs, "Just leave it. She's staying with us."

"Can't believe we're fighting over this, almost makes us sound like we're in a custody battle." Zoe says in an amused voice.

Sherlock just smirks at Zoe.


	12. Making plans

Slowly the sun peeked through the thick clouds. The night's storm gradually ebbing away. Zoe checked her watch to see it was seven in the morning. She looked over at John and Maddy.

"Still knocked out," she voiced. "What time does John wake up?"

"Another hour or so," answered Sherlock.

Zoe got up from the floor and stretched out her muscles. Some of her joints give a popping sound sending relief through her body. The light of the sun came through the window causing John to stir.

"Morning sleepy head," Zoe greeted.

John stretched and answered with a sleepy, "Morning."

Zoe sat back down in John's chair while Sherlock occupied his own. Zoe watched as John got up and covered Maddy with extra blanket. John stumbled into the kitchen to start a brew of morning tea.

A few minutes later he came back out with four cups, a tea pot, and little goodies to nibble on. "You two sleep at all?"

Zoe shook her head. "Nope. Don't sleep during heavy thunderstorms."

John nodded and looked to his flat mate who plucked at the violin. "Didn't sleep Sherlock?"

"You know I don't when I'm on a case."

Zoe picked up a cup and began to sip her tea. Not soon after Maddy woke with a yawn. "What about a case?"

"Our Maddy." Zoe handed her a cup of tea. "Nice hair girl."

Maddy smiled. "Alright. Aint I adorable waking up?"

"No," came Sherlock's blunt answer.

"Piss off you."

"It's too early for this," John groaned.

Zoe nodded. "Totally agree. C'mon May better go back now. Best time since everyone would have a hangover from last night."

Maddy got up and tossed the blanket aside. Zoe, being the opposite of her friend, folded up her blanket and put it on John's chair. She picked up her back and flung it over her shoulder. While doing so she got the feeling that he was watching her every move very closely.

"Thanks for having us over mates," Maddy said as cheerfully as possible. She gave John a hug and a curt nod to Sherlock.

Zoe did the same before the both of them headed out. Once the girls were gone John turned to Sherlock.

"So what did you _really_ do last night with Zoe?"

Sherlock raised his brow. "What are you suggesting John?"

John grabbed a cup of tea and took to his chair. "Both of you stayed up all night. You tell me mate."

"We talked. Your little girlfriend will be spending the holidays with us. Mostly to help us spy on Moriarty."

"You're letting Maddy stay here?" he questioned with surprise.

Sherlock sighed. "Why do people get so surprised when I do nice things? Yes. She is staying here."

"And Zoe?" pressed John.

"What about her?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

"Is she staying as well or going back home?"

"She goes home."

John nodded. "And what was this I heard about Maddy going with Zoe and spending the New Year in the States?"

Sherlock looked to his friend. "You…you heard that?"

"Hard not to," John chuckled. "Your little custody battle makes you sound like an old married couple."

Sherlock glared. "Yes well…Maddy will be staying with us the whole time."


	13. In the know

John smirked at his friend's stutter. "I'm sure Zoe won't forget to get you a present before she leaves," he teased.

Sherlock rolled his eyes causing John's smile to grow. Back at the dorms, Zoe filled Maddy in on the story about Brooks really identity.

"Bullocks," Maddy stated. "Our math professor a criminal master mind? Have you seen the man? He looks like he barely has time to dress in the morning let alone devise a crime."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Trust me. I _saw_ him at the country club. I know it sounds crazy. I said the same thing to Sherlock."

Maddy ran her hands through her hair. "This is mad. You're talking as mad as a hatter Zoe! Professor Brook is Jim Moriarty? Sherlock is having a laugh with you."

"Wish he was. You saw what happened to those people. He poisoned them." She flopped backwards on her bed.

"Brook…Moriarty? Bloody hell." Maddy galumphed onto her bed.

Zoe sighed and got up to change for bed. "I need time to think. Don't wake me unless someone is dying."

Maddy nodded. Zoe changed and got under the covers. "God it's too cold in this dorm! What's wrong with the heater?"

"It's not even on Zoe," Maddy said getting up from her bed to turn it on.

"It was on earlier when we came in. And it was still freezing! What is it with this place?"

Maddy shrugged. "Who knows? Old building."

"Stupid building," she grumbled. Pulling the blankets up around her Zoe began to drift off. Before she fell asleep Maddy asked what she did with Sherlock all night. "You normal people are all the same. Blogging anything and everything. All we did was talk, figure out who Moriarty if, and take each other's pulse."

"Excuse me but I don't blog. And you took each other's pulse? Kinky Zoe…"

"Blogging again Maddy. Seriously, you _need_ to get your mind out of the gutter. Your health will improve greatly. He just got really close to me and took my wrist to check my pulse. I did the same to him. That's all."

"You two are weird," was the response.

Zoe waved her off. "Whatever you say Maddy." She pulled the covers over her head to signal she was done talking.

The next day the girls got ready for their finals. Zoe met up with a study group for World Civil. Class while Maddy met with a group for Anthro. Once studying was done, the two met up under their usual tree.

"How was your study group?" Zoe asked as they began to walk towards the café. Snow is lightly coming down, crunching under their feet.

"Fine," shrugged Maddy. "Yours?"

"Ours went fine. I think our group will do fine on our presentation." The two grabbed some hot chocolate and sipped it.

"That's good." The two of them paused as Brook came into the café.

Zoe glanced to Maddy. "You know Sherlock wants us to spy on him right? Also you're spending Christmas with them."

"Yeah," she answered in a distracted tone. Her eyes never left Brook. "He actually called me last week and told me." She sighed and looked to Zoe. "You and I have been watching him for a month. I haven't seen anything weird."

"Yeah you're right. Should text Sherlock and let him know _nothing_ is happening." She pulled out her phone and sent off a message.

"Hope he doesn't order us over to his flat."

**Come to Baker Street if convenient ~SH **

"For the love of all that is," groaned Maddy.

**No ~ Zoe **

"Tell him to bugger off."

"Just did." Her phone beeped with another message. "Ugh go away."

**No means no! ~Zoe**

**Fine ~SH**

Zoe let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over with." Maddy laughed.

The girls suddenly notice Brook leaving. Deciding that they had done enough spying, they went back to their room to get ready for the end of the year bash.


	14. Starting the party with a bang

Maddy and Zoe get ready in their dorm room. Maddy with light blue dress and low heels and Zoe with the same dress that Irene gave her with low heels as well, since it's a formal dinner with some of the professors that are chaperones.

They make their way to the mess hall that has been transformed for the party. After spending 30 minutes there, Zoe gets a lot of offers to dance from the guys in the same dorm building.

Rolling her eyes after declining another guy, Zoe gets frustrated. Knowing that the last guy that asked her to dance was only to get after his ex-girlfriend that dumped him.

'_Stupid dress. I've seen these guys around and have some of them in my classes and they've NEVER taken an interest in me before. They're all the same- idiots.'_ Zoe thinks.

She goes to the table that Maddy is sitting at; she sees that she's got a smile.

"Don't go there." Zoe warns her.

Maddy raises her hands in a calming gesture. "Wasn't even."

Zoe's text alert goes off in the purse that Maddy let her borrowed. Fishing it out, she sees that Amy from her World Civil. Class sent her in 'invite' to a "after party". Zoe tells Maddy about it.

"After party? Sounds good."

"Then let's get out of here." Zoe says, wanting to get out of the dress and into something that she feels like herself.

They leave the mess hall and go back to their room again to change. Maddy in another light blue dress, but with purple mix into it, but keeps her heels. Zoe into thick black leggings, knee high boots, and a thick purple dress with a belt that goes around her waist.

"Ready May?" Zoe asks.

Maddy nods and they grab their coats and head out off campus to the place where the "after party" is at. They walk over there, since it's not that far from the campus; but what they didn't notice is hat Moran follows them along the way to the party.

They get there and have fun. The girls split up, but promise to text each other if they were going to leave.

Walking to the table where there are drinks, Zoe is pulled into someone. Before she defense herself from the unknown stranger, she relaxes. It's Sherlock.

"What?" Zoe asks in surprise.

"Did you know Moran is following you?"

She doesn't register that he still in his arms; she replies in shock still, " What…..?"

"He's been following you two all night." He answers her. "And don't think I didn't notice the way Moriarty was watching you two."

Zoe eyes widen to the news. Then says, "We need to go." Then starts looking around where they are at. "Where's Maddy?"

"On the dance floor." He answers.

Letting go of her, Sherlock and Zoe make their way to the dance floor, avoiding the other dancers. They finally get to Maddy who was dancing with a guy who lives in the floor below them.

"Maddy, we need to go. _HE's _here." Zoe tells her friend.

Maddy turns to Zoe and ask, "Who's here?"

"Moran." Was all Zoe needed to say.

Maddy stops and looks around the area where they are at. They move off the dance floor and see him by one of the tables scattered around. He's got a good view to see them if they leave by the back doors.

"How do we get pass him without causing a scene?" Zoe asks. She sees the disadvantage they have and is worried about the other people that are there as well.

Sherlock looks around and sees an alcohol glass that is half way filled on a table next to them. Seeing no one around the table, he picks it up and throws it in his face.

"So much for not making a scene…." Zoe says after they see his action.

"Stand by girls." He orders them. He stumbles over towards Moran.

Seeing him "walking" away; Zoe asks her best friend, "Does he even _have _a plan?"

The Brit shrugs, they watch him as he runs into Moran.

"Hey there. Do…do you k-know that there…that this here is a party?" Sherlock says in a drunken stupor.

Having his drink nearly spilled by Sherlock, "Oi! Watch where you're going mate." He snaps back at him.

Seeing this as their opportunity, Zoe and Maddy head to the exit. Zoe gives one look over her shoulder, she sees a man going up behind Sherlock. He's got something shiny in his hand.

Making a last minute decision; she tells Maddy, "I'm going back for our 'drunk'."

Maddy nods and makes her way to a group that is by some tables near the exit. Zoe makes her way over to them, beating the stranger and starts acting.

"There you are Josh! Sorry about my boyfriend, can't hold his drink." Zoe 'apologizes' to Moran.

Moran shakes his head. "Terrible liar you are Zoe. You should have stayed with your mate, she's fair game now. Nice distraction though….Sherlock Holmes."

He runs to the door.

Maddy comes away from the group after Moran runs away. Sherlock grabs Zoe's hand and runs to the exit. Seeing Maddy when they pass her, Zoe grabs her hand. They run out of the place and start running through the back streets that Moran has taken as well.

"I told you to run for it! Not leave Maddy unguarded to get me." He snaps at Zoe for making a stupid mistake.

"And leave you with an ex military psycho? Think again. 'Sides, Maddy was near the exit. A group of people nearby if she needed to blend in, and beer bottles near the tables for a weapon." Zoe snaps back at him.

"I had it sorted! He could have taken Maddy and then where would we be?" He growls back.

"Shut up you two! We're losing him!" Maddy tells them, getting sick with their lover's quarrel.

They run harder to catch up with Moran. He ducks into an alley way and they follow him into it. Zoe gets an uneasy feeling while they are running in the alley way. She spots a light blinking, her 'military side' taking over for a minute.

"Oh crap!"

She stops running, since she is in the middle of Sherlock and Maddy they are jerk back. Using the momentum, she swings them into an alcove. She sprints 4 paces and jumps into a empty trash container, slamming the lid shut. 10 seconds later, a bomb goes off.

Sherlock holds onto Maddy and makes sure that he would be the one to be hit by the debris. The explosion is over and they come out unharmed. There is trash discarded, the walls on the sides are burned. There are a safe distance way from being really harmed.

They walk more into the blast area, "You alright?" Maddy asks him.

Not paying attention to the question, "How could I have _not_ seen that bomb?" Then he notice something. "Where's Zoe?"

"Zoe! Zoe?" Maddy yells, feeling the panic coming. Not knowing where her friend is at.

They hear coughing coming from the container that is burned by the blast. Then lid lifts up and Zoe's head pops up, she takes a deep breath and comments, "Really early to start the fireworks. Should wait till New Year's."

She moves her jaw around and her ears pop because of the sound blast. Maddy and Sherlock come running to her. They help her out. Zoe stumbles a bit and Sherlock catches her and lowers her to the floor.

"That's twice I saved your life. Don't say I never did anything for you." Zoe jokes to Sherlock who is kneeling next to her, making sure she's okay.

He smiles at her, but asks "When was the first?"

"When you were 'drunk' and chatting with Moran. You didn't see that guy coming up behind you with a needle. That's why I left Maddy by the exit." She explains.

He nods and stands up and examines the area that they are at.

"When we find Moran, I'm gonna bloody kill him." Maddy vows.

Zoe gives a tired laugh, and then shakily stands up; Sherlock has to put his hand on her shoulder so that she's balanced.

"Okay, what now?"

"We go after him, right?" Maddy asks.

"No. He got away, not to mention he did try to kill us." Sherlock says.

"The police then." Maddy states.

Then they hear a voice say, "Oh, I think that this is beyond the police right now."

They all turn around and see Mycroft standing where they ran into the alley way, blocking their path.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demands.

Mycroft walks to them, swinging his umbrella back and forth. "Checking up on you dear brother. Though, to have a daughter of a Marine save you twice in one night? Well, that would make _some_ news."

He glares at his older brother.

"Just what the world needs…two Holmes." Maddy says, getting tired of these 'family reunions'.

Mycroft gives Sherlock his patent smirk. His eyes go to Zoe, taking in her appearance. Her clothes more disheveled than Maddy and is shaking from the adrenaline.

"Two university students out with a Consulting Detective…..and dressed the way that they are," He nods to their dresses and shoes. "What will their parents think of you Sherly?"

"Your gratitude for saving your brother's life is _very_ touching." Zoe says, dripping in sarcasm. "Mind telling us why you're REALLY here? Me and Maddy have exams in 24 hours."

"Had suspicions about Moran. Sent my own man after him, the man with the syringe coming towards Sherlock….my man. Simply trying to get my idiot brother out of the way." He simply tells them.

" 'Getting my idiot brother out of the way'? Shows that you're the idiot. Who in their right mind would poison their family like that?" Zoe questions him.

"It was hardly poison, a simply sleeping draft." Mycroft says in a bored tone.

"By introducing a foreign agent into the body?" Zoe says in a clinical tone, the same one that her mom would use when working at the hospital. "I believe that's the definition of poisoning."

Sherlock has an amused look on his face, seeing his brother being talk back by an American.

" Blah, blah, blah. What are we doing about Moran and the fact that our math professor is a killer?" Maddy questions.

Twisting the end of his umbrella into the ground; he says, "It's being worked on. Take your exams and try not to get noticed again. Wouldn't want to end the year with your deaths."

"Oh gee, thanks mister. I'll keep that in mind." Maddy says and pushes past him and heads back to the campus.

He gives Maddy a second glances when she pushed by him. Then turns to Zoe and Sherlock.

"Very impressive that you spotted the bomb before Sherlock did. Have you ever given thought of joining the military? You would make a VERY good soldier."

Zoe stiffens and clenches her jaw. That's what Moran said to her as well.

"There is enough death within the world. Sorry if I don't feel like contributing more to it."

Zoe walks to him, intention of leaving as well; Mycroft shrugs, "Our loss then."

When she gets next to him; she questions, "England's or yours?"

"Both in my opinion." Sherlock comments.

Zoe keeps walking and leaves the alley way. Mycroft turns to Sherlock, "Oh, she's rather good. You should bring her by to see Mummy."

Sherlock looks to him. "Why would I do that?"

"Smarts, wit, intelligence, to fight back in battles, know how to defend herself." He listed. "And a sense of fashion as well." He pointed looks at his brother, who is wearing his usual black suite and purple shirt. "Military and medical upbringing, I'm surprised you've taken interest. Especially after Irene."

"I think your diet is going to your head. I don't fancy Zoe."

"Says the man that was supporting her when she was fine standing by herself after the adrenaline was gone. Sine when are you considerate of other's state of health? Well, besides John's?" Mycroft questions Sherlock.

"Since….since John has made me a better person." Sherlock feebly answers. "Anyways, even if I did fancy her, at least I'm the more handsome brother." He shoots back.

"Should I be receiving a wedding announcement in the post soon?" Mycroft says smugly.

"Piss off and eat some cake why don't you." Sherlock snaps back.

Mycroft tutters at Sherlock. "You know Mother always disapproved of you cursing Sherlock. Hope you can refrain when you have children."

"I will punch you Mycroft." Sherlock says in warning.

"We both know you were lousy at fighting." Mycroft says with a smirk. Remembering the fights that they would have and Sherlock loosing. He turns and leaves, "Give her something nice for Christmas Sherlock."

He glares at his brother's back and mumbles to himself as he walks out of the alley.

At the campus dorms, Maddy and Zoe shower and get ready for bed. Sitting on her bed, Zoe takes stock of her wounds, a couple of scratches and bruises on her arms and legs. Internally, she's fine. Thankfully, there's no internal bleeding from when the bomb exploded and landing in the container.

"Alright?" Maddy ask her friend, lying on her bed.

"I'm good. Just having-" Zoe clenches her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Maybe you should get looked at by John." Maddy says when she sees Zoe clenches her hands.

She shakes her head. "It's too late now. After my kickboxing and world civ. I'll go."

"You sure?"

Zoe nods, "He's working at the clinic tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Zoe says, making her decision.

Zoe gets under the covers and they turn off the light. Before going to sleep, Maddy sends a quick text to John, letting him know that Zoe is going to visit him at work.


	15. Let's start from the beginning

Once Zoe's exams were over for the day, she follows the directions that she got from Maddy via text and went down to the clinic that John works at.

She waits in the front room with the other patients; she hears one of the doors open and sees John escort a patient out. He sees her sitting and motions her to enter the room.

"How're we feeling?" He asks as she walks in the room.

"Did Maddy tell you what happened last night?" Zoe asks instead, avoiding John's question.

Once she's in the room, she limps over to the exam table. Making sure that she doesn't walk with a limp all day during her exams, really takes a toll on her body. She covers the scratches and bruising with her clothing. It's another thing when she has to change for her kickboxing class. To answer the questions by her classmates, she lies and says that she was trying to stop a fight from escalating when she was walking home from the 'after party' last night.

"No, haven't had the chance to talk to her. You two alright?" He informs her.

Dropping her bag, Zoe sits tiredly on the table. "Yeah. Besides the bruises and the ringing in my ears from the bomb, we're good."

Seeing her reflection on one of the medicine cabinet's window, Zoe sees that she has a very small cut on her right eyebrow, a bruise is starting form on her forehead, and her muscles are feeling sore, more now that she's done with her kickboxing exam.

"Bomb!" John exclaims. "Was it Moriarty? Were others hurt? Is Maddy alright?"

Zoe smiles at the doctor's concern for her friend, but then winces when he pokes one of the bruises when he's examines her side.

"Yeah, everyone is fine." She assures him. "Including Sherlock. No, it wasn't Moriarty; it was Moran. And no, others weren't hurt. We chased him down an alley and the bomb went off. I pushed Maddy and Sherlock into a safe place and I jumped into an empty container nearby, 10 seconds before it went off."

"Sherlock was there?" Surprised, by hearing this as well. "And he didn't tell me… that stupid son of a…well, glad that everyone is alright." He says and continues to examine Zoe. "Moran is really becoming a problem. Wonder if Moriarty knows his dog has gone off the leash."

"I think he knows. Ow! Take it easy doc." Zoe yelps as she squirms on the table, but stays where she's at. He just put on disaffection on the wound so it won't get infected. Then he puts a band aid to cover it. He then tilts her chin up and rubs some cream on her forehead gently for the bruise.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

He's done and goes to one of the cabinets and gets some aspirin, he comes back and gives it to Zoe. Then he orders her to go to 221B to rest.

"Why do I need to go over? I can just go back to the dorms." She asks.

"I'd rather Sherlock kept an eye on you till I get home. Have Maddy come over as well." He reasons.

"Good point." Zoe agrees with the doctor.

John gets a cab for Zoe and pays for it. Zoe insists on paying him back.

"You don't have to pay, just being a friend." He says with a smile.

She smiles back at him, and then she gets into the cab. The cab comes up to 221B; Mrs. Hudson is already at the door. John had call ahead to let the landlady know that Zoe was coming over.

Stepping out of the cab, Zoe walks up to her.

"Hello dearie." Mrs. Hudson greets her.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." Zoe responds.

Mrs. Hudson sees the bruise and the band aid that covers the cut.

"Oh my! What happened?"

After letting Zoe in, she tells the landlady. Well, an edit part of it. She doesn't want to worry her.

"Oh dear. Well, good thing that John fixed you up. Sherlock is out right now, so make yourself at home."

"I will."

Zoe uses the hand rail and goes up the stairs, Mrs. Hudson following her. Zoe drops her bag by the doorway. She then starts to fuss over her and mutters under her breathe. She goes to the kitchen and fixes something for the injured girl.

Zoe collapses on the couch and sighs out loud. Coming back out with food, she gives it to Zoe who gratefully thank her and starts to eat. Once done eating, Mrs. Hudson takes the plate back to the kitchen. She tells her to shout if she needs anything and goes back down the stairs.

Zoe has a tired smile and tells Mrs. Hudson that she will. Feeling the meds taking affect, she lies down on the couch and falls asleep.

An hour later, Sherlock comes bounding up the stairs. Walking into the sitting room, he sees Zoe still asleep on the couch. He makes sure he stays quiet.

A voice says behind him, "Well, this IS new. Never thought you'd be one for domestics."

Its Irene dressed the same way the last time she came over, but with a white dress instead of black.

Sherlock turns to look at her. She's standing by the doorway and tilts her head to look at the scene. "Didn't think I'd be replaced so soon."

"We'd have to be together for me to replace you." He corrects her.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Do you have a thing for blondes then? Or at least dirty haired blondes?"

"No."

"Then why is she sleeping on your couch? You never let anyone on it, even me." She questions him.

"I wasn't here to ward her off was I?" He counters. "Had no choice."

The Woman gives him a coy smile, "Oh, stop denying it. You _love_ it to see her there. Draped across _YOUR_ couch."

He turns on her. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"Now that would be telling. I'm here to deliver a message, but apparently the receiver is asleep at the moment." She tells the Consulting Detective.

"Then wake her." Solving the problem for her. "Better yet, give me the message."

The Dominatrix gives him a look, "Since when you care about HOW a message is delivered? It won't make any since to you."

"I don't care."

"Well too bad. Don't want to get it screwed up again, like last time; do we?"

He sighs and walks to Zoe to wake her up.

_Zoe is at Fort McKinley in Fairbanks, Alaska. At the main building, her mom went to go find and talk to her dad. Getting bored really fast, she left the receptionist who was 'supposed' to look after her. _

_She leaves the area and starts making her way back home. Walking along the side of the street, three 13 year olds walk into her._

"_Look what we have here." One of them says, while the others begin to come around her._

_Zoe gives them a glance over. The 'leader' has black hair and brown eyes; he is dating his best friend's sister. The second one has brown hair and hazel eyes; he is failing math and science. And lastly, the last one has blonde hair and green eyes; he got cut from the basketball team because of fights._

"_Can I help you?" Zoe says in a bored and unimpressed tone._

"_Oh, listen to the tone boys. Does that sound like a tone of respect?" The blonde asks._

"_No, it doesn't Bruce. Shall we teach her some manners?" The black hair says._

"_I think we should Dash." Hazel eyes agrees._

_Knowing her chances are very slim, Zoe leads them more away from the base to an open area so she can have room fighting. Even if she grew up without any siblings, she still has the men from her dad's platoon to look after her once in awhile and teach her self-defense. _

_Taking stock of her surroundings, she estimates that she's at least two miles away from base. Good news: She's in an open area. Bad news: Open area WITHOUT anyone knowing where she's at. The area is surrounded by woods._

_Backing away more from them; she gives them her best smart alleck remark, "Really, is this how you greet new comers to Fairbanks?"_

"_Get her Bruce." Dash orders._

_Bruce starts to come at her, but someone catches him the collar of his shirt and throws him to the ground._

"_Three 13 year olds against a…how old are you pet? 8? 9? Bad form lad." A voice belonging to a man says. _

_They all turn to the voice and Zoe focuses her attention to him. He's dirty blonde and has his hair styled in a spiky way, tall; not tall as her dad, but close enough, and is lean. He is dressed casually, but there is a military vibe to him. She's willing to bet that he's got a high ranking position. _

"_7 and a half." Zoe says automatically._

_Zoe looks at him wearily, not too sure on what's he is going to do. But isn't afraid of him, even if he is a stranger._

_Seeing the opportunity to attack, Black hair rushes at Zoe; Dash goes after the man with Bruce._

_The man handles Bruce and Dash. Zoe takes on the Black haired boy, but has some trouble. The man comes to her aid._

_Zoe deals with the Black haired boy, he then swipes at her feet and she tries to land. But she lands wrong and her right ankle gives way. Yelping in pain, Zoe gives him a black eye for payback. He knocks her onto her back and tries to choke her. _

_Then the man pulls him off of her. Zoe starts to cough and get her breathe back. He tosses him into his friends._

"_I suggest if you lads want to keep your teeth and legs unbroken, you apologize to….sorry love, what's your name?"_

"_Zoe Tyler." She responds in a rough voice and sits up and stays on the ground. Zoe rubs her neck and brings her right leg close to her. She feels pain shoot up when she moves her leg, she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from crying._

"_We're not saying sorry for anything!" One of the boys says._

_The man gives them a dark look and they take off. He then comes over to Zoe._

"_Let me have a look." He says. He carefully touches her ankle. "Think we've got a break here. Let me get you back to base."_

_He picks her up and starts walking back to the base._

_Zoe wraps her arms around his neck for more support and to help him with her weight. She continues to study him; then asks, "Were you following me?"_

_He smiles, "Don't flatter yourself. I was going out for a smoke, can't have them in the buildings. Just happened upon you; lucky for you huh little Zoe Tyler?"_

_Zoe looks at him oddly._

_They finally get to an aid station on base. The nurse at the front desk sees them and comes around and asks, "What happened? Is she your sister?"_

_The nurse assumes that they're related since they have the same hair color._

"_No, she's not mine." He tells the nurse. "Just took a little trip off one of the tanks. Have a place I can put her?"_

"_This way." _

_She leads them to a small private room with a bed, stool, a chair up against the wall, and other medical equipment. He places her down on the bed and stays after the nurse leaves._

_After a minute; Zoe asks, "Why say I fell off the tanks? They're going to notice the bruises around my neck when they check up on me."_

_He checks her neck. "Nah, it's hardly noticeable." He tells her. "Trust me; your ankle will be the only thing they will see." He then shrugs. "Besides, can't go round telling people I tossed minors around. Be sent off to a detention center. Wouldn't want that, would we Zoe?" He gives her a wink and a smile._

_Zoe grins at him. "Nope, that would be bad. I already told you my name; it's only fair if you tell me yours."_

_He nods and sits on the stool. "Sebastian Moran, at your service."_

Zoe feels someone shaking her awake. She sighs and opens her eyes, Zoe sees Sherlock standing over her.

"Yes?"

He points to Irene.

Zoe looks to her as she comes over and gives her an item wrapped in a white cloth.

"Here, a present for you." Irene tells her.

She sits up and unwraps it. Inside is a white knight and a black pawn. Her mouth goes dry and she drops them like she's been burned.

"What's wrong dear?" Irene asks. She never had seen the American act like this before.

Standing up, Zoe asks her head on; "Where did you get this?"

Sherlock looks at Zoe worried, even he knows this isn't normal for her either.

"Irene, where did you get the chess pieces from?" Zoe asks again.

Irene shrugs. "Didn't give a name, sorry love."

Zoe moves away from the pieces fell like they're the plague. She walks to the other side of the room where John's chair is at.

"What do they mean?" Sherlock asks Zoe.

_Years pass and they have a routine that they settled into. Zoe spends the weekends with Moran when her parents are working and the weekdays with friends from school. The day after school ends for the summer, Zoe heads to one of Moran's haunts; his smoking area outside the base. _

_Seeing Zoe come closer, he notice something is bugging her._

"_Why the long face? Someone picking on you?"_

"_Worse than that, I'm starting middle school. And here's the kicker; Dad's got his orders. I'm moving to DC when the summer is over!" _

_After ranting, she slumps down the wall and sits down with her arms cross._

"_Your life sucks. Sit and we'll play chess." He tells her._

_On her 8__th__ birthday, Moran taught her how to play chess. Needless to say, she caught on fast. But rarely beats him, they always end on a draw. _

_She gives him a quick smirk and gets up and sits at the table where the chess board is already set out._

_After she defends her knight, Zoe asks; "Have you ever been to DC?" She wants to get as much information about her new home._

"_Yeah, sure once or twice. Knew a bird out there." He says as he makes a move._

_That catches Zoe's attention. "Oooo…..Sebastian has a girlfriend." She says in a sing song voice._

_He laughs, "Nah, she's not my girlfriend. We didn't part on good terms. Said I loved my work more than her and well…..let's just say I proved her wrong when I killed her new bloke." He casually says._

_Zoe's hand freezes on her pawn when she's about to move it. "You did what? You're giving the word 'overkill' a brand new meaning."_

_He stares at her. "She chucked me." He defends his actions. "Found out she was seeing a new bloke. Got in a scrap with him, sent him to the hospital. He died a day later."_

_He takes her pawn and holds it in his hand._

_Zoe keeps silent and let this soak in. She's starting to think that she got it all wrong about him. She tilts her head to the side and studies him all over again._

"_You don't need to worry kid." He assures her. "Not going to hurt you or anything. Just think of me as a big protective brother." He smiles. "You look confused." He points out._

_Zoe shakes off her 'study'. She sees that he's carrying a gun this time instead of his knife. She gives him a quick smile and they continue to play. _

Shaking off the memory and returning to the present, Zoe asks Irene again. "Where did you get them Irene? Please."

"I. Don't. Know." Irene says in frustration. "He didn't give me a name, just dropped it in my hand and told me who to give it to."

Praying that this would be the first time she's wrong; Zoe asks instead, "What did he look like?"

"Tall, blonde, jaw made by the gods, and very in love with guns."

Zoe almost face palm from the description, but pinches her nose instead. "Oh God..."

"Moran." Sherlock says plainly.

Zoe starts to pace, chewing on her thumb nail.

"So who is it then?" Irene asked in confusion, still not seeing the connection.

She stops in front of the window and tells them. How she meet him when she was a child at the base in Alaska.

"He told me I was the pawn and him the knight- I would be unprotected, but he would look after me." Zoe says while looking out the window.

"Sounds like a creepy older brother figure." Irene says with her hand on her hip.

Sherlock has a strange look on his face.

"You have no idea." Zoe says back.

"Well…I've done my job. Have fun with your creeper and our Mr. Holmes." Irene tells them.

Sherlock shoots her a glare as she walks out. Zoe doesn't respond, just continues to look out the window.

"What's he trying to tell us?" He says, still trying to connect the dots.

Zoe answers him; while still looking out the window, "That he's watching me, _always_ watching me."

"I won't let him hurt you." He promises her.

She lets out a shuddering breath and gives him a small smile. "I know."

He smiles back at her as well.

***Drops from typing* its past 2 in the morning here! Ok, show of hands; how many of you saw that coming? Didn't expected Moran to rescue Zoe and have an influence in her life right? **

**Right guys, what do you think happened from the time of their first meeting to the trial that made them separate? **

**Shoot off your theories in the review section or PM them to me or to the D0ct0rD0nna. We'll answer them and reveal the correct theory in the next chapter. **

**Till next time,**

**eternal-guardian 10**


	16. Memorial Day

_Zoe walked with her friend Jessica Daniels from her English class. It was so nice to be out of school and to be able to just relax. _

"_Jess I don't think that Kristy is going to forgive you if you told her that you 'heard' that she failed her class," Zoe said as they walked down the crowded street. Memorial Day had everyone out in masses. _

"_But you said that she did," exclaimed Jessica. _

_Zoe sighed. "That's because I _see_ things that others miss. You know that, just don't say anything. Anyways, we're late to your cousin's bar-b-q." _

_The girls began to walk a little faster, pushing their way through the swarms of people. On their way they passed by one of the bars that was two streets down from her cousin's house. As they passed the sound of a fight going on could be heard. Just as they walked by the door it flung open and two men came tumbling out of the bar. Zoe paused as she recognized one of them. Moran. _

_She turned to Jessica. "Hey you better go and tell Sam that I'm coming. Just need to take care of something…" _

_Jessica shrugged. "What? It's just a bar fight. Happens all the time around here. We should go before the cops show up." _

_Zoe was about to reply when the man landed a punch on Moran's jaw. He pushed himself up and tackled the other to the floor and began to beat him to a pulp on the sidewalk. The two girls stared in horror, a crowd growing around them. Zoe stared, shock pulsing through her at the sight of Moran's actions. Not long after the fight came to the street sirens could be heard. Jessica pulled on her friend's arm and dragged her away. _

_The two girls ran down the street, not stopping till they reached the house. Once there, Jessica's cousin came to greet them. _

"_Where have you been?" Sam asked. _

"_Bar fight," Jessica responded breathless. _

"_It's fine. You two okay? I know those things can get really bad," Sam said with concern in his tone. _

_Jessica nodded. "Yeah we're fine cuz." _

"_Yeah," nodded Zoe. "Nothing to get worried about."_

_She made sure to keep her voice light and easy going. However, the image of Moran beating the man into the sidewalk had burned in her mind. Sam lead them from the driveway back to the yard where everyone was waiting. As they walked into the backyard more sirens could be heard going down the street. Zoe and Jessica shared a look. _

"_Wow," Sam said upon seeing three cop cars drive past the house. "Sounds like a bad one. Seems like you guys got out of there in time." _

"_Yeah," Zoe answered slowly. "Do you know where my parents are at?" _

_She scanned the crowed but couldn't seem to locate them. There were a lot of families packed into the backyard. Zoe felt a little uneasy in crowds. Not that she didn't like huge crowds or anything. But because of her 'gift' she could see everything. This was usually the cause of a big headache from an information overload. Sam and Jessica were the only two that really understood this while most others thought she was claustrophobic. _

"_Oh yeah," Sam said after looking through the crowd. "They're over by the food table with my mom." _

"_Thanks," Zoe smiled. "See you guys later." _

_They nodded as she began to push her way through. As she navigated her way around people she greeted some here and there. Finally she reached her parents. Her mother smiled upon seeing her. _

"_Are you having another headache sweetie?" Her mother put a loving hand on her shoulder. _

_She nodded. "Something like that. You know there is another Zoe here. Just call me Kira, so we don't have that mix up like during the school year." _

"_Yes we know…Kira," her dad smirked. _

"_Funny Dad." She gave him a hug. He had just gotten back from his tour in Afghan and she suddenly realized how much she had missed him. _

"_Hungry kiddo?" _

"_Yeah but I'll wait till the line dies down a bit. Going inside for awhile." _

_He nodded and patted her back. "Alright take it easy. Get some water and have a rest." _

_She nodded. "I will Dad." _

_Her mother stopped her before she went inside. "Kira aren't you going to say hello to Sam's mother?" _

"_Sorry. Hi Mrs. Ryan." _

_The woman smiled. "Hello Zoe Kira. Glad that school is out?" _

"_You have no idea," she smiled. Mrs. Ryan smiled back. _

"_I heard from Sam that you were promoted to captain before the year ended. Congrats." _

_She rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks." _

"_Are you going to stay in ROTC?" her mother asked. _

_Zoe thought for a long moment. The question was if they would be moving again. "Maybe but I'm not going to accept 'lt. col.' If the instructors of team Charlie say I earn it." _

_Her mother nodded and smiled. "Well you go inside sweetie and help yourself to some water." _

_She nodded and made her way inside. As she went into the dining room Sam called out to her. "Where you headed Kira?" _

"_Just have a headache. Getting some water." _

_He and Jessica followed her to the kitchen. The three of them raid the trays of food that have been left behind Once she had a plate of food Zoe moved into the living room and ate. Sam came out and joined her just as she finished up. He sat next to her with a basketball in his hands. _

_Zoe nodded to the basketball. "Did your team win?" _

_Sam laughed. "Nah we kinda suck. But it was fun to play." He smiled. "I can show you how to play if you want. Or we could just toss it around for fun. Or not. Whatever you want." _

_She chuckled. "You already know I know how to play. But just for fun." She paused for a moment. "So I hear you signed up for the Navy. Aren't you going to wait? You're going to graduate in like three weeks." _

"_Yeah," he nodded. "Figured I'd walk and then go." _

_She gave him a quick once over. "So communications then. Just make sure that you're actually doing your job and not on the internet," she teased. _

_Sam smiled. "You know me too well. But you know I'll do my job." _

"_I know you will," she smiled. "Just promise to send some emails once in a while." She did a quick search in her memory to see where he'd do his basic. "So you got accepted into St. Mary's City then? At least it will still be within the state." _

_He nodded. "At least." _

"_You remember when we first met in the armory? You a luetient and me a rookie?" She remembers him being on team Brovo and herself on Charlie. _

"_Yeah what about it?" _

_She laughed. "Can't belive you thought I was a cheerleader! And then I got back at you when I casually mentioned your crush with the captain from team Alpha." She sighed. "Good days. Hey, remember when you freaked when I told you that I knew you and Jessica were cousins?" _

_He shook his head. "Well yeah. I'd only been talking to you for a few seconds! Not fair to unleash your brain power on me." _

_Zoe shrugged. "Can't help it. You were asking for it at the time." _

_Just then Jessica came into the room and found them on the couch. "Knew you two would be in here. The most antisocial people I know." She plopped down on the other side of Sam. "Sam is going to miss you a lot Kira. He said he'll miss his favorite blue eyed girl." _

_Zoe smiled at the embarrassed look on his face. "I only have blue eyes in poor lighting. But yeah I guess that does count." _

_Sam kicked his cousin. "Yeah well…just cause you make me laugh when you 'read' other people." _

_She chuckled. "Yeah. You're going to miss your…how did Jess put it? 'Blue eyed girl'." _

_HE tackled her to the grounf and started tickling her. Zoe laughed and tried to get back at him. Jessica helped her. _

* * *

_Zoe spent the night at their place. She and Jessica stayed in Sam's room. _

"_Mom says Aunt Martha is going to live off base when Uncle Brian retires," Jessica said. _

"_Where do you think they'll live at?" Zoe asked. _

_Jessica shrugged. "More than likely in the city. At least the marines pay good." _

"_Bet you're going to see them more on the weekends when your mom goes shopping." _

"_Yeah." _

_Sam came in then with cookies and soda from the party. "Ladies," he said giving them the plate. _

_Just then Zoe's phone went off with a text to call her mother. Zoe went out of the room and called. _

"_Hey sweetie I need to talk to you. You remember Sebastian Moran? Well of course you do I guess. We just got some news that he had been detained by the police for a bar fight. They have also had reports that he has abused some poor girl in Washington. If you see him I want you to run. Just run in the other direction and call me or your father." _

_Zoe swallowed hard. She didn't dare tell her that she had met him again when she was in the sixth grade. "Yeah sure thing." _

_Ending the call she walked back into the room. Sam and Jessica looked at her. _

"_You alright?" Jessica asked. _

"_Yeah…everything is fine." _


	17. One more added piece

**Hey everyone! We're REALLY sorry about updating so late! But thanks for staying with us so far. With school starting back up again, it's really hard to update on a regular basis. But don't freak out, because we're still continuing on with the story. **

**So, now that being said; here is the new chapter that ya'll been waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

Zoe gives him another small smile back. After a second, she asks "What time is it?"

"Round five I guess." Sherlock answers her.

Doing some mental, adding that Maddy should be texting her soon; she comes up the exact time that she needs to take the meds that John gave her. Walking to her backpack, she digs around.

"Where are you?" She mutters. "Oh, there you are!" She exclaims as soon as she finds them. She takes out the pill bottle and pops it open. She takes two pills and swallows it.

"Paid a visit to John?" Sherlock asks out of politeness.

"By Maddy's advice." Zoe replies. "And my mom would never let me forget too if she knew about it as well." Zoe says thoughtfully. She drops in John's chair.

"Better to be safe." Sherlock says in agreement.

"…. 'Than sorry.' Yeah, I know that one very well." Zoe says, remembering all the scraps that she got into as a child playing outside.

"Glad to hear it."

Zoe gives him a half salute. Then she sees the chess pieces still lying on the ground. She gets up and goes over to them and picks them up.

"Throw them out." Sherlock says in a command voice.

Zoe rolls them in her hand, distracted by the memories; she says in a distant voice "…..why?"

"Get rid of them. For one, they could have cameras in them." He tells her. "Secondly, they are just a horrible reminder. Why keep them?"

Snapping out of the memories, Zoe checks them for cameras. After finding nothing, she says "Nope, no cameras. Not even for a voice recorder. A horrible reminder? Maybe, but at least it'll be a reminder to not get overconfident."

"Keeping them only shows that he's gotten under your skin." He counters.

Zoe shoots him a grin, "And I kept your number, yet YOU get under my skin as well."

He smirks, "But you _want_ me under your skin."

Zoe lets out a small laugh at their flirty banner. "Oh, you're just _one_ out of two people that I let 'under my skin'."

"Why Moran?" Just cause he was there when you were little?" He asks, not getting it.

"It's cute that you think its Moran. But no, it's not him." Zoe corrects him, enjoying his confusion.

"Who is it then?"

Zoe gives him a playful smile. "Now that would be telling."

"It's John, isn't it." He tries again.

Zoe laughs and shakes her head.

He looks her over, "Sure it's not John?"

Now Zoe has an amuse smile on her face. "Nope, not John. Why? What's the matter?" She asks as she walks over to him. "Afraid of a little competition?" She challenges him.

He then grabs her in his arms, the action startles Zoe. Almost immediately, she has to force her body not to attack him. A small reflex that Moran taught her when he taught her self-defense.

She raises her brow at him, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how unafraid I am." He simply tells her.

'_Stupid male ego.'_

"And you've proven you're point that you're not afraid. Care to let me go anytime soon?" Zoe asks and looks pointedly at his arms that are still around her.

"Why should I do that?"

"Well, this is super awkward." Maddy comments in the doorway.

They both look at her, and then Zoe pushes him away from her. She goes and sits in John's chair, ignoring her friend's look.

"Should I leave you two to have your moment?" Maddy asks, an amused look in her eye.

Zoe looks at her and gives her a look, "What moment?"

Maddy raises her brow, "He had you in his arms. You looked very comfy."

"Again with the 'blogging'? Remind me to keep you away from the tv when you come for New Years."

Maddy looks to Sherlock and asks, "Thought I was staying with you for the whole holiday?"

"You are." He tells her. "But Zoe here can't accept that you're staying for the New Year as well."

"Noooo. I said only for Christmas." Zoe stands up and corrects him. "Maddy is coming for New Year."

"Don't I have a say?" Maddy asks, interrupting their 'domestic' conversation. "What if I want to stay here for New Years? Did either of you bother to ask me what I'd like?"

Zoe looks at her apologetically, Sherlock has a smug look.

"You brains…." Maddy says as she shakes her head. "Anyway, I might like to stay here….John wanted to take me to dinner for New Years."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and Zoe gives him a smug smile.

"So now that's sorted. Sir Git," Maddy address him, "I want to say thanks, for letting me stay here for holiday. It's really….shockingly kind of you."

"John would have been mopping if you didn't stay." He says while shrugging. "I did it to save my sanity."

Sherlock then tells Zoe to get rid of the chess pieces again, Maddy asks "What pieces?"

Zoe shows them to Maddy, since they were still in her hand.

"Where did they come from?" She asks as she picks one up.

Zoe and Sherlock say at the same time, "Moran."

"Smashing, more interaction with the loon." Maddy says dryly. "So what do these mean then?"

Zoe then tells her what they mean.

"What a creeper. God, wasn't trying to kill us enough? Now he wants a sentimental moment." Maddy says after Zoe is done explaining.

"I agree with Sherlock, get rid." Maddy says as she gives back the chess piece.

Zoe sighs, "You two are paranoid. It's upsetting you more than me."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm creep out." Maddy tells her. "It's weird Zoe, him trying to kill you and then this? It is downright psycho creepy. You're _not _keeping those in our room."

Shaking her head, "Fine." She concedes with her friend's wishes. "But you should be getting use to the dead body parts then."

"Oh God." Maddy says, she then turns to Sherlock. "Please tell me the head is gone."

"It is." He tells her.

"Thank God." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"But there's an arm now, right?" Zoe asked.

"I'm never opening that fridge." Maddy comments.

They hear footsteps on the stairs and John walks in.

"Ah, we're all here I see." He says as he sees them in the living room. But then he notices Zoe's odd stance next to Sherlock's. "I've missed something, haven't I?"

"Yeah, the cozy moment between Zoe and Sherlock." Maddy gladly informs him."

"Mind out of the gutter Holloway." Zoe reprimands her best friend.

John laughs, but he turns into doctor mode and asks Zoe how she's doing. She tells him that she slept for awhile. He nods and goes to her and takes a pen light out, he checks her eyes.

"Everything looks alright. No real damage." He says after he's done checking her eyes.

"That's good. Can I go back to the dorms?" Zoe asks.

He nods, now that he feels certain that she isn't in any real danger.

"Right, then guess we'd best be off." Maddy tells them.

"Yeah, thanks again for looking after me John." Zoe tells the doctor.

"Any time." He tells her.

Zoe goes and gives John a hug, but she doesn't know how to say good bye to Sherlock. Not after that awkward moment.

"Let's chip Zoe." Maddy calls by the doorway.

Zoe gives Sherlock a backward glance and goes to pick up her bag. She shoves the chess pieces into her pocket and follows Maddy out of the flat.

Instead of catching a taxi, they catch a bus. Once they've sat down, Zoe asks "How did your finals go?"

Maddy shrugs, "Fine I guess. Yours?"

"Same, but I may have a new bruise. My partner tried to get the upper hand this time, but I still won in the end."

"Fun times."

"Yup." Zoe says as she rubs her shoulder where the bruise is at.

Then Maddy asks why Sherlock was holding her, and then Zoe tells her about the conversation from earlier.

"He may be smart, but he's an idiot." Zoe tells her.

"It's adorable the way you two fight." Maddy replies. Secretly happy that someone is really interested her American friend.

Zoe makes a face, "But he's still an idiot that he thinks he's the only one that can get 'under my skin'."

"I am NEVER touching that fridge while I stay there during the holiday." Maddy says as she thinks back what Zoe said about there being an arm.

After coming to their stop and getting off, they walk a block back to the campus grounds.

"Well…" Zoe idly says.

"What?"

Zoe gives her friend a side glance. After weighing her options, she says "The fridge isn't the only place you want to avoid."

"Oh blimey…..what else has he got?" Maddy asks, not knowing if she even wanted to know.

"Just stay away from his room, the bathroom at late nights, and the kitchen in general when you're alone with him."

Maddy groans, "Can't he just be a normal bloke? How does John put up with it?"

Zoe has a wary grin on her face after she hears what Maddy said. "It's just like us. How can you put up with my sarcasm and me being a living lie detector?"

"By throwing in my own wit and charm." Maddy says with a smile.

"That's what John is. He just balances him out and makes sure that he knows that there's others too, not just him." Zoe agrees.

Maddy nods, understanding.

Zoe smiles a little and they get back to the dorms.

The next day, they take their final exam for the semester. Brook speaks before the exam.

"It has been a pleasure to teach you all. Good luck on the exam, I'd be lying if I said all of you will pass. I'm sure I'll see some of you again next term."

He passes out the exam, two hours later; Maddy and Zoe are done. They turn in their test at the same time. Then he says something to them before they leave the classroom.

"Ah my favorite two….best be careful girls. Your detective doesn't always save those he protects. Oh, and Miss Tyler….Seb hope you got his gift."

Zoe gives him a sharp glance. "Excuse me?"

Brook just looks at them normally.

"C'mon Zoe." Maddy says, wanting to leave.

"That's right, run to your protector."

Testing the waters, seeing on how much he knows; Zoe says "Sir, I think you have it wrong."

He smirks, "No need to pretend Zoe. I saw you with our dear Sherlock at the club that night. Not to mention Seb has been talking about his 'pawn' for months."

'_Oh, well when you put it like that….. Then I guess I can be able to do this.'_

Throwing caution to the wind, Zoe comments "Mind telling me who you are? Wouldn't want to get confuse on who I'm talking to. Would be very rude, wouldn't you say?"

He gives her a dark look, warning her that's she's walking on thin ice. "I think you very well know."

Zoe doesn't glance away; she continues to hold his gaze. This time, she CAN study him. She also feels Maddy tugging at her arm again, trying to tell her that she wants to leave.

Then 'Brook' looks away from Zoe and asks Maddy, "Maybe you know the answer."

"So what if I do?" She asks.

"Well then answer me Maddy, who am I?"

She looks to Zoe, who is still 'reading' him; and back to him. A student comes up and turns in the test. They go quiet.

After the student leaves, Maddy says "James Moriarty."

He smiles the same smile when Maddy gets a question right.

"Don't look so pleased." She spats at him.

"What I can't figure out is why you haven't killed us." Zoe says, trying to see where this new information fits in everything she knows. "You've had _plenty_ of opportunities to. We're just two college students and me a transfer. Why haven't you?"

"You two are my favorites. So lively, cheeky, and clever. Best distractions I've had in a long time." He supplies. "Why would I get rid of that?"

Zoe recoils on the inside when he says that.

"Well you're bang out of order. Sherlock and John will protect us and they can defeat you." Maddy says in confidence.

"Don't bet on it Maddy dear. Sure they can protect you here, but what about Zoe? She's going back home for the holidays, right?" Moriarty reminds her.

"Who says?" Zoe retorts.

He smirks, "Big brother, your 'knight' in shining armor."

Zoe keeps her face neutral, that doesn't mean that the alarms aren't going off inside her head.

"Did I hit a nerve you won't show? Oh dear." Moriarty taunts.

Zoe gives a dry laugh, "Not even close."

"Well then I'm sure you won't mind if Seb pays you two a visit." Moriarty lets them know.

"Nah, I'm sure we can play a round of chess. He does owe me one after all." Zoe says in sarcasm.

"Good, I'll tell him to stop by round 5ish then."

Zoe's mind starts to plan ahead by 5 steps. She glances at the clock on wall, 12:06pm.

Maddy tugs on Zoe's arms the final time. "I've had enough of this. Let's go Zoe."

Zoe finally moves with Maddy. "Merry Christmas….Mr. Moriarty."

"Happy Holidays." He says to them. "Be seeing you my favorites."

They walk down the hallway and down the stairs to the doors. As soon as they exit the front doors, they break into a run across the Quad and run to their dorm.

"He wasn't serious right? About Moran coming around?" Maddy asks her friend as they dodge people.

Zoe doesn't answer her; she gets her phone out and calls Sherlock. He picks up and she says two words to him, "He knows."

"_I'm coming."_

"No. Stay there, Maddy is going over." She tells him. They get in their dorm building, run up the flight of stairs, down the hall, and get in their room. They almost slam the door shut and lock it. Maddy then starts to pack; Zoe already has her things ready when she leaves for the States.

"_Hurry, John and I will be waiting. And be safe."_ He says on the line.

"Always." She promises him. She hangs up and tells Maddy. "Go to Baker Street, I'll talk to Moran."

"Come with me; let him find an empty room." Maddy begs her friend.

"Maddy, I need you to leave." Zoe argues back. "Give Sherlock, only him; the chip. Got a good feeling that they know we tricked them. Just go, I'll be fine."

Maddy obeys and hugs her friend before leaving.

Zoe gets her bags that she's going to be taking with her when she leaves and puts them under her bed. Walking to the door, she makes sure that it's unlock. Then she sits on her bed and begins to mediate, waiting for Moran to come. At five, there's a knock on the door.

She doesn't open her eyes "It's open."

Moran walks in. Hearing him walking in, she opens her eyes and says "How did you get by the front desk? They always check ids."

"Told them I was your brother." He says in a American accent. "Easy peasy."

She raises her brow at the saying, "Rhyming now are we?"

He smiles and sits on Maddy's bed. "Where's your pretty mate?"

Zoe gives him a mock pout, "Awww, and her I thought you were here to see your 'baby sister'."

He smirks, "You too sweetie, but pretty little Maddy has something I need."

"You already got the necklace." She reminds him. "And really, it's not my problem you suck at your job." She says as she flicks back her hair over her right shoulder.

Moran rubs his head. "Yes, well you two girls are tricky. She has what I need. Where is she?"

"Gone and so is the chip that you're looking for."

"Well then I'm going to have to tear up all of London for her." He says as he stands up.

"Oh, I'm sure Moriarty won't look too kindly on that, tearing up his city like that." She says dryly.

"Trust me; he wants it destroyed for his girls." He tells her. "Now either I will tear it apart…or should I just go to 221B Baker?"

"Why would he want to destroy it for us? How bad is it?" Zoe asks in confusion. "That information, it's only on government workers, right?"

"Oh sweetie. Sweet Zoe….you have no idea what's actually on it." He says as he walks out.

She watches him as he walks out. Now that's there's another piece to the puzzle, only one thing goes through Zoe's mind-

_What the hell is ACTUALLY going on here?!_

**Okay, now I feel really glad that I got this done. And as you all know, this coming up Thursday is the premier of 'Elementary' (the CBS 'modern update' of Sherlock). **

**So, I would like to take this time and say; me and the rest of the American Sherlockians would like to apologize in advance. Should this show suck, we're REALLY sorry to the fandom.**

**I don't have ANYTHING against the actors, just the company *I'm looking at you CBS! You're still on my list for cancelling 'Moonlight' (a brilliant show that didn't have to be cut down in its first season. You're still missed.).* **

**But I'll try to have another update before the weeks is over. Reviews are what we live for :p**

**Eternal-guardian 10 **


	18. American Holiday

**Hey hey all! So it looks like I was able to do another chapter, like I said that I would :D Has anyone else watched this past Doctor's ep.? Oh my God, so many shout outs to so many! And how the Doctor was during his stay at the Ponds'? Really funny! **

Five minutes after Moran left, Zoe continues to sit and thinks about what he said. Who would Moriarty be willing to 'protect' them from? How big was this?

Saving it away for another time, she texts Sherlock.

**Coming over.**

She grabs her bags, and takes a cab to Baker's. After paying the driver and getting her bags, Maddy comes running out.

"What happened?" Maddy demands.

Without answering her, Zoe walks in and up the stairs. Maddy follows her and waits for her to say something.

"Oh, we chatted." She begins as she drops her bags. "Talked about you, the chip, and him taking London apart to find said chip because our 'favorite math teacher' is looking out for his 'favorite girls'. You know, the usual."

"….favorite girls? Oh dear Lord above." Maddy says in a disgusted voice.

Zoe hums in agreement. Sherlock and John listen and lets the new information sink in.

"How do you want to handle this Sherlock?" John asks the Detective.

"Moran is a puppet….and to take down the puppet, we take out the puppeteer." Sherlock says, already thinking on how to take them down.

Suddenly, Zoe's text alert goes off. She reads it out loud.

"'Your Christmas present- we'll leave you and your family alone. But its fair game come the New Year.'"

"So much for blocking him on my phone." Zoe sighs.

Sherlock takes it away from her, "Get a new phone."

Zoe then takes it back from him. "No money. 'Sides, at least this will give you some time to come up with some sort of plan."

"I'll buy you a phone then." Taking it out of her hand again. "Consider it a gift."

John and Maddy sees this going on as well. With their friends ignoring them, John taps Maddy on the shoulder and they leave without the American and the Consulting Detective noticing.

Zoe takes the phone back, "You don't have to, you know." This time, she places it in her leather jacket pocket.

"Just think of it as a thank you for saving my hide a couple of times."

She shakes her head no. "A simple thank you is fine. Even if I did get a new phone, he would still get the number."

"Don't argue with me." He orders her.

Zoe motions between them. "See this? This IS me arguing with you. If it's not by a phone call, he WILL continue to send me messages."

"Would you just put faith in me for once? I'll handle it."

"Clock's ticking then. You've got till the end of the year. God knows how much you have in the next year." She challenges him.

He glares at her. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Train to Bristol," She corrects him. "Then a plane from Fairview Air Base. Train doesn't leave for another two hours."

"Just my luck. Why don't you go bother John and Maddy." He snaps.

"They already left 3 minutes ago. If you want me to leave _that_ badly, then I will." Zoe says in frustration and turns to leave. But she won't really leave without saying good bye to Maddy. And she's got to come back for her bags as well.

He sighs, "Oh just stay for God's sake."

Stopping, Zoe rolls her eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to talk to Mrs. Hudson."

"Do as you please." He says in a dismissive tone and waves her off.

She mutters under her breath and walks downstairs. As soon as she's in front of Mrs. Hudson's door, she knocks.

After awhile, she answers and sees Zoe there. Zoe smiles at her.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Oh no, come on in." Mrs. Hudson invites her.

Zoe walks in and Mrs. Hudson leads her into her kitchen. She sits her down at the table and starts getting tea and snacks out.

Once everything is set, she asks "What brings you here?"

After sipping her tea, "Sherlock. He's being himself again and I need to get away for awhile."

She continues to drink her tea and rubs her dad's old dog tags that she always wears.

Mrs. Hudson smiles and nods in understanding. "I understand that. He can get a bit carried away at times."

Zoe puts her elbow on the table and rubs the back of her neck. Then she sits up and remembers her manners. "Thank you for letting Maddy stay here as well."

"Oh of course. I love having Maddy around, she makes me laugh so." Mrs. Hudson says with a smile.

They continue to talk for awhile, and then Zoe asks "Do you have the time?"

"Of course."

She tells Zoe the time. Zoe then swallows the rest of her cool off tea and gives her thanks again. Remembering her manners, she places her tea cup in the sink and hurries out of Mrs. Hudson's. Zoe climbs the stairs two at a time and goes to her bags and gets the one that she needs. She races downs the stairs again and knocks on Mrs. Hudson's door.

"Sorry, but here is the Christmas gifts that I got you all. Can you hold onto them till Christmas?"

Oh thank you dear! Hold on, I have one for you." She exclaims and takes the bag that from Zoe. She leaves and gets the gift for Zoe and gives it to her.

Zoe takes the red and white package from her. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson and Merry Christmas."

Zoe hugs the landlady and Mrs. Hudson tells her while returning the hug, "Have a good holiday."

Letting her go, Zoe says "I will."

With a final smile, she goes back up to get her things. She sees Sherlock pacing the room. At once, he stops and looks at her with the gift.

"What is that?" He says as he points at the gift she's holding.

"What it looks like, a Christmas present." She tells him as if he's a child.

She lays it against her duffle bag that is next to her dad's old military backpack. After glancing at her watch, she idly comments "Hope that Maddy and John would come back, but I need to get going in two minutes."

"Oh they're taking a lover's walk." He informs her. "I'll pass on the good bye message."

"Thanks….I think." Zoe says in surprise.

She gathers her bags and holds her Christmas present.

"Well, tell them Merry Christmas and I'll see them in the New Year. Oh, and give this to Maddy." She walks to him and gives him a slip of paper. It's in their code (whenever they pass along messages to each other in their dorm), telling her when she'll be on for webcam.

"Merry Christmas." She tells him.

"Merry Christmas." He tells her as well. Then he gives her a gift as well.

She takes the small blue and silver box from him. "Thank you. See ya next year."

Zoe heads down the stairs and yells back, "And don't even think about decoding that message! It's not even for you to begin with."

Ignoring her warning, he tries to anyways.

Zoe shakes her head and says to herself, "He never listens, does he?"

She steps outside and sees a taxi pull up with John and Maddy in it. They both get out.

"Mind holding that for me?" Zoe asks them.

John holds it for her. "Have a good holiday Zoe."

"I will and thank you." She tells him as John takes her bags and puts them in the taxi for her.

"John, you may want to go get the message I left for Maddy. Sherlock's got a good minute head start."

"I'm on it." He tells her.

Once he's inside, Zoe turns to Maddy and gives her a hug. "Merry Christmas Maddy." They let go of each other. "I left Mrs. Hudson your presents with her. Just make sure that you open them on Christmas day. And I left you a message also we can talk via webcam."

"Sounds good. Give my best to your family." Maddy tells her.

Zoe smiles. "Will do. Talk to you within a week's time."

She gets in the taxi, heading home for the holidays.

_A week later. December 16__th__-via webcam._

Settling in front of her laptop's camera, Zoe smiles as she sees John and Maddy on the screen.

"Hey there lovebirds. How's it going?"

"Fine, we're good." John tells her.

"How are you?" Maddy asks.

Relaxing in black yoga pants, her old DC high school athletic shirt, and her dad's old casual military camouflaged uniform top; she leans back on her office chair in her 'old room' at the Ryan's.

"Oh, good too. Able to sleep again instead of feeling jet lagged. Got to see my old friends and family."

Zoe takes a drink from her mug that has hot coco in it. Draining it, she puts it back on the desk. Glancing off to the side of the desk, Zoe grabs the letter that she got the day after she arrived home. It's from the Student Department of University of Houston.

"Looks like I can only stay until the summer is up and come back to the States." Zoe says as she skims through it."

She then glances up and sees the hurt in Maddy's eyes.

"But…I thought….."

Zoe looks at her friend with a sad look and a smile. "What? You'd thought that I would live there after the Spring term? I'm not a British citizen May, I'm on a student visa. Remember our first meeting? I'm on the abroad program."

Giving the letter a distain look, Zoe crumples up the letter and throws it in the trash can near the desk. She then puts her black sock clad feet on the desk. "At least we have the summer together." She tries to cheer Maddy up. "I don't have to stay till the summer you know. I'm CHOOSING to stay until my visa expires."

Suddenly, Zoe's laptop gets static on the screen and looses connection with John and Maddy. She taps the laptop and it comes into focus again with the Brits on.

"Was it a bad connection on your side?" Zoe asks.

"No, we're good here." John informs her. Then he calls into the other room, "Sherlock, come say hello to Zoe!"

Then the screen splits into half and he shows up.

"Hello."

Not expecting it, Zoe almost falls out from her chair, but gains balance again. Sighing, she runs her hands through her hair.

"Should have known that would happen." Zoe tells herself.

He smirks at her, then a 22 year old girl with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes waltz in and say, "Hey Kira, just for you to know that the pizza is on the way…." She sees her friend that she's known since the 7th grade talking on the laptop. "Oh, sorry. I'll let you get back to them."

She walks out and closes the door.

"Well, at least she's learning." Zoe says with a grin. "Good for Jessica Daniels."

She knows her friend is a little bit hyper at times and says the wrong things, but she's glad to see that she's grown out of that habit.

"Well, I said hello…so goodbye." Sherlock says, bringing the conversation back to him.

"Sherlock, it's the holidays be nice." John scolds him.

"That's asking too much John." Maddy tells her boyfriend.

Zoe shakes her head at the exchange. "It doesn't really matter you know."

Laughter comes up from downstairs, Zoe sighs a little.

"Why don't you go down to talk to your family?" John asks.

"The Ryans are on their anniversary, the Daniels and my parents are in Aspen Hill for some Christmas Party with old college buddies." Zoe rattles off the information. "Those down there are 4 friends. Well, when I say 'friends' I mean Jessica's and Sam's friends. They're ok, but I can't really….be 'myself' around them. And right now they're playing poker. I'll go once they are done with this round."

The door bell rings downstairs. Zoe ignores it, thinking it's the pizza.

So she asks Sherlock, "How long did it take you to decode it?" Indicating the note she left for Maddy.

"John snatched it away before I could really get a grasp on it."

Zoe smiles at John. "Thanks."

Zoe hears footsteps coming up the carpet stairs and down the hallway. From the person's gait and speed, they are coming to her room.

Before she can say anything to them, her bedroom door swings open. A man that is around 24 years old, and is wearing navy blue camouflage uniform and military boots walks into her room. He has brown hair with natural highlights that is military cut.

Zoe spins around in her chair and gets up and walks to over to him.

"Captain Tyler." The man says in a cold voice, with his blue eyes matching his tone.

"Captain Ryan." Zoe greets him in the same tone.

They stand and stare at each other. Then after a few minutes, Zoe crakes a smile. Captain Ryan smiles and he lifts her up in a hug and spins her around.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Zoe laughs. He then sits her down again.

"Wanted it to be a surprise! God I missed you." He tells her.

They hug again. Then Zoe remembers that they were being watched.

Before she pulls away from the hug, she whispers in his ear "Want to put on a show? For old time's sake?"

He says loudly, "Forgot how good you smelled. Well, let me look at you kid." He sets her back and sighs. "Look at this. I go away for a couple of years turn into a military man while you've turned into a supermodel."

Zoe giggles. It was always fun to mess around with people on the 'outside' of their game.

She raises her brow, "Oh, you're such a flatter Sam Ryan. Did you really miss me that much?" She says as she runs her finger across his name tag on his chest of his uniform.

Taking her hand, he kisses her palm. "Of course. You know how much I love my blue eyed girl."

She smiles up at him. "Think it's a good idea? I'm a devil's dog daughter, you're a squid…." She leans in close to him as say flirtatiously, "Think of the children."

John coughs and says, "Hamish!"

Sam and Zoe look to the screen. Then John says, "John Hamish Watson….you know, if you're looking for baby names."

Zoe and Sam look at each other for a moment.

"Smooth." Maddy says, feeling a little bit of embarrassment.

"There will be no babies John." Sherlock says. "She is too young and this…_boy_ is no fit father at…what are you, 24? 25?

Zoe rolls her eyes at their comments and places her head on Sam's chest. She's trying to contain her laughter.

"Ok, I can't go on like this. Can't believe you guys fell for it! Especially you Sherlock!"

Raising her head, she takes Sam's hand and laces their fingers together and pulls him with her to the laptop so they can see him better. She sits on the chair and Sam is standing behind her.

With an amused look in her eye, she starts the introductions.

"Sam Ryan, meet Maddy Holloway" She points to Maddy. "Former Captain John Watson." She points to him. "And Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes." She points to him on the other screen. "Guys, this is 1st Class Petty Officer Sam Ryan."

Then she points to Sherlock and warns him. "Now, don't start a fight."

Sam waves to them.

"Oh, even cuter up close." Maddy admits, now that he's up closer to the camera.

"Oi." John says hurtfully.

Maddy kisses his cheek in apology.

"I never fight. Honestly, you know me better than that." Sherlock says to Zoe.

Zoe smiles at the couples' interaction. Then says to Sherlock, "You never fight physically, you just go for other people's ego. I don't need YOU to start a fight with one of my few best friends."

Looking up at Sam, Zoe steals his military hat and puts it on. She then asks him, "When did you get back from Cuba? Last I heard, you were in Italy."

"Just got off the plane an hour ago. Came straight here, sorry to intrude by the way. Didn't know you were talking with people." Sam tells her.

She smiles at him. "For you, it's never a problem."

Sherlock gets what Zoe meant by _'you are _one of_ two people I let under my skin.'_

"Oh, oh I see!" Sherlock starts to laugh. "I get it now. Oh Zoe…really? Him? This boy?" He laughs again.

Zoe looks at him. "About time you figured it out genius! And he's only 24, not a boy!" She defends her friend. "He's a legal adult! I don't see why YOU should be so concern."

"He's a boy Zoe. Look at him; lean and young, walking around in his uniform like a toddler learning to walk." Sherlock informs her. "It's pathetic to call this creature a man or an adult."

"Excuse me sir, but seeing as I don't know you, I'd appreciate it if you'd back off." Sam growls. "I'm sure I could kick your tea sucking-"

"I am so sorry Sam." John apologizes quickly. "Please don't take my idiot flat mate's words to heart. He is a miserable man."

"Agreed." Maddy says. "Ignore him Sammy, he's a tosser."

Zoe sighs. "Don't make me unconnected you Holmes. Ignore him Sam. Why don't you get change and I'll meet you downstairs?"

He nods and takes his hat back. Before leaving, he kisses her head.

Once Sam is gone, Zoe says. "Do you mind if I have a word with the 'Consulting Detective'?"

John and Maddy say good bye and disconnect.

Zoe leans forward at the screen and points to Sherlock. "Oh, don't you start." She warns him. "There is nothing going on! He's one of my best friends. And you're not helping yourself here, acting like a 12 year old."

"Is that the kind you like? Military, dull, normal, dashing?" He says in distain.

She tsk at him. "What's the matter? Jealousy doesn't become you Mr. Holmes. You had no RIGHT to do that to my best friend like that! And you've made another mistake; he's already been seeing someone else! How could you not see that?!"

"I saw it but I also saw what you chose to ignore. You two like each other way more than friendship but you two decide to dance around it and make jokes. And my actions should just prove to you another thing you chose to ignore, I am human."

Zoe face palms and takes a deep breath. "You are so lucky there is a ocean between us right now. Let me say this one more time so you can get it through your thick skull- WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE. Our friendship comes off as we were, and we make jokes about it. He protects me from guys who are stronger and older than I am. And I protect his cousin because she gets into a LOT of trouble. Stop being a complete idiot all the time and actually THINK before you speak." She snaps at him.

Without another word he logs off.

Back in the UK, Sherlock sits in front of the laptop.

"She doesn't see me as human. She ignores it." He mumbles to himself.

Maddy comes in. "Did Zoe leave?"

He nods.

"Well, come on you. We're getting dinner ready." She tells him.

Zoe stares at the blank screen for a minute and shuts off her laptop. She sends a text to Maddy, letting her know that she won't be on tomorrow. She's going with Jessica, Sam, and some other friends to Annapolis for the day and getting back late.

She jumps onto her bed and jumps down and crawl under the bed and get the money that she saved under there.

Standing back up, she puts in the chest pocket and goes get her empty mug and walks to the door. Opening it, she sees Sam standing there.

"You head everything." She says it as a statement.

He nods. "What is with that guy?" He asks her. "Are you and he….I mean you don't like him like that do you?"

She runs her hand through her hair. "Beats me, I thought-" She scoffs at herself. "I thought he was different than the guys I used to date from middle and high school."

Then she decides to make things lighter, "Guess this shows I'm human after all, I make mistakes as well."

Tapping on her empty mug, she says to her friend "C'mon, let's go and play. I'm planning to spend some money at the city tomorrow."

Sam stops her. "Wait, let's talk for a sec. This guy is definitely different from the others. I think you need to go a little easy on him kid. I mean, I know I don't have your 'gift' or whatever; but I think he likes you. And I think you like him too."

Zoe sighs, "It's complicated Sam. It's not like you and Rachel." His high school sweetheart, "We don't have dates and go to the movies and do other stuff that you two do."

After a brief moment of silence, she also tells him "John said that he doesn't date, he's 'married' to his work. And I respect his decision. I'm not going to push for a relationship that won't happen. And IF we did start dating, then what happens when my visa expires? What then? I can't stay there, this is my home. I want to go back to Houston and be with Mom and Dad."

"And I'll admit, he's different. Good different too. It's not every day that I meet another 'gifted' person like me." She admits.

"If you care for him enough, you'll figure things out. And if he cares for you enough then he will shove his work aside or will include you in it." Then Sam smiles at her. "Alright, guess we should go join the game."

Zoe nods and they head downstairs. While the next game is being set up, Zoe goes put her mug in the sink and joins the others there at the kitchen table.

Sitting at the table dealing the cards, is Sam's ROTC's teammate Mike.

Noticing a friend from Jessica's friend's class, with a frown on his face; Zoe asks "How much did you lose Jake?"

"More than I care to remember." He says annoyed.

Zoe smirks a bit. A girl with black skin, black hair, and light brown eyes comes back from the kitchen with hot coco with pumpkin spice and rum mixed in it. Everyone thanks the girl name Ashlei.

Two minutes into the game, Jessica asks Zoe "Who was that guy you were talking to on the split screen?"

That get's everyone's attention. They all know Zoe from her lower classman's years. And that she would NEVER talk to a guy willing on a webcam.

A boy name Adam, who has blonde hair and green eyes says; "Oh, a mystery man huh? And here all of us thought that you and Sam…." Hinting that Sam and Zoe were a couple.

Another girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes name Amy snaps at Adam, "Don't be stupid Adam. You know Sam has a girl already."

"So who was it Zoe?" Mike asks curiously.

Zoe trades in two cards before saying dismissively, "Oh, just some guy that's a friend of a friend that's my roommate's boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you didn't see him. He was _very_ hot." Jessica says happily.

Zoe rolls her eyes at her friend's description of Sherlock. "I think you've had too much to drink Jess."

"Nope! It's only my first one." She chirps.

"What does he look like?" Asheli asks, wanting to know more.

"Just a guy." Zoe tells her.

"He's got this great hair and these AMAZING blue eyes. Plus, he's got an accent; nothing _hotter_ than a guy with a guy with an accent, especially a British one. Oh, and did I mention his cheekbones are to _die_ for?" Jessica says in dreamy voice.

All the guys groan and Zoe sighs and shakes her head.

"For the love of God, someone cut her off already!" Zoe says in mock exasperation.

"You're no fun Kira!" Jessica laughs at her friend's embarrassment.

During all of the exchange, Amy is on her phone; trying to see if she can look up this guy.

"Does he look like this?" She asks, and then she turns her phone around. It's got a picture of Sherlock in the deerstalker on John's blog.

Everyone looks at it.

"Yes! That's him!" Jessica exclaims.

Asheli, who was sitting next to Amy, turns the phone around again. They both take a moment to look at the picture.

"Not bad Tyler." Asheli congratulate her on her find.

Amy gives Zoe a sly grin. "You're so lucky. He's _very_ hot."

Not believing on what she's hearing, Zoe takes a big swing of the rum coco.

"Whoa, easy there." Adam says with a smile.

They all laugh.

Not able to come up with a comeback, Zoe says "Shut up."

After two more rounds of poker, Zoe wins $430. After the game and eating pizza that came, they all go to the big space are with sofas and a TV (the 'loft'). They settle down on the sofas and start playing a drinking game.

The boys still continue on; but Asheli is asleep, Jessica watches on.

Zoe and Amy are the only girls playing. Zoe feels tipsy, and then Amy asks her a question.

"I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but what's so bad about that guy Jessie was talking about?"

Somewhat still sober, more than Amy; Zoe looks at the future English teacher and sees that Amy is almost getting sleepy because of the drinks.

"It's complicated Amy." She tells her.

"Oh please. As if we can't handle hearing the story. C'mon out with it!"

"He insulted Sam." She tells her bluntly.

Amy winces. She knows that they're close; not romantically, and that they look out for each other.

"Wouldn't want to be in his shoes." She says to herself. "But is that the only reason? There's got to be more, besides; you have to forgive him." She tells her.

"What?" Zoe asks, not sure if she heard her right.

"Forgive him." Amy repeats. "He's too hot for you to be ticked at him for long."

"He's going to have to crawl on glass for me to forgive him." Zoe says.

**Wow, how about that? A fight and a jealous Sherlock :p Don't worry, they're going to address it. I won't give away anything!**

**And what did you think of this past Doctor Who ep.? SO many shout outs to old characters! :D **

**I'm going to cry this Saturday when the Ponds leave **

**And didn't I say that I would have a new chapter out before the week's end? **

**Keep sending in those reviews!**


	19. American Holiday 2

The next morning, Zoe is awaken when her phone goes off. She blindly gets the phone from the headboard shelf. Barely glancing at the caller id, seeing its Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" She says her voice heavy from sleep.

Zoe loses balance on the edge of the bed where she's at and falls off. Groaning when she hits the carpet, the bed sheet is tangled around her leg.

Muttering from the carpet, "This isn't my bed….or my room."

The walls of the room is a light cream color and the bed sheet is light tan color, different than the pale purple walls and white sheets of her room. It hits her that she's in Sam's room.

"_What are you doing over there?"_ Sherlock's voice comes over the line.

Zoe winces and say in a almost slurred voice, "Shhhhh! You're talking too loud."

She takes the sheet off her leg and pulls herself up to a kneeling position on the carpet floor. She looks over on the other side of the bed where the nightstand is at. Seeing the alarm clock, it reads 7:15 am.

Almost groaning, she says "God, I'm getting too old for this."

Glancing on the bed, she sees Sam and Jessica still asleep. Zoe then crawls and gets her dad's old jacket that she had on last night and where she put her winnings in. Stumbling on the way out of the room, she sees the rest of the others crashed around the loft.

She makes her way to her room and thankfully, the door is open. Zoe drops the jacket near the bed and flops onto her bed. She puts the phone on speaker and places it on the pillow next to her head.

"I was in Sam's room asleep with Jessica." She says tiredly. "But the important thing is that I won and beat Jake." Talking about the drinking game.

"_Good for you." _ Sherlock's voice says. _"So look, I'm calling because John and Maddy wouldn't leave me alone. But I am sorry I attacked your friend."_

Zoe smiles, despite her almost hangover.

"It's fine." She then yawns. "Can we continue at a reasonable hour? It's 7:15 in the morning over here. I have to deal with 7 hangovers and go to Annapolis later on in the day."

"_Of course, have a pleasant day then."_

"Thank you." Zoe tells him tiredly.

She closes the line and puts the phone on her night stand and falls asleep. Later on, everyone deals with their hangovers; but Zoe's wasn't as bad as Amy's and Mike's.

They all go to Annapolis at 11:00 am and come back at 10:30 pm. Zoe goes to bed, tired but happy.

_Two days later, December 17__th__._

Zoe is holding a 3 week old baby girl in her arms when Sherlock appears on the web cam in her room. He sees the baby that she's holding, sitting on her bed.

"Who's the kid?" He asks.

Zoe looks up and shoots him a glare. "This _kid_ is my goddaughter."

She gets up gently from the bed and walks to the web cam. Sitting down on the chair, she arranges the baby so he can see her easily.

"Sherlock Holmes, meet Elizabeth Katherine Burke."

The baby has brown hair and blue eyes. She's wide awake.

"Hello small human." Sherlock greets her.

The baby squeaks at him, making Zoe shake her head. Using the towel that she has over her shoulder, she wipes away some drool from Ellie's mouth.

When she's done, she gets up and starts to pace the room, since Ellie is starting to fuss a little.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Consulting Detective?" She asks him, while pacing and rubbing the baby's back.

In the background, Zoe hears Maddy "Is that Zoe? You called her without me?"

Then Maddy comes running into view and leans over Sherlock.

"Hey Zoe!"

Zoe slowly walks back to the web cam so Maddy can see her more clearly. Ellie stops fussing, calmed by the walk.

"Hey Maddy," Zoe greets back. "At least you two haven't killed each other yet." She smiles as she sees how much at ease Maddy is around the detective.

"Nah, we're becoming buddies, right Sherlock?" Maddy says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Sherlock barely covers his eye roll. Maddy sees the baby that Zoe is holding.

"Oh look, she's sooo cute." Maddy coos at the baby.

Zoe laughs and adjusts her in her arms so the baby can have better support. Ellie grabs her left finger and holds onto it. Feeling relax, Zoe leans back in the chair; making it go back a bit.

"What's with the sudden visit?" Zoe asks again.

The door bell rings downstairs, Jessica's voice says "I got it."

Then she comes up the stairs fast and comes in the room. In her hands is a crystal vase with yellow roses (friendship and caring).

"Kira?" Jessica says with her brow raised. She also knows the meaning of the flowers as well, since she taught Zoe what every flower meant.

Zoe looks back to the screen with Maddy and Sherlock on it. But mostly at Sherlock.

"Can you leave the room-both rooms?"

Jessica places the vase gently next to the laptop and takes Ellie from Zoe.

"C'mon Lizzy, your aunt's got a conference call to make."

Jessica leaves the room with her.

"Aww, that's so cute." Maddy says approvingly. Then she looks down to Sherlock, "You're starting to grow on me mister."

Sighing, Sherlock tells her "Maddy, you are intolerable as ever. Please do as Zoe asked and go somewhere else."

Maddy smiles, "You like me now, admit it."

"Go Madison."

"Laters Zoe!" Maddy calls as she leaves.

Zoe waves to her as Maddy leaves to give them privacy. Zoe then reaches for the vase and turns it more to her. Taking a second to look at them and then looks at Sherlock.

"You do know what they mean right? Is this your idea of an apology?"

"Of course I know the meaning…and…yes."

She tilts her head and looks at him curiously. Zoe can see that he's looking for approval, and that makes her smile a little.

"Then apology accepted. But seriously, you don't have to keep buying flowers for me. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not like most girls who want a guy to buy them flowers all the time. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the thought."

"This is only the second time I've done it." He corrects her. "And I know you're not like that."

Pulling a rose out of the vase, Zoe lifts it to her nose and sniffs it. It's brand new, judging by the smell; she would say it was the first batch that came in that morning when the stores replenish their shelves. He really _is_ trying.

"Well, now that we have discussed the apology…I suppose you would like to talk to Madison who is most likely hanging around my door." Sherlock interrupts her thoughts.

Zoe gives him a look. "How did you know I would be on, let alone that I'd be home?"

He shrugs, "Had to guess."

Zoe's not convince, "You _never_ guess. At least, that's what John says."

"Kira, lunch is ready!" Zoe's mom calls from the bottom of the stairs.

Looking back to the screen, Zoe tells Sherlock "Tell Maddy that I'll talk to her later."

Zoe shuts off the connection fast and shuts down her laptop. Walking outside of her room, she sees Jessica with Elizabeth by the banister.

"It's a good thing that Matt and Heather are still asleep." Talking about Elizabeth's parents. " Mind telling me why I had to lie to my aunt and your mom about the flowers when I walked back in the house?"

They walk down the stairs together and through the hallway to the kitchen.

"I promise to tell you tonight. Sleepover?" Zoe asks.

"Deal." Jessica says in agreement.

Later that night, after asking her mom and Mrs. Daniels if she can stay the night; they say yes. Zoe is at Jessica's who lives across the street and three houses down from where Sam. It's 7 pm and the two girls are sitting on the ledge on the roof, with the banister in front of them; keeping them from falling off the roof. They have hot apple cider, cinnamon rolls, and blankets to keep them warm from the winter air.

After eating her fresh roll, Jessica says "Ok, spill." Wanting to know everything.

Zoe swallows the cider that she's drinking before answering. "We had a fight, he apologized."

"So he's like your boyfriend then?" Jessica asks, trying to understand the situation.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's- he's a….acquaintance."

"I'm calling that a lie Kira. I've known you since 7th grade. And correct me if 'm wrong, but the last guy who tried to apologized to you like that….well, it wasn't pretty."

Zoe shakes her head, and then gets an idea. "Want to talk to Maddy and get perspective on it?"

Jessica agrees and they throw their trash off the side, where the dumpster is on the other side of the house with the lid open. They head back in through the window into her room. Zoe logs on with her laptop that she brought with her and they see Maddy on the screen.

"Hey there!" Maddy says as soon as she sees them

Zoe smiles at her and says, "Hey there Maddy. This is Jessica Daniels." Zoe introduces her childhood friend. "Jessica Daniels, this is Maddy Holloway."

Jessica waves to Maddy. "Hey there Maddy." Cutting to the case when there's a guy involved, she asks the Brit "Is this Sherlock guy Kira's boyfriend?"

Maddy starts laughing, and then she says "Oh sorry. It's just if you knew the situation….no he's not. I think he might like to be, even if he denies it, but not right now, no."

Zoe sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm still here Holloway and Daniels."

"Sorry; I know, I know. " Jessica tells Zoe. "But, c'mon; this is an interesting development. Even for you Kira."

Rolling her eyes, Zoe changes topics "So, how's it going over there at Baker's? I know that you're never bored Maddy."

"It's been great. Just bothering Sherlock on a day to day basis and getting closer to John, how are you?"

Smirking, Zoe says, "Atta girl." Approving of her friend's actions. "Same old, same old I guess. Hanging out with Sam and Jess, and now my goddaughter and her parents are here. We'll be hanging out with them as well.

"She should become a matchmaker." Jessica says. She then tells Maddy on how Zoe set up Matt (her cousin on her dad's side of the family) with Heather Weaver, and with Sam and Rachel from high school.

Zoe gives Jessica an amused look, "Yeah, I guess I should have. Be back."

She leaves to go use the bathroom. As soon as Zoe is gone, Jessica looks to Maddy and asks "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Promise me that they will try to get along." Jessica asks. "She talks about you and the blogger that you're seeing. I mean, she blushed when I mention him 2 days ago! Kira Tyler never blushes!"

"Do my best. He is bas as she is." Maddy tells her.

Jessica smiles, "Then they're one in the same. What are the odds of that happening? We seriously need to get them together! The real problem is what's going to happen when her visa expires? She told me when she got back that she's going to Houston. Her dad retired last month. For the first time, she's not going to move again. She's staying in Texas with her family. Is there any way you can convince her to stay in London?"

"That's not really my choice to make, it's up to her if she wants to stay or go." Maddy says sadly.

"True. But IF she does want to stay, what about her visa?" Jessica asks. "It'll expire once the summer is over. Got any ideas?"

"She can renew it or just become a citizen here." Maddy supplies.

"That's going to take some time to do that, and a pain." Jessica sighs, frustrated on how things are turning out.

Zoe then walks back in. Both of her friends look like they've done something wrong.

"Ok, I know you two have been talking about me. Just hope it's not anything bad." Zoe says as she eyes them.

"It sort of is." Jessica speaks up.

Zoe shakes her head and sits back down next to Jessica. "You tow are such hopeless romantics." She says in a teasing tone.

Maddy shrugs. "Can't be helped. So, while we've got you here; what do you say? Want to become a full time Brit?"

Zoe raises her brow "What? What brought this on?"

Maddy points to Jessica, "Ask her."

Zoe looks at her friend.

'_Brown eyes shift to the right, twisting her hair. She REALLY nervous about something.'_

Zoe sighs, "Oh Jessica. You hopeless, hopeless romantic. It's a nice thought, but you know that this is my home."

Jessica finally looks at her friend. "But you'd be happy Kira."

"No, I wouldn't. Being away from my parents wouldn't make me happy." She tells her.

"Guess our plan is a flop then." Maddy says.

"You two…." Zoe says in amusement. She's really touch that her friends would be thinking about her happiness like this.

They talk into the night. Zoe tells Maddy on how she met Jessica. Saving her in the 7th grade from being beaten up, and telling Jessica how she met Maddy the day before the first day of classes.

Seeing how late it is, Zoe says "Better let you go May. Mrs. Hudson will start to wonder why her electric bill is going up."

Maddy nods, after saying goodbye to the Americans; they all get off.

_December 22_

Zoe is with her mom, Heather, Mrs. Ryan and Daniels, and Jessica in the kitchen. They're making gingerbread houses. A little tradition that they do whenever they get together, Elizabeth is in her high seat next to her mother.

Zoe's mom shakes her head. After hearing what happen with her daughter and the boys (her dad, Jessica's dad, Sam, Matt, and Sam's dad) going to the paint ball arena. They split up into teams and the 'kids' beat the adults. Zoe's dad came home sulking, but proud of his daughter.

"You just had to beat your father at paint ball?"

Zoe grins unashamed and exclaim happily, "Oh yes!"

Pushing her dark brown hair, she turns to her daughter and looks at her with her sky blue eyes; Zoe's mom asks "So, how's London? Meet any interesting people?"

Jessica has a small grin on her face when she heard the word 'interesting'. Catching the look, Zoe kicks her under the table.

"Yeah, some interesting character over there Mom."

"Well, tell me about them. How is your roommate? You hardly talk about her these days."

Seeing that the other women are interested in the conversation as well, Zoe answers with a wiry grin "You'll like her Mom." She says truthfully. "She counter balances me, making sure that I don't get into too much trouble."

Her mom starts laughing. "Good, good; and any boys?"

Zoe is saved from answering when her dad comes in the kitchen from the living room, a tall lean man from his years in the service. He as a military cut blonde hair and green eyes. With him is Matt Burke, another blonde but has blue eyes.

Matt goes to his wife, Heather who is a brunette and has brown eyes. He kisses her and his child.

Zoe smiles at her dad, "Hi Dad."

He smiles back, "Hey kiddo, how are things going?"

He looks at the finished gingerbread houses that are on the kitchen counter, there are 3 of them.

"Going good." She tells her dad. "We just finished the last one, pointing to the third house. She also notices Matt trying to sneak a gingerbread cookie away from the tray that is cooling off on the stove.

"Matt! Drop the cookie" Zoe orders him.

He shoves it in his mouth. With a mouth full he asks innocently "What cookie?"

The other women laugh along with Zoe's dad.

"Men." Rachel laughs.

Zoe looks at the red head and hazel eye girl and laughs with her. Then she says to Heather, "Your husband."

Zoe's dad is about to leave when her mom asks, "Well? Answer me, how about the boys?"

"What about boys?" Her dad stops and wants to know.

"Yeah, tell them about the hottie with the high cheekbones." Rachel says.

Zoe grits her teeth.

'_You and I are going to have a talk Daniels. Why did you have to tell Rachel?!'_

"Exactly, what boys? There's lots of them, just none of them catch my eye." Zoe says casually, and then shrugs.

"Fine, play your games." Rachel says to her. Then she turns to her mom and says "There is this guy she was on Skype with. He's got these amazing eyes and cheekbones that could kill! And super cute, I would take him if I wasn't seeing Sam, but I think they have dibs on each other."

Zoe looks at her with raise brows.

'_Did she just say she would dump Sam?! How could she even know what he looks like...DANIELS!'_

Zoe face palm.

"Oh God…Jessica!" Zoe snaps at her.

Jessica shrugs, like she had nothing to do what her cousin's girlfriend thought.

"I see, and what year is he in?" Zoe's mom asked. "Is he in one of your classes?"

'_Nope, he's 8 years older than me. And that's enough reason for Dad to call in certain 'favors' from his buddies. Even if it's the same age that Grandma and Grandpa Tyler got married.'_

Zoe's text alert goes off. Instead of answering her mom's question; she opens the text. It's from Sherlock.

**You like surprises, right?**

Zoe looks at it horrified.

"Oh no…." She says quietly.

The doorbell rings. It must be the Chinese food that they ordered for their dinner that night.

Zoe quickly fires off a text.

**What are you planning?**

"That was quick. I got it." Zoe's mom says as she rises up from the table.

"No! Er, I mean; I got it." Zoe quickly, fearing on what Sherlock might have sent. "You should start clearing the table." She points at the coffee cups that are on the table they used after making the gingerbread houses.

Zoe runs out of the kitchen, and gets yelled by her mom; telling her not to run inside. Zoe slows down in the hallway and gets to the foyer. She yanks the door open.

Standing on the other side of the door is Sherlock. He is stand there with the food.

"Paid for it when the delivery man showed up, you're welcome."

Zoe stares at him and say the first thing that comes to her mind.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

**HAHAHA! Yeah, I know it's an odd way to end the chapter like that. Trust me, when me and theD0ct0rD0nna were writing this; we were laughing too. **

**Poor Zoe, totally getting jump by her family and friends; and near the holidays too!**

**Well, it looks like that's it for now. Don't know when the next update will be. Stupid anatomy is being a complete pain right now. So I'm going to be focusing on that class BIG TIME this week. **

**Till next time,**

**Eternal-guardian 10 **


	20. American Holiday 3

**Hey guys, sorry that there hasn't been an update. Mid terms and projects have been keeping us busy. So, here's the update you've been waiting for.**

'_Please tell me that this is a dream and I'm back in the car asleep with Dad driving us back to the Ryan's' _

Zoe then hears Jessica's voice coming up behind her in the hallway. "Kira, you forgot the money. Mom told me to….." She sees Sherlock on the front porch as well. "What?"

Zoe is internally cursing the Consulting Detective to hell and back for pulling a stupid stunt like this.

"Is one of you going to invite me in?" Sherlock asks.

Zoe's hand shots out and grab his overcoat lapel and drag him in. No way is she going to be the neighborhood's next gossip topic.

She marches to a door that leads to the garage and says over her shoulder, "Daniels."

Knowing that tone, Jessica follows them without question. Zoe turns on the light and locks the door behind them as they get in. She takes the food from him and gives it to Jessica.

"Don't tell anyone about him." She points to Sherlock. "If anyone asks, I'm taking a call."

She nods and leaves the garage. Zoe turns around and asks, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Surprising you, surprise." He tells her.

Zoe looks at him dumbfound. "Seriously? What makes you THINK-" She runs her hand through her hair to not let her emotions get the upper hand.

"Like this can get any better." She mutters.

The door opens and Sam walks in.

'_Frick on a stick on a brick!'_

Sam looks to Zoe and then at Sherlock.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He demands.

Zoe sighs and drops her head. Then she moves between them so they won't go at each other's throats as Sam closes the door.

"Oh, for all that is holy; don't start." She warns them.

"I am simply giving her a Christmas surprise." Sherlock tells Sam, like it's obvious.

"Well…it certainly is a surprise. Congrats." Sam says in false cheer. "Now you can leave." He gestures to the door.

Zoe sighs and then lightly gives them both a head slap. Sherlock doesn't expect that from her, but Sam is somewhat used to it. Zoe rarely does, but it's a sign for him to stop while he can.

"Ryan, shut up. What are you doing in here?" Zoe asks.

"They're starting to ask questions. What are you going to do with him?"

Zoe gives Sherlock a once over. "He's staying a hotel since last night. Just give me a sec?"

Sam nods and leaves them. The cold air gives Zoe a chill, but then again she's only got a thin cardigan to protect her in the garage.

Turning her attention to Sherlock she says, "How long are you going to stay here? Please tell me you're not going to stay for dinner."

"So it is true that Americans are rather rude. Though your rudeness has intensified since being home." He sighs. "Fine, I'm not wanted. You and your..." He points to where Sam was. "Play mate can kick me out."

'_What is his deal about my nationality? We ticked off the majority of the world as it is, not just him.'_

Zoe sighs out. "Sherlock, it's not that I'm NOT happy to see you. But- oh, I just know this is going to come back and bite me for this….but do you want to stay for dinner? Just don't be yourself. And if anyone asks how we met, just lie. For the love of God, just lie." Zoe begs him. "I didn't tell anyone about Moriarty and Moran. I don't need my family to worry."

He nods, "Agreed."

Zoe breaths out to ease her nerves and open the door and lead him from the garage and into the hallway. They pass by the den and the living room. They enter the kitchen and everyone goes quiet when they see Zoe with company.

'_Crap.'_

Getting it over with, she makes the introduction.

"Sherlock Holmes, everyone. Everyone, Sherlock Holmes."

Seeing her job done, she moves to quickly sit in one of the chairs.

"Um…well hello. I…uh….where did he come from?" Zoe's mom asks, surprised by the sudden visitor.

"London ma'am." Sherlock says politely.

Heather comes up to him and smiles at him. She leads him to sit next to Zoe. Then she goes to sit with Matt and Elizabeth. Rachel and Sam sit next to Jessica. Zoe sees her whispering something to Sam; she knows that she's telling her cousin to behave himself. Zoe's parents exchange looks and then sit down as well as the Daniels and Ryans.

They all start to eat.

"And how do you know Kira?" Rachel asks Sherlock. "She rarely speaks about London."

After eating some rice, Zoe says dismissively "What's there to say? Another mega city with lots of people."

He hesitates, trying to remember not to be himself. "Met through….her extremely dull flat mate who is unfortunately dating my flat mate and never leaves or give me peace."

Everyone laughs, Zoe focus on her plate and remains silent.

"And how long are you going to stay in DC?" Zoe's mom asks.

Sherlock looks to Zoe and says, "Haven't really given it much thought."

She looks back to him and secretly shrugs at him. Basically telling him it's up to him, she goes back to eating.

Curiously, Jessica asks him "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Christmas is a droll holiday. Celebrating Jesus' birth is such a lie. It hasn't even proven he was born in December. It's just a trick to buy presents, get drunk, and kiss under a weed called mistletoe."

Everyone goes quiet. Zoe huffs quietly and kicks his leg lightly under the table while taking a drink of her soda. Once everyone is done eating, they go do their own thing. Matt and Heather asks Zoe to babysit while they go out, Jessica tells her parents that she's going to spend the night. She knows that her friend is going to need moral support.

Zoe's mom asks to speak to her in their room. She closes the door and they sit on the bed.

"How do you really know him?" Zoe's mom asks.

Zoe can't really lie to her since one- she's her mother and two- she knows her tricks when she uses word play when she doesn't want to get caught.

"Maddy needed help and we; well, she asked him….in a nutshell." Zoe explains.

"Help with what? Is she alright, do her parents know?" She asks in worried for her daughter's friend.

Zoe quickly calms her mom down, " No no no. She's fine, she's good. The problem has been taken care of. And uh, she told her parents." She lies in the end.

"He seems….well, unique I guess." Laura Tyler says about Sherlock. "Why is he here? Is your roommate in trouble?"

"No, mom; Maddy is fine. She's spending Christmas with her boyfriend." Then she lets her mom's words sink in and starts to laugh. " 'Unique'? That's a," she continues to laugh. "Good one Mom, haven't heard that one about anyone except me when you talk about me when you're at work. Really, a good one. "

Then she stops laughing and says, "But as for WHY he's here; well….he's here to give me a Christmas present." Zoe says sheepishly.

"I see…and this present would be what? And should I be worried? Does your father need to take some action here?"

Zoe shrugs, "I honestly have no clue."

Laura's blue eyes go wide with shock with what she's hearing from her daughter.

"Yeah, I know. Scary right?" Zoe comments. "Mom, why are you not freaking out about this right now?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well… he's how much older than you? And," She shrugs, "I notice some things you don't. For example, the way he looks at you."

Zoe puts her face in her hands and mumbles, "The same age like Grandma and Grandpa Tyler got married." Then her face shoots out of her hands. "What looks?"

"I see the looks. He looks at you with admiration. Like he understands you, like you're the same person. I used to get those looks from your father when we were dating." Laura says in fond memory. "Is there something you'd like to tell me pumpkin?"

Zoe runs her hands through her hair, messing it up more from the bun that she has it in. She just takes it out and tells her mom, "It's nice, I guess…. I mean, he gave me flowers on my birthday. My _favorite_ flowers, by the way. He- he said some things about Sam and we had an argument and I did forgive him. I don't know Mom. I just don't know."

Then Zoe remembers all the things since she meet him. It clicks- he _does_ feel something for her.

"Oh….OH!"

With that revelation, Zoe sends a quick text to Maddy.

**What the hell Holloway?!**

Then she gets a text from Maddy.

**What did I do now?**

**Explain later.**

Still confused by her mother's reaction, Zoe asks her again; "Wait, you DON'T have a problem with him being 8 years older than me?"

"No….there isn't a problem with that. It's a little strange Zoe. I mean for Gran and Papa it was the norm. But now….I don't know. It makes me a little uncomfortable. Do you have feelings for him?"

"You know- I really don't know. I just…. I just need to talk to him Mom. Well," Then she has a grin. "That's if Dad hasn't killed him by now." Thinking about her parent's marriage, she points out. "But Dad is like 6 years older than you Mom. And didn't he stalk you as well?"

James Tyler met Laura Ford at a college football game.

"Yes, well your father was; we'll call it shy." She waves it off. "This Sherlock person does not seem shy." Then she thinks for a moment. "But you're 22 and an adult in the eyes of the government so I guess there isn't too much I can do to stop you. Just remember everything your father and I taught you. If he makes you nervous get away from him, use your mace if you have to, and don't be afraid to physically hurt him if necessary." Laura advises her daughter.

Zoe gives her mom her special smile. Laura knows that smile too well, it's when Zoe is about to use her 'gift' and tell the unexpected person what she knows.

"Oh, I will have NO problem there Mom."

Laura gives Zoe a hug. Then her dad walks in while they are still hugging.

"Zoe your friend just insulted the entire household in six different ways. And he could tell that I hadn't mowed the lawn right before we left Houston by looking at my eyebrows. Please get him to leave, I'm begging you kid." James tells her.

Zoe laughs and let's go of her mom. Then gets up and walks by her dad and says to him, "I'll show him why we won our country. Don't worry Dad."

Just by looking around the hall, she walks into the TV den where the Detective is at, Sherlock and Sam glaring at each other. The Daniels aren't in the kitchen when she walked by or the living room, since it's too quiet. Zoe knows that they're back home. Jessica is standing against the wall, holding Elizabeth and watching the guys.

"Oh, for the love of-" Zoe walks to Sherlock and grabs him by the suit jacket and drags him away from Sam."

"Seriously? Since when have you ever acted territorial?" Zoe asks, getting tired of playing referee.

"This house is not my territory." Sherlock tells her. "It's Sammy boy who is being territorial. I took one step into the den and he perked up like a lion guarding its kill. So I sat down to defy him." He says with a smirk.

Zoe sighs, and then she hears Jessica say "Oh, this is WAY better than cable."

Zoe rolls her shoulders and step into her 'captain' role. "Right. You-" She points to Sam. "Stop it. I can take care of myself. You-" Points to Jessica. "Please take care of Ellie. And tell your parents, aunt, and uncle that I'm really, REALLY sorry. And you-" She points to Sherlock. "Conference call."

Zoe walks out of the room and up the stairs, along the way; she texts Maddy.

**Web cam. Now.**

Zoe walks into her room and sits in front of the laptop. John and Maddy are already on screen.

"I swear it wasn't me! I didn't do anything Zoe. It's all Sherlock's fault." Maddy explains herself.

John chuckles.

Zoe hears said man coming in her room and leans over her shoulder. His body pressing into her back, so he can see John and Maddy as well.

"John, this is your fault as well! Seriously, why couldn't you stop him? You're a doctor for crying out loud!" Zoe puts John on the spot.

"Do you think anyone could stop Sherlock? The _queen_ and all her men couldn't prevent him from doing whatever he wants." Then John shrugs. "Sorry Zoe."

Zoe drops her head onto the desk, then mutters "I hate my life right now…."

"Oh c'mon Zoe. It's not that bad." Maddy tries to be optimistic. "Sherlock can behave himself for a few days."

"Have you met the man?" John asks his girlfriend.

"I see you two have such confidence." Sherlock says dryly. Then he sighs, "I suppose I could just go back to London early. If…if that would please you Zoe."

She turns her head to look at him through her hair that is half way covering her face. Zoe sighs, "How long exactly where you planning to stay?"

Sherlock shrugs, "Till you have to return to London."

Zoe almost head butted Sherlock when her head snaps up, "But that's two and half weeks!" She squawks. "I don't go back till January 6th! And that's just to make sure everything is taken care of BEFORE classes begin."

"Oh keep him there Zoe." John interrupts. "It would give me and Maddy a good break." He then kisses Maddy's cheek. "Consider it my Christmas gift."

"Some mate you are John Watson. If Zoe wants me gone earlier…well, then I shall nag her until she agrees to keep me on." He says with a smug grin.

Zoe looks at the doctor and the Consulting Detective in disbelief. Wanting to wipe that smug smile off his face, she says; "Oh I hate you."

Jessica pokes her head in the room. "Hey Kira, Sam is cooled off. You know how he can get."

"True, so what's up?"

Jessica walks in with her baby cousin. "I need to call my boyfriend. So, here is your goddaughter."

She hands Zoe Elizabeth, she holds her while Jessica leaves. Seeing the month and half old still awake, she says to her "I hope you never have to go through what I'm going through."

"At least it is exciting. Never a dull moment, so what do you say? Will you keep him?" Maddy asks.

"I'm not a bloody hound Maddy." Sherlock snaps at her.

"You might as well be." She retorts. "Actually I feel like we are having a custody thing. Well Zoe? Will you keep him for the holiday or shall John and I expect him home?"

Zoe looks up from tickling Elizabeth. She looks at Sherlock and tilts her head, "As long as you don't give my Dad a reason to shoot you, then I guess you can stay."

"We owe you one Zoe." John says gratefully. "Sherlock, have a good time and try to be a gentleman."

"Sorry Zoe, but thanks! Hope you lot have a good holiday." Maddy says as she blows a kiss at them.

Zoe laughs and says, "Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"Oh and Sherlock, you know those hands you had in the freezer?" Maddy asks.

"What about them?"

Maddy has a big smile, "I threw them out. Laters!" Then the screen goes blank.

Sherlock glares at the screen while Zoe starts to laugh. Then she looks down at Ellie.

"You need to go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime Miss Burke."

She gets up and walks out of her room and heads down to the living room where her cot is at. Zoe then straps her in and sits down at the piano that's nearby. The Ryan's use it mostly as for decoration, but Zoe plays it whenever she can when her family visits.

Sitting down on the bench, Ellie is looking at her. Playing music is the only way Zoe can get her to sleep without making too much fuss. Zoe taps lightly against one of the keys without making a sound.

"So, shall I play a Christmas tune or something else?" She asks Ellie.

Sherlock follows Zoe into the room a minute later.

"I hate her. I need to come up with a way to get Maddy back." He rants; he sits in the chair by the baby. "If only I had my violin to calm me. Play something fierce and haunting, it will relax me." He orders her.

Zoe looks at him oddly, "I'm trying to put my goddaughter to sleep, not mentally scar her for the rest of her life!"

She ignores his look and takes a breath and plays 'This Is Home'- Switchfoot. But only the pre-chorus and chorus, Zoe glances over at Ellie. She's starting to drift off.

"You know, I think this is John's payback somehow. From what I've heard and read about the 'Baskerville' case, I think this is his way and I'm caught in the middle of it." Zoe comments.

Then she pays attention back to the piano.

"He was never in danger." Sherlock sighs, "I was trying to solve the case and he proved to be very helpful as always. My dear friend John, and anyway; dating your ghoulish Maddy is taking things beyond payback. I mean, what if he wants to marry her?" He makes a face. "Can you imagine?"

While still playing, Zoe lets that idea roll around in her head. "True, he was never in REAL danger. But you mange to tick him more off than usual, this is his way of repaying you for locking him in that lab and using him as your own personal lab rat."

Zoe glances one more time to Ellie, she sees her breathing is deep and relaxes. She is asleep, and then Zoe finishes off the song and plays the last note.

"But as for your question, I think it would be an interesting marriage to say the least. And he would be a good pick for a husband."

Zoe's hands stop and she turns her head and ask him, "Still wound up?"

"Surprisingly not as much as before." He thinks for a moment. "John and Maddy married….it is horrifying. While you are right that John is a good pick for a husband….Maddy as a wife?" He shakes his head. "She will always get in our way with her cheeky manner. Not to mention she bugs me in general. Though I suppose she might have some good qualities."

Zoe sighs and shakes her head. "Nice to see you approve one of his girlfriends."

She gets up and gets Ellie out of the cot. Ellie starts to stir, Zoe coos at her and hums, she settles against her. Zoe walks out of the living room and goes to Matt and Heather's room. Zoe places her in her bed and pulls a light blanket over her. Grabbing one of the baby monitors and Zoe walks out, she closes the door quietly.

Sherlock is waiting for her out in the hallway. "I've always heard that good couples consist of two people whom wouldn't think would be together. As I didn't think John and Maddy would be together." He pauses and walks a little closer to her. "I know people wouldn't think you….or I would be together…."

Zoe fiddles with the monitor to make sure it's on. Then she asks, "Hot chocolate?"

She moves away from him and walks to the kitchen fast.

'_Not now. Please not now.'_

She doesn't want to think about it. Not when this may be the last time she'll see her family, if Moran promises to deliver on his threat against her and Maddy. She'll have to use everything that he taught her and her 'gift' when she faces "Professor Richard Brook".

Zoe gets the mugs out and starts the stove. There is a pot from earlier, but it needs to be reheated. She also gets out some pumpkin spice for flavor.

He comes into the kitchen. "You don't like the news and don't deny it or play around it like you do. You've been aware of….certain things for most of the day haven't you? I'm surprised you didn't see it before with the gift you and I share." He sits at the table. "Tell me Zoe, honestly; do you think I am beyond the capability of feeling for another?"

After making sure that it's at the right temperature, Zoe walks to the kitchen island and hops up on it. She drums her fingers against the tiles. "A surprise visit does tend to throw off people Mr. Holmes."

Taking a minute to look at him without her 'gift', she stops drumming her fingers. "And to answer your question-no. I don't think you're far beyond to feel emotions for another person. You just stick your foot in your mouth most of the time." Zoe says with a cheeky grin.

She hops off the island and goes to the stove and turns it off. Pouring the liquid into the mugs, she adds a teaspoon of pumpkin spice like her mom does. After stirring it in, she goes and gives him his mug. Zoe sits down with hers across from him and sips from the mug.

"And what do you say to me feeling for you?" He asks her.

Zoe looks up from the mug, and swallows the coco. Before she can answer, she receives a text from Heather. Heather asks her to look after Ellie, since it's their anniversary. Zoe replies that she will and wishes them a happy anniversary.

He waits for her to answer.

Instead of answering his question, she asks one of her own; "Don't know. How do _you_ see me? What am I to you?"

He hesitates, and then says "A wonder. You are….a challenge. You are my match, you fit. I believe you are the half that has been missing."

Zoe stares at him, and ducks her head and look at the table. Maybe she doesn't have to face Moran alone, maybe she'll be able to see her family again in the new year because he'll make sure that she'll see them again.

"Thank you. But seriously," She looks up at him, "Thank you. You have no idea what that really means to me.

"And what of my question…."

'_If this is going to be my last, then I'm glad I don't have to spend it alone.'_

She gives him a kind smile, "The feeling is mutual Mr. Holmes."

The baby monitor goes off and Ellie is awake. Zoe sighs and gets up.

"Now, if you will excuse me; my goddaughter is calling me."

Walking by him, Zoe stops and leans down and kisses him on his forehead.

**So yay! They admitted to each other that they like each other :D The song that Zoe played is by Switchfoot. Go to Youtube and put the title in, it's a good song. Thought it was appropriate for this chapter and I've got it playing while typing that part out.**

**Thanks guys for putting this on your alerts!**

**On another note- Elementary isn't that bad…so far. Johnny and Lucy have done a good job on their roles and CBS hasn't butchered the story.**

**Also, has anyone watched 'Once Upon a Time'? It's SUCH a good show! Robert Carlyle is brilliant and sassy and Lana Parrilla is totally awesome. I think I've got something to keep me occupied (besides you lovely readers) till the Christmas ep. of the Doctor. **

**Continue with the reviews! **


	21. Coming to terms

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in like forever. Mid terms nearly killed us, BUT we're both alive and still kicking. **

**So, here's the new chapter to you faithful readers.**

Zoe walks into Matt and Heather's room and turns on the light. She goes to Elizabeth's crib and looks down at her. Seeing that she's not hungry or needing a change, she picks up her goddaughter and say to her, "Oh, you attention seeker."

Zoe coos at the baby, after a few minutes she settles. Sherlock comes in and takes Zoe by the shoulders and kisses her.

After recovering from her shock, she puts one hand on his chest, while she holds Elizabeth in her arms and pushes him back away from her.

"What?" Zoe gasps.

Instead of answering her, he walks out of the room. Zoe takes a minute and follows him out, shuts the light off as she makes her way out of the room, and still holding Elizabeth.

"Why did you do that?" She questions him again. He gets his overcoat and scarf from the stand by the door.

"To show I care." He says simply as he puts on his scarf.

Zoe sighs and says softly, "I know you always cared."

Then she asks him before he leaves, "How are you going to get back to your hotel? It's after nine, and it'll take 30 minutes for a cab to come." She pauses and offers, "Would you-would you be willing to stay here for the night? You can have the spare room upstairs if you want."

He thinks for a moment and then he nods. "Sure no one will mind?"

"As long as you don't insult them again." She responds.

He takes off his coat and scarf and hangs them up again; Zoe goes into the den and sits on the couch. The hallway light is on so she can be able to see enough. He comes in and sits next to her.

After a moment, Zoe asks him "Would you like to hold her?"

Sherlock looks at Elizabeth who is still awake and is looking at him, he makes a face. "Not good with children. They are utterly unintelligent and beyond annoying at any age."

Zoe sighs and just hands him the baby. Since he has no other choice, he takes her.

"Don't worry, they grow up and then they can be intelligent. Except during middle school, it's just really annoying." She tells him.

Zoe helps Sherlock hold Elizabeth a little better so she won't fall. Elizabeth doesn't make any fuss when being handed to another person. She is calm and snuggles into his suit jacket, Zoe smiles.

"See, she likes you already."

He just looks down at her, not knowing what to say.

Zoe eases her arms away from his so he's just holding her on his own. "See, she doesn't bite. And she's taking a liking to you." Then says in an afterthought. "Wonder if that's a sign…."

"How do you mean?"

Zoe runs her hand through her hair and looks at the pair. This much of 'domestic' should be freaking her out, but for some odd reason; it doesn't.

"She's very….picky I guess on who's holding her. Since you've never knew her, she's completely calm that a stranger is holding her, and not a family member." Zoe explains.

He nods and slowly rocks her. "What would John say if he were here now?"

Zoe smirks and easily replies, "Who are you and what've you done to the REAL Sherlock Holmes or something like that."

He gives a little smile and then frown, "Don't tell Maddy. I will never hear the end of it with her."

The American smiles and says, "Your secret is safe with me."

They spend some more time on the couch in comfortable silence. Elizabeth falls asleep in Sherlock's arms, seeing this; Zoe takes her from him and goes into her parent's room. There's already a crib there, since James and Laura babysit Elizabeth as well.

After placing the baby in the crib, Zoe tells her parents about Sherlock staying the night. They agree, but let's their daughter know that they will be out, last minute shopping the next day. Laura get's some clothes for Sherlock and hands them to her daughter.

She says good night to her parents and meets Sherlock back in the hallway.

"This way." She tells him as she leads him up the stairs.

They go up to the second floor to the guest room, its right across from Zoe's. She hands him the grey shirt and black sweats that her mom gave her.

"Thanks." He says and he takes them. Then he says, "So will you stay and talk? I feel restless."

Zoe smirks; this is too hard to pass up. She raises her brow and say, "My my Mr. Holmes, moving fast aren't you?" She laughs and shakes her head. "Sure, just let me go get change. Meet you in 5?"

He nods and goes into his room to get changed. Zoe then makes her way into her room and changes as well. She walks out and sees Sam outside her room.

Before he can say anything, Zoe interrupts him by saying "There is nothing to forgive you know. It's cute when you act the big brother, but it can be annoying. I know what I'm doing, trust me?"

Sam is relived that he's forgiven and says, "Always."

They hug, and then he walks forward; making Zoe step back. Still in the hug, he leads her into his room where Jessica is sitting on the bed with Zoe's laptop. Zoe goes to her friend and sits with her on the bed; Sam gets back on his computer on his desk.

Jessica puts the laptop down and starts to braid her hair. She then asks, "So, he's staying the night?"

"Just for the night." Zoe confirms.

Sam gives a little groan from his desk.

"Not sure if this really is a big brother moment Sammy." Jessica tells her cousin.

"Of course it is. I still don't like him." He tells her.

"Get over yourself Samuel David Ryan. And yeah, I JUST used your full name." Zoe tells him when he swivels around in his chair to look at them.

Zoe winces when Jessica ties it with a hair band. Jessica looks over her work, she put her friend's hair into a French braid, and she left some of her hair out so it can frame her face with her bangs.

"There, all done." She says, satisfied with her work.

Zoe turns around and smiles at her friend. "Thanks. So, are we still on for tomorrow Sam?" She asks when she faces Sam again.

"So on Tyler." He says.

"It's a date then." Zoe says in a teasing tone.

"Oh la la a date huh?" Jessica joins in and winks and smiles at the two.

Zoe smacks her shoulder. She sighs and says, "Night you two."

Then she gets up from the bed and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asks.

Zoe stops at the door and turns to look at her.

"Going to go play Russian roulette."

She walks out of the room, ignoring both of their shock faces. Sam and Jessica know what that meant.

Zoe closes the door and walks down the hallway to Sherlock's room. She knocks on the door.

He opens it soon after and allows her to come in. Zoe walks in and sits on the bed crossed legged and asks, "So, what's up?"

He shrugs, "Just thinking, always thinking."

She shrugs in return and lies back on the bed, still crossed legged.

"It looks nice, nice to see your hair out of your face." Sherlock comments about her hair style.

Zoe shoots him an odd look. "Did you just _compliment_ me?"

"Don't tell anyone I've done so. I have a harsh reputation to uphold." He says in mock seriousness.

She chuckles and smirk softly, "Another secret that I'll take to my grave."

Out of the corner of her eye, Zoe sees Sherlock still standing.

"You can sit you know." She says and pats the space next to her.

He hesitates at first, but does so.

She stretches out her legs, but remains lying down on the bed next to him. Trying to lighten the mood, Zoe says "Oh calm down, I'm not going to bite you."

"I know that." He growls. "I just don't want to push anything."

Zoe rolls her eyes. "Geeze, you're just as bad as Sam is when he puts on the 'big brother' routine."

Lifting up her left hand, Zoe picks out the remaining paint ball chips under her nails. At least she's got something to do if he refuses to talk.

"He is the other one who gets under your skin, isn't he?" Sherlock questions.

Zoe grins and continues to get the last neon blue out of her ring finger nail. "Yup." She pops the 'p'. "Just him and you, you know."

Then she pauses and looks at him. "Why are you asking now? Wait, here is a better question; why come to DC at all? You could have told me BEFORE I left. So why now?"

"Because I had to make sure what I felt was real. I didn't want to come all this way to suddenly realize I didn't only care for you in a certain way." He reasons.

Zoe sits up and looks down at him. "That…makes a lot of sense."

She's really glad that he actually thought through this. Her ex's would never give their relationship a through thought.

Zoe spots his hand fidgeting; she sighs and tells him "Come here."

He gives her a questioning look.

She rolls her eyes. "You're fidgeting." Giving him a pointed look at his hand, which is tapping the comforter. "Either it's from jet lag or not going to have cases for the two and half weeks. Besides, it's annoying at the moment. And I promise I'm not going to attack you either."

Zoe pats her lap.

He relents and comes closer to her. Zoe puts his head on her lap and starts to rub his temples very gently. The same way that her mom would use when Zoe would get too wound up or when it was just the two of them when her dad was deployed and she couldn't sleep.

Continuing her technique, she asks him "Feel any better?"

"Yes, actually. Where did you learn this?" Sherlock asks as his body is starting to relax into her hands.

Zoe then moves her fingers to his scalp and lightly combs his hair. She gives him a small smile. "From my mom, she would do this when-when my 'gift' gets too much….and when Dad is off on his tour."

Then she moves back to his temples and repeats the process. She can tell that he's very relaxed right now.

"Your family is lovely." Sherlock comments.

Zoe nods her thanks. She is finished and just runs her hand through his hair for now.

"What are you going to do for the next two and half weeks?" She asks him curiously. "You're not going to do anything out of hand are you?"

"Thought I'd spend time with you, let the affection grow."

She giggles at that. "Wow, Sherlock Holmes showing affection? Sure I'm not dreaming right now?"

"One way to find out."

Zoe laughs at his flirty response and taps his forehead like Sam would do to her. She leans against the pillows, he still hasn't moved from her lap.

Zoe's eyes wonder to the alarm clock on the nightstand, it reads 10:30 pm.

"Did you want to get some rest? What time did you want me to drive you back to your hotel?"

"Would you stop questioning me?" He asks. "You sound like John when you do that. And I would rather not picture him when I'm planning to kiss you."

That sends Zoe into laughing. "Wow, you REALLY know how to show a girl a good time Sherlock!"

She runs a hand through her bangs and loose strands of hair from her braid. Then she says, "The reason why I asked is because I'm going out with Sam and Jessica tomorrow, I need to get up before noon." She pauses and says, "Uh, did you want to come with me?"

"I have a feeling Sam wouldn't want me around. So no, I think I will just call and bother John and dearest Maddy." He declines her offer.

Zoe gives him her special grin, the same one that she used earlier with her mother.

"Ah, but you haven't heard what we'll be doing tomorrow. Tomorrow we're going to Mike's work. He works at one of the gyms in the city. I'm going to beat Sam in a match."

Zoe tells Sherlock about her ROTC freshman year. They had an inspection near the end of the school year and it was a match. The instructors drew out their names, everyone had to go. The match lasted 5 minutes and Zoe won. Afterwards, Sam told her that she cheated and won the match.

They both argued over it before deciding on a rematch whenever they had the time to do it.

"Well, then I shall root for you." He tells her.

She smiles at him. "Thank you. Did I mention that the loser has to pay for lunch?"

He perks up a little more. "Well then I shall certainly be there."

Zoe laughs, "You're such a guy! Making your girlfriend do all the hard work." She teases him.

He gets up and looks at her with a little shock look. "Girlfriend….?"

Zoe waves off her slip. "Whatever." She says casually.

"You said girlfriend. Why did you do that?" Sherlock presses her.

Zoe gives him a look. "Do I ACTUALLY have to give you a list? You paid for dinner, introduced you to my family, and let's not forget- you're _willing_ to spend two and half weeks without a case." She lists off on her fingers. "You tell me Mr. Holmes."

"Well then….suppose it is settled…." He says, and then he makes a face. "And I will never hear the end of it from your mate nor John for that matter."

"What about me? Jess will NEVER let this down. And Mrs. Daniels will start planning the wedding." Zoe exclaims. She shudders at the thought as well.

"Maybe we should keep it quiet until we get back to London." Sherlock decides.

"That went out the window during dinner." Zoe says dryly. "By now it'll be all over on Facebook." Then she adds, "Maybe I can hack into her account…." Zoe groans and covers her face, "Oh dear God…I don't even want to know how the college will react. You've got a fan base there, thanks to John."

Sherlock scowls. But then says, "Wonder how he is getting on with Maddy."

Zoe drops her hands and has a fond smile. She remembers the first time she saw the army doctor.

"They'll be just fine. She's in good hands."

"Think they'll end up together as well?"

"I'm surprised that they're NOT together by now." Zoe tells him, and then she looks at the clock again. "And I need to go to sleep."

He nods, "I'll let you sleep then."

Then Sherlock reaches for her and kisses her forehead.

Zoe hugs him, and then she lets him go and makes her way to the door.

Turning back, she says "Remember, we're leaving the house at 11:00."

He nods.

She leaves the room and goes into hers. Jessica is waiting for her, sitting on the air mattress.

"So….."

Zoe gets her brush and goes into her bathroom and turns on the light. She undoes her braid and brushes her hair out.

"He's coming with us tomorrow."

"Cool." She smiles and waits for a moment. "Anything else to report?"

"And…." Zoe fiddles with the teeth of the brush. "I may have use the term of me being his 'girlfriend'."

She jumps off the air mattress and squeals, "OH MY GOD! Seriously?"

Zoe doesn't answer her. She finishes in the bathroom, turns off the light, and tosses the brush on the vanity. Zoe sits on her bed with Jessica sitting with her.

"He went with it. He- didn't seem to mind with me being called his girlfriend."

"Why would he? The man is lucky you'll put up with him! But this is so exciting Kira!" Jessica says happily and hugs her. "And it's about time too."

"Shut up Daniels." Zoe says teasingly.

She laughs. They lightly chatted before going to bed.

**To clear up some things- **

**The Ryan's house is two floors; you've got Zoe's /Jessica's room (they do share whenever they stay the night), Sam's own room, his parents', and 3 extras (Zoe's family, her goddaughter's family, and Sherlock). **

**And the loft is upstairs.**

**One bathroom upstairs and two downstairs, they're very well off in DC. **

**But other than that; any questions or comments? **

**You guys know what to do, so go forth and review! It's our bread and butter. :p **


	22. Unusual couple

Zoe forces herself to wake up at 9:30 am the next day. Stretching out in her bed before rolling out and pulling on her dressing robe before walking out of her room, she makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen half awake.

Someone is already there at the table, reading the paper. Zoe drops into one of the chairs and puts her head onto the table.

"Morning." Sam says when he walks into the kitchen dressed for the day. He goes to fix his coffee.

Zoe grunts her reply, still having her head on the table. It's too early for her tastes.

The paper moves and Sherlock puts the paper down, he's already dressed in the same clothes.

"Morning." Sherlock greets Zoe.

She lifts up her head and gives him a sleepy smile before saying back, "Morning."

Jessica comes in with Elizabeth, putting her in her high chair.

"Morning everyone." Jessica greets them.

'_How is she even a morning person at this hour?' _Zoe half wonders.

"Everyone is gone. There's food in the oven from this morning." Jessica tells them as she gets her coffee mug from the counter from earlier.

"Sleep well?" Sherlock inquires Zoe.

"Just fine", she says as she gets up and joins Sam at the oven, peering over his shoulder as he opens it. There's bacon, eggs, and biscuits on trays.

Turing around she asks their guest, "Have you eaten Sherlock?"

He shakes his head no.

Zoe gets an extra plate out as well when she and Sam pile on their plates, the food still warm. Zoe walks over to him and hands him his as she puts her down as well. Sam then gets out the butter and jelly for the biscuits. Instead of coffee, she drinks orange juice. Jessica sips on her coffee; since she's already eaten earlier and feeds Elizabeth. All the while Sam is watching Zoe and Sherlock carefully.

Breaking the silence; Jessica asks, "Which hotel are you staying at?"

"One in town", He answers.

"Which one?" Sam wants to know.

"Stop teasing Sherlock." Zoe lightly warns him as she butters up a biscuit.

He sighs and response, "The Hilton."

Considering that the Ryan's and Daniel's live the suburbs and it's not that far to travel to the city, they are shocked by his answer. Jessica stops drinking her coffee, Sam stops eating, and Zoe looks up fast from her plate as she picks up a forkful of egg.

"You're staying THERE?!" Jessica says in shock.

Sherlock looks around at the three of them, "What?"

"Sherlock, that's $700- a night." Zoe says to him, like he didn't know about how much he is spending.

"Yes, well my cases pay well some of the time. I _do_ save up like every human being."

Zoe shakes her head at his statement. Continuing to eat, all three of them decide that they will take two cars. Sam, Jessica, and Elizabeth (since Matt and Heather haven't called in when they will be back) in one car, and Zoe and Sherlock in the other car.

Once they cleaned up their mess, Sam and Zoe go upstairs to get ready. Jessica leaves with Elizabeth and goes back to her home and get ready as well.

Coming back down the stairs with her backpack, with her work out clothes in the bag; Zoe sees Sherlock waiting for her.

"Did you want to swing by the hotel so you can change?" She asks him.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Zoe shakes her head and text Jessica to let her know that they will be making a detour before heading the gym. Getting into her mom's car, they drive to Sherlock's hotel.

Walking into the lobby, Zoe sees something that amuses her.

"Did she slip you her number?" Zoe asks as they walk by the reception desk to get to the elevators.

"Indeed she did." Sherlock tells her, and then he smirks; "Should I be warned that you might be the jealous type?"

Zoe looks at him and says in mock seriousness, "Yes. Just like I ONLY go for the military, dull, normal, and dashing types." She throws his words right back at him. But she pumps her shoulder with his to show that she's only playing with him.

He smiles, "Whatever."

Zoe shakes her head and enters the elevator with him. He pushes the button for his floor. Once the elevator starts to move, she tells him "Don't play that game with me Sherlock, you won't win."

"And what game is that?"

"Playing coy are we?" She side glance at him. "The lady at the desk, the pretty red head, she was giving me the evil eye when we walked by the desk. She was just waiting for you to notice her. It's just like high school, and I _know_ the rules very well."

He nods, seeing that as well. "So the jealous type then."

Zoe laughs, "Nope, jealousy is such a useless emotion." She says bluntly. "It causes more harm than good. That's something I ALWAYS avoided when I dated."

Sherlock looks at her with admiration, "Smart girl."

"Smart boy" She says right back.

"The perfect couple."

Zoe shakes her head, letting him have the last say.

They get to his floor and exit, they come to his room.

"Oh, of course. Should've seen that one coming." Zoe says as she sees his room number, '221'.

He smiles at her. "So I'm a little home sick. This takes care of it."

Using his key card, he opens the door and lets her go in first.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that you could be able to get a room since you've cut it so close; considering its only 2 days till Christmas." Zoe says as she eyes the expensive and spacious living room and kitchenette.

"I have my ways." He tells her as he heads to his bed room and closes the door to change.

Zoe goes to the balcony and peaks through the curtains. She sees the Capital in the distance and other landmarks as well. Turning around, she walks to the coffee table and picks up the newspaper.

Since she wasn't able to read it that morning, Zoe flips to the international news. She briefly glances at an article about a drug ring in China.

"Are you almost done?" She calls out, not looking up and flips back to the national news.

Hearing the door open, Sherlock comes out as he finishes buttoning his shirt.

Finally looking up, Zoe almost does a double take at what she's seeing. Sherlock is dressed in dark jeans, black blazer, and dark blue button shirt.

"Did you always have jeans?" Zoe asks. Just looking at him in those almost makes him look out of place, but he's able to be able to pull it off.

She shuts the paper, folds it and puts it back on the coffee table.

He looks down at his clothing and shrugs, "I'd try them out."

Zoe comes up to him and circles him; she stops in front of him again and says "It looks nice."

He raises a brow at her.

She rolls her eye, "'Tis the season. I'm being nice here. Trust me; it's a good thing that Jessica and Maddy aren't with us. They would both jump me for saying something that mundane and stupid."

Giving fashion advice was the only thing that Zoe Tyler never did well.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asks, not getting that she just complimented him.

Zoe shakes her head and waves it off, "Never mind, it's a girl thing."

Turing the topic to a lighter note; she asks him, "Ready to see me wipe the floor with Sam? And no matter what he said, I _didn't _force him cross the line."

"All my money is on you love." He tells her with a smirk.

Zoe grins and claps her hands together once, "Then let's get this show on the road!"

They leave the hotel and drive to the gym. Mike greets them as they walk in. Zoe nods to Jessica and walks with Sam to the lockers in the back to change. Mike leaves to get the mats ready, leaving Sherlock with Jessica and Elizabeth to wait in one side rooms.

With Elizabeth in her car seat next to Jessica on the bench, Jessica says casually to Sherlock "You know she's going back to Houston once summer is over."

"Of course I know." He says right back to Jessica.

She turns to him fast and says in surprise, "You know? You're not going to try to convince her to stay with you?"

"And keep her from living her life the way she wants?" He questions her. "I will not have her be the kind that puts her life on hold from some guy. Though," He says in thought. "I am no ordinary guy….that is beside the point."

Jessica takes her time to look at him. She may not be able to see through everything like her friend Zoe, but that doesn't mean she can't see what this man is saying.

"You're different. A _lot_ different than those she dated before." She tells him.

Sherlock smirks at Jessica, pleased to hear that.

But then Jessica gives Sherlock a smile. "Oh, she's going back with you and _staying_ with you. I may not be Kira Tyler, but being friends with her; you do pick up on some things."

They may be able to see everything, but they sure are _blind_ when it comes to things of the heart. Jessica knows that Zoe will be staying there after her visa expires without a doubt.

"What are you on about?" Sherlock questions her.

Jessica just continues to smile at him. "Just trust me."

The Consulting Detective is already winning over Zoe Tyler, something that Jessica thought was impossible. She knows for certain that Zoe will be in good hands with him.

Then Sam pokes his head in and says, "You two done talking?"

Behind him is Zoe, both are changed and done warming up.

"Not quite." Sherlock answers him. He looks at Jessica with watchful eyes. "But since you so rudely interrupted _Samuel_," He spats out. "I suppose we are now."

Jessica grabs the car seat and walks with Sherlock to the area that has to mats seat out. Zoe walks with Sam and puts her hair up in a high pony tail. They both wrap up their hands in wrappings.

Sherlock and Jessica stop near the side of the mats and Sherlock is to look after Elizabeth while Jessica helps Mike duct tapes the ends of the mats. As soon as that is done with, Jessica walks back to Sherlock and Elizabeth.

Sam and Zoe stand in the middle with Mike in the center.

"Ok, just like last time. 5 minutes or the first to make the other cross the line." Mike explains, holding a stop watch. The duct tape indicates the 'line'. "No cheap shots and no cheating." He gives Zoe a look, knowing that she would use her 'gift' if she wanted to, ending the match way too soon.

"Mike, I would NEVER do that." Zoe says in mock hurt and gives him an innocent smile.

"Right", He says and steps off the mat to the opposite side from Sherlock and Jessica. "Ok, whenever you're ready…"

Then he pushes the start button on the stop watch.

"You're going down." Sam says as he gets ready in his position.

"Bring it on squid boy." Zoe taunts him and gets in her position as well.

Sam throws the first punch, starting the match. While the match is going on, Jessica and Sherlock continue on with their conversation.

"So then what did you mean before?" Sherlock questions her.

Jessica takes Elizabeth out of the car seat and settles her on her hip.

She looks to him, "You really don't know?" She shakes her head. "She's more relaxed around you than I've ever seen her with a guy. And…I don't know, its like-" She considers her next words. "It's like she can be herself without holding back."

"I see." He says.

Jessica hums in agreement. "And pay no attention to my cousin. We 'adopted' Kira into our family long ago. He's just looking out for her. I think that Sam still sees Kira as a freshman still."

"Yes, I can understand that I guess." Sherlock says as he considers her cousin's behavior.

Zoe continues to dodges Sam's advancements.

"All these years in the navy and _still_ haven't learn how to fight?" She taunts him as she dodges another punch.

"Just hold still and I'll land a hit." He tells her.

Zoe throws a punch and Sam blocks it and tries to use it to his advantage. He uses Zoe's momentum and tries to throw her out and cross the line. But Zoe forces herself to fall onto her knees and rolls away onto her side, not crossing the 'line'.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise." Jessica comments, and then she thinks about them. "Any idea how she can stay in London, I mean when her visa expires?"

"Why are you so keen to have her stay?" Not understanding Zoe's friend's determination.

"Are all geniuses blind?" She wonders out loud and sighs. "She's_ happy_ with _you_ or can't you tell? I mean look at her next time. I mean REALLY look at her."

Zoe manages to get Sam unbalanced and she pushes him away. He falls and she jumps him and pins him down to the mat. Mike and Jessica saw that and winces, Jessica cover's Elizabeth's eyes so she wouldn't see her cousin get beaten up by her godmother.

"Yield." She tells him in mock seriousness.

Sam laughs and conceded.

Zoe smirks down at him.

"And the Lioness of Washington Memorial wins again!" Mike laughs.

Zoe gets off of Sam and helps him up.

Sherlock begins to clap. "Bravo well played all."

Zoe shoots him a smile, Sam doesn't say anything; he just rolls his eyes.

Jessica walks to Zoe and gives her Elizabeth, then walks to Mike and they start to trade money.

Seeing this, Sam says "Oh, c'mon. Seriously?"

"What?" Jessica says. She gets $40 from Mike and gives him $20 in return. "I bet that Kira would win and Mike bet that you would win. And then there's everyone else that bet." They count out the rest of the money and make sure that it goes to the right person later on. "I just won $40 from you dear cousin."

Zoe laughs at them, bouncing Elizabeth in her arms.

"You know the rules Sam; you get to pay for lunch." Mike reminds him.

"Fine, fine." Sam sighs. "So, what does the conquering hero want?"

Zoe and Jessica look at each other and say at the same time, "Charlie's."

The diner is still their favorite place to go to, especially during the summer when they were in middle and high school.

Once the winnings are collected, Zoe gives Elizabeth back to Jessica and Zoe and Sam go back to the lockers to change.

Jessica watches Sherlock and says, "See what I mean now?"

He nods and watches her best friend for a long moment.

_Shoulders relax; walking slow; but not hurried, eyes show happiness and contentment. _Sherlock observes Zoe.

Mike puts the mats back and then Zoe and Sam come out of the lockers and walk back to the others with their things.

Zoe rolls her eyes at Sam's complaining.

"Stop your whining. I didn't mess up your pretty face for your Christmas dinner with Rachel and her family." Zoe says as she gets her red scarf out and wraps it twice around her neck.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Zoe interrupts him. She pulls her hair out of the scarf and collar of her grey pea coat. She fixes her gaze at him. "You just cut your hair, shaved this morning, and your clothes are iron for tonight. You want to look your best for your girlfriend's family. I DO have to pass by your room to get to mine; you shouldn't leave your door open." She lists off.

He shakes his head, he should've known better with her in his home.

After saying their goodbyes to Mike, they leave the gym and drive to the diner.

Pulling up in the parking lot, the diner has the stereotypical 50's look to it. They walk in and see a handful of customers.

"Wait for it." Sam says.

Zoe bends down and flips the light pink blanket that is covering Elizabeth from the cold. She gets her out and holds her; she starts to take in her surroundings.

Jessica and Zoe smirk, seeing Sherlock's confusion; Zoe says "Just watch. It'll come in 3, 2, 1…."

A voice behind the kitchen door shouts out, "OH MY GOD!"

The door pushes open wide and an old black woman comes out.

Zoe has a playful smirk and greets the woman as she comes to them, "Hello Linda."

"Zoe Tyler, Samuel Ryan, and Jessie Daniels!" Linda exclaims. "It's been years. Look at you all, all grown up!"

She comes up to the trio and pinches Sam's cheek. He laughs and gives her a hug. Then she gives the girls a hug, while Sherlock waits in the back; watching the proceedings.

Seeing the baby in Zoe's arms and Sherlock standing close to Zoe, seeing his eye color and the baby's; Linda makes a comment.

"Your daughter looks beautiful Zoe. Just looks like her father." Linda says happily, she happy that Zoe has settled down and started a family.

Sam face palms, Jessica starts to laugh, and Zoe has a shock look on her face. She has no idea what to say to that.

"No no no, not mine. You can tell by the way she blinks." Sherlock denies the claim.

"She's not my daughter, she's my_ goddaughter_." Zoe quickly corrects her, agreeing with the Detective. "And we're not married."

Zoe glances down to Ellie and then at Sherlock. She can see why Linda thought that Ellie was theirs. She has almost the same eye color with him and her shade of brown in her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Linda says in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Sam waves it off. "They may as well be married."

"Shut up Sam." Zoe tells him.

Jessica is enjoying the show. Then she gets her cell phone out and starts to text Maddy on what's going on.

"All the same, she's a belle." Linda praises the baby. "Well, come on then and sit down. I'll get you all something."

Sam gets the car seat and the group moves forward and walk to the counter with the bar stool in front of them. It's their 'spot' that they've claim so many times when they were there.

Zoe falls back and walks with Sherlock, while holding Elizabeth.

"'You can tell by the way she blinks'? Seriously?" She questions him.

"What you can." He tells her simply. "I blink in a whole different manner. Tell me you don't see that."

"No, because I get lost in your eyes every single time." Zoe tells him sarcastically.

"Aww, darling how sweet." He teases her.

"Not helping _sweetheart."_ She spats back at him.

He laughs at that. Zoe has a hard time fighting off a grin as well.

As they continue to make their way through the tables and chairs, Elizabeth starts to wiggle in Zoe's arms. Zoe gets an idea.

"Honey, looks like your _daughter_ wants her _father._"

She then passes the baby to the Detective. He holds her awkwardly.

"I swear you drop her, I'll take back your Christmas present. And trust me, you would WANT it." Zoe threatens him, seeing on how he's holding her goddaughter.

"Why, is it a kiss from you?" He asks as he adjusts his hold and cradles her.

Zoe gives him a look, "Wow, you're such a guy for saying that."

They finally get to the bar stools and sit down. Sam next to Jessica, who puts the car seat between her and Zoe, Sherlock sits down next to Zoe.

Elizabeth calms down and grabs a hold of Sherlock's scarf, he allows her to play with it.

Jessica finishes off her text and sends it to her new Brit friend, waiting for her response. This is going to be an interesting Christmas to say the least.

***Winces* really sorry guys about the lack of updates. But you know it's **_**that**_** time of year again when you have to get ready for the spring term. Not to mention about changing your major and preparing for finals. **

**By the way, how was everyone's Thanksgiving?**

**We haven't given up on this. But fair warning- it'll be awhile till the next update. Christmas IS coming up and I'll be super busy with plays and candle light services. Not to mention New Years and helping out with my youth group from church at the firework stand to raise money.**

**HOWEVER! I do have good news, there will be a sequel. But it'll take 3 years after Reichenbach (yes, we ARE going to do that. So you need to be mentally prepared for that when we get there). **

**Also, did everyone hear about BBC pushing production till March? We are truly the 'fandom that waited.' **

**And any Merlin fans out there, I feel your pain guys. 'LOST' is gone, I'm still recovering from that.**

**Thanks again for sticking with this; you have no idea how happy we are to see you guys that are still reading this. **

**Continue to review!**


	23. Snowed in

After Linda instructs one of the waitress to bring the group coffee and hot coco (she remembers that it's the only hot beverage that Zoe would drink) as they shed their coats and scarves onto the back of their bar stools, she then goes to the other tables to make sure that the rest of the customers are happy with their orders.

In London at the same time, Maddy is with John in the living room, and Mrs. Hudson is cleaning up the kitchen from Sherlock's last experiment before he went to the States.

Maddy's phone goes off with a text, she opens it.

**OMG! We're at our old diner and the manager thought Lizzy was Kira's and Sherlock's kid!**

She turns to John and says from the table, "You'll never guess what's going on in the States."

John looks up from his laptop, updating his blog from his chair. "What? Don't tell me that we're going to have another war with the Americans." He says, dreading what the Detective did.

Maddy laughs, "No, nothing like that." She assures him, "Sherlock and Zoe are hitting it off very nicely." She happily reports.

He is surprised by that. "Ok, I'll bite; what's going on?"

Maddy then explain everything that Jessica told her via text a couple of minutes ago.

"What?!" John exclaims. He can't believe that Sherlock actually listen to him on behaving.

Mrs. Hudson then comes out of the kitchen, hearing John's shouting. "What's going on?"

"Zoe and Sherlock are together more or less." Maddy informs the landlady.

Mrs. Hudson is ecstatic to hear the happy news.

"They make such a good couple." Mrs. Hudson says, happy for the Detective that's become her adoptive son.

Then Maddy gets a picture message. It shows Zoe and Sherlock at the diner. He's holding Elizabeth. Both of them unaware of Jessica taking the picture and sending it to their friends overseas.

Maddy runs from the table over to John, "Look! Look!"

He takes the phone from her and does a double take at what he's seeing. "Hope he doesn't drop the baby. And…" He shows her the picture again, "do they look like a family like that?"

"Yes, isn't it adorable?" She says as she takes back her phone. She saves the picture.

"Send that to me?" John asks. He's sure that it would come in handy in the future as payback against Sherlock.

Then another text comes from Jessica.

**Well, what do you think? Still haven't heard from you.**

Maddy then replies back, she sits on John's lap as she continues her message.

He then moves his laptop out of the way for her and so he can be able to see what Maddy is texting.

_Charlie's_

Linda comes back in time as the waitress comes with the drinks.

"Wow Linda, after 7 years; you still remember." Zoe says impressed with the old manager's memory.

"Of course!" she laughs.

Zoe smiles back at her, raises her mug to her before taking a sip of the hot coco.

She then sits it back down on the counter and takes Elizabeth from Sherlock so he can have his coffee. He hands her the baby.

"Come here beautiful." Zoe coos at the baby.

She then sticks her tongue out at her goddaughter, making her laugh.

Then Linda motions to the waitress to get ready to take their orders.

"So what can I get you all?" Linda asks them.

"Burger would be good." Sam tells her.

"Country fried steak Linda, please." Jessica says.

"The BLT meal for me." Zoe says as she bounces Elizabeth in her lap.

The waitress is writing it all down. Zoe and Sherlock study her.

_Too young to be in college, goes to the high school three blocks from here, nervous about doing things solo; that's why Linda is with her. Making sure that she can do it without too many mistakes, and just got this job this week._

"Burger is fine." Sherlock tells her as well.

The waitress looks through her brown fringe at him with her green eyes and nods as she puts in the order. When Linda steps back into the kitchen to check on something, the waitress flips to a new page and writes down something.

Sherlock takes a drink of his coffee, and the waitress subtly slips the note under his napkin. It's her number.

Linda calls the waitress back into the kitchen and during the whole time, Zoe sees it all; with Sam and Jessica.

"Knew that was going to happen," Sherlock says as he tucks it in his blazer pocket.

Sam looks surprised that Zoe hasn't caused a scene. Zoe and Jessica roll their eyes on how the waitress delivered her number.

"Would've written it on the check." Jessica comments.

"Could do you one better," Zoe says as well. "Would've slipped it into his coat pocket." Indicating Sherlock's overcoat that's been draped on the backseat of the bar stool after he gave Zoe Elizabeth.

"Why did you even take the number? Aren't you and Kira…?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Wouldn't want to upset the girl her first week on the job now would I?" Sherlock asks. "Giving her a boost of confidence can do wonders."

"Social experiment." The girls tell him.

Sam remembers that one. A guy at the school fair had shown interest in Zoe, but Zoe decline his advances. But had told him that the girl at the ticket booth liked him, Zoe then gave him the encouragement that he needed to ask the girl out.

"Y'all are weird." Sam tells them.

Jessica smiles at him and messes his hair. "Well, me and Kira still love you."

Sam shakes his head and fixes his hair from his cousin's antics.

Zoe leans forward to look at Sam and tease him, "I don't really blame her Sam. He's very-," She looks at Sherlock then back to Sam. Throwing off her voice, she says in an English accent like Maddy's, "hot."

Sam makes a face, not believing that she would say that about Sherlock.

Jessica starts laughing, and then she gets a reply back from Maddy.

**Too cute =)**

She grins, Zoe sees her smiling. Zoe is then distracted when Elizabeth is pulling on her dad's old dog tags that has slipped out, she then gently pulls them away from her and puts it under her shirt again.

"Why are you so happy?" She asks, wanting to know what sent her friend into a good mood.

"No reason." She says.

"Human lying detector." Zoe says in warning, knowing that she just lied to her.

"Yeah, yeah." Jessica says. Not at all worried about the false threat, she knows that Zoe would never hurt her.

Zoe then lurches forward to grab Jessica's phone, wanting to see what the text was, all the while still holding onto Elizabeth. However, Jessica passes her phone to Sam to keep out of Zoe's reach.

Sherlock looks on at their interaction.

"I'm going to guess she is talking to our dear annoying Maddy." He says.

"Annoying to you, dear to me," Zoe defends her British friend. "And I KNOW you said something about us." Zoe accuses Jessica.

Jessica doesn't deny it, knowing it's a lost cause if she tries to lie her way out.

Zoe turns her attention to Sam.

"Oh Sammy dear…." She says, using her charm.

"Forget it." Sam tells her.

"Seriously, you would do that to me?" Zoe pouts, giving him her best puppy dog look. Knowing that it has worked in the past.

"Yes, yes I would." He tells her smugly.

Zoe glares at him, and then Linda comes out with their orders. She sees the glare that Zoe sent to Sam, but is used to their family like squabble. After they are done eating, Sam pays for the bill.

They gather their things; Zoe puts Elizabeth back into the baby carrier and puts the blanket over her, shielding her from the cold air.

They walk out of the diner and into the parking lot. Sam and Zoe start up the cars and start the heaters so they can warm up, and Sam puts Elizabeth into the car. Making sure that she's ok before closing the car door.

"So back to your mate, Maddy" Jessica says, leaning against her cousin's car. "How is she? Wasn't she in love with that doctor guy or something?"

"Yeah, she still is." Zoe confirms for her. She runs her hand through her hair before saying, "Kinda weird that we're-" She pauses as she thinks about it, "dating each other's best friends."

Zoe takes a moment, wondering how almost childish that sounded.

"So they are for sure together?" Sam wonders, since he hasn't been up to date like his cousin.

"To my dislike." Sherlock says.

"You set them up didn't you Kira?" Jessica asks. Wondering if this was a 'project' to her like her cousin's relationship.

Zoe shakes her head, "Nah, more like set them in the right direction. They did it on their own."

"Cute, have they kissed yet?" Jessica asks, wanting the details.

"Geeze, get in everyone's business." Sam says, disliking the way his cousin said her question so casually.

Zoe mutters, "It runs in the family."

Sam and Jessica punch her on both shoulders for that comment.

"Ow!" Zoe exclaims as she rubs her shoulders from the punches she got.

_December 25- Washington D.C., Maryland_

After spending the day with her family at both the Ryan's and the Daniels', Zoe takes her mom's car again to Sherlock's hotel. They agreed the previous day that she would visit at 7pm to spend Christmas with him.

She arrives on time, getting out the gifts that are in a bag, the same ones that she got before she left London; Zoe makes her way across the parking lot.

Something cold and wet hits her nose, she stops and looks up; she sees that it's starting to lightly snow.

'_Hm, looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all.'_

With that, she continues her walk; whistling out the tune 'White Christmas'.

When she finally gets to Sherlock's door, her nose and cheeks are pink from the cold air and snow from outside. She knocks and waits for him to open the door. He opens the door.

She smiles at him and says, "Merry Christmas."

"Indeed," He replies. "Come on in." He steps to the side and opens the door wider for her to enter.

Zoe walks in and puts down the bag and takes off her thick coat, gloves, and her scarf and hands it to him. On the coffee table, she sees his laptop open and showing Maddy and John. But from the angle, she can see them and they can't see her.

Sherlock comes back from the closet, where he put up her winter gear; he sees her eyeing the laptop.

Coming up beside Zoe, he says "Ready to see your oh so charming mate?"

She flashes him a charming smile, "Now _that_ would make my Christmas."

Zoe misses her best friend from London. Seeing Jessica and Sam is great, but to her; it's like seeing her family again. Maddy is truly her best friend, she's the only one that counters her 'gift' and isn't intimidated by her.

"Let's just hope she isn't slobbering all over my mate." Sherlock says without thinking.

Hearing his comment, Zoe slaps his arm "Did you just compare my best friend to Gladstone?"

His smirk is his answer.

Instead of being baited by him, Zoe clicks her tongue in annoyance, takes the bag she has with her and sits in front of the camera.

She raises her brow when she sees their faces, after she does a read over of them.

"Well, sure like you two don't need a poisonous weed to suck each other's faces." Zoe says and she smirks at their reaction.

"Oh shut up you." Maddy greets her.

Zoe rolls her eyes and rubs her nose, still cold from outside.

"We could say the same about you two." John reminds her. "Look quite cozy a few days ago."

Zoe stops rubbing and shoots him a glare for even mentioning the picture. She may have hacked into Jessica's phone and Facebook account to erase the pictures, but the damage was already done. Both of their friends back in London have copies of the photo.

She lets her eyes wonder over the couple. Maddy sees the look in her eyes, it's the same when she does a 'reading' and has no regrets of her actions.

Zoe lowers her hand from her nose and says evenly, "Says the guy who was making out with my best friend on his_ best friend's _chair."

The couple looks at each other, knowing that John had it coming to him.

"Disgusting." Sherlock says in distain.

"Alright, so we are both couples now," Maddy says in a tired tone. Then she shoots Zoe a glare for what she said. "We _will_ just have to deal with each other."

Both Zoe and Sherlock sigh quietly. Steps on the stairs, Mrs. Hudson comes up in the living room and sees Sherlock and Zoe on the screen. She goes to the couple that is sitting at the table with the laptop sitting on it.

"Oh hello!" She greets them, "You two are looking well."

Zoe smiles at the old landlady, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh yes, Merry Christmas love," She says happily to the young American. "And you too Sherlock."

He gives her a smile as a sign of greeting.

"You better be a gentleman to her Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson reminds him.

He just waves her off.

She shoots him a glare before speaking to Zoe, "Thank you Zoe for those doggy treats that you gave to Gladstone for Christmas."

It was in the bag of presents that she gave to Mrs. Hudson before she left for the States.

"It wasn't a problem at all," Zoe says to Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock sighs, "Do we have to go through all the gifts now? Save it Mrs. Hudson, and let us talk." He snaps at the old woman.

"Sherlock! Be decent." John shouts at him.

As soon as John is finished, Zoe slaps him on his shoulder.

"Be nice _dear."_ Zoe warns him lightly.

To Zoe, the old landlady is the grandmother figure that Zoe never had. She never really met her grandparents on her father's side; since they died of old age before she was born. And her maternal grandparents, she barely remembers them when she was a toddler. They died of kidney failure and diabetes.

Mrs. Hudson huffs and leaves them. She knows that Sherlock won't get away with it too long, not if John, Maddy, and Zoe have anything to say about it.

Sherlock shoots her a look for the hit, she doesn't back down and gives him one right back. He's about to argue with her.

John sees it and tries to carry on before they fight, "So how did you two get on?"

Not backing down from Sherlock's intense look, Zoe answers him "Good for two geniuses."

"Go on then, I want to see the look on your face when you open my gift Zoe." Maddy says, trying to help John diffuse the situation.

Zoe looks away from Sherlock and reaches down to the bag next to her seat on the sofa and pulls out one of the gifts.

Looking at the tag, it's from Mrs. Hudson. She opens it, even though she knows it's a new coat; she tells the couple to thank her the next time they see her.

"Boring" Sherlock idle comments.

Zoe nudges him with her knee high boot. Silently to tell him to shut up, he becomes quiet.

She puts the coat back in the box and puts it down on the ground. Reaching in again, she pulls out another box. Tearing the wrapping paper and opening the lid box, Zoe looks in and raises her brow at the gift.

She rolls her eyes, and says in a humorous tone "Trying to say something Holloway?" She lifts one of the silver glittery high heels by the strap and shows it off.

"Just thought you should enjoy being a girl." Maddy says with a shrug.

Maddy knows that Zoe hates to dress up, unless it's for an important social event. All she sees her friend in is in Converse (trainers she keeps telling her when Zoe corrects with her American idioms). Really, she has the looks to make _any_ guy look at her, but Zoe Tyler was never one to have the lime light on her. She always works in the 'shadows'.

Zoe smirks at Maddy; she puts the lid back on and stacks it on her first gift. She looks into the bag and gets the last one out.

Since John 'gave' Sherlock to Zoe as his Christmas gift, the last one is from Sherlock. She undoes the silver ribbon around the small blue box, opening it; she looks at the gift inside.

It's an emerald carrot on a silver band. It would complement the green in her eyes, as well as the blue when it shows. Taking it out from the velvet pillow, she holds it to the light. There's something about the ring as she exams it with her eyes.

_Pure silver, real emerald gem cut to precision, German design, taken care of throughout the years, and was made to last. Not likely to find in a local pawnshop, really expensive to buy. _

Going through her mind, she would guess its design would be from the late 1890's to early 1900's.

Conclusion- It's been kept in the family for a _long_ time.

"Family heirloom" She says, without having to ask.

Sherlock looks to John and says, "Don't tell Mycroft."

John nods and smiles. He would keep this from the Government, who knew that Sherlock would _borrow_ a family heirloom and give it to his girlfriend?

"Awww, so cute!" Maddy gushes.

Zoe smiles, tosses the box onto the table and puts it on her right ring finger, it fits.

"Thank you," She says to the Detective. "Now you can open yours."

His gift is one the table; he brought it with him right before he left London.

Sherlock opens the envelope and takes out a receipt; it's a milk receipt for a year's supply of milk. He smiles, knowing that this would keep John shut up; since he _always_ complains about buying more milk when they run out.

"Your other gift is when I go back to class." Zoe tells him more about his other Christmas gift. "Dr. Harrison said I could take the class skull, he's moving to another office and wouldn't have the space."

"Oh no, not _another_ skull!" John exclaims. Really, one is bad enough; two is getting out of hand.

"It's alright John." Maddy tells him and gives him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down. "At least it doesn't have skin on it."

Zoe wrinkles her nose in disgust. She has a strong stomach and doesn't mind and could handle gruesome things that would send others to the bathroom, but eating before coming over; it's just really pushing her self control at the moment.

She is then surprise when Sherlock grabs her face gently and kisses her forehead. John and Maddy are quiet and watch the interaction, wondering how Zoe will take it.

They are even more surprise when Zoe continues the rare public display of affection when she gets up from her seat on her side of the sofa and sit on Sherlock's lap. Curling into him, he wraps his arms around her, brining her even more closer to him. He settles his chin on her head.

"What was that for?" She asks him, looking up from under his chin.

"Just because." He states like it's the obvious answer.

They stay quiet, John and Maddy wave their good byes; not wanting to ruin the moment for their friends.

Zoe sighs a little, and then she gazes to the balcony. It's snowing hard outside, she frowns at the sight.

"It's just snow" Sherlock says, not all worried about the frozen rain.

"Yeah….and then when it warms up, it melts." She responds. "And it freezes over and that's when you have black ice and accidents happen."

Zoe phones rings her front jean pocket.

"You going to answer that?" Sherlock asks.

Fishing her phone out, she looks at the screen to see who it is. It's her dad calling.

She gives him a look, "It _is_ my dad dear."

Then she answers the phone, "I'm seeing the snow too Dad." She tells him as she sees the snow continue to fall on the balcony.

"You know my rules about driving in the snow, be safe." James tells his daughter.

"So you want me to stay here then." More as a statement than a question.

"Yes", he confirms.

They say their good byes and Zoe hangs up. She flops back, still sitting on Sherlock's lap. Just sprawled out across him.

"Looks like I'm staying for the night." She tells him, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." He replies.

Zoe smiles, then looks at him and asks him; "Can you play for me?"

He shrugs, "Don't see why not."

Zoe gets up from his lap so he can go get his violin, then she sits back down on the sofa. He plays to pass the time, switching from Christmas songs to classical.

Later on, when they are preparing for bed; Zoe asks "How exactly are we going to do this?" Talking about the sleeping arrangements.

"You may have the bed, I'll take the couch." Sherlock tells her.

Not feeling like to argue with him and not wanting to kick him out of his own bed, Zoe tells him "We're both adults; just don't kick me in your sleep."

"If you insist", Sherlock tells her.

They walk into the bedroom and go to the bed.

"Could only imagine Mycroft's reaction if he knew about this." Zoe tells with a smirk to Sherlock.

"Now there could be some fun." He says as he lets that idea run around in his head.

She gives him her best grin. "You know, I'm surprised that he hasn't bugged me about you, since you're staying here for the holidays."

"That's because he thinks I am visiting Mother, he doesn't know I'm here."

They both get into bed; and then Zoe asks, "And if mommy dearest calls big brother?"

He smirks, "Then the game has truly begun."

Zoe lets out a chuckle, she then lefts up her right hand that still has the ring on it.

Sighing, she says "If he's persistent on Maddy's necklace, I can only imagine on how he'll react when he finds out about this."

"Let's not worry about it now and ruin the fun."

Zoe is suddenly interested, "And what exactly do you have in mind Mr. Holmes?"

"Time will tell," He then kisses her head, "Time for rest."

They settle in for the night, Zoe snuggles into his side for warmth; despite the blankets and the covers. Sherlock wraps his arms around her. Zoe settles more into him and went to sleep.

**Hey guys! Merry late Christmas and a late Happy New Year! =) hope that your holidays went good. Sorry about not updating last year (yeah, it does sound weird saying that. Since the last time I did update was back in November. **

**So this update a little longer than what we usually do, a little late Christmas gift for you guys.**

**We're working on the next chapter, so it'll be out before the month ends. **

**FYI- School starts back up in a week or so for us, so we'll try to continue to update when we can.**

**Continue to send us reviews!**


	24. London is calling

The next morning, Zoe wakes up to the feeling of someone running their hand through her hair. Without opening her eyes, she says "Keep doing that and I'll never leave the bed."

Sherlock chuckles and continues to play with her hair.

Zoe opens her eyes and looks at him, "It's like you've never seen a dirty blonde before."

"Never seen one like you", he tells her. Twisting a strand of her hair around his finger, and the sunlight catching the caramel brown and light blonde in his hand.

"Must be a Christmas miracle if that's your way of complimenting me." Zoe shoots back at him.

He smiles at her.

"And so I'll pay you one in return, never meet anyone that came close to my eye color." Zoe says, lying close to him as she watches him. His eyes are a beautiful grey color, changing in the light like her green-blue eyes.

"Well, aren't you sweet." He says as he drops her hair.

Zoe gives an unlady like snort, "Now that's the total opposite of me," And then she says the words that most people have called her. "Smart, cheeky, living lie detector; yes, but _not_ sweet."

"Perfection" He corrects her and kisses her.

She kisses him back, then pulls back enough and tells him against his mouth "Flatter."

He gives her his best cheeky smile.

_December 29- Ryan's residence_

The front door is open and Laura Tyler sees Sherlock Holmes on the other side of the front porch.

"Oh Sherlock, please come in", Laura says as she side steps and lets him enter.

"Thank you" He tells her after he swipes his feet on the mat and enters into the warm house.

Laura smiles at him and leads him to the kitchen.

"Sorry that Zoe isn't here right now." Knowing that he already figured out that her daughter isn't at home at all. "She should be here in 5 minutes. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be delightful, thank you." He says as he sheds his overcoat and unwrap his scarf and places them on the back of the seat. He sits down.

Laura makes his cup and he looks around the room. Her sewing kit is out and a bundle of material out. She is making a baby blanket for her co-worker back in Houston.

She hands him the mug and sits down at the table again, picking up the needle and continuing from where she left off; she tells him conversationally "Did you know Zoe used to volunteer in pediatrics?"

Zoe used to spend half of her summers in high school at the hospital, working in the pediatrics with her mom.

Sherlock sniffs the coffee and cringes; it's one of those flavored brands. "You don't say…"

Laura hums and makes another stitch, "She's good at handling children", She remembers her co-works in both D.C. and in Houston praising her daughter's intelligence and her way interacting with the patients and their families. "But with her talent, I think she'll go into the ER."

Zoe's eyes would always light up when she would hear the ones that worked in the ER talk about the gruesome things that they've seen.

He sets the coffee aside, "How wonderful."

Laura makes another stitch, not looking at the Detective. "Have you figured out _why_ I told you this information?"

"Are you trying to tell me that career comes before any relationship? Or perhaps you want me to know how truly special she is?" He goes off with his explanation. "Trust me, I already know."

She pauses and puts down the needle. "Not exactly," Laura says in shock. Zoe's past relationships ended early on, they never knew how to treat Zoe; let alone see her as she is. "Call it mother's intuition, but the reason why is that if you know any trauma hospitals in London. Only the _best_ Mr. Holmes, Zoe will more than likely apply there for her internship."

"Ah", He says; knowing that he jump to the wrong conclusion. "You want her to stay in London then?"

The same sad smile she gives him is exactly like the ones he's seen Zoe gives.

"It's only natural that a mother wants what's best for her child." Laura says in realization. She's seen how happy Zoe has been since the Detective drop in unannounced. Laura knows that Zoe will, conscious or not; stay in London once the summer is over. "Even if that means to be half a world away, and your relationship won't be strain so much either."

"Yes, indeed." He thinks, then says "Well, to put you at ease; I have connections in a hospital in London. There is a woman that I and my Watson know. She works in the morgue and she can put in a good word if need be."

Relief floods Laura's blue eyes. "Yes, that does put my mind at ease." Finding a job in a new city would take a long time; years of moving around have taught her that. Then she picks up the scissors and cuts the thread. Done with that corner of the blanket, she moves on to the next corner.

"Though I do have to talk to James, I know that he'll give his support in this."

He nods.

The front door opens and closes; they hear laughter and two people running up the stairs. Zoe calls from the living room, "Mom?"

"In the kitchen honey" Laura calls to her daughter.

Zoe walks in and sighs, "I'm _never_ going shopping with Rachel again, I swear."

"Blah blah blah", Rachel says as she walks into the kitchen as well. "She is being a baby."

Zoe gives her red headed friend a look, "Says the girl who flipped out over a shoe sale."

Rachel shrugs and makes herself a cup of coffee.

Zoe rolls her eyes and gives Sherlock a smile.

"Mom entertained you?" She asks him.

"Oh yes." He tells her.

She grins and goes hugs her mom. Zoe takes a seat next to Sherlock and puts her head on his shoulder. Seeing her mom work, she asks "Almost done with the Baby Garcia blanket?"

"Nearly there dear." She tells her, and then she holds it up. "What do you think?"

It's a neutral color, since the parents don't want to know the gender. Laura Tyler has a gift when it comes to sewing, like her mother before she passed away.

Zoe smiles at her, "Almost good enough like when Grandma Weaver when she made mine."

Laura smiles at her daughter praise.

"Have you asked your boyfriend Zoe?" Rachel asks when she puts the mug in the sink.

"Boyfriend?" Sherlock questions, still not used to that title.

Zoe sighs, her mom smiles and continues to work on the blanket.

"No I haven't, now go upstairs and bug Sam." Zoe tells Rachel.

"Ask me what?" Sherlock asks.

Rachel smirks and winks at them and goes upstairs to Sam's room where he was at.

"I'm surprised at you Zoe", Laura comments. "Since its only 2 days away."

"What have I missed then?" Sherlock continues to ask, still not getting the conversation.

"Mom!" Zoe snaps at her, and then she looks up at Sherlock and explains. "The hospital where Mom used to work at is having a New Year's party. The theme is the 40's, for the troops. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't do dressing up…but I will go." He tells her.

"Join the club. Why else would I _willing_ go shopping with Rachel Hayes?" Zoe shudders. Maddy she can handle, but she would barely survive going shopping with Jessica Daniels and Rachel Hayes with her sanity still intact. "She said that she," Using air quotes, "'needed' a new dress for the party."

"It's not that bad you two." Laura says, used to her daughter's overdramatic way of telling things.

"Yes it is." Zoe says stubbornly.

Sherlock chuckles.

After telling her mom good bye, Zoe and Sherlock takes Laura's car and they go to down town. They park the car in a public parking lot and walk down the streets, spending time together and people watch.

While walking, there are two men that are tailing them. Zoe sees them and loops her arm through Sherlock's.

"Two men have been following us for about a block." She says calmly and looking through the store's windows.

"I saw them before we ever got out of the car." Sherlock says calmly as well, still keeping an eye out on the men.

Zoe hums and stops, making him stop as well. She looks at a window display that is showing off its Christmas designs.

"How do you want to take care of them?" Zoe asks, using the window as a mirror as well and watch the men as well.

"Lead them down an alley and give them what for." He tells her simply.

"Lead the way then good sir." Zoe says, giving him a grin.

He does, he leads Zoe to a loading dock at the back of one of the stores nearby. The men follow them a minute later.

Sherlock and Zoe wait quietly in the shadows. Once the men are exactly where Sherlock wants them, he steps out. Zoe stays back and watch, knowing that he can handle himself and would only step in if he really needs it.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Sherlock asks.

"Where is the girl that was with you?" One of the men asks.

"What girl?" He questions.

'_Yeah, like he'll actually answer that.'_ Zoe thought and rolls her eyes.

Then the second man says, "We're not being funny buddy, where is the girl?"

Seeing as they're just messengers and not a real threat, Zoe steps out of her hiding spot.

"Well, aren't I the popular one today?" Zoe says dryly and puts her hands in her coat pockets.

"Indeed you are." The second man answers. "We have a little message for you girl."

Keeping her sight on him, Zoe raises her brow and rocks on the back of her Converse. "And that would be?"

The first man that spoke says, "Moriarty sends his holiday wishes to you and your mate back in London."

When he is done speaking, the second man attacks Sherlock.

Zoe's military instincts kick in and without a second thought, jumps on the man's back that is attacking Sherlock and puts him a chock hold. Sherlock then uses his scarf to hold the other man back away from her and her opponent.

The man gets out of the hold and back hands Zoe. She drops and kicks his feet out, making him fall to the ground. As he is falling, she gives him a right hook for the hit he gave her. He lands hard on the ground.

Sherlock throws his man into a dumpster nearby and picks up the one that attacked Zoe.

"Moriarty sent you after her, why?" He demands.

The man smirks at him, "Keeping an eye out for his top students. Do you _honestly_ think he's the only one that 'goes bump in the night'?"

"Have you hurt Maddy and John?" Sherlock continues to question him.

Hearing the question, Zoe calls Maddy. The line is picked up.

"Hello?" John answers.

"He just said to observe." The man answers Sherlock's question.

"Observe what?!" Sherlock snaps in anger. "What does he want with them?"

"John!" Zoe says in relief, "Where's Maddy?"

"Zoe, she is here." John tells her, "We just had a little break in at the flat, nothing to worry about."

Zoe turns around and walks to Sherlock. She passes the phone so he can talk to John; she grabs the man by his coat collar and slams him against the wall.

"That other danger that Moran talked about, it deals with that drug ring in China right?" She asks calmly, but her knuckles are white. She is trying to control her temper.

He nods.

Zoe had a 'gut feeling' about the new drug ring in China that she heard about in the news reports. Its way too organized to just be a new gang.

"So who is Moriarty's new neighbor?" She asks him, keeping a tight hold on him so he won't fight back.

"He didn't tell us."

Zoe rethinks his sentence.

'_Didn't tell us? Or does that mean that even he doesn't know? Whoever it is, it's got Moriarty worried, and that's VERY dangerous.'_

She lets out a sigh in frustration; John is still talking to Sherlock on the phone.

"Sherlock?" Zoe calls out from over her shoulder.

"Maddy was followed home from the grocery. A man burst into the flat, John took care of it. Lestrade has him now; I shudder to think how horribly Lestrade is going about this." Sherlock reports to her.

Closing her eyes in relief that her friends are safe, the man leans to her and whispers, "Moran sends his holiday wishes as well. He says that no one is going to touch his _sister_."

Sherlock watches Zoe closely, seeing what she will do to him.

She jumps ways from him. Seeing this, Sherlock hands her back her phone and tosses the man into the dumpster as well.

Numbly, she puts her phone in her coat pocket and puts her hands on her knees. Feeling everything closing in; she takes slow deep breaths so she won't go into a panic attack.

Sherlock puts his arms around her. Accepting his gesture, she hugs him back tightly.

Mumbling into his shoulder, "What now?" Sounding a little lost when she asks him.

"I think we should head for London."

Taking a deep breath and holding it, she nods.

"Ok, but we need the Government's help. I can't fly out the same way I got here."

Zoe was originally going to get a ride back to London from the same pilot that flew her home. But that would be impossible now, since the pilot is in Virginia for the holidays.

He nods, "Everything will be taken care of."

Zoe looks up at him determined, "Then let's go home."

He takes her hand and led her back to the car. Along the way, they come up with a plan; he will call Mycroft from the hotel and she'll go back to the house and pack. Then she will meet him at Andrews Air Force Base.

Opening the door and stops at the living room, she sees her parents sitting on the sofa.

"Hi sweetie," Her mom greets her. "Have a nice time?"

Zoe swallows, "Yeah. Good, just fine."

"Good," James says. "We have something we need to talk to you about."

"Yes," Laura agrees. "Come sit down."

They make space and Zoe sits down between them on the sofa.

Making sure that her voice is calm and normal, she asks "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"We've thought that you should go to London, you don't have to stay for us." James explains.

Laura nods her support.

"You're telling me to leave _now?_" Zoe asks confused. Already she's thinking about if Moriarty sent a message to her parents when she and Sherlock were out.

"Yes, we want you to be happy and we know this would make you happy." Laura explains to her daughter.

Zoe feels relieved, but at the same time sad that she has to leave her family for their safety. She hugs them both tightly, not knowing if it'll be the last time she will see them.

They hug her back, thinking that she is happy that she will be living in London from now on.

Running upstairs, Zoe starts to pack a month's worth of clothes and getting everything that she essentially needs for now. Laura says that she will send her apologies to both the Ryan and Daniels family that she will be gone for the New Year's. James already called for a cab while Zoe packs her things and tells her that they will ship the rest of her things later on. Giving her parents one final hug and telling them that she loves them, she gets in the cab and goes to Andrews.

After she passes security she sees Sherlock and Mycroft near the tarmac.

"Mycroft", Zoe greets him, not in the mood to be her sarcastic self and sticking it to the Man.

"Hello Zoe", He greets her as well.

Mycroft easily spot the ring on Zoe's hand that is holding the strap of her duffle bag. He gives Sherlock a look; they then walk to the tarmac to a private jet waiting for them.

Once airborne and it was ok to move around, Zoe excuse herself to go and sleep in the beds onboard in the back of the jet. She wants to sleep through the majority of the 8 hour trip and go over the information that they've gotten so far in private.

When Zoe is in the back, Mycroft turns to Sherlock across from his seat and asks, "Care to explain why I got a call from Mother that Great-Great Grandmother Meredith's engagement ring went missing?"

Sherlock shrugs, "Meredith wasn't wearing it, being deceased and all. So I simply acquired it."

Mycroft raises his brow; he knows his brother knows the history behind _that_ ring.

"And knowing that ring has been worn by every woman that became a Holmes?"

Sighing and getting tired of these questions, "What is your point Mycroft?"

"You know very well Sherlock!" His older brother snaps at him. "Did she say yes or did you two interlope when you went to go 'visit' Mother? She wasn't amused by that."

Sherlock just rolls his eyes, "Keep your wig on will you?" He says in spite, just to annoy him even further. "Nothing has been agreed to just yet. It is simply an item of my affections and Mother will get over it. You're her favorite anyway."

Mycroft ignored the jab and hands him a passport from his inner suit pocket. "Anthea had it done before you called."

Taking it from him, Sherlock says "Wonderful, thank you brother."

Mycroft reaches for his brief case and pulls out a folder and hands it to his brother.

"Tell me what you see."

"I don't want to play your games brother." Sherlock says, not looking at the file.

"It's not a game if your girlfriend caught the interest of a French criminal businessman." Mycroft informs him. "That sells not only on the black market, but also human trafficking as well."

Sherlock sighs, "There is no danger."

Mycroft hands him a decoded letter. "If it's that simple, then why was I emailed this by the French government?"

Sherlock takes it from him and reads it, and then he tears it up.

"A minor little incident does not make it cause to worry."

His brother raises his brow, "And if that was the case, you would have never acted like that."

"You are boring me brother. Excuse me, I need some rest." And with that, Sherlock unbuckles his seat belt and leaves Mycroft.

_In the bedroom on the jet_

Zoe calls Maddy, making sure that she's ok.

"Better tell me why I almost beat up a messenger boy today." Zoe tells Maddy as soon as she picks up on the other line.

"What happened?" Maddy asks.

Zoe tells her. From the time they were followed down the street till now.

"Moriarty sent them?" Her British friend questions.

"More like Moran, it's just the way they said it." Zoe corrects her.

Zoe gets up and goes to her messenger bag and pulls out a long piece of yarn tied together. She goes back and sits on the bed, puts the phone on speaker, and starts to do complicated designs. It helps her think on tough situations.

"Why would he do that? And why send them to me; you're his 'sister'." Maddy asks in confusion.

If Maddy could see her, Zoe would've given her the same look that she would give Richardson when they had a confrontation. The 'are you serious' look.

"You really have to ask _that_? Let me give you a hint: where are you staying at?"

"This is getting bloody ridiculous." Maddy sighs.

Zoe hums, "Tell me about it. Wait," Zoe thinks over the facts. "Oh, oh! How can I be so stupid? Is this how normal people think?"

"Oi!" Maddy says in irritation.

"Yeah, sorry." Zoe apologizes when she remembered who she insulted. "Too much time with Rachel and Jess, they just slow me down." A month and a week without thinking make Zoe's thoughts sluggish. "But what did you ever do to the USB?" She asks, getting focus again.

"I put it in safe at my bank." Maddy informs her.

"…and the chain itself, what did you do the 'shell' of it?" Zoe questions her.

"Still around my neck."

"Well, there you go." Zoe tells her. Maddy should've figured it out as well, but Zoe still helps her along the way. "It was twofold-keep you safe and get the necklace."

"All of this just because of my stupid ex, God rest him, and this necklace." Maddy spats out.

"Hey, it _will_ stop. I promise." Zoe swears.

Making a promise is something that Zoe Tyler doesn't make likely.

"You should see John. He's gone into military mode and put the flat on lock down." Maddy tells her as she looks around the flat.

Zoe fells a grin coming on. "Good, I do need to talk to the dear Captain when we get back."

"Alright", Maddy agrees.

As Zoe moves onto another hand trick, a thought comes to her "Oh dear…"

"What?"

"Where am I going to live at right now?" In all the rush, she forgot to plan that. "The only reason why I was coming back on the 6th is because that's when they open up the dorms again."

"Stay at the flat with John and Sherlock." Maddy says, solving the problem for her friend. "Now that you two are an item, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Five people and a dog under a small apartment?" Zoe asks realistically. "May, even if I did spend some time in the barracks on base waiting for my dad; even I know that's just pushing it."

"Well, it's just an idea." Maddy says, feeling like she just got scolded by her parents.

Zoe doesn't miss the hurt in Maddy's voice. Sighing, "I did it again, didn't I?"

"What are you on about?"

"Not thinking before I speak." Zoe tells her.

"Nothing to worry about." Maddy says as she forgives her.

Zoe smiles to herself, "You're a good friend May."

"I do my best," Then Maddy laughs over the line. "And you're a good friend as well Zoe, I miss you."

"Well, in another 7 and a half hours, you'll see me again. By the way, how's your 'lessons' going?"

As soon as Zoe found time during the fall semester, she started training Maddy. She taught her 'I spy', same rules; but the only difference was that Zoe was the one describing the person. Maddy had to figure out whom in the area who she was describing and then Maddy would do the same thing and it would be Zoe's turn. Except Zoe would always let her have a two minute head start, but Maddy was getting better at it.

"John is getting annoyed with my 'lessons', I've taken a break for a couple of days." Maddy tells her.

"Well, he is going to have to get use to them." Zoe says, not accepting her excuse because John found it annoying. "We'll just go somewhere and I'll see how far along you've come."

"Sounds good" Maddy agrees. She does love it that she's learning more.

Zoe hums in agreement, and her phone alerts her that her battery is dying.

"Hey, going to have to get off. My battery is almost dead."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Tell Sherlock he is missed."

"By Gladstone?" Zoe teases.

"And Mrs. Hudson." Maddy adds.

Zoe smirks, "I'll pass along the message."

"Alright, laters." Maddy says.

"Later", and they hang up.

Zoe goes back and switches the string for her charger and plugs in her phone. She goes back to the bed and flops down on to it.

With a roll of her eyes, she says out loud "Stop standing in the hallway, I can _hear_ your sulking from here!"

"I don't sulk, thank you very much." Sherlock says as he enters the room and sits on the bed as well.

"Says the guy that is 8 years older than me and is _easily_ offended by his friend's blog. How is that not 'sulking'?" Zoe questions him.

He waves it off, "So how is dear Maddy?"

Zoe sighs and stares at the ceiling, "On edge."

He nods, "Well, we will be back soon and everything will be set right."

Zoe closes her eyes, "It's the method that I'm worried about."

"And why is that?" He asks.

"He may not be smart as us," Zoe explains and opens her eyes and looks at him. "But he is a hunter; he's got patience in spades. Trust me, I know that for certain."

One of the things that Moran taught Zoe was hunting back in Fairbanks. He would teach her how to track; Zoe got a thrill from that.

"Don't worry, John and I can wait as long as he can." Sherlock says, trying to calm her.

Zoe grins somewhat, "You, yes; John, not so much."

"You doubt him? Why, because of his lady love?"

Zoe snorts, not believing that is what he just called Maddy. "Nope, but even everyone has their breaking points. Speaking of which, what did Mycroft say to you to set you off?"

Sherlock shakes his head, "Just a sibling row, nothing to be concerned about."

Zoe looks at him skeptically, "Ok…"

He gives her an innocent smile.

She childishly sticks her tongue at him, then remembers the message "Oh, Mrs. Hudson and Gladstone miss you."

He thinks for a moment, "A dog and my housekeeper send along messages, but not my own flat mate says no word? I'm deeply hurt."

Zoe teases him further and gives him a playful look, "Oh, I'm sure that Mycroft missed his baby brother for almost a week as well."

Sherlock snorts, "I very much doubt that, but he did get everything settled for you."

He passes her the passport. It looks the same, but at the bottom of the inside page, it says that she is also a British citizen as well.

"God save the Queen." Zoe idly comments.

He just nods.

In a casual way, Zoe says "I'll be staying with you when we land. At least, until the 6th and the dorms open up again."

"Splendid."

She gives him a curious look, "You don't mind the apartment being shared by five people and a dog? You're going to kiss privacy away?"

"John and Maddy will most likely share his room. You and I can take mine; Mrs. Hudson is….well Mrs. Hudson. And Gladstone can have the couch." Sherlock says about the room arrangements. "With John and Mrs. Hudson around, I never really had privacy. I see nothing wrong here."

Zoe shrugs her shoulders and say, "True."

_7 and a half hours later- London, Great Britain_

With the jet landing in London, Mycroft arrange a car for Sherlock and Zoe. The car takes them to 221 B.

Once Zoe and Sherlock gather their bags, Maddy comes running out and hugs her friend.

"Maddy!" Zoe squeaks out, still not used to her tight hugs. "Air!"

"Sorry", Maddy apologizes and let's her go and goes to hug Sherlock. He gives her a look.

"Oh come here you stupid man." And then she hugs him.

He accepts it, but still doesn't like it.

Maddy helps Zoe with her bags and they all go upstairs. The girls puts the bags in Sherlock's room for now, and walk out as Sherlock goes to his room.

Zoe then goes greet John.

"Hey there John."

"What did you teach Maddy?" He questions her.

"What?" Zoe asks confused.

"That move she did with the burglar, I've only seen that used in the army."

Zoe looks at Maddy, surprised that she would use that move at all.

"What? It was self defense." Maddy says, not seeing what the big deal was.

"By pushing a man out the window?" John turns on her. "He had a broken wrist!"

"He broke into the flat!" Maddy shots back. "And not to mention who he was sent by, really John you can't be angry with me about that."

Zoe watches them have a 'domestic debate'.

"I can be Maddy. You could have killed him if we were up any higher." He snaps at her. "I will not have deaths start pile up here!"

"Oh bleeding hearts John, he would have killed us if given the order to." Maddy says in exasperation.

Zoe feels someone leaning into her ear, it was Sherlock. "Where did you learn that move?"

"Moran", Zoe says quietly also. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

John and Maddy continue to argue a little more. Sherlock straightens himself up and says, "Uh-oh, trouble in paradise? Don't tell me this is how the entire holiday went."

"Shut up Sherlock!" John yells at him.

Then they go back to arguing, Zoe is starting to get a headache. Deciding to end it, she whistles loudly. They stop and look at her.

"Thanks for the near headache," Zoe says sarcastically. "Now, Maddy; we're going to go get food."

Then Zoe holds out her hand to Sherlock for money, he hands it to her.

Zoe gives him a cheery smile and then drags out her Brit friend out before she can get another say in to her boyfriend.

Once the girls are out, Sherlock turns to the doctor, "So then John, tell me how was your holiday with your little love?"

John runs his hand through his hair, "It was good, brilliant in fact. What about you?" He asks the Detective. "I'm surprised that you didn't get chased to the British Embassy after a day with Zoe."

He chuckles, "Everything went smoothly, which I didn't expect. But truly John, as much as I…hesitate with your choice of affection for Maddy, is everything alright?"

John is touched by his concern, "Yeah mate, it is. Couples fight, it's very normal." Then decide to give him advice, "Which is why, don't be so surprise when you and Zoe have one."

"Yes, yes," Sherlock waves off the advice. "So tell me how did you and Maddy hit it off? When I left two were still just chums."

John stutters a bit, "I really think- I honestly don't know. It just sort of clicked for us, like with you and Zoe I suppose."

He nods.

"But honestly, what gave Zoe that idea to teach that to Maddy? That move is used as a last resort, when you have no option left."

John doesn't want to see Maddy killing just to defend herself; she's too sweet for that.

Sherlock shakes his head, "Don't know, guess she found Maddy weak and is trying to make her stronger. You remembered how she fell apart when her boyfriend died."

John glares at Sherlock for the weak comment about Maddy, "True, Maddy has gotten stronger."

The Detective nods, "Good, with Moran and his handler Moriarty; she will need to be as stronger as she can get."

**See? Didn't I tell you all that I would update before the month ends :p**

**Plus, it's a LOT longer than our usual updates. =)**

**Next week school starts back up again, so that means that I'm going book shopping and get ready for my early classes. **

**Working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**Continue to review! **


	25. On the home front

Zoe and Maddy are walking to the Chinese restaurant near 221 B.

She side glance her best friend and sighs, "Stop seething Maddy. Just start from the beginning and tell me what happened before Sherlock left to come and visit me."

"It's nothing really," Maddy waves off her friend's concern. "I mean John and I was hanging out a lot. He would take me to the park and we went to Kensington Gardens. And one time when we were watching TV, he told me he really cared for me. Then on Christmas Eve, we kissed under mistletoe."

"And earlier today?" Zoe presses on.

Maddy shrugs, "Nothing. We'd just been talking. He did bring me up for sending the guy out the window, but it wasn't a big deal." She then runs a hand through her hair, "I don't understand why he is so upset."

It clicks for Zoe, "Ah, now that's my fault."

She then opens the door for them to enter the restaurant.

"No it's not", Maddy disagrees as they enter, "and I shouldn't have been so…drastic. I mean, I could have just let John handle it."

"True, but that move was a kill move. My dear 'older brother' taught that to me. That's why John is so tick at the moment." Zoe explains.

She doesn't regret teaching her that, but at the same time feels guilty.

"Great, brilliant." Maddy sighs.

Zoe winces, "Sorry."

The girls put in their orders, pay for the meals, and head back to the boys.

As they walk down the sidewalk, Maddy runs her hand down her face that isn't holding one of the bags, "Don't worry about it. It's a row, it will be sorted out."

Zoe makes a joke, to lighten up their moods, "At least you and John will know when me and Sherlock have a fight."

They both can see it in their minds that the whole of London will be able to hear them if Sherlock and Zoe get into a fight. Both have tempers to match.

Maddy smiles, "Yeah."

The girls get back to 221 B, while Sherlock and Maddy get the food out of the bags; Zoe talks to John in private.

"Sorry about causing you and May a fight." Zoe says, still feeling a little guilty.

"It's just a row, it happens." John reassures her.

Zoe gives him a smile. John is about to leave, but Zoe stops him by asking him a question.

"Another thing doctor, do you have any opinions for trauma hospitals?"

"Yes, actually there is one just on the other side of town that is top of the line." He furrows his eyebrows and asks "Why do you ask?"

Zoe is about to answer him, but Sherlock walks to them.

"Is everyone in better spirits now?"

John looks to Zoe and he winks at her, silently telling her that everything is ok.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Zoe tells the Detective.

"Excellent, then go tell Maddy to stop brooding in the kitchen and yelling at me about body parts in the fridge." Sherlock tells them.

John laughs and goes into the kitchen. Zoe is about to follow John as well when Sherlock stops her by putting his hand on her arm.

"How does it feel to be home Zoe?"

'_Home?'_

That word makes Zoe think. Giving up her family and not knowing if she'll see them again, did she really leave her home? But being in Baker's with her new friend from college, a nice old lady that has taken on the role of a grandmother for her, a former army doctor, and the most insane, rude, egoistic man she ever met that is now her boyfriend- it just feels normal. More normal than when she lived in Alaska and knew Moran.

She gives him a smile, "It feels good. Let's go join the others."

"I'm glad of it." He tells her.

He takes her hand and they go to table where the food is laid out. Towards the end of dinner they talk about Moran.

"Right, so what do we do about our lovely friend?" Maddy asks.

"We go after him." John says.

"No", Zoe says and then explains "If he said that he'll make a move AFTER the holidays, he will. He _never_ goes back on his word."

"Well at least he is an upstanding and reliable killer." Maddy says sarcastically.

Zoe rolls her eyes; they wait for Sherlock's opinion.

"We wait", Sherlock says finally. "If he can wait for us to make a move, then we can wait him out."

"Think that's wise, after what happened today?" John questions him.

"It will be fine John, don't be such a nancy."

John glares at him. Everyone finishes dinner and John announces, "Night all, got an early shift in the morning."

He stands, gather up his mess and leaves.

Maddy watches him leave, looks to Zoe and says "Think he's still angry about that move?"

Sherlock stands up as well, gets his violin and sits in his chair. He starts to string his violin. Zoe looks to Maddy who is still sitting with her at the table.

"Annoyed by it, yes. He's not angry, but he was telling the truth about having an early shift at the clinic." Zoe tells her.

"I know." Maddy says.

The girls get the rest of the take away boxes and throw them in the trash and go back to the table and talk for some time, while Sherlock continues to string his violin in the background.

Zoe idly drums her fingers against the table top. "What time do you have your break?"

"Around one, why?"

Zoe's fingers stop drumming, "We're going to the coffee shop near your work, time to see how far along you've come Grasshopper." She calls her the nickname when she first tried to teach her British friend.

Maddy smiles and nods.

They continue on with their random talking, but Maddy asks her friend if she is going to bed anytime soon, she is already starting to feel tired.

"Let me tell you this," Zoe explains "Jet lag sucks." She then checks her watch, which she changed the time when they landed. "It's 2 pm at home, even if it's barely 11 pm here. Doubt that I'll be sleeping any time soon."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll sleep well tonight." Maddy tells her.

Zoe gives her a grin. Maddy then heads to bed. Zoe goes around and turns off all the lights, leaving the lamp next to the couch on. She then goes to the bedroom and changes for the night and then she gets her book from Sherlock's room, the same one that she had plan on reading when she was suppose to leave D.C. on the 6th.

The fireplace has been lit, when the girls went out for food. Zoe curls into the couch and begins to read.

30 minutes pass before Sherlock speaks.

"Do you agree with my plan?"

Not looking up from her book, Zoe answers him, "Of course, we've seen what happens when we make the first move against Moriarty. Moran is no exception."

They _don't_ need a repeat failure like they did at the country club.

He then plays the violin, "Good."

Turning the page, she says after a moment "This feels like déjà vu again."

Just the two of them awake in the living room and the others gone to bed with the fire going on.

Sherlock sends Zoe a smirk, while she gives him a playful look through her bangs.

The clock continues to tick by, it's 2 am and they're still up.

Sherlock lets out a yawn.

Continuing to read, Zoe asks "Tired?"

"Not at all", then Sherlock yawns.

Zoe flips another page and says in a sing song voice, "Liar…."

"Takes one to know one." Sherlock says with a smirk.

Zoe snickers and says, "Touché", after a moment, she says "But then again….everybody lies."

"Hmm, yes" Sherlock agrees with her, "Even our good Doctor Watson."

Zoe lays the book down onto her lap and dramatically puts her hand on her chest in mock shock, "Oh the slander Mr. Holmes! How _dare_ you say that about the good doctor." She plays with him.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "John is one of the best liars there can be…well no _I'm_ the best liar out there. But John knows how to play a good game. Bet Maddy doesn't know that."

With the book still on her lap, Zoe quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a bet that I hear?"

"If you wish."

Oh it is _SO_ on.

Setting the book on the side of the couch, she gets up and goes to him and squats down next to his chair. She puts her hands on the armrest and puts her chin on them. "I'm willing to wager 5 times you are ALLOWED to drag me with you on your cases without questions and a complaint that Maddy is a better liar than John is."

He thinks it over, "Deal dearie."

But not hearing what is will to bet with, Zoe tilts her head "And what do you bet with Mr. Holmes?"

"My violin, I will give up playing the most annoying music I can think of to bother John."

Seeing that John can just wear ear plugs or just still steal it, she smirks at him.

"That's not much of a wager now is it, what are you NOT willing to part with?"

"My brain." He says without skipping a beat.

'_Should have seen that one coming Tyler.'_

Zoe giggles, and then she tries to think of a good wager. "Oh! How about if I win, you would have to do 5 things for me without question?"

He thinks it over as well, "Deal again."

She grins at him, "Good, now go to bed."

As she stands up, she pats him on his knee and goes back to the couch to continue reading.

Sherlock comes to her, kisses her head as he walks by the couch. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes_ Dad_" Zoe says in a mock voice.

She stays up another 10 minutes before her eyes are starting to burn because of the lack of any real light. Zoe gets up and puts out the fire.

She walks into Sherlock's room and barely sees in the dark that he's still up.

"Did you need your teddy bear to be able to sleep?" She asks as she climbs into bed.

He just rolls his eyes.

Lying on her back, Zoe lets out a sigh and rubs her eyes, the lamp and fire light doing her no favors of her late night reading. As she runs her hand through her hair near her temple, she winces.

That man that Moran sent had back handed her and now the bruise is starting to show itself.

'_Which is why I was starting to have that headache.'_ Zoe thinks to herself.

She touches again, to gauge on how long it will take to heal. But when she brushes against it, she hisses gently. Sherlock heard her.

"Alright?"

Zoe turns on her left side that isn't bruised and sigh a little, "Not really. That jerk that back handed me left me something for New Year's."

Sherlock moves in the bed and turns on the lamp that is on the nightstand next to him. Zoe sits up when he turns back to her and looks to see the bruise.

She flinches a little when he gently touches it. On the inside, Zoe feels a little sadistic when she remembers how hard she punched the guy. She wouldn't be too surprised if his jaw is bruised right about now. Moran taught her how to punch correctly, by throwing in all of your weight and having the balance to do it.

"No major damage," He says as he pulls his hands away from her temple and her chin when he was examining her "Should heal soon."

Zoe hums sleepily and lays back down as he turns off the light.

_January 30_

Everyone is gathered at the table in the living room and eating breakfast, with Mrs. Hudson going around in the kitchen. Zoe has taken the precaution of hiding her bruise, letting her hair fall in front of it; from John, Maddy, and Mrs. Hudson. She doesn't need to be worried over or being reminded that there's someone else out there, another threat to her or to her best friend.

"What are your plans for today?" John asks her.

Swallowing her tea, she says "Just staying around here till Maddy's break."

He nods, "Wouldn't have an interest in looking at the hospitals with me would you?"

Zoe perks up, "You don't mind?"

"Not at all", John tells her.

She thinks it over, "Ok, but I have lunch plans with Maddy and I may have to cut it short."

John nods, but then Zoe comments "Don't you have work though?"

He shrugs, "I can take the day off to do this."

They all get ready for the day. Maddy, John, and Zoe head out; leaving Sherlock at home.

Stopping in front of the door, Zoe tells Maddy, "Tex me when you're ready and I'll meet you at the coffee shop."

"Sure thing, bye John. I'll see you later." Maddy says as she walks to the main street.

John and Zoe walk in the opposite direction before hailing down a cab. Once inside; Zoe asks him, "What's the name of the other hospital?"

"St. Peter's."

"And it's a trauma hospital right or do they specialize in other things?"

"Mostly trauma, there is one wing for burns, and another wing for mental patients."

Zoe nods, absorbing the information.

"And how do you know about this one?"

"Did my research when I was looking for a place to work."

"Very smart of you Captain." Zoe says as she grins at him, feeling very proud of him.

He smiles back at her.

They get to the hospital and John pays the fee. Walking in the lobby, he looks at the directory board before leading her up to the third floor. While walking, Zoe notices the names on the doors; they're in the dean's office area.

"Know the Dean of Cardiology?" Zoe asks as she sees each department as they walk by.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come along." John tells her.

He continues to lead her along the hallway. They finally stop at the door, he knocks.

A brown hair woman in a business suit opens the door.

"John Watson, what a fancy seeing you."

Zoe stays silent and watches. John notices, maybe it was all the time living with Sherlock; but he sees the same look that his friend has when he deduces people. He would admit that he is a little worried.

Clearing his throat, John says "Kathy Thomas", He smiles at the brunette, "Been awhile since Bart's."

"It most certainly has! Well come here and give me a hug."

As they hug, Zoe wonders if this is what John had meant by _research_. Their whole body language just screams that they dated when they were at med school. It would be awkward to be working for John's ex and how Maddy would react to all of this.

Once they are done hugging, Kathy says "Oh it's so lovely to see you! And you've brought a friend. Hello there", she gives Zoe a smile.

Pushing aside her findings, Zoe turns on the charm that she uses when she deals with doctors, nurses, and people on the base.

"Hello Ms. Thomas." Zoe greets her.

"Yes, this is Zoe Tyler, she's about to finish at University of London and has expressed interest in the trauma field." John introduces Zoe.

Zoe feels impressed by John's 'diplomatic skills'. No wonder Sherlock takes John on cases with him.

"Is that right?" Kathy turns her brown eyes at her. "How wonderful, well come into the office and we can see what positions will be open you graduate."

They walk into her maroon office. Zoe takes a quick study around the place.

'_Business type, very professional, but some sentimental things around', _she thinks as she sees some of the gifts that her past patients have left her. _'She does a LOT of charities as well.' _ There are pictures hanging from the walls, on some of the shelves, and two on her desk that shows the hospital charities that she is involved in.

Once they've seated, Kathy starts to ask Zoe some questions.

"So you're American," Kathy notes her accent. "Is there any time you might to go back?"

"Just for the holidays, I have dual citizenship." Zoe answers, remembering the new passport she has back at Baker's.

"Excellent! And what would you like to specialize in?"

Without skipping a beat, "Mostly trauma, but I also have experience with Peds as well."

Kathy types on her computer, "Well, it looks like we might have and internship in a couple of months."

Furrowing her brows, Zoe asks "Really?"

She knows internships don't come by that fast, let alone that easily.

"Yes, Doctor Ladage is looking for an intern." Kathy tells her.

"Well, that's wonderful. Isn't it Zoe?" John asks.

Kathy puts in the rest of Zoe's information into the computer.

"It is. Uh, would there be a way to meet with Doctor Ladage?" Zoe asks.

"Of course, his office is down the East Wing in 346."

"And he's there right now?" John questions.

"He is indeed; I'll let him know that you're on your way to see him."

John and Zoe thank her for her time and they go to the East Wing.

Along the way, Zoe tells John "Failed to mention that she was an old college flame there Doc."

"Honestly Zoe do you have to do the brain thing?" John sighs, "It's my own business and besides, Kathy is very nice."

Zoe gives him an odd amused look," 'Brain thing'? I'll admit John, that's a first. And I know she's nice." She thinks back on Kathy's personality and how she treated John. Even if it's been years since they've seen each other in person.

They get to the office, before they knock; Zoe gets a text from Sherlock.

**Don't take the job. You're working at Bart's. SH**

Zoe eyes her phone weirdly. Thinking to herself, how he even has the _nerve_ to tell her where to work. She feels her annoyance starting.

Seeing the look on his friend's face after he knocks on the door, John asks "What's that look you've got?"

Zoe rolls her eyes and spots a security camera behind them.

'_So that's how you're able to see us.'_

She looks to the camera directly and mouths "_Screw you"_, then passes her phone to him and says, "Your best friend."

"Oh Sherlock." John says as he reads the text and shakes his head. He gives her phone back.

"Like I said-" The door opens and Zoe stops speaking. A nice looking blonde man with hazel eyes looks at them. He's at least 2 years younger than Sherlock.

"Doctor Ladage?" Zoe asks. Even if she can see his badge, she doesn't want her future employers knowing about her 'gift'.

"Yes, that would be me. How can I help you?" He gives Zoe a smile.

John clears his throat, feeling like he's being ignored.

"Did Doctor Thomas alert you to let you know that we were coming?" He asks. "I'm Doctor John Watson and this, "He points to her, "Is Zoe Tyler."

"Ah yes of course." Ladage finally looks to John. "Kathy did just phone. Lovely to meet you both, I'm Hunter."

He shakes both of their hands. But holds onto Zoe's a little bit longer that would be deemed as professional.

'_Oh God, it's high school all over again.'_ Zoe internally sighs.

As Jessica once told her during their 8th grade year, she always attracts the sick ones.

Zoe's phone goes off with another text.

"Excuse me; I just need to turn this off." She tells the men, keeping an air of professionalism.

She glances at the text, before turning off her phone.

**You don't want to know what he's been doing with that hand. SH**

If she was normal, Zoe would have flipped out. But instead, she just keeps calm and shuts her phone off.

Once she has done that, Hunter goes back into his office first, then John, lastly her. But before she walks in after John; she puts her hand behind her back and flips off the camera.

Inside of Hunter's office, it's very organized. But still what you would expect from a doctor's office; lots of paperwork on the desk.

They all sit down and Hunter says, "So Kathy said you wanted to specialize in trauma."

She nods, "Yes sir, that's correct."

"Well, that's just wonderful. I need a very skilled intern willing to learn."

Zoe sends him a polite smile, then John asks "And what exact floor do you work on?"

"I'm located on the seventh floor." Hunter responds.

John nods. But Zoe pretends that she doesn't notice the way Hunter is looking at her. Right then and there, even without the texts; she doesn't want to work for him. Just by looking at his clothing, he's a womanizer. And he's already slept with Kathy's PA.

"So with the internship we will be working with incoming trauma patients…." Hunter begins.

Zoe nods when she needs to, but not really paying attention. Then Hunter's pager goes off.

"Will you excuse me?" He asks them.

John and Zoe give him polite smiles. He then ushers them out and says that he will give Zoe a call, since Kathy has given him her file when they were talking with her.

Once Hunter is out of hearing distance, Zoe says to John "Thanks for showing me here, but I'm going to go kill my boyfriend right now. Tell May that I'm going to have to do a rain check."

The time to go 'talk' to Sherlock would cut in with their lunch plans, so Zoe will owe Maddy one.

"You sure?" John asks her, knowing that the girls wanted to spend some time together.

She nods, "Yeah, pretty sure that she'll understand."

Being the gentleman that he is, John accompanies Zoe to Bart's. After getting out of the taxi, she tells John that she'll meet them back at the apartment.

She makes her way to the labs. Sherlock may deny it, but he is human. And humans are creatures of habit.

She pushes the door loudly, causing Molly to jump at the noise and looks at her wide eyes.

Zoe sees the Detective looking into a microscope.

"SERIOUSLY?!" She says, letting out her annoyance at him.

Not even looking up, "What are you on about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, it's not you. Telling me not to take the job at St. Peter's."

Sherlock doesn't even comment. Molly continues to look at them, wondering if Zoe will do anything. But Zoe just breaths in and says, "Did you enjoy the little message I gave you through the camera?" A little smirk on her face.

He glances at her, "Adorably obscene. You know Molly was watching as well. She nearly fainted."

"I didn't." Molly objects quickly, but blushes a little. She has never seen someone do or say what she just did to Sherlock Holmes.

Zoe walks to him and says, "See _honey_ that's why I love you, because you get it." She says sarcastically. She sits down next to him on a nearby stool and puts her head on his shoulder.

He smirks down at her, but does nothing to shake her off of him. He goes back to the microscope.

Seeing all this and hearing that an American tell him that she loves him, Molly squeaks out "What?"

"Molly go dissect some corpse will you?" Sherlock bits out. There's too much noise for his liking.

Zoe catches the hurt in her voice and feels sorry for the pathologist that has fallen for the Detective.

So to help Molly, Zoe pokes him sharply in the ribs with her finger nail and not lifting up her head; making Sherlock flinch.

"Be nice to Molly, Molly is awesome. She _can _kick you out you know." Zoe turns her head and flashes her smile.

Molly ducks her head and fiddles with a lab report. She has never been compliment nor have someone stand up for her by a stranger no less.

"She is right you know. I can kick you out if I want….so here…this is me…kicking you out." She says in a timid voice.

Sherlock finally looks up and looks at her with a raise brow, "Is that a fact?"

Molly fidgets under his stare, "Y-y-yes it is. Go on then, out you go Sherlock Holmes."

He continues to stare at her, Zoe looks at him then at Molly. She wonders if he's going to insult the pathologist.

"I-I'm not joking Sherlock." Molly says and looks at Zoe uncertainly.

Sherlock looks at Zoe as well.

"You heard the lady." Zoe tells him.

He sighs.

Zoe pokes him again in the ribs.

Sherlock gets up and gets his coat and scarf, "I will be back tomorrow."

He brushes by Molly and yanks the door open. Zoe knows that he's going to be mad at her when she goes back to Baker's.

Once he is gone, Zoe goes and hugs Molly.

"Well done Doctor Hopper."

Molly smiles at Zoe when she let's go of her.

Zoe reads her over.

'_Dresses in clothes that make her comfortable and sensible for her job, has years of badgering from her mom because of her job and no marriage, fallen for Sherlock because he is the _tall, dark, stranger, tortured artist type_, and has a cat that she loves.'_

Molly looks at Zoe and moves around nervously because she thinks that she is going to read her like Sherlock would.

Zoe sees this and reassurances Molly.

"Doctor Hooper, I'm only going to say this just once so please remember it- Doctor Molly Hopper; you're a badass."

Molly laughs nervously, "I-uh, thanks."

Zoe points at her and wags her finger at her, "NEVER let him tell you otherwise. I may have the same 'gift' as him, but I _never_ say what isn't true and to the person deserves to hear. You let him in this lab for the past 2 years and taken all the crap he's given you. You're _valuable_, not like what your mom has told you. Don't' let what your mom say influence you on your life; it's your life Doctor Hopper."

Molly looks at her with wide eyes during Zoe's pep talk, "….I never….how'd you….I need to get back to work."

Zoe smiles at her reassuringly, "It's ok Doctor Hopper, and I'm _nothing_ like Sherlock."

Molly smiles at her, feeling better in a long time and walks off to finish her work.

Zoe smiles at herself, and walks out of the lab and back to Baker's to face the brooding Detective.

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner, with school starting back up and having night classes *collapse from getting home late***

**Also, I have gotten a work study job at the college, which means I'll TRY to update as soon as I can. **

**But on the bright side, I'll have enough money to go to the midnight premier of the movies that I want to see this year (Iron Man 3, Star Trek 2, Thor 2, and the Hobbit part 2 XD )**

**PM me if you have any comments and continue to review!**


	26. 5 Minutes Till Midnight

When Zoe walks up to the door and opens it, John and Maddy rush to her in the foyer and start shoving her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She questions their sanity as she grips the banister and stands her ground.

"He came in here and started that racket," John says as the violin continues to make painful noise, making all of them cringe. If Zoe had to describe it, would be like Sherlock was torturing a cat. "Me and Maddy are heading out and YOU are going to make him _stop._" John orders her.

"Go work your charm on him! Thanks, bye Zoe!" Maddy says as she and John run to the door.

"But-" Zoe says as the door closes.

She sighs and makes her way to him. Zoe sees him in his blue dressing gown, still dressed in his typical suit, but without the suit jacket.

Raising her brow, she asks "Are you _seriously_ having a hissy fit?"

His response is to play louder.

Zoe rolls her eyes and mutters, "Child."

Unbuttoning her coat, she hangs it up with her red scarf onto the coat rack.

She walks by him, since he is in the middle of the room and goes to the couch where she left her book. Opening it, she ignores his 'playing'.

After some time, Sherlock asks while still playing, "Where were they off to then?"

Thinking that it's Maddy's break and a new restaurant that has recently open, Zoe says "More than likely to that new Thai place a block down."

"John and Maddy are really a disgusting couple."

Zoe clicks her tongue in annoyance and that comment snaps the last of her patience for the day.

She grabs one of the sofa pillows near her and throws it at his head, making the pillow hit her target.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in surprised.

She gives him a sarcastic smile, "Oh _how_ should I answer that? The fact that you insulted Molly, make snippy remarks about my best friend, or I need an outlet for the stress Moran is giving me?" She lists off. "So take your pick."

He doesn't say anything, but continues to play.

Zoe flops backwards onto the couch and puts the book onto her face.

Gladstone comes up the stairs and into the room, he goes to Sherlock. He stops playing and pets him. Once he is done petting the dog, he continues to play. Seeing that his master is focus on something else, he goes to Zoe to see if she will pay attention to him.

He jumps onto Zoe and she huffs. She tries to sit up, but the English bulldog is lying on her stomach.

"Oh my God, what did Mrs. Hudson feed you?" Zoe says as she squirms under the dog; trying to get comfortable, laying her book on the ground, and scratches his ear.

After some time, she starts to feel claustrophobic inside the apartment. She gently pushes Gladstone off of her and heads to the coat rack and says, "Need some air."

Sherlock stops playing and puts the violin down. He follows her, "Alright?"

Shrugging into her grey pea coat, she flashes him a smile as she wraps her scarf around her neck. "I'm always alright."

She walks down the stairs, leaving him alone.

He sits down on the couch with Gladstone and pets him.

Its night fall when Zoe gets a text from Maddy. She puts down the beer bottle that she has and opens it.

**How's it going?- Maddy**

**Good, I'll be back in a while. – Zoe**

Zoe puts her phone in the back of her jean pocket and says, "Best 2 out of 3?" To her opponent in darts.

It's late when she gets back to 221 B; Sherlock is waiting in the living room when she walks in.

"Where did you go?"

Zoe raises her brow; hanging up her coat and scarf and says, "And hi to you too."

She goes and sits in his chair.

"Where did you go?" He questions her again.

Shrugging her shoulders, Zoe says "Went to go clear my head."

He nods, but then catches a smell coming off of her. He walks into her personal space again and takes a whiff of her. Cheap alcohol and smoke clings onto her coat and scarf and now that smell has stuck to her as well.

"So a bar was a good place to get '_air'_ was it?"

Zoe rolls her eyes at his conceding tone. "I didn't feel like contributing to the holes in this building." Giving him a pointed look, "I only went for the darts, may have won 20 quid…..and maybe had a drink or two."

He gives her a look.

"For goodness sake, I'm not even buzzed or drunk! And no, no one slip anything into my drink." She says as she runs her hand through her hair.

It would take more than two beers for Zoe to even feel buzzed. She has a high tolerance level when it comes to drinking. She may not drink a lot like her college friends, but it does help that she has a fast metabolism when she does drink.

Instead of saying something that she knows that she will regret, she says "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

She stands up and walks to the bedroom and quietly closes the door.

Sherlock stays in the living room and doesn't come in till she is asleep.

When he does come to bed, he watches her; Zoe is stirred awake.

She doesn't open her eyes, but says "You know; some girls like it when their boyfriends watch them sleep, but I find it too disturbing."

"Well, I'm not your everyday boyfriend and you're not an everyday day girl. So deal with it." He tells her.

Zoe grins into the pillow; she rolls onto her side to face him and opens her eyes to look at him. "Did you know I was asked out twice at the bar?" Just to tease him.

"Yes. One was tall, black hair, blue eyes, cheeky grin, but not too bright and that is before he got drunk." He informs. "The other was a little younger than the first and a little shorter with red hair, green eyes, and a lovely Scottish accent I'm guessing."

She isn't surprised at all, her eyes are showing amusement. But she never gave away their physical appearance; she raises her brow at him. "And you know about that how exactly?"

"The tall one spilled his drink and the splatter hit your coat on the left shoulder. The shorter one slipped his number into your pocket."

Zoe recognizes the jealousy in his tone; she smirks and teases him even more "Oh thanks for mentioning that! I should give him a call."

She hops out of the bed and runs to her coat to search for the number.

"Already threw it out." He tells her as he comes into the living room and sees her searching for the paper.

Zoe then goes into the kitchen and starts digging in the trash. She is too focus to and fails to notice him coming up behind her. Then she feels herself lift off the ground and is thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Zoe yelps and starts to squirm to try to free herself.

Sherlock has a good grip on her and takes her back to the bedroom.

Zoe goes limp and blows some of her hair out of her face and mutters, "Well _someone_ never learned how to share when they were a child."

He ignores her jib and walks into the bedroom.

"Put me down Holmes", Zoe growls at him, getting sick of being carried around like an item.

"As you wish", he responds and drops her onto the bed.

She yelps in shock and the sudden movement and glares at him. She grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at his head in an act of childishness.

He catches it and smirks at her.

Zoe smirks back at him and leans back onto her hands, "Looks like someone is jealous."

Sherlock makes a face, "Hardly."

Raising her brow, she tells him "Really? First, you threw out the number and secondly, you _threw_ me over your shoulder and carried me to _your bedroom_. How is that not jealousy?"

He doesn't answer her, but just shrugs.

Rolling her eyes, Zoe flops onto her back and says "It's never going to be easy living with you, is it?"

"I suspect not."

_New Year's Eve_

The next morning, there is a noise coming from the kitchen. Sherlock rolls his eyes, annoyed by the fact that Maddy is in his kitchen 'cooking'.

Zoe wakes up from the noise as well.

A pot bangs in the kitchen, Sherlock looks to Zoe.

"Your mate is ruining my kitchen."

Looking up at him from her spot, her head resting on the pillow; she tells him cheekily "It's nice to see that you view our best friends as our 'children'."

He rolls his eyes, "Go make sure she doesn't set fire to the flat."

"Says the guy with the blow torch." She tells him and kisses him on the mouth and hops out of the bed, going to the kitchen to see how bad it was.

Zoe leans up against the door frame and has an amused look on her face, "So what's for breakfast on the last day of the year?"

"Haven't figured it out yet." Maddy tells her, walking over to the counter.

"Ok, what ARE you trying to make?" Zoe asks and walks over to her.

John is sitting in a chair next to the kitchen table where it's been converted to a lab table. "She is trying to make everything she can think of", he laughs as he tells Zoe.

At this, Maddy throws one of the kitchen towels at him.

Zoe snickers, "EVERYTHING? Why do that?"

"Why not?" Maddy shoots back.

"Sherlock believes that you're going to burn down the apartment." Zoe informs the couple. She looks into one of the pots and jumps back when it moves, that shouldn't be normal at all!

"Oh, challenge accepted." Maddy says.

"Maybe I should just cook? Remember the last time you tried, you nearly set the smoke alarm off in the common room?" Zoe reminds her friend.

"The key word there is _nearly_. But fine, I bake better than I cook full meals." Maddy concedes.

"Thank God." John mutters under his breath.

Maddy throw another towel at him. Zoe laughs at the interaction and the girls start to clean up the mess from Maddy's earlier attempts at cooking.

Zoe makes a 'Texas meal' that consists of eggs, sausages, beans, toast, and bacon.

Sherlock eventually comes out of his room fully dress for the day.

Looking at John with a questioning, seeing Sherlock's look; John tells him "Maddy tried to cook, but Zoe is instead."

"I swear, if I hear something along the lines of 'domestic setting'; you're not eating." Zoe tells the boys.

Sherlock opens his mouth, but John gives him a look to tell him to shut up.

Once everything is done, they move to the living room to eat.

"You have always been domestic John," Sherlock tells him. "But with Maddy around….It's just sad."

John gives him a look and Zoe kicks him under the table.

"Just shut it and eat." Maddy orders Sherlock.

"Any plans tonight you two?" Zoe asks Maddy and John.

They shrug.

"What about you two?" John asks them.

Sherlock looks to Zoe for an answer.

"I'm just gonna hang around here. Don't do very well in BIG drunk crowds." Zoe tells them.

"Guess that settles that then. It'll be much better just to stay in." Maddy says.

After clearing everything, the girls stay at 221 while the boys finish up a case. As the time went by, Zoe grew bored and walk to Maddy was at. "Want to come with me to the store to make s'mores?"

Maddy looks up from the TV and says, "Sure."

They go down to the grocery and get what they need. Once back, they set out everything and start the fire.

"Not a bad way to end the year, right Maddy?" Zoe asks as she turns the marshmallows on the iron rod.

"Can't think of anything better." Maddy smiles at her friend.

Pulling out the rod out of the fire, Zoe tells Maddy in a playful tone "Prepare the chocolate."

They make five of them for themselves. Then Zoe's laptop, which she has with her in the room turned on playing music; Jessica appears on the web cam.

"Hello London!" She calls out to her friends.

Zoe sees her friend back in the States and goes and gets the laptop and settles it between her and Maddy.

"Hey, I see that you're getting ready for the party." Zoe tells Jessica.

"Yes I am. How do I look?" She asks as she moves away from the camera more and spins around for them. She is dressed in a classic black and white '40's dress.

"Not bad." Zoe says.

Jess bows, "Thank you. So what are you Brits up to?" She asks as she pins back her hair and comes to sit in front of the camera again.

"Still American here," Zoe reminds her. "We're just making s'mores."

" 'S'mores…..Kira!" Jessica says in mock horror. "You're in _London_ for crying out loud! Go downtown and party!"

"Human lying detector here, I'd have more of a headache just standing there than being drunk." Zoe argues back.

Maddy chuckles at the conversation.

Jessica looks at Maddy and says, "Tell her to take her boyfriend with her! It's London!"

Zoe rolls her eyes at Jessica's antics. "And you live in D.C., what's the difference?"

"Apparently the difference is that it's London." Maddy tells Zoe.

"Thank you!" Jessica exclaims. "Now go out there and-"

"And freeze to death? It's _cold _out there!" Zoe interrupts her.

"Take a coat." Jessica tells her.

Sighing, Zoe rolls her eyes again.

"Hey, aren't you going to be late for your party? You should get going." Maddy tells Jessica.

She waves her hand around, "I still have 2 hours before it starts. So I'm ok."

"Yeah, it takes her an hour and a half just to get ready." Zoe says.

"Oh be quiet."

Zoe sticks her tongue at Jessica.

"Well, the s'mores are getting cold. Better go keep them warm." Maddy says and gets up to go put the plate in the microwave.

"Happy new Year's Jess." Zoe tells her.

"You too! Are you going to get your midnight kiss?"

"Jessica!"

"Well, are you?" Jessica presses.

Zoe wrinkles her nose, "That is _none_ of your business. And try not to suck your boyfriend's face off."

"No promises." She says and gives her a playful wink.

Sighing a little, Zoe says "Say happy New Year to your family for me. I'll more than likely get a call from my parents when it gets closer to midnight."

"Will do."

Zoe waves good bye and shuts off the laptop. The boys come back and they eat the snacks the girls have made. Once it gets 5 minutes to midnight, she sneaks away and dresses heavily and takes a wool blanket with her to the roof.

Sitting down, she wraps the blanket around herself and sits on the roof. She says her greetings to her parents and looks over the city. Readying itself for the new year.

Sighing out, she says out loud "Are you ready 'brother'?"

"Oh I'm sure he is." Sherlock says as he sits with her, dangling his legs over the edge.

Zoe looks over at him as he adjusts his overcoat. He's dressed in his usual clothing but has his gloves on as well. They sit in silence, not saying anything to each other.

_2 minutes_

Zoe looks up at the sky and says, "Well, I can say that's it's been an interesting year. Moved to a new city, met some great friends, passed my exams with flying colors, saw my family for the last time…" She says the last part in a sad tone.

"Made a frenemy out of your math professor." Sherlock also added.

She gives a humorless laugh, "Yeah, can't forget about that one. Not to mention there's a new enemy out there, somewhere."

After a few moments, she wonders "Is this what it feels like when you know you're going to die, just by accepting it?"

"Who said you're going to die?" Sherlock questions her by looking her dead in the eye.

"C'mon Sherlock, two fighters going up against each other, someone has to come out in the end."

"If you really think John and I will let anything happen….actually all you need is your mate. Maddy will have an outright fit."

Zoe smiles a little, "True, she'll kill you both you know."

Suddenly her phone goes off with a text.

**Let's see what the New Year brings us.**

She looks at it with a blank expression, already knowing who sent it.

_1 minute, 30 seconds_

"Don't let him get to you." Sherlock tells her.

Putting her phone away, she breaths heavily "Yeah, you're right."

_30 seconds_

The city starts to shoot some fireworks, now that it's getting closer to midnight.

"Never understood the mundane celebration of this holiday." Sherlock remarks as he sees the fireworks lit up the sky.

"Just the chance to start over again, I guess." Zoe explains as she watches the night sky lit up as well. "Never really understood Valentine's or anniversaries, so you're exempted from those."

He nods.

Then Big Ben strikes midnight and all of the fireworks goes off. Sighing a little, Zoe mummers "Happy New Year Sherlock."

"Yes, Happy New Year" He says as he slowly takes Zoe's hand.

She squeezes it, her only sign that she is scared. The rest of her is an outward show of calm.

Sensing her fear, he moves closer to her. Silently telling her that he is there.

Zoe slowly breaths out slowly and brings the blanket closer to her.

"Cold?" Sherlock asks.

"Something like that…." Just the thought of her oncoming death is hitting her full force, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment with her fear.

Sherlock wraps an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

Zoe pays attention back to the firework show, trying to forget about future events that haven't even happen.

He kisses the top her head.

"I'm glad that Maddy convinced me to go with her and you 'surprising' me back at the States…..thank you." She whispers to him.

Sherlock smiles down at her, "You're welcome."

Zoe tucks her head under his chin, "Got to ask, why you REALLY continued to text me when I never answered back or deleted them?"

"To be an annoyance and I knew you would answer at some point."

"But what if I never answered at all and just got a new phone?" Zoe questions him.

"Then I would show up in person."

Liking on how they are playing this game, "What if I ran away?"

"I'd track you."

"And if I fought you?"

"You wouldn't."

"How can you know? I'm pretty sure that I would've if you didn't stop following before I left for D.C."

"Call it intuition." Sherlock responds.

"You've grown soft."

"It's your fault." He accuses her.

Zoe sits up and leans away from him, "Oh?"

He nods.

"Hm…..and is it my fault if I do this?" Zoe asks before she tugs on his scarf to bring him closer to her and kiss him. This is the first time that _she _is kissing _him._

He responds to her kiss and kisses her back.

"Is" _kiss_ "It" _kiss_ "Still" _kiss _"My" _kiss "_Fault?" Zoe asks in between kisses.

"Yes, it's most certainly is." Sherlock says as well.

She grins against his mouth, "And yet you're not complaining."

"Most certainly not." He says against her mouth.

Zoe bumps her nose against his, "Not a bad way to start the New Year huh?"

"Indeed," He agrees with her. "I assume our dear doctor and your mate are doing the same."

She wrinkles her nose, "Yeah, don't think I want to see that. I don't need THAT sealed into my memory!"

Sherlock laughs.

Zoe smacks his chest, "And what were we just doing not even 2 minutes ago?"

"This," Sherlock says as he resumes the kiss.

Not expecting it, Zoe squeaks and falls back onto the snow covered roof with Sherlock landing on top of her.

Once he stops kissing her, Zoe says "Whoa…."

He smirks down at her.

Zoe grabs some snow with her left hand and shoves it into his face. Not expecting her reaction like that, he lets go of her to get the snow off his face.

Smirking at him, Zoe says "You look good with scruff." Motioning to his face as she sits up with the blanket.

"Very amusing," He tells her as he gets the last of the snow off.

Zoe sticks her tongue at him in response.

"Adorable."

"Oh no no, don't call me that." Zoe says she cringes at the word.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm far from that."

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"If YOU think I'm adorable, then I believe that you're hot." Zoe tells him.

"Excellent" He says with a smug grin.

"You're modest, aren't you?" Zoe asks.

Sherlock just smiles at her.

**OMG! Really sorry about not updating in two months! With midterms and crazy work hours (which FINALLY have been solved!), we haven't had time to work on the story and to post it. **

**However, we are working on the next one as we speak and try to get it out ASAP!**

**Many thanks to the new followers and people favorite this story! =)**


	27. Mystery man

A week later into the New Year, Zoe and Maddy are settled into their dorm. It's the same building but on the second floor. With everyone working, Zoe treats Molly to a real lunch at a nearby café close to the hospital. She could tell that the pathologist was trying to be calm with Sherlock ordering her around the lab. Molly could use a break, she deserves it.

"So," Molly begins after eating her sandwich, "You and-", She pauses, trying still to understand that _the_ Sherlock Holmes is dating Zoe. "And Sherlock huh?"

Zoe looks over at Molly after taking a drink of her water. "Yeah, we're still together. It's strange to even think of him like that." She refers to Sherlock as in the term of 'boyfriend'.

"Well, good for you." Molly smiles.

Zoe sees what she really wants to ask. "You know, you CAN ask me. I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Ask you what?" Molly asks.

"How we got together."

She blushes.

"C'mon, I _know_ you want to….." Zoe says with a smile, trying to make Molly see that she won't treat her the same way Sherlock would with these sorts of questions.

"Well…j-just out of curiosity…how?"

To Molly, Sherlock would never give her the time of day; so how an American exchange student was was able to capture the attention of the Consulting Detective?

"It first started when he text me non-stop." Zoe begins, "Then over Christmas break, he made a unannounced visit to my home in D.C."

"That's so sweet." Molly gushes as she smiles.

"More like a living hell." Zoe corrects her; she still hasn't really forgiven him for making her the center of Jessica's questions for her dating life.

Molly laughs.

Zoe smiles, "But then we talked it over and just decided to see each other."

Molly nods in understanding.

They finish their lunch and walk back to the hospital. Once they've walked a block, Zoe sees two men following them. Dressed in civilian clothing.

"So how is Maddy?" Molly questions Zoe, not realizing that they're in danger.

"She's doing well. She and John are getting pretty cozy together, but that jerk of a manager has changed her hours again. So they haven't been able to see each other lately." Zoe answers, still keeping tabs on the men.

"Shame."

The men are still following them, making a decision; Zoe says "Molly, why don't we go in here?"

She drags Molly into a clothing store.

"But I have to get back to work," Molly protests, but is still being lead by Zoe by her hand.

"Trust me, you'll have the time." Zoe says as they weave through the racks.

Once they reach the changing stalls, Zoe pushes Molly in. Locking the door behind her, Zoe turns to Molly and says, "Don't freak out; but there are two men out there that have been following us since we left the café."

"Why can't anything be normal?" Molly sighs. She thought that things would be at least normal for her after 'Jim from IT'.

Zoe raises her brow at her, somewhat surprised that she's not freaking out.

"I'm going to distract them," Zoe tells her. "And you're going to run back to get Sherlock, ok?"

Molly nods, "Go get Sherlock, got it." She repeats it.

Zoe nods, seeing that she'll follow her instructions. "Ok, just wait for my signal to leave."

She opens the door and leave, leaving Molly inside the stall. Molly watches from behind the door, leaving it open some so she can see what Zoe's signal will be.

Zoe steps out of the store, the men are 10 feet away from her down the street. Keeping an eye on her, Zoe needs to get them away from Molly so she can run to Sherlock.

She steps near the curb of the sidewalk. Closing her eyes, she focuses on the noise of the traffic. Hearing the rush of the cars and timing them with the stop lights at the end of the street, she finds the right moment to give her 'signal'.

Opening her eyes, Zoe runs out in the middle of the street. Avoiding the cars from being hit, it works and the men chase her to the other side.

Dodging to a side street into a back alley, Zoe hides behind a dumpster. Hearing one of the men that are chasing her that he'll reach her before the others and catching her without a problem is a big mistake for him.

Zoe launches herself at him. She uses her 'gift' on him.

_Old injury in the right petalla, recovering shoulder wound, weak right metacarpal from arthritis. Take him and use him as a message to Sherlock._

Zoe kneels and left hooks his knee, standing up quickly; she punches with her left hand into his shoulder to get him unbalance. Then he tries to grab her while he is falling, but Zoe puts pressure on his wrist to get him to let go of her. Finally, Zoe right hooks into his jaw, making him hit the dumpster.

She steadies him against the dumpster while she gets her phone out. Putting the volume on high, she slips her phone onto him and flips him into the dumpster. Pushing the bar down so he won't be able to open up the lid, Zoe whispers "Find me."

Hearing someone coming down the alley, she turns and sees there are 5 all together; including the other 2.

Zoe runs down the alleyway and turns over the trash cans and anything else she can use to slow them down. Running to an abandon house, she kicks down one of the doors and runs in. Inside of a living room, she takes them out like she did with the one she left her phone on.

Once they are all laying on the ground knocked out, but still alive; Zoe moves out of the room. But backs into another room on the ground floor. The Gollum is blocking the doorway. Zoe has never met him before, but can easily tell that he'll do WHATEVER it takes to get the 'job'.

He looks at her with a sick smile.

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

He nods.

Zoe sighs, "Well, crap. But you can't blame a girl for trying."

She runs at him and tries to get pass him by kicking his knee from an old gunshot wound, but he throws her across the room into the wall and lands on her side on the ground.

Before passing out from the force of hitting the wall, Zoe says "Sherlock…."

Molly runs as fast as she can back to the lab that they had left Sherlock at. Bursting in, she exclaims heavily from the running "SHERLOCK!"

He drops a test tube from her scream, "For the love of all that is holy! Molly do you know how _important_ this experiment is or was….?" He looks to the test tube on the floor.

It took him 3 days just to have it just right to look under the microscope.

"But Sherlock, Zoe is in trouble right now." Molly explains to him, still breathing hard.

He stops and looks her over, getting little clues of what she just did. Molly waits for him to say something, knowing that he would have gotten the idea of how much danger Zoe is in.

"The shop you were in, how long ago did you leave it?"

"Not even 5 minutes ago," Molly tells him. "She RAN across the street during traffic! She almost got hit by a car." She says as she remembered the 'signal' that Zoe told her about.

Sherlock grabs his coat and rushes out the door saying, "Call John."

Molly goes to her office and picks up the phone to call him.

They meet up and head to the last location where Molly saw Zoe running to.

John is trying to call Zoe, "I'm not getting an answer from her."

Sherlock starts to run now, "Hurry John."

Running down the same alleyway, they passed by the dumpster. John, who is still using his phone to call Zoe; hears a phone ringing from there, he stops, "Sherlock!"

John pushes the bar back that is blocking the lid and lifts it open. He smirks, seeing that his friend is coming back to him, he tells him "Looks like your girlfriend left you a gift."

Sherlock comes over to John and sees him pull the man out from the dumpster. Searching him, John finds Zoe's phone on him.

"Smart girl," Sherlock praises Zoe's actions.

Then Sherlock slams the man against the dumpster. John doesn't do anything; he just steps back and watches, to make sure that no cops will come and interfere with Sherlock's 'questioning'.

"Wake up sunshine!" Sherlock says as he slams the guy again.

He wakes up and sees Sherlock's face.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Oh, I think you know what we want. Mostly him," John says with a nod to Sherlock.

"T-the girl? What of her?"

John winces, knowing how Sherlock will react; "Now you've done it."

"Where is she?" Sherlock growls.

"As if I know, that bitch jump me." He tells him.

"Wrong answer!" Sherlock punches the man.

"Sherlock, at least let him keep his mouth," John tells him as he sees Sherlock hits the man in the face again. "He needs to talk."

"I-I-I'll tell you…I'll tell you." The man says, wanting not to be punch again.

He points to the trail that Zoe left behind with the garbage that she tried to slow the other men that were following her.

"Thank you for your cooperation." John tells him.

Sherlock knocks him out again, dropping him so Lestrade can pick him up and take him to the police station.

They run, following the 'trail'. John says to him while running, "Really, did you have to him THAT hard?"

"What if it were Maddy?"

He pauses in thought, "Point taken."

They reach the house and run inside. Running into the room, Sherlock is the first to see the Gollum and Zoe; she is on the floor unconscious.

The Gollum walks to her and bends down to pick her up, ready to deliver her to his new boss.

John comes up behind Sherlock and shouts, "You again!"

He doesn't pay attention to them; he just takes a hold of Zoe and throws her over his shoulder.

"Set her down now!" Sherlock commands him. If the CIA made him angry, he was beyond pissed right now. The rage he is feeling right now is ten times more than when he saw Mrs. Hudson with that cut on her face.

The Gollum smirks at him and charges at them. They both move to get out of the way from being trampled on.

They chase after him, determine to save Zoe.

He runs out of the house and into a waiting van and it takes off, leaving Sherlock and John behind.

"John, write down the license number." Shelrock tells him as they catch their breath.

"Already have it memorized."

Sherlock looks to him with hidden pride.

"Maddy's not going to like this," John says. Dreading to have to tell her the news that her friend has been taken.

"Unless they have taken her too." Sherlock inputs.

Those thoughts send him into getting his phone out and calls Maddy.

"Pick up Maddy", John mutters.

It goes to voicemail, _Hey this is Maddy. Sorry I didn't answer, leave one and I'll get back. Laters._

"Maddy, you NEED to pick up! Call me as soon as you get this!"

John hangs up and calls her work.

A woman's voice answers, "Once Upon a Cupcake, this is Becky."

"Becky!" John says to Maddy's supervisor, "Has Maddy shown up to work?"

" 'ello John. Uh, let me check." Becky yells off to the side, "Oi Jeff, has Maddy come in yet?"

"_She called in sick"_, Jeff calls from the back of the shop.

"Jeff says that she called in sick, everything alright John?" Becky asks.

In a strained voice, John replies "Yeah…uh, thanks Becky."

He hangs up the phone.

"Well?" Sherlock questions.

"She's gone too." John says in his soldier voice.

Then he walks away from him, Sherlock follows him a little ways. Not wanting to say something and John killing him in the process.

'_Earth, hay, horse.'_ Zoe's mind tells her as she slowly wakes up. Opening her eyes, she's laying on a horse blanket in a stall in a horse barn. She feels the heater somewhere keeping the barn warm from the cold outside.

"Oh…my head," She groans as she feels a pain on her hairline. Taking in every pain that she feels, Zoe lists them from her head and her side when she landed.

Out of her stall, she can hear the sound of horses. Sighing to herself, she rolls onto her side before she slowly gets up. Then Zoe walks to the window that is covered by metal bars and looks out.

A large lavish house sits not too far away.

"Definitely not in Kansas anymore…." Zoe comments as she sees the expensive house.

The door is slide open and two men come inside the stall. They grab Zoe by her shoulders and haul her out. They walk her down the hall and three stalls away; Maddy comes out as well and is being 'escorted' like Zoe. They exchange looks but don't talk.

After going up the second flight of stairs in the mansion, they are marched into a study where they see a brunette haired man. He is sitting down behind an expensive oak desk; he is very strong looking in a very high priced business suit. There is also another man standing behind him, slim built like Moriarty, dress as a secretary and is a red head, and is holding a portfolio in his hands.

One of the men that is holding Maddy says, "Sir, we have them."

As he is saying this, Zoe studies the men in front of them.

'_Boss man is built for the part. Dressed for it too, but his hands are clean. Too clean and soft looking to be a killer.'_ Then she looks at the secretary, _'Dressed for it too. Acting the part of submissive, but his hands is callous. And he looks like he's been outside as well. His shoes aren't the right style',_ Zoe looks down and studies them. _'Expenisve type, worth a lot than what a secretary is paid. HE is the one that's really in charge.'_

The 'boss' stands up behind his desk, "Good."

Zoe snickers a little; one of the men that is holding her gives her a head smack.

But she still smiles, "Oh please. Do you honestly expect me to believe that _him_," She nodes to the man behind the desk, "Is your boss?" Then she points to the guy behind the desk, "That is your BOSS."

"Clever, aren't you?" The secretary says.

Zoe smirks at him, "Next time you want to pretend that you're the messenger boy, wear shoes that goes with the job. Not $125,000 types, you're sticking out like a sore thumb."

He looks down at his shoes and smirks.

"You're going to get us killed." Maddy whispers to Zoe.

Zoe shots Maddy the same look when she showed her 'gift' the first time at the park, "No we won't."

"And what are you two gossiping about then?" The secretary questions.

"Just fashion. You know, the normal stuff." Zoe says sarcastically.

The man that gave her the head smack earlier tells him something in French.

"_Elle es bat comme lui. Moran a mentionne un peu 'pion', qu'elle est sa soeur."_

The man raises an eye brow and looks Zoe over.

In return, Zoe gives him a stubborn look. He claps his hands and smiles.

"Looks like we have a special guest among us."

Zoe looks glances over at Maddy, to see if she understood.

"What makes you say that?" Maddy asks.

He looks at her before coming over to Zoe and moves some of the hair that has fallen into her face. She leans back from him, making him smirk.

"You mean to tell me that your friend here didn't tell you that _she _is Sebastian Moran's little sister? Who else would fight like that?"

Maddy looks at Zoe with her mouth gaping open.

Zoe gives him a 'what?' look. But decides that she may have to use it to her advantage if she plans to get them both out alive.

"And how do you believe that?" Zoe challenges him.

He laughs, "Like I said, who else would fight like that? You've got his style and mannerisms down to a T."

"And _you're _the new kid on the block that's giving Moriarty a run for his money." Zoe says, finally having a face now. "What's your name?"

"Hunter Cooper at your service." He says and bows to them.

"Cooper….as in Cooper the CEO of Compass International Bank?" Zoe asks.

He taps his nose and smiles, "Bingo."

It makes clear sense to Zoe now. He's been in the news, mostly in Paris since that is where his main bank is at; about his bank doing some shady business, but no one can be able to trace back to him or how many 'trades' he has done.

"And you want us because…" Maddy asks, trying to make sense of it all.

Hunter points to Zoe, "For her to fight, to become one of _my_ fighters." He knows that having the sister of Moran would bring in a lot of money. Plus, it might even lure Moran or Moriarty at least to come and get her. Two birds with one stone. "And you," He points Maddy, "Will have some use for the fighters."

"Like what?" Maddy asks, still not getting it.

Hunter lets his eyes roam over Maddy, "So many _options_ to that question."

Zoe lunges at him, but is hold back with the men restraining her.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Maddy shouts, "I'm not some kid of rag doll to be tossed around or used like that."

"Or I could just sell you to the highest bidder," Hunter says, already thinking of who would pay for her. Maddy is healthy enough to bring in some profit. "I'm being generous here."

"And who would the highest bidder be, you?" Maddy asks in trying to keep his interest.

"I'm not the only one in the 'bidding auction'." Hunter informs her.

"Deal." Zoe says suddenly.

"Sorry what?" Maddy looks to her.

"She stays but servers under me. You want me to fight," Swallowing, Zoe knows that she's going to have to kill to survive and that's why she hates fighting; even if it's defending a life. "Then I will, but she won't be leaving from where I can see her."

He thinks for a minute.

"See to it that they're ready for tomorrow's night fight." He waves at his men.

They begin to drag them of but calls them back, "Hold on, I almost forgot. The lovely ladies never introduced themselves."

Zoe flicks him off with both of her hands.

"Tsk, tsk. That must be the infamous American manners." Hunter says disapprovingly.

Giving him a sick sweet smile, Zoe spats at him "That's right _sweetie._"

Smirking, he looks to Maddy "And you love, what shall I call you?"

"Just shove off will you?" Maddy bites back.

Hunter winks at them and they are drag/march off again.

"Fantastic. Transferred from on creepy Moriarty to another, Cooper." Maddy complains as she walks in front of Zoe, being lead down the stairs with Zoe right behind her.

They are lead to a smaller version of the mansion in the back yard. They are tossed in and lock the door behind them.

Zoe starts pacing in the pallor.

"One floor, three; no FIVE rooms plus the bathroom," Zoe mutters as she continues to pace. "He's not afraid to get his hands 'dirty' unlike Moriarty." She says as she compares the two men. Moriarty has Moran to do the grunt work while Cooper would do it himself when he has the chance. "He has a thing against him and Moran…"

Maddy sits in a chair, "Wonderful."

Continuing on, Zoe comments "They have this place wired up and monitored," Pointing to one of the cameras in the hallway. She first spotted them when they were tossed in. "So we can't get out without raising an alarm, and I'm going to fight like a Pit Bull!" Zoe vents.

She stops, and considers her words again "This might get us out…"

"Good, you take on ten or fifteen of them and I will dazzle the rest like the cow Cooper is going to make me into." Maddy says sarcastically.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." Zoe says dryly. "You heard the crazy guy, I'm going to fight. How do you know there's going to be a fight? You advertise. With any luck, Sherlock and John will hear about it."

"Will they get here in time?" Maddy doubts. "It took far more than a couple hours to get here. I counted as they drove me in."

"How did you get here?" Zoe questions her.

"I was walking to work and a van pulled up. Pulled me off the street like it was nothing at all, while they drove; I counted and it took at least five hours. We are well into the countryside." Maddy explains.

"Good for you May," Zoe smiles approvingly.

Maddy smiles right back at her.

"You don't believe what he said about me, do you?" Zoe asks.

"What, about you being that psycho's sister?"

Zoe nods, dreading on what Maddy will say.

She shrugs, "If it were true…I guess I trust that you'd tell me the truth."

"I'm not that crazy, traitor, gun carrying 'sister'," Zoe spats, "I'm Zoe Kira Tyler. You're best friend and dating Sherlock Holmes- the Consulting, pain in the butt, infuriating Detective." She finishes her speech.

Maddy nods, "Just as I thought." She knew that this was the Zoe that she befriended.

_221 B Bakers Street_

John and Sherlock storm back inside 221 B. It is still untouched from the morning when Maddy left to go to work, but John still searches for any kind of clue.

Seeing his friend looking around, Sherlock says "There is nothing here John."

"There has to be!" John says desperately.

He goes through the papers that are on the table.

"I would have to agree with Mr. Holmes on this one Doctor Watson." A voice calls from the threshold.

They look behind them; Irene walks in; like she owns the place. She is wearing a maroon dress and looking like she is visiting friends instead of knowing something that they don't.

Sherlock points to the door "Get out."

She raises her brow, "Haven't you heard?" Not at all affected by Sherlock's harsh voice.

"Heard what?" John asks her.

"That there is a new fighter. A certain _sister_ of Moran that is going up against the top Underground's fighters." Irene informs them.

Sherlock looks to John, "We know where they are." Confident that his Homeless Network will text him the location.

Irene looks at Sherlock and John, "But it won't be easy to find them. Your silly little Homeless Network won't be able to find the location."

"How do you know?" Sherlock questions Irene. "They are quite capable."

Irene smirks at him, "Oh Mr. Holmes, I thought that you knew me by know. I _know_ people." She looks him over, "Care to join me for a 'dinner party'?"

"STOP THIS!" John says in frustration, "Irene, you either help us get them back or get out."

Irene rolls his eyes at his outburst, "I AM helping you. Both of you get dress. No, you get dress Doctor Watson. Sherlock is fine how he is. We are going to a 'dinner party'."

John goes into his room and changes into a suit and they follow Irene to the location.

Arriving to the place, it is being held at one of the most expensive parts of the city.

Walking into the foyer, she signals them to wait. Irene walks to one of the men there, after she is done; she walks back to them.

"I can only take one of you with me upstairs. Doctor Watson, you're too emotional and might do something stupid."

"What are we doing here? How does this get me to Maddy?" John questions her.

"Thank you for making that point clear John." Sherlock states, seeing on how right Irene is; he is too emotional to see the situation at hand.

Sighing, Irene still answers him "They are here, but from what I gathered is that there are three groups here as well. Mr. Holmes will come with me to see them."

"So what do I do?" He asks her.

"Like I said, there are three groups here as well. They might give away something, but be careful; they are from the black market." Irene tells him.

He nods and separates from Irene and Sherlock, walking further into the ground floor.

"Is it wise to let him go off on his own?" Sherlock questions Irene.

Irene takes his hand and leads him upstairs, "It's sweet that you're looking out for your pet Mr. Holmes. You forget that he is a captain."

"Who is in love and as you said emotional." He reminds her.

Irene looks back at him, "But he knows _when_ not to be emotional, unlike you."

He narrows his eyes at her.

"Please don't pretend, everyone can see your emotions all over your face; especially when it comes to her."

"If you say so Miss Adler."

_Earlier that day, the men come into the smaller house and move Maddy and Zoe to the new location. From the outside, it looks like a expensive looking flat that Irene Adler herself would live in. They are taken upstairs and are separated into different rooms._

_They force Maddy into a dark green dress and heels, they order her to 'help' Zoe into a black mini dress._

_When Maddy is lead back to Zoe in the green scheme colored room, Zoe looks at her oddly. _

"_What the hell are you wearing?" Zoe questions her as she looks at her best friend._

"_I don't even know", She tells her. The dress looks like there wasn't enough fabric to finish it but it's the highest in fashion. "But I'm supposed to make you wear this."_

_Zoe takes one look at the dress Maddy is holding out and 5 inch heels that she seen Irene wear before._

"_God no, I'm not wearing THAT sad excuse of a piece of clothing!" Zoe says in refusal. _

"_Well, they said it's this…or nothing at all. Trust me, I got the same option." Maddy informs her._

_Groaning, Zoe agrees. Maddy helps her into the dress. They are then lead to the 'balcony level' of the house, which is the third floor. The girls are put into a maroon schemed look._

_Zoe starts looking around in the rooms for spy mirrors and bugs. She wouldn't put it pass Hunter for the rooms to be spied on. Once she is done, she doesn't find anything. _

"_We're dead." Maddy tells her._

"_No, we're not." Zoe tells her as she takes off the heels._

"_What do you suggest then?"_

_Zoe walks barefoot to the sofa and crosses her legs, since she is about to mediate; she can't really fold her legs because of the dress._

"_Go into the room," She instructs Maddy, there is a bedroom and a bathroom next to the sitting room that they are in. "And get some rest. I'll be on guard; they won't take me without a fight."_

_Zoe overheard one of the men saying that she will be betted on with three other fighters there. _

"_Are you mental? How can I rest here? I'm staying up."_

_Zoe points to the room again and uses her captain voice on Maddy, "Holloway, go to bed."_

_Maddy crosses her arms, "I'm not to be ordered around Zoe. I'm staying here."_

_Looking around them, Zoe looks for a good place to put Maddy at. "Stay in the shadows behind the door near the bedroom." Since that room is open. "You will have a surprise advantage if I'm taken down."_

_Maddy sighs, "I'm getting sick of this danger crap. Why couldn't we have a normal term like other students?"_

_Zoe smirks, "Because it wouldn't look impressive on our resumes." _

_Rolling her eyes, Maddy sulks over to the corner. She leans against the wall and crosses her arms._

_As Zoe begins to mediate, she says "Stop acting like I just grounded you May."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be mediating our way out of here?" Maddy fires back._

"_I am, now quiet." Zoe tells her as she thinks their way out._

_Maddy still salutes her, even though she knows that she can't see her. "Excuse me."_

_Zoe slightly smirks._

_Time passes and they are interrupted when a man walks through the door carrying a small metal collar._

_Zoe opens her eyes and Maddy looks at her, wondering if she figured out a way yet._

"_Time to go lovely." The man tells her._

_Zoe is then pulled to her feet and puts the collar on her. He turns it on by pushing a button on a remote that he holds. She can feel it humming, it's a shock collar._

"_What is this?" Zoe questions him as she runs her hand over it. It's plain, but she can feel it weighing on her. Zoe can only put one finger through the space that is left there._

"_To make sure that the Lioness doesn't run away." The man tells her._

_Zoe stops touching it and looks at him sharply, "What did you just call me?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Feeling outrage, Zoe punches him in the face. Recovering, the man presses the button on the remote to shock her into obedience._

_Zoe yelps in pain and kneels on the ground._

_The man only focuses on Zoe and doesn't see Maddy coming up behind him with a vase that she found in the room. She hits him in the head with it, making it shatter into pieces when it makes contact. _

_He stumbles and backs hands her, making her mouth bleed. He then leaves._

"_May-" Zoe gasps when she can no longer feel the pain of electricity. "Are you ok?"_

_Spitting out blood, Maddy wipes her mouth. "All good here."_

_Sighing, Zoe stands and helps Maddy onto the sofa; making her sit. She starts to look her over for damages. _

"_Your lips is bleeding, but not busted."_

"_I said I'm good Zoe. I'm tougher than you think." Maddy tells her, wanting her to stop fussing over her._

_Zoe tilts her head up, "Keep it up."_

_She does as she is told._

Irene and Sherlock gets closer to the balcony level and is stop by a man that is standing there, before they can continue to walk.

"Invitations please." He tells them.

"Surely you don't need one from me Harris," Irene tells him and winks at him.

Harris smiles, "Usually not, but this time I'm afraid so Irene."

Instead, she tells him the codeword that will also work.

"'And you walked into my path." Said the Spider to the Fly.'"

Harris nods, accepting the codeword and gestures "Go ahead."

They walk pass him. Irene sees a girl who is around 15 years old and calls out to her.

"Christine Daae."

The girl looks confused before she recognized who is talking to her.

"Oh Irene! I didn't recognize you right away."

"We wish to place a bet and to see Moran's sister." Irene tells her.

"Well, you are welcome to place a bet but no one is allowed to see her or the pretty one unless Hunter says." Christine tells her.

"Harris said it was allowed for us. He," She points to Sherlock, "Has a financial 'claim' on the fighter."

Christine looks on nervously, "I don't know Irene, Hunter said…."

Irene looks to Sherlock. If he wanted to see Zoe or Maddy he would have to do something now to convince her.

Sherlock puts on a smile, "I'm a good friend of Hunter's. He gave me the okay to see the fighter and the…what did you call her? The pretty one?"

Christine looks at him uncertainly, but nods.

"Thank you darling. And don't worry about Hunter." Sherlock tells her.

Christine curtseys to them, "Yes sir. This way to the Lioness' room."

She leads Irene and Sherlock along the hallway, passing by Hunter who is talking to a group of people.

Irene loops her arm around his waist and says in his ear, "DON'T." Then she kisses his cheek.

"'Don't' what? Kick him to death?"

He has Maddy and Zoe, if Hunter did anything to them; it's going to make the CIA look like child's play.

Irene digs her nails into him in warning.

"Foreplay later Sherlock", she purrs into his ear.

"You had better hope John doesn't discover Hunter, he will do much worse to him than I would." He advises her.

He remembers John telling him he had 'bad days', Sherlock is smart enough to tell that this is one of those 'bad days'.

"He won't." Irene tells him.

Christine stops at a door.

"In here ma'am and sir."

"Thank you my love." Irene tells Christine.

She bows and leaves them. They open the door and see them. Maddy sitting on the couch and Zoe standing by her with a heel in her hand, ready to fight them if she needed to.

When Zoe had first heard the door open, she goes to one of her heels. They are pointy enough that she could use them to cause head damage.

Raising her arm, she sees the door opening and revealing Irene and Sherlock on the other side.

She blinks and tells them, "You're late."

**Hey guys! Really sorry about the grammar mistakes that are in here. **

**Ok, pop quiz: can ANYONE spot the shout out to the books that I put in there? And tell me which book it is from?**

**And here is the French translation- she fights like HIM. moran did mention a little 'pawn', she is his sister**

**Thanks to the reviews, favorites, and new followers to this story! You made us very happy =)**

**Also, happy early Easter everyone! **

**p.s.- they have started shooting s3! :D**


	28. The lioness and the dective

"Blame that on the doctor," Irene tells Zoe.

"Are you two alright? Have they hurt you?" Sherlock demands as they walk in the room.

Zoe fingers the collar, knowing that Sherlock can see her neck red from the shock that she had gotten from earlier.

He walks quickly over to her and begins the disable the collar, "They will pay for this," he swears to her.

Zoe grabs his wrist, "No, leave it. They will know that something has gone wrong." Stopping Sherlock from taking the collar off.

"Perhaps you didn't realize this is a rescue," Irene comments from behind him. "Come along little Holloway, on your feet."

"And you forget who is down the hall. Take Maddy, they won't care if a-" Zoe hesitates from saying the word that she needs to say, knowing that Maddy will snap at her. "'Servant' had gone missing, but they will if a fighter does."

"Well, gee thanks." Maddy retorts to Zoe.

"No offense May," Zoe tells her, letting her know that she really didn't mean it.

They all hear Hunter's voice from down the hall, _"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me; I'm going to collect my pretty one."_

Zoe pushes Maddy into Sherlock, "Go!"

"Forget it!" Irene snaps at them. "We can't take her now, it'll cause a stir and everything could go wrong. Sherlock let her go we need to be stealthy about this."

"Both of you go!" Zoe tells them.

Sherlock looks at Maddy, "I'm sorry about this Maddy." He then shoves her back into the room and pushes Irene to the door. "We will be back for you both." He tells them and closes the door.

"Moron." Zoe says and rubs her face tiredly.

A few minutes later, Hunter opens the door. Both Zoe and Maddy look at him.

"Well, don't you both look smashing?" He says. Then he sees Maddy's lip. "What's this?"

"One of your lackeys did it." Zoe tells him.

He then takes Maddy's face in his hands. "Oh my poor little pretty thing," He coos at her.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Maddy informs him and backs out of his grasp.

"Stop touching her," Zoe lightly warns him, already angry.

"Oh come now Maddy, Zoe. I wouldn't hurt you." Hunter tells them.

Zoe just glares at him.

"Come along Maddy, we need to get that cleaned up. Customers won't want to see you all bruised."

Then he says to Zoe, "And do put on your heels, you are going to be shown to everyone."

He then takes Maddy's arm and leads her out of the room. Thinking that he's going to 'sell' her, she tries to convince him not to.

"I don't want to leave here."

"Not going to sell you, just going to get you clean up. It's Miss Moran that will be getting the money for us." He tells her.

"But you're going to parade me around like some….prissy pony." Maddy points out. "What if someone wants to take me?"

"I did make a deal with Miss Moran. You're in her employment. If she wants to sale you off, then she can…or if she dies on the field." Not really caring if she was sold to whoever at the moment.

"You won't let that happen will you Hunter?"

"If she dies? It's up to her if she wants to live."

As he lead her to a room to get fix, Zoe is escorted again and go downstairs to join 3 other fighters in the hallway. Looking at them, she can tell that they've fought and killed before. There are no emotions left in them, just the will to live.

They are all lead into the pallor and are line up on a platform. Scanning the audience, she sees John, Sherlock, and Irene. Keeping her face neutral, the audience starts placing bets on them.

An auctioneer starts writing down the bets, Zoe sees John holding Sherlock back.

"Don't make a scene for God's sake. It won't help Zoe if you do!" John hisses at Sherlock.

"And if it were Maddy?! Do you know where she is John? Look around, see that man with his paws all over her?" Sherlock shot back.

He looks and he tightens his jaw, seeing what Sherlock described. Before he can do anything, Zoe walks off the stage casually. She then taps the man's shoulder, smiles sweetly at him and then hits his nose hard enough to make him bleed, then swings her fist into his jaw.

When he is on the ground, she puts her heel on his neck and says calmly "Just try something. I _dare_ you to."

The crowd cheers, seeing the new fighter already in action.

Then the guards come and pull Zoe off the man and Hunter grabs Maddy before she can run in the direction where John is at.

"How much can I get for the Lioness? Zoe Moran does live up to her name!" Hunter calls out to the crowd.

Bids start to be yelled.

The girls are forced out of the room while Hunter says that the fighting will be taken place tomorrow night at another location. Irene leads John and Sherlock out of the house and into the street.

"We're leaving?" He asks as they walk down the stairs of the patio, "But Maddy…"

"And you saw her," Irene tells him. "Zoe will take care of her until you come up with a better plan. You have 24 hours."

_Cambridge_

Moriarty and Moran are in a local hotel, Moriarty is getting ready for a class reunion in his hotel room.

His phone alerts him that he has a text. He reads it, seeing that one of his men that is already in Hunter's ring tells him about the upcoming fight.

"Seb, care to tell me how our dear little Zoe is fighting for Cooper?" He asks his right hand man.

"Looks like her and that little mate of hers were stupid enough to get captured." He tells his boss, having gotten the same text as well.

"Hmm. Well, this could help us."

Moran, who is cleaning his gun, looks up at Jim. "Help us, how?"

"Get rid of the competition. You have mentioned that Zoe has a temper, she can kill him for us."

Moran laughs, "Suppose she could. Maybe if that mate of hers was in deep enough trouble," He says out loud. "Hunter does like the pretty ones."

"Yes, he sure does." '_Sentimental fool'_, Jim thinks.

"But…if she can't, maybe she can get some older_ sibling_ help." Jim gives him a pointed look.

Moran pauses in cleaning his gun.

Jim goes back to get ready for the class reunion, "If Tyler can't get the job done, 'help' her."

"Sure boss, no problem."

Tying his tie, Jim gives him his last instructions. "Go to the fight. Give me an update if they do escape and kills him."

Sighing, Jim says "I hate these sorts of things, _sentiment_." He spats out.

"Then don't go." Moran tells him.

"But that defeats the purpose of Richard Brook. The advance math professor, doesn't it?" Jim reminds him.

"You and your alternate personality," Moran sighs.

Jim shrugs, "It does keep the boredom away."

Moran shakes his head, "Whatever you says Boss."

"That's what I like to hear." Jim praises him, "Now, you do remember the plan after this right? No heroics when Mycroft 'captures' me after the reunion, 'steal' the Crown, and make a deal with Tyler."

"Yes, yes, yes. I've got it all up here", Moran taps his head. "What about her mate?" He asks, setting the plans in motion for the months ahead.

Shrugging into his suit jacket, Jim tells him "Same as Sherlock's pet, leave them be unless they get out of line."

Moran nods again.

Jim makes his way to his coat and puts it on before leaving the room.

Moran looks up from his guns, "I've never asked but why these girls? What makes them special?"

Pausing at the door, Jim answers "Because Tyler is exactly like you. And Maddy does provide amusement as well."

Moran smirks, "Holloway is a firecracker, that's for sure."

"She is a Londoner." Jim tells him and leaves the room.

**Sorry about updating a month late! Been focusing on school and the PAPERS that I had to write. I know it is short, but we're working on the next one and that should be the 'normal' length.**

**And yes, it's getting close to the Fall. Be prepared for when we get there!**


	29. An unlikely alliance

Irene ushers the men out of the house. "They will text you the location. Did you put a bet at least Dr. Watson?" She asks him.

"Yes, I did." He tells her, he did it when they went upstairs. "Are we sure Maddy is going to be there?"

"Did you see how Zoe went after the man?" She asks in return, answering his question.

"Just wish I'd gotten there first," He mutters. "Next time…next time I will save her."

"And that next time will be in 24 hours." Irene says, she hails a cab and it stops by them. Opening the door, she says before getting in; "My debt here is paid." Then looks to Sherlock, "But do give my love to our Zoe dearie."

Sherlock opens the door wider for her, telling her to get in silently.

She gives him a wink and gets in. The cab drives off as John turns to Sherlock and asks "What did she mean by 'her debt was paid'?"

"Long, boring story and you know how I feel about boring." Sherlock answers.

"Does it have to deal with when you saved her from those terrorists?" John asks again as he hails a cab.

As the cab pulls up, Sherlock answers right before getting in "Possibly."

"And how do we free them?" John questions as he closes the door and Sherlock tells the driver to head back to Baker's "Especially Zoe before she has to kill to survive?"

"Get in with the staff, the waiters, the service." Sherlock says as he looks out the window. "Slip in unnoticed, right under Hunter's nose."

"And Maddy?"

"Hunter likes pretty things. The decorations were expensive, his guests were beautiful, the food and drink rich, and Maddy…lovely." Sherlock describes as he remembers what he saw. "He will keep her close this time, show her off but keep her close. You need to become his best friend, charm him. Once you have, you request some time alone with his pretty one."

"But there was something else," John points out. "All the ones that were going to fight had 'servants' as well. Do you think that Zoe will let him?"

"Do as I say John," Sherlock tells him as the cab comes to its destination and John pays for them. Getting out, Sherlock opens the door and says "Focus on charming Hunter. God knows you're likeable but you need to be charming if you want your Maddy."

"Right," John says as they go up the stairs.

_Secret location- Hunter's party_

After being locked in another room after the bets were done, Zoe asks Maddy "You ok May?"

"Brilliant," Maddy says as she takes off her heels. "You?"

Zoe takes off hers as well and sighs, "At least you weren't forced back on stage and have to stand for 2 hours."

"Did you see John and Sherlock?" Maddy asks with hope. "My heart practically stopped."

"At least they didn't make a scene. I thought that John was going to kill someone."

"Kind of wish he had," Maddy comments.

"And got us all killed?" Zoe points out to her. They don't need to lose their focus because of their emotions got in the way.

Maddy shrugs, "I just…seeing him…he makes me feel safe. Anything to get me away from Hunter."

Zoe makes a face at his name, "Remind me to punch him before we get out of here." After some time, she tells her "May, you'll need to fight your way out of here. You know how to read a situation." After all the practicing that they went through, Zoe is confident that Maddy can hold her own.

"First of all, if _anyone_ gets to kick the life out of Hunter; it's going to be me." Maddy tells her. "Second of all, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll be a little _preoccupied _to help you out May," Zoe reminds her.

"Sherlock and John will get us out before then."

"If they don't, we need a plan just in case." Zoe says. Then she starts to walk around in the room.

"Alright, how about this," Maddy says. "I'll use one heel to stab Hunter in the neck and the other I'll use as a Frisbee that I'll toss at whoever you're fighting. And then we run."

Zoe laughs at the idea, making Maddy shrug again.

"Sounds like a good plan," Zoe tells her; still walking around, but not pacing. "But I think you can do better than that."

Maddy sighs, "What if we try and slip out as the guests are coming in?"

Zoe shakes her head, "No, it'll be too guarded. Plus, I still have this," She fingers the collar.

"Knock out the goon with the keys to the collar. Get if off and slip out a window."

"Then what?" Zoe questions her, "Remember that it's at another location."

"We'll hail a bloody cab!" Maddy says in frustration. "You're the brain, why don't you come up with something then!"

Zoe smiles sadly at her friend, when she stops walking. Both know that it won't work out. "Be strong Holloway."

"No, I'm tired of this," Maddy tells her friend. "I'm tired of having to watch my back because our crazy math professor has some kind of grudge against your boyfriend. I'm tired of having to be careful because your 'brother' is a nut. I'm _tired._"

Zoe walks to her and hugs her. "Shut up Maddy, you're being too emotional." Saying with a weak laugh.

Maddy pushes her away, "Whatever."

"Might as well get some shut eye, who is taking the first watch?" Zoe asks her.

"Me."

"Ok," Zoe nods and walks to the adjoined bedroom. "Wake me in 3 hours."

Maddy nods after her. After 3 hours, she goes and wakes up Zoe.

Shaking her, Maddy says "Wake up."

Getting up, Zoe says as she exits the room, "See you in 3 hours."

Maddy lies down and falls asleep. After another 3 hours, Zoe goes and wakes her up. They walk together into the living room, just in time when Hunter comes in.

"Time to get going," He tells them. "You have a wager to win for me."

They are dragged out again. Zoe gets shoved into a room to change into a dark navy tank top, black cargo pants, boots, a jacket to give her minimum cover from the fighting, and a combat knife.

She is expected to fight hand to hand combat, making it a lot messier than just to give them a gun and shoot their way out.

"Know how to use that?" Cooper asks her once he walks into the room after she is done changing.

Without batting an eye, Zoe unsheathes it and holds it against his neck. He smirks at her and holds up a hand before the guards come into the room and shoot her.

"Cocky aren't we?" He says and pushes down into the knife, drawing blood. "Go on; do it. Do you have the guts to?"

It would be so much easier to. Slit his throat, watch him choke on his blood while she then throws the knife into a guard, uses him as a body shield before using the guard's gun on the other guards and get herself and Maddy out of there.

Zoe looks him dead in the eye and says very calmly, "No, this is too good for you. When you do die, I will be there and make damn sure it'll be slow." She draws the knife away from him and sheathes it.

Hunter smirks and walks out to the hallway, let Maddy come into the room.

Zoe beckons her with her hand. When she gets close, Zoe takes off her dad's dog tags and the ring that Sherlock gave her, that was chained with the dog tags as well. She hands it to Maddy, "Just in case."

"You've got to be kidding, I'm not taking it." Maddy exclaims.

"May, I _will_ lose it in the fight." Zoe argues with her. Knowing that one of the places that they will attack her is the throat and chest. "Tell Sherlock-" Zoe can't really say the words, "Tell him, thank you." Knowing that he will get the more than one meaning.

"You're going to make it out of this. Sherlock and John will come for us. But…" Maddy pauses and takes the chain from her. "I'll hold onto them until you're done with the fight. She places it around her neck.

"Don't you dare lose it," Zoe jokes weakly.

"Don't forget to come get them back from me." Maddy tells her as well.

They hug each other tightly. Then Hunter comes in, "How sweet." He spats out.

As the guards come in to take Zoe away, she tells her in Maddy's ear "Remember your training. Find John and Sherlock, don't you _dare_ come after me."

"Come along darling, time for the show." Cooper says in a bored tone.

Zoe is then blindfold and the guards escort her out.

_221 B Baker Street_

_30 minutes till the fight_

"Sherlock, we've got to go. Hurry up," John calls out from the living room, fixing his tie that he is wearing over the suit.

Things are thrown around in his room, accompanied by a swear word here and there. "Got it!" He says triumphal; finally found what he was looking for.

"Got what? Hurry up now." John says agitated.

Sherlock walks out of his room, fully disguise in his costume.

"What in, good God….." John says as he takes in Sherlock's look.

He is dressed as one of Hunter's men. Fixing the gun belt and looks himself in the mirror to make sure that everything is alright.

"When you have Maddy, call Lestrade. Mycroft will already have the team ready." Sherlock tells him and straightens out the uniform.

"Sure, alright." John says.

They walk out of the building and into a car that is waiting for them, from Mycroft. He knows what has happened as well, but not that Irene helped out Sherlock.

"Good of your brother to help out," John tells him as the driver drives the car to the location.

Sherlock snorts, "More like trying to appease the Americans. The FBI and the CIA have been wanting Cooper's head for months after he scammed them," After reading the file that Mycroft first brought it to his attention, he spent all night going over the blue prints of the arena and exits of the house that the betting parties will be, watching it on the telly. "He has promised to 'share' with them."

"Whatever his motive, I am glad that he is helping." John tells him. Not caring about the political part of it.

Sherlock spends the rest of the ride looking out the window, not really taking in everything like he usually does. The car stops a half a mile away from the main house.

"Don't cause a scene if you can," Sherlock tells John before he gets out.

Zoe wakes up from whatever they stabbed her with when they blindfolded her. Opening her eyes, she sees that she is in one of the offices that Copper has upstairs. Putting a hand to her head, she slowly sits up. Taking a few deep breaths to combat against a headache, she hears raised panicked voices coming from down stairs as the lights go out. The backup generator is turned on, but the lights are not on full lightening since it's just the emergency lights that are on.

She stands up slowly and makes her way through the dim lighting to the door. Zoe opens it with ease and draws her knife, just in case as she walks through the shadows carefully. Like the way Moran taught her when they went hunting in Alaska. She hears Cooper barking orders from downstairs; it was throughout the entire building.

Hearing footsteps near the landing where she is at, Zoe backtracks into the hallway again and goes into a different room. There she sees John rummaging around.

"John?" Zoe asks, surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Zoe!" He says in relief and hugs her. "It's a rescue mission," Then he shrugs. "More or less."

Zoe looks over his suit; it looks like what the guests downstairs are wearing. "Yeah, more or less. Maddy isn't here though." She tells him, knowing that he is looking for her.

His shoulders drop and a sad look comes into his eyes. "Hunter's got her doesn't he?" But then he quickly asks "Has he hurt you or her? Are you alright?"

Putting her knife away, she taps her neck. "That moron shocked me with this freaking collar."

Rage replaces the sad look. "That bastard! Let me have a look." John tells her as he goes into captain mode. "Maybe I can change the wires around."

"No!" Zoe tells him and backs away from him. "This sick twisted game is still going on. If they know that someone has tampered with the collar, the guards will come. I told Sherlock the same thing." Looking around the room, she asks him "Where is he by the way?"

"Running around with Irene somewhere, we separated." John tells her.

"She's still here?" Zoe asks in surprised. Not jealous that the Woman is somewhere around with Sherlock, but the fact that she's even helping at all comes to a shock to Zoe.

"I'm just as surprised as you, but she wanted to help you girls." John says.

"Or there is a difference between wanting to be a Good Samarian and blackmail," Zoe tells him. Yeah, that did sound more like Adler.

"It being Irene, I wouldn't be surprised." John says in agreement.

Hearing voices in the hall, he tells her "We need to get out of here and find the others."

"YOU need to get out of here." Zoe corrects him. "Go, I still have to fight."

"Why must you? Come with me now." John begs her. "We can find Sherlock and get Maddy too."

Zoe gives him a look, "Have you forgotten _who_ took us?" She then pushes him to the door. "Leave, go get your girl Watson."

He turns around and kisses her head. "Be careful. Sherlock and I will be around. We will come for you Zoe."

She nods and watches him leave. Hearing another set of feet coming to the door not long after John left, Zoe turns and runs to the table. She jumps over it and hides behind it, pushing the chair out of her way a little. So she can get in and still see who it is if she peaks her head out as well.

The lights turn back on full power and Zoe draws out the knife. Just in case she has to fight her way out.

She sees that it's Moran as he closes the door and pulls her head back under the table and keeps quiet. He looks around the room to find a good place to take a shot if needed. Zoe sees his black pants and military boots as she lowers her head to the ground to see from the space between the ground and the desk, giving her a 3 inch view of him.

"_Do this Seb, shoot this person Seb. Do my bidding Seb, help Zoe and Maddy; Seb."_ Moran says in a mocking Irish voice. "Blooming little git, do it yourself for once."

Zoe would've laughed if her life wasn't on the line. She wouldn't have thought that he would ever mock or say a bad thing about his boss.

Sighing, Moran says "Right then, help the little sister." He then sets up his gun, facing one of the windows that overlook the grounds.

Zoe lowers her knife slowly onto the carpet without making a sound, planning on waiting it out. He continues to set up the gun, but decides this room is too far from where the fight is.

Then the door opens, brining both of their attention to the man at the door, holding a bottle in his hand. Zoe can't see beyond his black slacks and shoes. There is something off about him, a thought enters Zoe's mind, but she ignores it and focus on the exchange.

"Oh excuse me sir. Was looking for a restroom, one too many Champaign," He says and chuckles.

"What are you doing here? Don't piss about with me mate." Moran tells him, not believing the man.

Rolling his eyes, he says "Whatever" and throws the bottle at him.

It hits Moran in the chest, making him drop his gun.

With his disguise ruined, Sherlock attacks him by throwing a punch into his chest and then his throat, making him unbalanced and loosing focus.

Moran gets his focus back and hits him in the side and throws him on tops of the desk. Making the chair gets pushed back and the table shakes from the impact. Zoe covers herself with her arms, afraid that it would collapse and would be discovered.

"Where's your little live in pet?" Moran asks him as he pins Sherlock to the desktop. "Surprised he isn't here helping. Though, I guess he is too busy looking for his pretty little bird."

Hearing Moran talking that way about his friends, he narrows his eyes and throws a punch against his jaw that Moran isn't blocking. He stumbles back and hits the wall.

Sherlock gets up from the desk and gets his breath back.

While Moran is still trying to gain balance from the hit, Sherlock spies the gun on the floor on the other side of the desk. He quickly goes for it, reaching down to get it; he meets the eyes of the American he had come to love. Taking the gun in his hands, he motions for her keep hiding and stay quiet.

Zoe has a small moment of panic when she sees someone going for the gun. Picking up the knife, she has it ready and was going to attack, but seeing Sherlock; she stands down and follows his directions and says where she is at.

Sherlock then aims the gun at Moran, seeing it; he laughs.

"Going to kill me with my gun, huh?"

"I would be doing society justice if I did." Sherlock tells him.

Moran shrugs and nods, "Aye, not denying that. But let's think Mr. Brain. Who is more dangerous at this point? Me or Hunter Cooper?"

"Correction- your BOSS and Cooper." Sherlock answers, his hold on the gun not wavering.

Smiling, Moran then says "Alright then, between the two. Which one is forcing my sister to fight? Which one is perverting little Maddy? Which one would you rather kill at this moment?"

Sherlock tightens his grip on the gun at him mentioning Zoe as his 'sister'. "Both, then everyone can rest easy tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Moran says "For being a self proclaimed know it all, you miss quite a bit don't you? We're on the same side tonight git! You want Hunter gone and so does Jim. You want the girls safe and so does he. So why don't you go back out there with your stupid disguise and do something productive?"

Moran then glances down and sees the sharp end of the blade sticking out, the lights glittering off the metal and he chuckles. "I should have known we had and audience. Alright little one, hide and seek is over. Out you come."

Zoe rolls her eyes at the nickname that he gave her since he first met her. But she still comes out from under the desk and puts the knife away.

Smiling upon seeing her, he comments "There she is! Cooper's champion, hmm?"

"Shut up Moran," Zoe spats at him.

"Oh save that bite for the fighting darling." He says back to her.

Not liking on how Moran is talking to Zoe, Sherlock says "I think I'll shoot you now."

"Don't," Zoe tells him, walking to Sherlock from behind the desk. "As much as I hate him being right, he is correct about all of this."

Moran smiles widely, gloating that Zoe said that he is right.

Sherlock turns and glares at her, but keeps the gun on Moran.

"You heard her," Moran tells him. "Bugger off."

"_Both_ of you should learn how to play nicely," Zoe says, before Sherlock can make a sarcastic remark.

They look at each other and eye on another.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sherlock asks her.

"Do we have any other option?" She asks him.

He reluctantly agrees.

**Wow! Sorry about not updating in like a month! Had to take care of finals and now looking for a summer job. **

**So none of you all figured out the Sherlock novel I mentioned? I'll give you another hint, it's during the time of the 'hiatus' and Sherlock is in Paris during the 3 years he's been "dead". Trust me, it's NOT a phantom of the opera character (even though they do have the same name, Christine is from the Sherlock book that I hinted at). **

**IM me if you figured it out. And Happy Memorial Day to all of my American readers! =) **


End file.
